Lean on You
by Jaeha Ryokuryuu
Summary: Rasa takut dan jijik ini seakan menghilang jika di dekatmu. Jika hanya kau yang bisa kujadikan sandaran, maka kau harus ku dapatkan. / NaruHina fic / The End
1. Chapter 1

Dia mendesah, pandangannya tampak putus asa mengarah pada lemari pakaiannya yang terbuka. Lemari dengan ukuran kecil yang hanya berisi empat stel pakaian. Satu celana pendek untuknya bersantai, tiga celana yang lumayan untuk di bawa keluar rumah, serta dua kaos lusuh untuk di rumah, sementara dua baju lainnya mungkin masih lumayan jika di katakan bagus untuk dipakai keluar rumah. Dan keadaannya yang tengah kuliah sekarang, mengharuskannya untuk setidaknya memiliki enam stel pakaian agar bisa berganti setiap hari, tapi…

Hidupnya terasa semakin memburuk enam bulan ini. Sejak dia menapak bangku kuliah. Jika saat sekolah, seragam telah di tentukan, maka beda dengan kuliah. Keadaan itu membuatnya secara tidak langsung memberitahu semua orang jika dia hanya memiliki empat stel pakaian dalam hidupnya. Bahkan seragam sekolahnya pun sudah dia berikan kepada orang yang lebih membutuhkan daripada harus berjamur dalam lemarinya.

Mau bagaimana lagi, pakaian-pakaian yang pernah dia miliki dulu harus dia jual agar mendapat uang setidaknya untuk makan beberapa hari.

Sejak keluar atau terpaksa keluar dari panti asuhan yang telah membesarkannya, dia harus berusaha sendirian. Benar-benar sendirian. Jika biaya sekolahnya masih di tanggung pemerintah dalam program wajib belajar, maka tidak saat kuliah, dia harus mencari uang sendiri.

Dia juga sering berpikir untuk tidak perlu kuliah saja. Mencari kerja seadanya dan hidup sederhana mungkin sudah lebih dari cukup baginya. Tapi Ibu panti yang mengasuhnya dari kecil selalu bilang jika dia ingin sekali Hinata bersekolah sampai tinggi dan mengatakan jika dia akan melakukan apa saja agar hal itu terjadi.

Tapi takdir berkata lain, Ibu panti yang sudah Hinata anggap Ibu sendiri itu meninggal dua tahun lalu, dan setahun kemudian, panti asuhan itu di tutup karena kurang biaya, tidak ada lagi donasi, dan bangunan yang sudah tak layak huni. Penghuninya pun memang sudah sedikit. Hanya tinggal empat orang termasuk Hinata. Dua orang memilih hidup sendiri, dan satu orangnya lagi memilih menikah di usia muda dengan kekasihnya.

Dan ternyata, hidup sendiri lebih mengerikan bagi Hinata.

Karena keinginan Ibu panti, dia nekat untuk mendaftarkan diri ke salah satu Universitas dan memilih untuk berusaha sampai akhir. Jika memang dia tidak bisa berkuliah sampai selesai, setidaknya dia sudah berusaha semampu dia dan berharap tetap ada ilmu yang bisa dia dapatkan.

.

.

Lean on You

Naruto x Hinata

Dis © Masasi Kishimoto

.

.

Matahari lagi-lagi bersinar terik di hari itu. Membuat sebagian orang lebih memilih tempat teduh untuk duduk bersantai bersama teman. Tapi tak di pungkiri, ada juga yang masih nekat bermain bola di tengah lapangan.

Suasana kampus Universitas Konoha terlihat ramai dengan para mahasiswa yang seolah menyebar di seluruh tempat. Didalam atau diluar gedung, terlihat di gunakan sebaik mungkin oleh para mahasiswa tersebut. Ada juga beberapa kelas yang sedang berlangsung, dan lebih banyak kelas yang masih kosong.

Hinata berjalan menunduk di antara semua orang itu, tidak ingin kehadirannya memancing banyak perhatian walau nyatanya dirinya bahkan mungkin tak di anggap sama sekali. Tidak masalah, karena itu lebih baik bagi Hinata.

Dia berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya, tangan kanannya memegang satu buku sementara tangan kirinya memegang tas yang tersampir di bahunya. Menjaga agar tali tas yang dia kaitkan dengan peniti tidak lepas.

Bruk

Hinata tersentak dan segera mengambil bukunya yang terjatuh karena tidak sengaja menabrak orang. Dia masih menunduk tanpa berani melihat siapapun itu. Saat tangannya ingin meraih tasnya yang juga terjatuh, tangan lain meraihnya lebih cepat.

Mau tak mau, dia mendongak untuk menatap orang yang telah menolongnya itu. "Kau harus berhati-hati lain kali, hm? Ini tasmu." Seorang laki-laki tampan yang tersenyum manis padanya. Membuat Hinata mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban dengan wajah yang merona.

Tangannya terulur meraih tas itu dan segera memakainya kembali. Mereka berdiri hingga memperlihatkan tinggi keduanya yang berbeda. "A-ari-gatou, Tahuro-san." Ucapan yang pelan dan lirih namun masih bisa didengar oleh lelaki di hadapannya.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Aku pergi dulu, ya."

Amethyst Hinata melirik saat laki-laki itu berjalan menjauh, senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya kala melihat laki-laki itu tersenyum saat ada temannya yang menyapa. Laki-laki ramah yang baik. Setidaknya Hinata mungkin bisa bertahan lebih lama di Universitas itu dengan satu alasan tambahan.

"Wah, wah.." senyumnya hilang saat suara itu terdengar olehnya. Hinata menolehkan kepalanya dan segera menunduk saat melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. "Apa kau menyukai Taruho, eh, Hyuuga?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban, tak ingin mencari masalah dengan perempuan di depannya ini.

"Huh," perempuan itu mendengus, "Sebelum kau pikirkan soal cinta, seharusnya kau pikirkan dulu pakaianmu itu. Bukankah yang kau pakai sekarang ini adalah pakaian yang kau pakai kemarin lusa? Apa kau memang sangat suka memakainya?"

Kikikkan mulai terdengar dari dua gadis lain yang juga ada bersama gadis yang berbicara padanya kini. Membuat Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hei, jangan mengatainya begitu!" salah satu gadis menasehati temannya.

Membuat temannya yang lain tersenyum, "Memang kenapa?"

"Yah, karena mungkin dia memang hanya punya dua baju ganti."

Suara tawa terdengar seketika, bahkan beberapa mahasiswa lain yang mendengar juga ikut terkekeh mendengarnya. Membuat Hinata hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya tanpa suara, padahal dia sudah berusaha agar tidak mendapat perhatian apapun, tapi tetap saja…

Tap tap tap

Dia berlari meninggalkan orang-orang disana yang masih menertawakannya. Tak ingin mendengar suara tawa itu lebih lama mengoyak hati dan harga dirinya. Dia berlari, terus berlari entah kemana. Bahkan dia tidak perduli lagi dengan kelas aljabar yang kini mungkin sudah berlangsung.

Orang-orang di sekelilingnya hanya memandang sekilas tingkahnya yang berlari tanpa sedikitpun perduli.

Bruk

"Akh," air mata langsung memenuhi kelopak matanya saat dirinya terjatuh karena bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Yah, hidupnya memang selalu menabrak orang lain. Menabrak takdir lebih tepatnya. "Hiks.." dia terisak pelan tanpa berani mendongak dan membiarkan tubuhnya masih terduduk di tengah lapangan yang di penuhi dengan pandangan orang-orang.

Hinata masih menunduk merutuki nasibnya saat suara bisik-bisik itu semakin terdengar, membuatnya penasaran siapa sebenarnya yang ia tabrak. Hinata juga masih bisa melihat sepasang sepatu yang masih berdiri diam di hadapannya tanpa bergerak. Mungkinkah orang yang dia tabrak itu berniat menolongnya? Huh, mustahil!

Lambat dia mendongak, mematri setiap jengkal tubuh yang tertangkap di netra amethyst miliknya. Tubuh tegap berbalut celana dan baju yang mewah itu jelas membuat detak jantungnya berdetak cepat. Bukan karena sesuatu yang istimewa, tapi dia takut jika dia tidak sengaja menabrak orang itu hingga membuat bajunya kotor atau semacamnya dan orang itu meminta ganti rugi padanya.

Mau uang darimana?

Dan saat matanya menatap siapa orang itu, jantungnya serasa hampir lepas. Seorang lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah orang yang dia dengar adalah laki-laki kejam yang dingin, terutama terhadap semua perempuan.

Hinata bahkan tak sanggup menelan ludah menatap tatapan tajam dari sapphire biru itu. Pandangan tajam yang seolah mampu menusuknya sampai ke jantung. Tubuhnya lemas, nafasnya tercekat, hampir saja dia pingsan jika tidak ada teman lelaki itu yang datang mengalihkan tatapan lelaki itu.

"Hei, sudahlah." Laki-laki lain yang Hinata ketahui bermarga Nara datang dan menepuk pundak laki-laki bermata biru itu dengan malas walau berharap besar tak ada yang akan terjadi. "Tidak usah mencari masalah, Naruto. Ayo!" ajaknya merangkul laki-laki bernama Naruto itu dan mengiringnya pergi.

Naruto masih menatapnya dingin dan tajam sebelum membuang muka dengan sinis dan berjalan pergi mengikuti langkah sang laki-laki Nara.

Seolah baru saja lepas dari sesuatu yang mencekiknya, Hinata menghirup nafas panjang yang seolah menipis di paru-parunya. Kakinya tak sanggup berdiri karena masih terasa gemetar, sungguh lima menit yang terasa bagaikan sepuluh tahun baginya.

Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang mahasiswa yang cukup terkenal di Universitasnya. Tampan, kaya, terpandang, pintar. Tapi orang itu adalah orang dalam urutan pertama yang Hinata hindari. Naruto terkenal dingin dan sangat kejam. Hanya karena masalah sepele, laki-laki itu bisa saja membunuh orang, apalagi jika yang mencari masalah dengannya adalah seorang perempuan.

Banyak yang berpendapat jika Naruto seorang laki-laki gay yang membenci semua perempuan. Pandangan jijik selalu ia tujukan kepada semua orang yang berjenis kelamin perempuan. Dan hal itu sudah tersebar ke seluruh penjuru kampus. Posisinya yang sekarang berada di tingkat lima membuatnya di kenal adik dan kakak tingkat dengan kepribadian yang mengerikan. Siapapun tak ingin mencari masalah dengannya walau hanya menumpahkan setetes air di sepatunya.

Maka dari itu, rasanya wajar jika Hinata sekarang bersyukur karena nyawanya masih selamat.

Enggan mendapat perhatian yang lebih lama, Hinata memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri dan melangkah pergi dari tempat itu. Dia ingin pergi kemanapun tempat yang lebih sepi dan tenang dari tempat itu.

.

.

Semilir angin menerbangkan helai indigonya. Atap kampus menjadi tujuannya. Dia sempat berpikir untuk pulang saja tadi, tapi mengingat masih ada satu mata kuliah lagi dua jam dari sekarang, dia akhirnya bertahan. Bukankah memang itu tujuannya kuliah? Belajar dan mencari ilmu. Dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan uang yang sudah dia pakai untuk biaya kuliah.

"Hah," helaan nafas itu keluar dari mulutnya. Dia merasa tenang di tempat itu. Sunyi, sepi, sendiri. Rasanya dia tidak ingin pergi dari tempat itu, walau itu mustahil.

Dia menempatkan tasnya di samping tubuhnya dan perlahan membaringkan tubuhnya di sana. Tidak apakan? Toh dia hanya sendirian di sana.

Hembusan angin terus membelai rambutnya, membuatnya ingat akan belaian Ibu panti yang selalu ia rasakan setiap malam. Senyum terukir di bibirnya, dia merasa tenang dan damai. Mungkin menyusul Ibu panti ke surga akan setenang dan sedamai ini. Hinata menginginkannya, walau jelas tidak ingin mengakhiri hidup ditangannya sendiri. Putus asa dan bunuh diri adalah dua hal yang selalu Ibu panti nasehatkan padanya untuk di jauhi. Dia tidak ingin melanggar nasehat itu.

Matanya terpejam, menikmati lajunya angin. Tanpa sadar jika belaian lembut angin itu membawanya tenggelam ke alam mimpi yang menenangkan.

Kenangan-kenangan indahnya dulu berputar dalam dunia mimpinya, membuat dia tersenyum dan semakin tenggelam di dunia itu. Dia merasa bahagia dan tidak ingin bangun lagi.

Waktu berlalu dan matahari semakin berjalan ke ufuk barat. Menenggelamkan dirinya jika sudah sampai batas waktu.

Kening Hinata mengernyit, merasakan tubuhnya yang mulai terasa pegal karena berbaring di satu posisi dalam waktu yang lama. Perlahan dia membuka matanya dan terbelalak saat melihat langit yang sudah menguning. Dia segera terduduk dan melihat sekeliling.

"Astaga! Sudah sore?" dia hanya bisa menelan ludah dan mendesah menyesal karena tertidur sampai selama itu. Untuk apa dia masih di kampus jika masih melewatkan jam kuliah? "Lebih baik aku pulang." setuju dengan pemikiran itu, dia segera beranjak dan berjalan pergi dari lantai atap itu.

Suasana kampus mulai sepi walau masih ada mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang di sana. Hinata mempercepat langkahnya, pegangannya pada buku yang dia bawa mengerat seiring dengan perasaan takut yang dia rasakan. Sesekali amethysnya melirik ke belakang, merasakan jika ada yang mengikuti.

Langkahnya semakin cepat, cepat, cepat dan cepat saat sosok itu semakin jelas. Dia berlari sekuat tenaga entah kemana. Langkah kaki orang yang mengejarnya terasa sangat dekat dari dirinya. Nafasnya mulai tersengal setelah cukup lama berlari, tapi dia tidak mungkin berhenti. Dia yakin jika orang-orang itu mengejarnya.

Bruk

"Ugh," kenapa? Kenapa harus terjatuh lagi? dia mengumpat dalam hati, merutuki nasibnya yang selalu sial dan sial lagi.

Tap

Hinata menoleh dan menelan ludah dengan nafas terengah saat dua laki-laki menyeringai kepadanya dan berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. "Apa kau sudah lelah berlari?" salah satu laki-laki itu bertanya mengejek. "Dengan kaki pendek seperti itu, kau tidak akan bisa lari dari kami."

Kekehan keluar dari mulut keduanya, tapi Hinata tetap memilih diam dan waspada. Tubuhnya dia mundurkan sedikit demi sedikit mengesot pada tanah di area taman kampus yang sudah terlihat sepi. Satu langkah laki-laki itu maju, maka Hinata semakin memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Ma-mau ap-apa?" ucapnya terbata dengan suara lemah. Ketakutan terlihat jelas di ametyhsnya kala seringai orang-orang itu semakin lebar.

"Hm, hanya ingin bersenang-senang. Bagaimana?"

Tubuh Hinata semakin bergetar. Ketakutannya semakin besar dan detak jantungnya semakin cepat. Adakah yang mau menolongnya? "Jan-jangan!"

Dua orang itu mendengus mendengar larangan itu dan salah satunya menendang pundak Hinata hingga Hinata terjatuh ke belakang dengan ringisan pelan. Sebelum dia sempat kembali bangun, dua laki-laki itu sudah menahan tubuhnya untuk tetap terlentang di tanah.

"Lepas! Tolong! Lepaskan aku.." dua laki-laki itu tidak perduli dan mulai menjelajahi tubuhnya dari kaki dan tangan. Membuat gadis itu semakin ketakutan. "Jangan, kumohon jangan.."

"Ck, diamlah." Salah satu laki-laki itu menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya yang kasar. Kedua tangan Hinata di pegang erat, begitu pula dengan kakinya.

Hinata berontak, sekuat tenaga mencoba melepaskan diri dan berteriak. "Hhhmmm hhmmbbpp…" dia terus berontak, semakin berontak kuat saat bajunya mulai di tarik paksa hingga sobek, begitu pula dengan celana jins yang dia kenakan. Air matanya mulai mengalir. Menangisi semua hal.

"Hhhmmpp,, hmmpp…" dia masih terus berontak dan semakin menangis kala orang-orang itu mulai menyentuh tubuhnya lebih jauh. Pakaiannya sudah tak terbentuk, menyisakan dirinya yang hanya berbalut tanktop dan celana dalam. Kakinya dia gerakkan kuat, tapi tidak ada hasil. Kedua orang itu seakan tidak merasakan apa-apa.

"Tubuhnya sangat mulus."

"Sudah ku bilang kan? Jika dia jadi orang kaya, pasti dia sudah menjadi rebutan orang-orang."

Kedua laki-laki itu kembali terkekeh sambil terus menyentuh tubuh Hinata. Meraba kemulusan tubuh gadis itu dengan pandangan menjijikkan di mata Hinata.

Ddrrrtt…

"Ck, siapa sih?" salah satu laki-laki itu meraih ponselnya dengan kesal. Dan rautnya sedikit berubah saat membaca nama di layar ponselnya. "Hallo.." suaranya mengecil saat mengangkat telpon itu. laki-laki yang lain semakin kuat membungkam mulut Hinata agar tidak ada suara yang keluar. "Baik, saya mengerti."

Saat telpon itu terputus, laki-laki yang masih menahan Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. "Siapa?"

"Ck." Laki-laki yang mengangkat telpon tadi berdecak kesal. "Bos memanggil. Sepertinya kita tidak bisa bersenang-senang."

"Huh, sudah setengah dan kita harus berhenti?"

"Lalu? Kau mau mati? Sudahlah, cepat kita pergi. Tinggalkan saja dia disini."

Laki-laki yang menahan Hinata itu memasang wajah kesal. Dan memandang Hinata lebih kesal lagi, "Kau beruntung kali ini. Tapi aku tidak akan melepaskanmu besok." Bisiknya lalu mendorong tubuh Hinata ke tanah dan berdiri. Berjalan pergi menyusul temannya.

Di tempatnya, Hinata terisak. Melampiaskan rasa takutnya dengan air mata. Kenapa semua ini terjadi padanya? Kenapa dia lagi? Kenapa Kami-sama selalu memberikan hal yang buruk itu padanya?

"Hiks… hiks…" hanya isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia beringsut, bergerak menuju rerumputan panjang di dekat pohon, menyembunyikan tubuhnya. Dia memeluk tubuhnya yang mulai terasa dingin. Hawa sore hari memang sudah dingin memasuki pertengahan desember itu.

Hinata menangis, dalam sunyi dalam kesendirian. Memandang nanar bajunya yang sudah tidak bisa di pakai lagi. Dia bahkan tidak berani keluar dari balik rerumputan karena bisa saja orang lain melihatnya seperti itu. Mungkin dia akan menunggu hingga malam dan bergerak pulang melalui jalanan sepi yang tidak banyak orang saja. Ya, hanya itu caranya.

Gadis itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya dan di antara lututnya. Menangis sendiri sambil menunggu waktu. Mungkin.. setengah jam lagi langit sudah menggelap sepenuhnya.

Kresek

"Hk," isakan Hinata terhenti paksa dan nafasnya tertahan saat mendengar suara lain. Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Apa dua orang tadi kembali? Tidak, tidak.. Hinata menggeleng kuat dan menutup mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara.

Langkah kaki yang mendekat itu semakin terdengar, membuat tubuh Hinata kembali bergetar ketakutan.

Tap

Untuk kedua kalinya hari itu jantung Hinata serasa berhenti berdetak. Sepasang kaki yang di balut sepatu mahal kini berdiri di hadapannya. Walau mustahil, Hinata ingin sekali berharap itu adalah orang baik yang akan menolongnya.

Perlahan dia mendongak dan terus berdoa dalam hatinya. Terus mengangkat kepalanya sampai akhirnya amethysnya melebar saat bertabrakan dengan sapphire biru disana. Hinata ingin mati saja.

Kenapa…? Kenapa di sekian banyak orang… harus Uzumaki Naruto yang kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan dingin dan tajam yang mengarah padanya?

.

.

.

Bersambung


	2. Chapter 2

Bruk

Shikamaru menaruh kasar setumpuk berkas di atas meja kerja atasan sekaligus sahabatnya. Dia menarik nafas sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan orang itu. Bersandar dan menatap datar kearah orang yang berada di depannya. "Kau memecat sekretaris baru itu?" pertanyaan awal yang menjadi point utama Shikamaru datang ke ruangan besar directur utama Miku's Corp itu.

Sang directur hanya mendesah dan menyandarkan punggungnya, tangannya bergerak memijit pelipisnya tanpa berniat untuk menjawab.

"Kau memecat tiga sekretaris dalam dua minggu. Maumu apa, Naruto?" lagi Shika bertanya dengan nada yang jengkel. Kenapa sahabatnya itu sangat susah untuk sedikit mengerti posisinya sih? "Apa salah mereka?"

"Mereka wanita. Itu kesalahan mereka." Naruto menoleh, menatap pada sahabatnya itu, satu-satunya sahabat dekatnya. "Kau tahu itu dan tetap mencarikanku sekretaris dari makhluk jenis itu?" pandangan _sapphire_ itu tajam menusuk, bukan marah tapi lebih kearah kesal atas perbuatan sang sahabat.

Shika menarik nafas dan menghembusnya dengan kasar, ekspresinya mengendur. Dia yang ingin marah disini, tapi kenapa jadi dia yang merasa bersalah? "Tidak mudah mencari sekretaris laki-laki yang teliti dan kompeten. Aku menerima para wanita itu juga hanya untuk sementara. Posisi sekretarismu kosong dua bulan ini. Kau melimpahkan tugas itu padaku, tapi tiga hari lagi aku harus pergi ke Suna untuk mengurus beberapa proyek selama dua minggu. Kau mau jika semua tugas itu kau kerjakan sendiri?"

Naruto kembali memejamkan matanya sembari memijit pelipisnya. Dia diam tanpa ingin mengajukan usul apapun untuk sahabat yang merangkap bawahannya itu.

"Hah, kalau begini, kenapa kau memecat Suigetsu sebelumnya?"

"Dia tidak becus, Shika. Bisanya hanya protes dan mengeluh."

"Sebelumnya kau memecat Hayate yang sudah bekerja selama setahun."

Naruto menghela nafas pelan, "Dia ingin menikah dan pindah. Dia tidak berani mengundurkan diri, jadi aku memecatnya."

Shikamaru terdiam dengan ekspresi terkejut, tak menyangka jika Naruto melakukan itu. Hayate adalah satu-satunya sekretaris Naruto yang paling lama bekerja karena kompeten, teliti, dan bisa di andalkan. Tapi karena laki-laki itu ingin menikah dan takut mengundurkan diri, Naruto rela memecatnya dan melepaskan orang seperti itu? Pantas saja Hayate sampai memberikan sedikit hadiah kepada Naruto sebelum pindah kota dengan istrinya. Mungkin dia sepenuhnya sadar alasan Naruto memecatnya dan malah senang karena pengertian yang di berikan oleh sang atasan.

"Huh," Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, menyadari jika temannya itu tetaplah orang baik walau sangat sulit untuk menemukan sisi baiknya itu. "Tapi tetap saja, bagaimana sekarang?"

Suasana hening melanda. Shikamaru terdiam sambil berpikir sementara Naruto tetap tak berniat membantu memberikan solusi kepada Shikamaru. Semua sudah biasa seperti itu. Naruto yang terlalu mengandalkan Shikamaru, dan Shikamaru yang bisa selalu diandalkan dan perduli.

"Naruto, kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus."

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu membuka matanya dan mulai kembali pada pekerjaannya. Memilih sepenuhnya mengabaikan perkataan Shikamaru. "Jika kau tak ada lagi yang ingin di bicarakan, lebih baik kau pergi."

Shikamaru diam saat lagi-lagi Naruto enggan membahas apa yang dia bicarakan. Sudah biasa. "Kau tidak bisa menghindar terus. Kapan terakhir kali kau pergi menemui psikiatermu itu?"

Naruto diam dan fokus pada pekerjaannya. Tidak ingin menjawab, tidak ingin meladeni, dan ingin Shika menghentikan topic itu. Tapi sepertinya orang jenius itu keras kepala juga.

"Naruto.."

"Sudahlah, Shika. Aku ingin sendirian."

"Aku tidak akan pergi sampai kau mau meresponku." Ancaman itu membuat Naruto memandang tajam kearah Shika, tapi hal itu tak sedikitpun membuat Shika bergerak dari posisinya. Yakin jika laki-laki Nara itu tak akan pergi, Naruto memejamkan matanya menyerah, dan sinyal itu di tangkap Shikamaru dengan baik. "Kapan kau menemui psikiatermu lagi?" tanyanya lagi dengan suara kembali tenang.

"Aku malas dan aku tidak membutuhkan psikiater."

Shikamaru ingin protes lagi akan pilihan Naruto, tapi dia urungkan karena itu akan sia-sia saja. "Terserah kau saja!" ucapnya menyerah pada hal itu, "Tapi…" Shikamaru memandang Naruto menyelidik, membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku ingin tahu, kapan terakhir kali kau dekat dengan seorang perempuan?"

Lelaki berambut pirang itu terdiam, ekspresinya datar dengan sorot mata yang tak bisa di jelaskan. Ingatannya kembali pada satu kenangan, yah, hanya satu kenangan yang sudah cukup lama berlalu. Kenangan yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting tapi tidak bisa dia lupakan karena itu satu-satunya kenangannya bersama seorang… perempuan.

"Oi?" Shikamaru memanggil saat sahabatnya itu terdiam.

Naruto berkedip dan memejamkan matanya, saat _sapphire_ itu terbuka, pandangannya memandang di kejauhan. "Itu… mungkin… sekitar lima tahun lalu."

Shikamaru melebarkan matanya mendengar hal itu. "Lima tahun? Bukankah itu saat kita kuliah?" Naruto mengangguk sekali tanpa melihat kearahnya. "Jangan bercanda, Naruto! Aku tidak pernah melihatmu dekat dengan satu perempuanpun sejak kita pertama kali mengenal di asrama putra saat kita SMA."

Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan, "Saat itu… sore." Shikamaru terdiam saat Naruto terlihat ingin menceritakan kenangannya, cerita yang sudah cukup lama tapi tidak di ketahui Shikamaru. "Aku melihatnya bersembunyi di balik rerumputan. Pakaiannya hancur dan dia memeluk tubuhnya ketakutan." Naruto menghentikan ceritanya sejenak sambil terus memandang di kejauhan, mencoba mengingat dengan jelas kejadian itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan. Yang ku ingat, aku melepaskan jaketku dan memberikan itu untuknya. Tangannya bergetar menerima jaket itu dan segera memakainya tanpa bicara. Kami terdiam cukup lama, dan dia semakin menggigil karena udara yang dingin dan kondisi dirinya yang memang terbuka. Disaat itu juga mulutku membuka, mengucapkan tawaran untuk mengantarnya pulang. Aku hanya mengucapkannya sekali dan itu mengundang tatapan kaget yang luar biasa darinya, butuh lima menit bagiku untuk mendengar jawabannya yang mengangguk pelan menerima tawaranku. Dan… aku mengantarnya pulang dengan motorku."

Mata Shikamaru hampir meloncat, "Motor? Kau mengantarnya dengan motor?" Naruto hanya meliriknya malas, "Kau… berada dekat dengan seorang perempuan kurang dari satu meter?" dan lagi pertanyaannya tak menerima jawaban dari Naruto.

Lelaki pirang itu sudah terlalu banyak bicara, jadi dia memutuskan untuk tidak lagi berbicara tentang kenangan.

"Naruto, apa kau pernah menceritakan itu kepada psikiatermu?" gelengan singkat dari Naruto membuat Shikamaru kembali kesal. "Kenapa tak kau ceritakan? Kenapa kau diam saja dan tidak menceritakan itu padaku dari dulu?"

"Kenapa aku harus menceritakan itu padamu?"

"'Kenapa?' katamu? Tentu saja kita bisa menjadikan dia permulaan untuk kesembuhanmu dan –"

"Aku tidak sakit, Nara Shikamaru." Desis Naruto memotong perkataan lelaki Nara itu.

Shikamaru menghela nafas mengalah. "Oke, kau tidak sakit. Tapi kita bisa mencarinya sekarang… yah… untuk…" Shikamaru mencari alasan yang tidak membuat Naruto kembali berdesis marah. "Sekretaris?! Yah, dia bisa jadi sekretarismu, Naruto."

"Huh, kau pikir aku bodoh? Kau menjadikannya sebagai alat untuk kesembuhanku. Itu yang kau katakan pertama kali dan itulah niatmu yang sebenarnya."

Oke, Shikamaru menyerah. "Ya ya.. memang itu niatku. Tapi apa salahnya mencoba?"

Naruto berdecak tidak suka akan ide itu, "Sudah sangat lama. Dia mungkin sudah menghilang dari bumi." Ucap Naruto tak perduli.

"Kita bisa mencarinya. Siapa namanya? Bukankah kau mengantar dia kerumahnya? Kau ingat dimana itu?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Itu tidak penting bagiku jadi aku tidak mengingatnya. Aku tidak tahu siapa namanya, aku tidak tahu rumahnya karena ku hanya mengantarnya sampai depan gang kecil yang bahkan aku lupa dimana itu, aku tidak ingat bagaimana dirinya, dan aku tidak berniat untuk mengingat apapun tentang itu. Sekarang pergilah!"

"Naruto.."

"Keluar!"

Shikamaru menghela nafas dan dengan berat hati keluar dari ruangan itu. Sebenarnya dia ingin mencari perempuan itu, tapi mau mulai darimana jika tidak ada sedikitpun petunjuk?

Cklek

Shikamaru berbalik setelah membuka pintu, "Aku akan mencarikanmu sekrestaris baru." ucapnya singkat lalu berjalan pergi dan menutup pintu itu.

Naruto menghentikan gerak tangannya saat pintu tertutup, dia menoleh kearah pintu dimana Shikamaru menghilang. Selanjutnya dia mengalihkan pandangannya sambil berpikir, "Nama gadis itu?" tanyanya bingung. Dia tidak pernah menyimpan nama perempuan dalam pikirannya kecuali nama Ibunya yang sudah tiada dan nama istri Shikamaru yang dulu bermarga Yamanaka itu.

.

.

Lean on You

Naruto x Hinata

Dis © Masasi Kishimoto

.

.

"Nara-san, calon sekretaris baru sudah berkumpul di ruangan anda."

Shikamaru mengangguk singkat atas laporan bawahannya saat dia kembali ke ruangannya. Dia segera melangkah menuju ruangannya. Masih mencoba mencari sekretaris untuk sahabat pirangnya itu setidaknya untuk dua minggu kedepan selama dia pergi, dan Naruto harus bertahan selama itu jika tidak ingin Shikamaru mengamuk dan mengirim lelaki Uzumaki itu ke dalam neraka.

Cklek

Shikamaru mendesah lirih melihat empat perempuan yang sudah duduk di sofa tunggu ruangannya. Empat perempuan yang sudah rapi dengan pakaian ala sekretaris yang terbuka. Kalau begini, bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa tahan? Apa dia harus memberi syarat kepada sekretaris terpilih agar memakai pakaian yang serba tertutup saja?

Oh, itu ide yang 'bagus' jika di pakai untuk _meeting_ dengan perusahaan lain. Yang ada Miku's Corp akan di pandang aneh oleh masyarakat luas.

"Hah," dia mendesah –lagi sebelum melangkah. Entah sudah beberapa kali dia mendesah lelah hari itu, padahal sekarang belum sampai setengah hari pekerjaannya, tapi dia sudah merasa lelah karena sikap seenaknya Naruto yang main pecat. Shikamaru mengerti alasan lelaki pirang itu, tapi kan… cari sekretaris itu bukan pekerjaan yang mudah.

Shikamaru menunduk singkat saat keempat perempuan itu menyapanya dengan senyum. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dan meraih berkas yang ada, surat lamaran keempat perempuan itu.

Dia membuka semuanya dan menyusunnya agar bisa membaca nama-nama itu dengan mudah. CV, surat lamaran, foto, ijazah, dan semua berkas lainnya. Namun pandangan Shikamaru tertuju pada nama-nama di CV yang ada.

Tsuburaya Ayumi

Hiroshi Amane

Hyuuga Hinata

Haruno Sakura

Empat nama yang akan dia wawancarai hari ini sebelum jam makan siang. Shikamaru tidak suka jika waktunya terpotong karena pekerjaan yang baginya membosankan. Benar-benar membosankan karena itu adalah kelima kalinya Shikamaru harus membuka wawancara untuk mencari sekretaris dalam tiga bulan terakhir.

Seharusnya pekerjaan seperti itu dikerjakan bagian HRD, tapi khusus untuk Naruto, dialah yang harus mencari criteria sekretaris terbaik, bukan hanya dalam hal umum, tapi juga hal-hal tertentu agar sahabatnya tidak makin tersiksa.

Mata hitamnya melirik, mengarah pada empat orang perempuan yang memiliki warna rambut berbeda. Ck, kenapa cirri-ciri keempat wanita itu sangat jauh satu sama lain? Merepotkan!.

.

.

"Ohayou, Bos!" Shikamaru menyapa Naruto yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya. Hari baru, semangat baru, kisah baru… tapi pekerjaan yang sepertinya akan tetap sama. Sama saja seperti hari-hari sebelumnya yang harus duduk di depan laptop dan berurusan dengan kertas, pena, grafik, tanda tangan, dan sebagainya. "Hah, merepotkan!"

 _Sapphire_ Naruto melirik saat kata itu terucap. "Kenapa? Pagi-pagi sudah menyebutkan kata itu, apa kau tidak mendapat jatah dari istrimu semalam?" pertanyaan yang akrab dan santai, tapi jadi sedikit aneh jika Naruto mengucapkannya dengan raut wajah dingin dan datar seperti itu.

Shikamaru mengangkat bahu, "Boro-boro jatah, dia malah membuatku tidak tidur karena harus memenuhi keinginan ngidamnya yang aneh-aneh."

"Anak pertama mungkin akan menyenangkan hari-harimu."

Senyum tipis hadir di bibir lelaki Nara itu saat sang sahabat membicarakan tentang anak. Seperti Naruto sudah wajar saja membicarakan anak, pikirkan dulu calon istri, baru anak. Shikamaru membatin sendiri. "Yah, semoga saja!" jawabnya dengan dua makna. Satu makna untuk merespon perkataan Naruto, satu lagi untuk mendoakan agar sahabatnya mendapat calon istri yang baru saja dia pikirkan. "Oh, aku sudah mendapatkan sekretaris baru untukmu."

"Hm."

"Aiiiss.." Shikamaru hanya berdesis pelan dengan tanggapan minim dari Naruto. Apa lelaki pirang itu tidak tahu jika dia harus duduk mewawancara selama hampir dua jam kemarin? "Oh, sepertinya dia sudah datang." Shikamaru berujar saat melihat seorang perempuan duduk di sofa tunggu lobi utama. Shikamaru menoleh untuk mendapat respon Naruto, tapi Naruto justru memfokuskan matanya pada ponsel di tangan.

"Naruto, kau dengar aku?"

"Hm."

"Ck, merepotkan!" Shikamaru berdecak kesal dan terus saja berjalan. Sampai saat dia menghentikan langkahnya di dekat perempuan yang dia lihat sebelumnya. "Kau sudah datang."

Perempuan itu mendongak dan segera berdiri, menunduk sedikit sebagai tanda hormat. "Iya, saya sudah datang, Nara-san. Saya menunggu Anda karena kemarin Anda bilang kalau Saya harus menunggu Anda untuk penjelasan tentang pekerjaan Saya."

Shikamaru mengangguk, "Tidak perlu terlalu formal." Lelaki itu menoleh dan mendesah pelan saat Naruto masih mengotak-atik ponselnya sambil berjalan santai, saat Naruto berdiri di sampingnya, barulah Shikamaru kembali berbicara. "Nah, ini adalah directur utama perusahaan ini,"

Perempuan itu menoleh, menatap seseorang yang dirasanya baru datang di dekat mereka. Dan tubuhnya menegang seketika.

"Namanya Uzumaki Naruto, kau akan bekerja menjadi sekretarisnya mulai hari ini." Shikamaru kembali melanjutkan bicaranya. Tapi dia mengangkat alisnya saat melihat tubuh perempuan itu menegang dan memandang horror kearah Naruto. Shikamaru berkedip dan menatap Naruto yang masih melihat ponselnya tanpa sedikitpun perduli, lalu Shika kembali melihat kearah perempuan itu dan masih mendapati tubuh perempuan itu yang kaku dan wajahnya pucat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" akhirnya Shika bertanya langsung, menyentakkan perempuan itu dan membuatnya linglung sesaat.

"Uh-uhm.. ya… ba-baik.."

Alis Shikamaru mengernyit saat tiba-tiba saja perempuan itu menjadi gagap. Tapi dia memiih untuk mengabaikannya dan menatap kearah sahabat pirangnya. "Naruto, kau mendengarku? Setidaknya lihat dulu sekretaris barumu ini."

Naruto menghela nafas dan mengalihkan tatapannya, hanya menatap sekilas pada perempuan itu tanpa minat sebelum akhirnya dia kembali menatap ponselnya. "Ya, kau tunjukkan saja apa pekerjaan dan dimana ruangannya, aku ke ruanganku dulu." Ucap Naruto sambil melangkah pergi.

Meninggalkan Shikamaru yang mendesah menahan kesal. "Bocah itu…" geramnya. Dia kembali menatap kearah perempuan tadi dan kembali aneh saat perempuan itu terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja di kejar hantu. "Benar kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi.

Perempuan itu mendongak dan mengangguk. "Saya… Saya baik-baik saja, Nara-san." Jawab perempuan itu dengan lancar. "Uhm… apa… Saya harus bekerja sebagai sekretaris… lelaki yang tadi?"

Shikamaru mengangguk, "Kenapa? Kau lebih ingin jadi _cleaning servis_ daripada sekretaris?" Perempuan itu diam dan menunduk, tidak menjawab dan tidak lagi bicara. "Hah, sudahlah. Ayo, aku akan menunjukkan ruanganmu dan menjelaskan bagaimana pekerjaanmu."

.

.

' _Aku akan mengantarmu pulang.' sepasang sapphire itu mengarah dan menatap tanpa ada ekspresi sedikitpun, sangat tidak sesuai dengan tawaran yang keluar dari mulutnya. Wajah lelaki itu tampak tenang namun seperti menyimpan sejuta rahasia, mampu membuat seorang perempuan yang ada di hadapannya terdiam kaku tanpa kata._

.

.

Pandangan Hinata kosong mengarah ke depan. Pikirannya kembali melayang mengingat sekilas kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kejadian yang membuatnya memilih opsi berhenti kuliah dari sana dan pindah ke sekolah tinggi yang biasa saja. Kejadian yang membuatnya terakhir kali berjumpa dengan sosok itu, sosok yang mengerikan tapi menjadi malaikat penyelamatnya dalam waktu bersamaan.

Hinata tak pernah menduga hal itu akan terjadi. Dia bahkan harus merenung beberapa jam di rumahnya setelah kejadian itu berlalu hanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya jika yang menolongnya benar seorang lelaki yang di takuti seluruh penghuni kampus.

Berpikir jika semua bukanlah hal baik, ditambah lagi ancaman kedua orang yang hampir memperkosanya, Hinata memutuskan untuk tidak datang lagi ke Universitas itu dan berhenti tanpa kabar. Dia pindah tempat tinggal, mencari kerja baru, kuliah di sekolah tinggi biasa yang bahkan tidak terakreditasi. Tidak masalah, asalkan dia tetap memegang ijazah dan bisa hidup tenang.

Sampai akhirnya, tetangganya mengatakan jika ada lowongan yang terbuka untuk mencari posisi sekretaris di sebuah perusahaan. Hinata sudah lebih dulu tersenyum sanksi jika dia akan di terima dengan ijazah dan kemampuannya itu. Tapi karena tetangganya itu seorang yang pemaksa, akhirnya dia mencoba memasukkan lamaran.

Kata tetangganya sih, 'coba-coba berhadiah', tidak di terima ya sudah, di terima ya syukur.

Dan BOOM! Hinata bahkan tidak beranjak dari tempatnya saat dia menerima telpon dari lelaki Nara yang mewawancarainya, lelaki itu bilang kalau dia di terima sebagai sekrestaris. Ya, mungkin Kami-sama sedang berbaik hati. Hinata sangat bersyukur dan sangat senang.

Tapi…

' _Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Kau akan bekerja sebagai sekretarisnya.'_

…ucapan lelaki Nara tadi sukses membuat tubuh Hinata hampir gemetar ketakutan. Jantungnya nyaris lepas saat sosok tubuh tegap itu masuk dalam indra penglihatnya.

Dan sekarang, Hinata tidak tahu dia beruntung atau justru sial karena di terima di perusahaan besar seperti ini? Jika saja dia sudah melupakan logikanya, mungkin sekarang dia sudah mengajukan surat pengunduran diri tanpa bekerja karena rasa takutnya.

Hinata sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia masih merasakan rasa takut kepada seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Mungkin karena dari sejak awal Hinata mendengar rumor tentang lelaki itu beberapa tahun lalu, Hinata sudah menanamkan di hatinya jika dia tidak ingin berurusan dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi di saat terakhirnya melangkah pergi dari gerbang kampus itu, dia justru berada dalam boncengan motor seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang tidak dia inginkan untuk terlibat dalam hidupnya.

'Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?' tanyanya dalam hati masih dengan pandangan kosong kearah depan, tidak menyadari jika sosok yang sedang dia pikirkan sudah berdiri di depannya dan memandangnya dingin bercampur kesal.

Brak

Gebrakan meja membuat Hinata tersentak dan terbangun dari lamunannya, dia mendongak dan mata peraknya melebar saat lagi-lagi mendapati sosok itu menjulang berdiri di depannya. "Jika kau hanya ingin melamun, tidak usah bekerja disini." Hinata tercekat saat suara itu terasa benar-benar dingin dan membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Dia berusaha kuat untuk menggangguk sekali sembari menggumamkan kata, "M-m-m-ma-maaf.." dengan suara gemetar.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya dan mendengus kasar, dia melempar pelan satu proposal ke atas meja Hinata. Membuat perempuan itu lagi-lagi tersentak. "Itu proposal untuk _meeting_ kita hari ini. Pelajari dan bersiap, jadwalnya sejam lagi."

Hinata menggangguk lagi dengan kaku dan tangannya bergerak meraih proposal itu.

Saat Naruto berjalan pergi, dia menghembuskan nafas yang terasa menyumbat tenggorokkannya tadi. Wajahnya sedikit pucat dan dalam hati dia sedikit lega karena sepertinya… "Dia tidak mengenaliku?"

.

.

"..ga.."

"Hyuuga!"

Hinata tersentak saat panggilan itu kembali mengagetkannya, dia merutuk dalam hati karena selalu melamun sehari ini. Padahal sekarang dia sedang berada dalam lift berdua dengan atasannya untuk menuju tempat rapat.

"Kau benar-benar ingin berhenti bekerja di hari pertamamu?"

"Ti-tidak… ma-maaf, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto menghela nafas kasar melihat itu. Dia harus bertahan kali ini jika tidak ingin Shikamaru mengamuk padanya karena memecat orang lagi. "Apa kau sudah mempelajari proposalnya?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Su-sudah, Saya sudah membaca dan mempelajarinya. Saya akan be-berusaha un-untuk mengerti semuanya selama rapat berlangsung."

"Hm, aku tidak suka sekretaris yang tidak becus." Ungkap Naruto dingin. Dia memang tidak suka jika mendapat sekretaris tidak becus, apalagi jika sekretaris itu berjenis perempuan. Sekarang saja dia berdiri di depan dengan angkuhnya sementara Hinata berdiri di belakang dengan menunduk. Ukuran _lift_ yang lumayan besar menguntungkannya agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan orang lain. "Kau kuliah?"

Pertanyaan yang keluar jalur resmi itu sedikit menyentakkan Hinata sebelum dia kembali menjawab. "Iya. Saya baru saja lulus tahun lalu."

"Kau kuliah jurusan apa?"

"A-akutansi."

Naruto mengangguk pelan, "Baguslah, berarti kau bisa cepat mengerti dengan tugasmu." Hinata sedikit bernafas lega karena suara Naruto tak lagi sedingin sebelumnya. "Apa kau pernah rapat dengan beberapa orang perusahaan?"

"Ti-tidak."

Naruto hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya. Sekretarisnya ini tidak punya pengalaman, bahkan dari ijazah yang dia lihat dari Shikamaru, nilainya tidak begitu tinggi walau juga lewat dari standar. Apa alasan Shikamaru bisa menerimanya? Naruto tidak mengerti. "Dimana rumahmu?" tanyanya lagi.

Lagi-lagi Hinata sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan yang bukan pekerjaan itu, tapi mungkin seperti sebelumnya, pertanyaan itu juga menyangkut tentang pekerjaan. Mungkin Naruto ingin tahu kemampuan Hinata dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu, pikir Hinata. "Rumah Saya tidak jauh dari sini."

"Baguslah, jadi kau tidak masalahkan jika pulang larut malam?" tuh kan, pertanyaan Naruto meski keluar dari pekerjaan pasti masih kembalinya ke pekerjaan. "Posisi sekretaris sedikit rumit akhir-akhir ini jadi pekerjaan yang ada tidak terlalu terurus. Kau harus menyelesaikan semuanya secepat mungkin."

Menghela nafas sebentar, Hinata menjawab 'iya' dengan pelan. Setidaknya dia sudah menyiapkan diri untuk pekerjaan yang makan banyak pemikiran seperti ini. Pekerjaannya selama ini lebih sering menggunakan tenaga daripada pemikiran, jadi Hinata harus membiasakan diri mulai sekarang. Pemikiran yang cepat dan teliti, serta kondisi tubuh yang fit untuk bisa lembur.

Huft, semoga dia bertahan. Setidaknya Naruto tidak mengenalinya jadi dia bisa lega. Hinata hanya merasa malu, takut dan tidak siap jika memang Naruto mengingatnya dan membicarakan masa lalu yang terasa pahit bagi Hinata dan ingin dia lupakan.

.

.

"Huft.." Hinata menghembus nafasnya menghadap cermin yang ada di depannya. Dia baru saja mencuci tangan dan sedikit bernafas lega karena rapat barusan berlangsung lancar. Sebagai sekretaris dia tidak banyak peran dan tidak perlu banyak bicara. Dia hanya menemani dan mencatat yang sekiranya perlu serta menyiapkan beberapa berkas yang di butuhkan Naruto dan tentu saja sudah dipersiapkan sebelumnya.

Sekarang dia ada di toilet sekedar untuk merilekskan sedikit dirinya karena tadi dia cukup tegang. Bagaimanapun ini adalah rapat resmi yang dia jalani.

Setelah merasa cukup, Hinata mengeringkan tangannya di mesin pengering dan merapikan sedikit bajunya. Kemeja yang di balut dengan blazer cream yang tidak terlalu ketat. Rok yang dia gunakan pun tidak terlalu minim bahkan sampai lewat sedikit dari lutunya. Ya, penampilannya masih tergolong sopan walau berbeda dengan sekretaris kebanyakan.

Hinata tidak suka berpakaian yang terbuka, apalagi sejak dia hampir di perkosa waktu itu. Dia sebisa mungkin menutup dirinya. Tapi setelah bekerja di berbagai tempat, dia sadar jika beberapa pekerjaan butuh penampilan yang menarik. Apalagi jika sekarang dia menjadi sekretaris, itu memaksanya untuk berpenampilan lebih baik lagi.

Pakaian yang dia miliki kini tidak sedikit dulu. Walau dia harus pintar mengakalinya. Dia selalu membeli celana dan rok warna hitam agar orang berpikir kalau dia suka warna itu dan memiliki pakaian dengan banyak warna yang sama. Jadi orang tidak akan berpikir jika dia mengenakan baju yang sama hanya kelang waktu satu hari.

Nyatanya, dia memang hanya punya dua _blazer_ yang bisa di kombinasikannya dengan tiga kemeja yang berbeda. Seolah membuatnya beda penampilan setiap hari walau nyatanya yang di pakainya hanya itu-itu saja. Selebihnya pakaian yang dia miliki adalah pakaian santai biasa yang juga hanya dalam jumlah normal. Dan beberapa celana _jins_ dan dasar yang bisa dia gunakan untuk keluar rumah atau saat bekerja, di tambah dengan rok yang hanya beberapa saja.

Memang, kalau di hitung, pakaian yang dia miliki tidak lebih dari sepuluh pasang, tapi itu lumayan daripada hanya empat pasang yang membuatnya terpaksa mengenakan baju yang sama setiap dua hari sekali.

Ugh, perasaannya kembali tidak enak jika mengingat masa lalu.

"Lebih baik aku kembali." Ujarnya dan melangkah keluar dari toilet. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah dia keluar dari toilet, dia merasa tubuhnya di tarik seseorang dan terdorong ke dinding di tempat yang lumayan sepi. "Ugh," dia meringis saat punggungnya membentur dinding.

Dia membuka matanya dan tercekat saat wajah Naruto sudah berada sangat dekat dengannya. Tubuh tinggi tegap itu mengurungnya diantara dinding dan tubuhnya. Tatapan _sapphire_ itu begitu dalam dan sulit di artikan.

Nafas Hinata semakin tertahan saat wajah itu perlahan mendekat, mengikis jarak yang ada, dan memaksa Hinata untuk lebih memilih memejamkan matanya menanti apapun yang akan terjadi.

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

.

Thanks to :

Avia Hasava ; Anna Renatana ; Azu-chan NaruHina ; sutrayasa1990 ; Agan Mangekyou Sharingan ; sukanyaanimesamakpop ; Nana481 ; Mell chan 22 ; Yukiko otsutsuki ; Namsoyo ; lililala2499 ; Na ; Durarawr ; meganeko-chan24 ; Guest ; Guest ; Guest ; DiTa ; yuka ; Luluk-ChaN473 ; ana ; Guest ; nenggeulis ; anishl ; Gaara van astrea ; ana ; rareangon ; Uzumakisrhy ; noy ity ; aeri12 ; megahinata ; Guest ; guye ; ulleehime ; Namikaze ; Tisnata404


	3. Chapter 3

"Lebih baik aku kembali." Ujarnya dan melangkah keluar dari toilet. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah dia keluar dari toilet, dia merasa tubuhnya di tarik seseorang dan terdorong ke dinding di tempat yang lumayan sepi. "Ugh," dia meringis saat punggungnya membentur dinding.

Dia membuka matanya dan tercekat saat wajah Naruto sudah berada sangat dekat dengannya. Tubuh tinggi tegap itu mengurungnya diantara dinding dan tubuhnya. Tatapan _sapphire_ itu begitu dalam dan sulit di artikan.

Nafas Hinata semakin tertahan saat wajah itu perlahan mendekat, mengikis jarak yang ada, dan memaksa Hinata untuk lebih memilih memejamkan matanya menanti apapun yang akan terjadi.

.

.

Lean on You

Naruto x Hinata

Dis © Masasi Kishimoto

.

.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya sembari menatap lekat sosok itu. Tapi kemudian dia mengernyit, perasaan itu datang lagi, membuatnya mengingat masa lalu yang selalu ingin ia lupakan. Perasaan jijik itu muncul meski harus dia akui jika kali itu sedikit berbeda. Dia masih mencoba menatap lebih lekat wajah perempuan di depannya ini, mencoba bertahan setelah sekian lama. Tapi…

Set… "Bersiaplah, kita pulang!" ucapnya mengalihkan tatapannya.

Hinata tersentak dan membuka matanya saat merasakan jika tubuhnya di dorong ke samping. Tidak terlalu kuat, tapi cukup membuatnya bergeser selangkah dari tempat semula. Apa tubuhnya baru saja di tepis dengan mudah?

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya dan hanya bisa berkedip saat sang atasan masih memandang arah lain dengan wajah dingin. Kebingungan menyergap pikirannya, tapi Hinata lebih merasa lega karena tidak terjadi apapun meski dia sendiri tidak sadar jika tadi sudah bertindak seolah menerima saja apa yang terjadi.

"Cepatlah!" bentakan dari Naruto membuatnya kembali tersentak.

Dia segera mengangguk cepat, "Baik, Uzumaki-san."

Sapphire Naruto meliriknya tajam sebelum berdecak dan melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Hinata yang sedikit kaget tapi segera menyusul langkah sang atasan.

.

.

"Oh, Uzumaki-san. Ku kira Anda sudah pulang." seorang pria berucap ramah saat melihat kehadiran Naruto yang baru keluar dari pintu restaurant. Padahal dia pikir Naruto sudah pulang saat tadi dia izin pergi ke toilet.

"Hm," Naruto menoleh dan menatap sekilas pada klien yang baru saja menjadi rekan rapatnya. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada seorang pria yang menjadi asisten kliennya itu, sapphirenya menyipit tajam seolah ingin membedah tubuh sang asisten itu hidup-hidup. "Aku memang akan pulang, " ucapnya acuh tak acuh lalu langsung berpaling dan berjalan pergi menuju mobilnya.

Naruto memberi isyarat kepada Hinata agar jalan lebih dulu darinya yang langsung di turuti Hinata tanpa protes. Sang supir membuka pintu bagian belakang mobil agar Naruto bisa duduk di kursi belakang, sedangkan Hinata duduk di bangku depan di samping supir.

Mobil hitam bergaris jingga gelap itu meluncur dari area restaurant dengan kecepatan normal.

Setelah kepergian Naruto, pria yang menjadi kliennya tadi langsung menoleh dan menatap tajam kepada sang asisten. "Apa yang kau lakukan hingga Uzumaki-san menatap tajam ke arahmu seperti tadi, Sakon?"

Sakon sedikit menelan ludah dan menunduk, "Mungkin… dia marah karena aku terus memandangi kekasihnya selama rapat."

"Kekasih?"

Sakon mengangguk, "Sekretarisnya itu adalah kekasihnya. Tadi aku melihat mereka berciuman di dekat toilet."

Sang klien itu terdiam dan mengingat jika Naruto pamit ke toilet tak lama setelah asistennya pergi ke toilet. Klien itu menghela nafas saat mengira jika Naruto takut kalau asistennya berbuat yang aneh pada kekasihnya. "Kau pasti memandangi gadis itu dengan tatapan mesum kan? Dasar kau ini."

Sakon mengernyitkan wajahnya takut saat sang atasan bertingkah seolah ingin memukulnya. "Ma-maaf, Jiroubo-san. Aku tidak tahu kalau mereka sepasang kekasih. Kalau aku tahu aku tidak mungkin menatapnya seperti itu kan?"

Jiroubo menghela nafas akan tingkah asistennya. Sakon selalu saja cari kesempatan setiap kali mereka rapat dengan klien yang membawa sekretaris cantik. "Ya, bersyukurlah karena Uzumaki-san tidak mau cari masalah denganmu."

"Maksud Anda?"

"Uzumaki-san pasti sengaja mengejarmu kearah toilet karena curiga kau akan menggoda kekasihnya. Dan dia pasti sengaja berciuman di depan toilet agar kau tahu jika gadis itu kekasihnya jadi kau tidak boleh menganggunya. Kalau dia ingin memperpanjang masalah ini dan kau benar-benar menggoda gadis itu, bukan hanya kotrak kerja kita yang batal, kau mungkin sudah mati sekarang."

"Apa?" Sakon kembali menelan ludahnya susah payah, "Maksud Anda… apa? Kenapa aku harus mati?"

Jiroubo menyipitkan matanya, "Kau tidak tahu Uzumaki-san itu orang yang seperti apa?" tanyanya dengan nada mengancam, membuat Sakon menggeleng pelan. "Jangan ganggu dia atau kau akan mati." Ucapnya lalu melangkah pergi, meninggalkan sang asisten yang memucat di tempat.

.

.

Blam

Hinata tersentak saat pintu itu tertutup kasar saat Naruto memasuki ruangannya. Apa dia melakukan kesalahan? Hinata merasa jika Naruto selalu menatapnya tajam sejak mereka di mobil tadi, dan sikap atasannya itu terasa jauh lebih dingin dan kejam. Bahkan sampai menutup pintu dengan kasar seperti itu. "Hah, apa aku bisa bertahan?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Ada apa?" Gadis itu menoleh saat suara Shikamaru terdengar, "Ada apa dengannya sampai terlihat marah begitu?"

Hinata menunduk dan menggeleng pelan. "Saya tidak tahu Nara-san. Tadi Uzumaki-san baik-baik saja, tapi saat kami pulang tiba-tiba saja moodnya berubah buruk seperti itu." Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan menyelidik, membuat Shikamaru sedikit mengernyit. "Apa…" suaranya berbisik, "… Uzumaki-san memang orang yang mudah berubah mood seperti itu?"

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Shikamaru, dalam hati dia menjawab, 'Kalau dengan perempuan sih mungkin.'

"Sudahlah, kau kembali saja bekerja. Biar aku yang bicara dengannya." Perkataan Shikamaru itu hanya mendapat anggukan dari Hinata.

Pria Nara 25 tahun itu melangkah mendekati ruangan Naruto, mengetuk sekali pintu itu sebelum membukanya tanpa ijin. Dia melihat kondisi terlebih dahulu sebelum melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu itu dengan pelan. Dia lagi-lagi menghela nafas melihat sang sahabat sudah berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

Dia mendekat dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi, "Ada apa lagi? sekretaris itu membuat masalah? Kerjanya tidak becus?"

Naruto menaruh penanya dan melirik tajam kearah Shikamaru, "Apa kau tidak bisa mencari laki-laki saja sebagai sekretarisku?"

Shikamaru menguap bosan, "Itu lagi." ucapnya malas, "Dengar, Naruto! Kau hanya perlu bertahan dua minggu dengan gadis Hyuuga itu. Setelah itu aku akan mencarikan sekretaris baru dan akan kuusahakan mencari laki-laki. Sekarang aku sudah tidak ada waktu untuk itu, lusa aku sudah harus berangkat ke Suna untuk proyek baru kita."

"Ck," Naruto berdecak dan memijit pelipisnya. "Kenapa kau memilihnya?"

"Huh?"

"Apa hanya dia calon satu-satunya? Kenapa kau memilih dia?"

Shikamaru berkedip dan mengangkat bahu, "Menurutku, dia yang paling kompeten dan dari penilaianku, dia yang paling baik dari tiga pelamar lainnya. Dan juga… dia yang pakaiannya paling aman menurut pandanganmu."

Alis Naruto menukik mendengar hal terakhir, tapi dia tetap diam dan hanya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Apa yang dia bicarakan? Tentu saja Shikamaru akan memilih orang yang terbaik untuknya dengan penilaian dari segala aspek, karena Shikamaru yang paling mengerti dia. Tapi tetap saja… "Membawa seorang perempuan itu merepotkan." Ucap Naruto membuat Shikamaru menaikkan alisnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa dia bertingkah? Atau… dia merayumu?"

Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak dan kembali meraih penanya untuk kembali pada pekerjaannya, enggan menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru yang membuatnya harus mengulang kejadian di restaurant tadi. Kejadian yang membuatnya ingin sekali mencekik asisten kliennya tadi. Dia tidak suka jika harus repot dengan hal-hal tidak penting seputar ketertarikan dan nafsu semata. Dan jelas asisten kliennya tadi pasti akan membuat ulah jika dia biarkan.

Naruto sebenarnya tidak sekejam dan semengerikan yang dikatakan orang-orang, hanya saja dia terlalu malas memperpanjang masalah. Dan jika orang yang mencari masalah dengannya mati, itu akan lebih mudah mempersingkat segala hal. Walau sampai sekarangpun belum ada yang mati di tangannya.

"Apa ada hal lain?" Naruto bertanya tanpa menoleh, "Jika tidak, sebaiknya kau keluar karena pekerjaanku masih banyak."

Shikamaru menarik nafas sejenak sebelum berbicara sambil menyodorkan sebuah undangan di meja Naruto. "Undangan pesta ulang tahun Akasuna's Group. Nanti malam jam tujuh."

"Hm, kita berangkat dari rumahku saja."

"Oh maaf, Naruto, tapi aku tidak mau menjadi pasanganmu dengan datang ke sebuah pesta dengan tema pasangan."

Sapphire Naruto mendelik mendengarnya, "Tema pasangan di ulang tahun perusahaan? Apa mereka remaja belasan tahun?"

Lagi-lagi Shikamaru mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin karena pesta itu juga merupakan pesta pertunangan anak dari pemilik perusahaan, Akasuna Sasori dengan kekasihnya tentu saja."

"Oh shit." Naruto mengumpat dan menghempaskan punggungnya kebelakang. "Kalau begitu kau saja yang datang bersama istrimu sebagai perwakilan Miku's Corp."

"Hm, bagaimana ya? Kau tahu jika Ino sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik sekarang? Hamil muda membuatnya sedikit cepat lelah."

Tangan Naruto menahan kesal mendengar hal itu, apa tidak ada hal yang lebih baik?

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi dengan sekretaris barumu itu saja?" Shikamaru memutar matanya saat Naruto mendelik tidak suka, "Ayolah, Naruto! Anggap saja kalian menghadiri rapat seperti tadi. Hanya sebagai pasanganmu saja. Aku tidak bilang kalian harus berdansa dan melak –"

"Stop it, Nara." Desis Naruto menghentikan perkataan Shikamaru sebelum perasaan jijik itu kembali menerpanya. "Keluarlah! Aku bisa mengurus itu sendiri."

Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya sebelum berdiri, "Baiklah, terserah kau saja!" ucapnya lalu melangkah pergi.

.

.

"Ah, leganyaaaa…" Hinata berseru senang setelah baru saja selesai mandi, handuk yang menggulung dikepala dan handuk yang menggantung menutupi tubuhnya jelas menjelaskan hal itu.

Hari pertama bekerja di perusahaan, Hinata tidak menyangka jika akan membuatnya hampir stress karena tegang. Sebenarnya bukan karena pekerjaannya, tapi lebih karena situasi yang mengharuskan ia sering menatap pria pirang itu. Seorang pria yang sukses membuatnya hampir jantungan beberapa kali hari ini.

"Kenapa dia suka sekali membuat orang takut sih?" Hinata bergumam sendiri sembari mengambil pakaian dari lemari kecilnya. Mengingat kembali sosok Naruto yang masih saja membuatnya takut meski tidak semenakutkan lima tahun lalu. "Hanya melirik saja sudah menakutkan, bagaimana jika dia mengamuk ya? Hah, apa matanya tidak sakit karena keseringan melotot?"

Gadis itu masih terus bergumam sendiri sembari memakai pakaiannya. Yah, tidak adanya teman bicara membuatnya biasa untuk bicara dengan diri sendiri. Tapi dia hanya melakukan itu jika tidak ada orang yang melihat. Hinata jelas tidak ingin dikatai orang gila oleh orang yang melihatnya bicara sendiri.

Tok… tok… tok…

Hinata menoleh dan berkedip menatap pintu yang terdengar diketuk, handuk baru saja dia lepaskan hingga rambut panjangnya terurai lembab berantakan.

Tok… tok… tok…

Kembali pintu itu terdengar, membuat Hinata menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 18:32 sore. Siapa yang bertamu? Atau… tumben ada yang bertamu? Itulah yang ia pikirkan.

Masih sambil menggosok-gosok kepalanya, Hinata berjalan menghampiri pintu yang terlihat dari kamarnya. Atau lebih tepatnya ruang tamu, dapur, dan ruang tidur bergabung jadi satu. Hanya kamar mandi saja yang terpisah membentuk ruangan 2x2 di sudut ruangan.

Cklek

Pitu terbuka dan seketika tubuh itu membeku. Handuk basah ditangannya terjatuh dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang melongo kaget. "U-uz-uz-uzu-uz…"

Naruto menghela nafas mendengar namanya yang tak selesai di sebut. Kenapa gadis di depannya ini berlebihan sekali setiap bersikap? Apa tampangnya semengerikan itu?

Sapphire Naruto melirik gadis di depannya. Dari rambut lembab yang kusut dan berantakan, kaos oblong yang sederhana, celana selutut yang longgar, sepasang kaki yang putih dan jenjang dengan telapak kaki yang tanpa alas. Penampilan yang 'menarik' di depan seorang boss.

"Uzu-uzumaki-san," akhirnya kata itu keluar juga dari mulut Hinata. "Kenapa… Anda bisa disini?"

Naruto kembali menatap malas kearahnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah dalam, melihat ruangan minimalis itu dengan lirikan penasaran. Membuat Hinata menelan ludah karena berpikir jika mungkin atasannya itu ingin masuk. "Ugh," bukannya membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan masuk, Hinata justru semakin menutup jalan dan menutup sedikit pintu dibelakangnya. "U-uzumaki-san, rumahku sangat kecil dan berantakan, ma-maaf tapi mungkin lebih baik jika kita di luar saj –eh?"

Tanpa mendengarkan perkataan itu, Naruto mendorong Hinata dan menerobos masuk, tanpa bersalah melangkah masuk dengan sepasang sepatu mahalnya yang berkilau. Langkahnya berhenti di tengah ruangan yang sangat minimalis itu. Ditempatnya, dia bisa melihat keseluruhan isi rumah itu yang bersatu menjadi satu ruangan.

Hinata menekuk wajahnya karena perlakuan tidak sopan sang atasan. Memangnya dia tidak punya privasi hingga pria itu bisa seenaknya? Hinata menarik nafas dalam, dan sudah akan menghembuskannya sebelum mata peraknya menangkap sesuatu diatas meja. Membuat nafasnya tertahan dan matanya melebar… itu…

Fotonya saat ospek di Universitas Konoha lengkap dengan latar gedung kampus dan jaket almamater jurusannya.

Mata Hinata melirik cepat kearah Naruto yang masih memandangi hal-hal diruangan itu,, gawat! Kalau Naruto sampai tahu mereka pernah satu kampus bagaimana? Lebih gawat jika karena hal itu, Naruto akan ingat jika gadis yang di tolongnya lima tahun lalu… oh tidak! Hinata tidak ingin siapapun tahu tentang dirinya yang dulu. Terutama Uzumaki Naruto yang paling ingin dia hapus dari daftar kenalan masa kuliah.

Tap tap tap

Dengan secepat kilat perempuan 23 tahun itu kini sudah berada di samping ranjangnya dan berdiri di depan meja kecil yang diatasnya terdapat foto yang tadi dia lihat. Tak khayal gerakan itu membuat Naruto melirik dan menatapnya bingung, dan hanya senyum canggung yang Hinata lontarkan sembari tangannya yang menutup bingkai yang terpajang dari balik punggungnya.

"Be-benarkan? Rumahku kecil, Anda tidak akan nyaman. Lebih ba –"

"Bersiaplah!"

"Eh?"

Sapphire Naruto melirik dan berpaling, kembali melihat isi ruangan sebelum menjawab, "Kita akan pergi ke pesta ulang tahun perusahaan Akasuna. Jadi bersiaplah dan temani aku pergi kesana sebagai… sebagai…"

Hinata berkedip kaget mendengar hal itu, tapi dia juga penasaran kelanjutan dari kalimat itu. "Se-bagai?"

"Ehem, cepat bersiap. Gunakan gaun sederhana saja. Aku tunggu di luar sepuluh menit lagi." Naruto segera berbalik dan melangkah keluar. Tak memperdulikan panggilan Hinata yang hendak protes karena belum menyetujui ajakan untuk pergi itu.

.

.

Cklek

Naruto menoleh saat suara pintu terbuka dia dengar. Wajah datarnya menatap diam penampilan Hinata dari atas hingga bawah dan kembali lagi keatas. "Kau kira kita akan pergi _meeting_?" dan pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Menggigit bibirnya, Hinata tahu ini akan terasa aneh. Menggunakan pakaian formal saat akan pergi ke pesta bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa di tertawakan, tapi merupakan sesuatu yang harus wajib di pertanyakan. "Ehm,,, itu…"

"Ku bilang pakai gaun sederhana. Cepat ganti!" Naruto kembali berbalik untuk menunggu tapi dia hanya mengernyit saat tak merasakan gerakan apa-apa dari perempuan itu. Dia kembali menatap perempuan itu dengan wajah datar penuh tanya. "Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat ganti agar kita tidak terlambat."

"Itu…" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dan semakin merutuki jumlah pakaiannya sendiri. Jika dia memang punya uang untuk membeli pakaian, dia akan memilih yang bisa dia gunakan untuk kerja dan sehari-hari, tidak mungkin dengan uang yang sedikit dia membeli gaun. Singkat kata… dia tidak punya gaun… satupun.

"Hah," Naruto menghela nafas melihat ekspresi itu. "Ayo berangkat!" ucapnya dan berbalik menuju mobilnya. Membuat Hinata menatap bingung kearahnya, tapi dengan cepat dia segera mengunci pintu rumahnya dan menyusul sang atasan memasuki mobil.

.

.

Apa hal seperti ini biasa dalam dunia kerja? Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa ada acara 'sang atasan yang membawa bawahannya ke butik untuk membeli gaun.'

"Uzumaki-san, apa ini harus?"

Naruto melihat-lihat beberapa gaun yang terpajang dengan ekspresi biasa. "Jika kau ingin dipandang aneh oleh para tamu lain… dan mempermalukan aku," Pria itu menoleh dan menatap langsung mata perak Hinata. "Tidak usah memiih satupun."

Menelan ludahnya, Hinata hanya bisa diam. Ini sih pemaksaan secara halus. Bagaimanapun, tidak mungkin dia ingin di pandang aneh hingga mendapat perhatian berlebih dan mempermalukan atasan. Dia baru bekerja satu hari dan sudah membuat atasan malu? "Hah, baiklah."

"Pilihlah satu!"

Hinata mengangguk dan mulai berjalan pada sekumpulan gantungan baju-baju untuk ke pesta. Mengambil satu gaun sederhana yang terbuka, pesta perusahaan pasti menampilkan orang-orang elegan dengan penampilan yang mempesona dan seksi. Itulah yang di pikir Hinata. "Uhm, yang ini?" tanyanya ragu kepada Naruto sembari menunjukkan pakaian tanpa lengan itu.

Sapphire Naruto menatap datar gaun itu, ekspresi tak setuju.

"Uhm," Hinata mulai mengernyit bingung dan mengembalikan baju yang tadi, lalu mengambil baju yang lain. Mungkin yang tadi terlalu sederhana? "Yang ini?" kali ini dia menunjukkan sebuah dress ketat yang lebih anggun. Membuat pandangan Naruto mulai menyipit.

Hinata mulai salah tingkah. Astaga! Selera seperti apa yang diinginkan atasannya? "Kalau yang i-ni?" dia menunjukkan baju lainnya. Sekitar lima sampai enam kali dia menunjukkan baju yang sama, terbuka. Dan sukses membuat pandangan Naruto semakin menyipit tajam.

"Ada yang bisa Saya bantu?"

Keduanya menoleh saat seorang wanita dengan baju karyawan datang menawarkan bantuan. Membuat Hinata tersenyum sembari mengembalikan baju yang ada di tangannya. "Itu… uhm…"

"Dia butuh gaun ke pesta," Naruto lebih dulu memotong kata-kata perempuan Hyuuga itu. Sang karyawan itu melihat jika sapphire Naruto meneliti singkat tubuh Hinata dan melontarkan tatapan sinis kearah rak gantungan pakaian yang penuh dengan pakaian seksi tadi. "Gaun yang 'sederhana'." Ucapnya kemudian.

Sang karyawan itu mengerti maksud sederhana yang dimaksud adalah gaun yang tidak terbuka namun tetap elegan untuk dipakai ke pesta. "Saya mengerti." Ucap karyawan itu kepada Naruto, lalu menoleh pada Hinata dengan tersenyum ramah. "Silahkan Nona, ikut Saya."

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk dan mengangguk mengikuti karyawan wanita itu.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya memandang kepergian mereka dengan wajah datar seperti biasa. Setelah kedua wanita itu hilang dari pandangan, dia mulai melangkah kearah lain. Mungkin melihat hal lain yang juga ada di butik itu. Bukan hanya pakaian, tapi butik itu juga menyediakan sepatu, tas, dan beberapa perhiasan sederhana.

Langkah kakinya membawa Naruto pada sederet sepatu yang berjejer di rak, mematri dan menilai setiap pasangnya sebelum tangannya bergerak dan meraih sepasang sepatu sederhana dengan hak yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan sedikit hiasan pita manis di bagian depannya. Cukup anggun dan elegan meski tetap sederhana.

Entah kenapa, Naruto merasa jika sekretarisnya itu cocok dengan segala kesederhanaan yang menawan.

Dengan sepasang sepatu di tangan kanannya, dia kembali berjalan menuju bagian perhiasan. Melihat sebentar sebelum menunjuk sepasang anting bergantung cantik berwarna putih yang mungkin akan cocok dengan perempuan itu.

"Uhm,,, U-uzumaki-san."

Panggilan itu terdengar, membuat Naruto berbalik dan melihat penampilan Hinata yang sudah berubah. Dress ungu muda sebatas lutut, dengan bagian tangannya yang mencapai setengah lengan, bagian rok drees yang lebar dan berbahan jatuh tampak manis dan cantik.

Naruto mengangguk sekali dengan hal itu, dia kembali berbalik untuk mengambil anting yang dia pilih lalu berjalan kearah Hinata.

Set

"Eh?" Hinata hanya berkedip saat Naruto mengulurkan sepasang sepatu di tangannya.

"Pakai!" perintah itu begitu mutlak meski diucapkan dengan datar. Karyawan yang tadi membantu Hinata memilih pakaian hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum meraih sepatu itu dan duduk untuk membantu memakainya.

Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Hinata sudah mundur terlebih dahulu. "Ti-tidak perlu, aku… bisa memakainya sendiri." Ucapnya tak enak. Dia segera memakai sepatu itu sendiri dengan cepat, tidak ingin merepotkan hal sepele seperti itu kepada orang lain. Hinata merasa tak cocok menerima perlakuan yang seperti itu.

"Sud –" set… ucapan Hinata terhenti saat benda lain di sodorkan kearahnya. Sepasang anting cantik kini sudah berada di depan mata.

Melihat hal itu, sang karyawan tadi hanya tersenyum ditempat. "Wah, kekasih Anda sungguh perhatian ya?"

"Hah?" respon yang sungguh tak terpikirkan oleh Hinata. "Ah, itu… kami buk –"

"Cepatlah! Kita harus segera pergi." potong Naruto cepat.

Membuat karyawan wanita itu semakin tersenyum lebar karena berpikir jika pasangan di depannya ini begitu manis dan serasi. Dia membungkuk sedikit lalu berlalu pergi. Memilih tidak menganggu moment kedua pasangan itu.

Tanpa tahu jika dalam hati, Hinata berjerit untuk menyangkal.

Tanpa menyadari raut wajah tanpa ekspresi Naruto yang sebenarnya sudah mulai bosan di butik itu.

"Ugh, tid-tidak perlu, Uzumaki-san." Tolak Hinata pada akhirnya.

Naruto menghela nafas sejenak, "Kau ingin orang lain melihatku pergi ke pesta dengan seorang perempuan yang bahkan tak mengenakan satupun perhiasan?"

Baiklah, itu lagi-lagi pemaksaan secara halus… kan?

.

.

Naruto dan Hinata melangkah memasuki ruangan besar yang penuh akan keramaian itu. Dekorasi indah dan makanan yang tersedia di beberapa stan terlihat pertama kali begitu memasuki ruangan.

Jarak keduanya terpaut tiga langkah. Naruto berjalan didepan, sementara Hinata di belakang. Mungkin mereka datang kesana berdua sebagai 'pasangan' untuk memenuhi tema pesta yang ada. Tapi siapapun yang melihat pasti tidak yakin jika mereka pasangan. Dan itulah faktanya.

Beberapa mata mulai melihat kearah mereka. Naruto yang penuh charisma dan sudah dikenal di kalangan para pebisnis itu. Dan Hinata yang malam itu tampil sederhana namun anggun dan mempesona. Pada akhirnya, Hinata tetap memakai semua yang di berikan Naruto. Membuat perempuan itu sedikit tidak enak hati dan tanpa berpikir menawarkan uang ganti atas pakaian yang ia kenakan.

.

 _Flashback_

 _Mereka menaiki mobil itu sesaat setelah keluar dari butik. Hinata memegang bungkusan yang berisi pakaian formal dan sepatu bututnya yang ia pakai dari rumah. Dengan canggung dia memasang sabuk pengaman saat mobil sudah mulai berjalan._

 _"Uhm, ano… Uzumaki-san. Sa-saya akan mengembalikan semua ini nanti." Sedetik kemudian, Hinata menyesali ucapannya. Kenapa dia harus mengembalikan semua itu? Memangnya Naruto mau menerima barang second? Lagipula untuk apa sang atasan itu menyimpan pakaian perempuan seperti itu? "Ano… maksud Saya… Sa-saya akan mengganti uang pembelian untuk gaun, sepatu, dan… antingnya."_

 _Naruto masih diam di tempat dan fokus menyetir walau dia mendengar semua yang perempuan itu katakan. "1 juta."_

 _"Huh?" apa yang diucapkan bosnya tadi?_

 _"Semuanya 1 juta yen. Kau mau membayar kontan atau potong gaji?"_

 _Hinata menelan ludah mendengar hal itu. Uang darimana dia mau bayar kontan? Potong gaji juga bukan pilihan bagus, bisa-bisa dia tidak gajian selama tiga atau empat bulan. Mau makan apa kalau tidak ada uang? Apa dia kerja di tempat sebelumnya saja? Tapi kalau dia kerja disana gajinya lebih kecil dan akan memakan waktu lebih lama untuk membayar gaun itu._

 _"Hah," dia menghela nafas pelan merutuki nasibnya. Dia kan tidak menginginkan semua ini? Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Apa dia minta potong gaji setengah saja setiap bulannya, setidaknya dia masih bisa makan selama delapan bulan potong gaji. Apa harus seperti itu?_

 _"Ck," decakan dari Naruto membuatnya menoleh dan menatap atasannya bingung. "Kau hanya perlu tunjukkan kemampuanmu secara optimal dua minggu ini dan kerja dengan baik. Jika kau bisa maka semuanya akan kuanggap lunas."_

 _Dua minggu? Kenapa hanya dua minggu? Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa tapi dia hanya mengangguk saja. Tidak ingin mencari masalah yang lebih merepotkan._

 _Flashback off_

.

"Kau melamun." Hinata tersentak akan perkataan itu dan menoleh, menatap Naruto yang mengatakan itu sekali lewat lalu berlalu kesalah satu stan minuman.

Menghela nafas, Hinata mengikutinya.

Sudah sejam lebih mereka dipesta itu, tidak ada hal special atau yang lainnya. Acara baru dimulai hampir jam delapan tadi dengan acara ulang tahun perusahaan dan dilanjutkan dengan acara pertunangan anak pemilik perusahaan.

Kini keduanya berdiri memandang kearah panggung yang menunjukkan seorang perempuan bernyanyi sebagai hiburan.

Hinata menoleh menatap sang atasan, dan mengetahui dengan jelas raut wajah bosan di wajah Naruto. Tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk mengusir rasa bosan itu karena diapun juga bosan dengan acara itu. Sedari tadipun, Hinata hanya bisa diam setiap kali ada orang lain yang berbicara dengan Naruto. Mungkin para klien yang mengenal Uzumaki Naruto sebagai directur utama Miku's Corp.

"Uzumaki-san." Naruto dan Hinata menoleh saat suara lain datang menyapa. "Kukira Anda tidak datang. Terima kasih sudah datang kesini. Kuharap pestanya tidak membuat Anda bosan."

 _'Kami sudah bosan.'_ Gumam Hinata dalam hati.

"Hm, tentu saja." Jawab Naruto dengan ambigu.

"Oh, apa Anda datang bersama kekasih Anda?" orang itu melirik Hinata sekali lewat sebelum kembali menatap Naruto. "Dia perempuan yang menawan." Naruto hanya menampilkan wajah malas, enggan menjawab ataupun merespon.

Melihat ekspresi Naruto, pria itu tahu jika kehadirannya mungkin tidak terlalu diinginkan. Dia sudah akan pamit sebelum dia melihat hal yang janggal. "Eh, kemana kekasih Anda tadi, Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto tersentak dan menoleh, sapphirenya segera melirik saat sosok Hinata yang sebelumnya masih ada disampingnya kini sudah tidak ada. Raut wajahnya masih datar, tidak ingin tampak panik atau kebingungan di depan sang pemilik perusahaan Akasuna itu. "Hm, dia… sedang ke toilet." Ucapnya membuat alasan. "Tidak perlu khawatir, Akasuna-san."

"Oh, maaf. Saya hanya kaget saja karena tiba-tiba dia sudah menghilang. Kalau begitu Saya permisi dulu, Uzumaki-san. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas kedatangan Anda."

Naruto hanya mengangguk sekilas atas pamitan itu.

Setelah pemilik perusahaan Akasuna itu pergi, Naruto menaruh gelas minumannya keatas meja. Sapphirenya melirik keseluruh ruangan untuk men-scan jejak perempuan yang tadi bersamanya. Dia sudah bosan disini dan ingin segera pulang, jadi kemana perempuan itu? Lagipula… perasaannya tidak enak.

.

.

"Hah," Hinata lagi-lagi berakhir di toilet. Bosan membuatnya mencari tempat sepi untuk menyendiri, tapi hanya toilet yang dia pikirkan. "Apa aku akan sering menghadiri pesta yang seperti ini nantinya?" pertanyaan itu tidak terjawab.

Dia merapikan sedikit rambutnya yang terurai lalu melangkah keluar dari toilet itu. Berharap sang atasan cepat mengajaknya pulang.

Set… bruk… "Hai cantik."

Tubuh Hinata menegang mendengar suara itu. Ingatan lima tahun lalu saat dia hampir diperkosa kembali berputar di pikirannya. Suara itu mungkin berbeda, tapi gaya bicara dan nada bicara itu seolah sama seperti dulu. Gaya dan nada bicara seorang pria yang berniat jahat. Ditambah posisinya yang terdorong di antara dinding dan lingkungan yang sepi.

Hinata segera bergerak mendorong tubuh pria itu, tapi pria itu hanya terkekeh melihat usia sia-sia Hinata.

"Ckckck,,, kenapa melawan? Nikmati saja malam ini."

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku!"

"Heh, dasar keras kepala." Pria itu segera mencoba menarik baju Hinata dengan kasar hingga bagian bahu ke lengan baju itu sobek. Pria itu bersiul, "Wah, kulitmu mulus sekali ya."

"Sialan. Lepaskan aku!" bentak Hinata dengan kuat. "Tolong… toloo hmmppp…"

Mulutnya di bekap oleh tangan pria itu, "Jangan berisik, manis."

Hinata menggeleng kuat dan terus memberontak tapi pria itu tetap berusaha menanggalkan baju Hinata yang sudah terlihat kacau.

Duaakkhh…

"fuah.." Hinata bernafas cepat saat bekapan di mulutnya tiba-tiba terlepas. Dia linglung sesaat lalu menoleh, matanya melebar mendapati sang atasan yang sudah berada diatas pria jahat tadi dan memberinya pukulan bertubi-tubi. "U-zumaki-san?"

Suara Hinata lirih memanggil Naruto. Dia ingin menghentikan Naruto agar tidak lagi memukuli orang itu, dalam waktu singkat saja, sudah terlihat jelas jika pria tadi sudah babak belur dan tak sanggup melawan. Tapi kondisinya yang masih setengah ketakutan membuat Hinata hanya bisa memanggil lirih, di tambah lagi ekspresi Naruto yang menurutnya lebih menakutkan.

Naruto terus saja meluncurkan pukulan kearah wajah pria tadi dengan wajah datar. Mulutnya terkatup rapat dengan rahang mengeras. Tangannya terus bergerak memukul. Membuat Hinata semakin bergetar ketakutan.

"U-uzu.." suaranya tercekat. Seketika ingatannya tentang rumor keburukan Naruto kembali berulang. Bagaimana seluruh kampus menjauhi Naruto dan tidak ingin mencari masalah. Bagaimana sosok Naruto dikenal sebagai orang yang menakutkan. Bagaimana Naruto tidak akan segan-segan membunuh orang yang mencari masalah dengannya.

Ya, itulah yang selalu Hinata dengar tentang Naruto lima tahun lalu saat masa kuliah. Membuatnya sebisa mungkin menghindari pria itu.

Dan sekarang, sosok mengerikan itu ada dihadapannya. Melakukan tindakan brutal tanpa henti meski musuhnya sudah terlihat tak bergerak.

Tangan Hinata bergetar saat terulur untuk menyentuh bahu pria itu. Tidak! Bagaimana jika pria itu mati ditangan Naruto? "U-uzumaki… Uzumaki-san.. hentikan.."

Duakkh.. duakkh..

"Uzumaki-san, kumohon hentikan…"

Duakkh… duakkh..

"Dia.. bisa ma-mati.. kumohon hentikan, Uzumaki-san."

Duakkh.. duakkh..

"Hiks, Uzumaki-san…" suara Hinata masih sangat lirih. "Tolong… to-tolong siapa saja pisahkan mereka… tolong… to-tolongg kumohon hentikan pria ini." dia mulai meminta tolong, siapa tahu ada orang yang bisa menolongnya agar menarik Naruto mundur. Dia benar-benar takut Naruto membunuh orang. "To-TOLOOOOONGGG…"

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

.

A/N : Aku usahakan cepat update kalau tidak sibuk. Kalaupun sibuk, tetap aku usahakan setidaknya update dua minggu sekali.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah baca dan suka fic ini.

Special to :

Yukiko otsutsuki ; Haizahr Hana ; uzumakisrhy ; Anna Renatana ; Green Oshu ; sukanyaanimesamakpop ; Tisnata404 ; Zty NaruChan ; Namelia ; aminatazzahra ; hanayou ; lililala499 ; Avia Hasava ; Guest ; NamikazeRael ; Mouri Rini ; Zyxremo ; sutrayasa1990 ; Gaara van astrea ; Hyuuzu Avery ; yulippi ; Guest ; DiTa ; anita777 ; Byakugan975 ; kiki ; guest ; Durarawr ; Seulngie9669 ; Anonim guest ; megahinata ; Guest ; Julit477 ; Ahra ; yuka ; rareangon ; Guest ; Baenah231 ; Anonym ; ishida ; harmony ; noy ity ; Tigris-chan ; guest ; ninja01 ; Namikaze ; kaiLa wu ; Im5wm ; Laras781 ; WA ; KiyokoMizuki ; ayus8841


	4. Chapter 4

Duakkh.. duakkh..

"Uzumaki-san, kumohon hentikan…"

Duakkh… duakkh..

"Dia.. bisa ma-mati.. kumohon hentikan, Uzumaki-san."

Duakkh.. duakkh..

"Hiks, Uzumaki-san…" suara Hinata masih sangat lirih. "Tolong… to-tolong siapa saja pisahkan mereka… tolong… to-tolongg kumohon hentikan pria ini." dia mulai meminta tolong, siapa tahu ada orang yang bisa menolongnya agar menarik Naruto mundur. Dia benar-benar takut Naruto membunuh orang. "To-TOLOOOOONGGG…"

Tampak dua orang datang berlari mendekat saat teriakan itu terdengar makin kuat.

"Tolongg,,, hiks.."

"Ada apa, nona?"

Hinata menoleh dan segera menunjuk Naruto yang masih memukul pria tadi, "Tolong, tolong pisahkan mereka. Laki-laki itu bisa mati, tolong pisahkan."

Mengerti, kedua orang itu langsung bergerak menghentikan tindakan Naruto. Cukup susah saat Naruto tak kunjung berhenti memukul tapi setelah mendaratkan tinjuan terakhir dengan lebih keras, akhirnya Naruto berdiri dan mundur.

"Ada apa ini?"

Naruto melirik kedatangan directur Akasuna itu dengan wajah sinis. Dia berjalan kearah Hinata dan melepaskan jasnya lalu menutupi tubuh Hinata yang terbalut gaun robek, dengan lembut dia menutupi tubuh itu dengan jasnya. Setelah itu dia berbalik dan menatap tajam kearah direktur Akasuna itu. "Dia," tangannya menunjuk pria yang sudah pingsan di lantai. "Aku yakin dia salah satu karyawanmu. Jika dia tidak ingin mati atau masuk penjara, sebaiknya kau pecat dia."

Naruto meraih tangan Hinata dan berjalan pergi, meninggalkan orang-orang disana yang menatap bingung.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Salah satu orang yang menolong tadi berbicara takut-takut pada sang directur, "Mu-mungkin… Tora-san ingin memperkosa gadis tadi… jadi,,, Uzumaki-san marah dan…" dia tidak melanjutkan jawabannya, tapi dari matanya yang sudah melirik prihatin pada Tora –sang pelaku yang sudah pingsan- directur Akasuna itu hanya mendesah lelah.

Mungkin kehilangan satu karyawan yang tidak berotak bukanlah masalah.

.

.

Lean on You

Naruto x Hinata

Dis © Masasi Kishimoto

.

.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya sembari sesekali melirik kearah sang atasan yang memandang jauh ke depan. Mobil itu sudah lima menit berhenti di depan gank kecil tempat tinggalnya, tapi tak satupun dari mereka yang berinisiatif untuk turun ataupun mempersilahkan turun. Keduanya terdiam dalam suasana yang canggung.

Merasa jika sudah terlalu lama, Hinata memberanikan diri membuka suara. "Anoo.. uhm, te-terima kasih, Uzumaki-san. Terima kasih untuk ya-yang tadi… dan terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang."

". . ."

Tak ada jawaban.

Tak ada respon.

Hinata hanya menghela nafas pelan, "Sa-saya permisi, Uzumaki-san." Perempuan itu memiringkan tubuhnya dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuka pintu.

Cklek… cklekk…

Pintunya… terkunci.

"Uzumaki-san, pintunya terkunci." Ujarnya memberitahu, tapi sedikitpun tak ada gerakan dari pria di sampingnya itu. "U-uzumaki-san?" panggilnya ragu. Setengah takut juga. Dan karena memilih aman, Hinata menutup mulutnya. Diam dan tidak bersuara lagi, menunggu saja sampai pintu itu di buka atau sampai sang atasan berbicara.

Keduanya terdiam, semakin terasa sunyi karena tak ada satu suarapun di dalam mobil yang terparkir itu. Udara dingin diluar hanya terdengar sayup di telinga. Bahkan mereka tak melakukan sedikitpun gerakan yang menimbulkan suara.

Sepi.

Sunyi.

Hingga beberapa menit berlalu…

Tek

Hinata tersentak dan menoleh, melihat jika kunci mobil itu sudah terbuka. Dia menoleh kearah Naruto yang masih menatap ke depan dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit di artikan. Tapi terbukanya kunci mobil itu, dia anggap sebagai isyarat jika dia sudah boleh keluar dari mobil itu.

Dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama, dia kembali berpamitan. "Saya permi-si, Uzumaki-san." Dan salam terakhir itu diikuti suara pintu mobil yang terbuka dan tak lama tertutup, meninggalkan satu orang yang masih berada di mobil.

Hinata berkedip beberapa kali sebelum berbalik dan melangkah menuju tempat tinggalnya yang sudah terlihat walau hanya sedikit.

Bruuumm…

Perempuan itu berhenti saat suara mobil yang melaju dengan cepat terdengar dari belakangnya, dia menoleh dan menatap sendu mobil sang atasan yang sudah melaju jauh dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi.

Entah kenapa, sesuatu yang aneh mengusik ruang hati perempuan Hyuuga itu.

Sesuatu… yang terasa khawatir untuk membiarkan sang atasan sendirian.

.

.

Hinata mengerakkan tangannya dengan cepat di keyboard. Sesekali pandangan mata peraknya mengarah pada jam yang terus berjalan. Sudah hampir jam sepuluh pagi, tapi kenapa sang atasan belum datang juga? Padahal biasanya jam delapan, sang atasan pasti sudah sibuk di meja kerjanya.

Selain ada beberapa berkas yang harus Hinata serahkan untuk tanda tangan, dia juga ada sesuatu yang harus di kembalikan.

Perempuan itu meraih kantong kertas yang ada di sampingnya dan melihat isi dalamnya. Sebuah jas mahal yang semalam dia gunakan untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang berbalut gaun robek. Tepatnya, jas yang di tutupi sang atasan kepada dirinya.

Dia menghela nafas dan melirik, langsung berdiri saat melihat sosok Nara Shikamaru mendekat. "Nara-san, Anda mencari Uzumaki-san?" tanya langsung.

Shikamaru menoleh dan menatapnya sejenak sebelum menggeleng. "Aku tahu dia tidak masuk, aku hanya mengambil beberapa berkas dari ruangannya dan akan pergi ke rumahnya."

"Oh." Gumaman lirih keluar dari mulut perempuan itu.

"Kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu?"

"hah? Uhm, itu… ada beberapa berkas yang harus aku laporkan padanya dan membutuhkan tanda tangan, juga…" Hinata menghentikan perkataannya saat dia merasa tidak pas untuk membicarakan tentang jas yang harus dia kembalikan.

Melihat hal itu, Shikamaru mendesah. "Kau ikut saja."

"Eh?"

"Kita pergi ke rumahnya, bawa berkas yang kau butuhkan tanda tangannya. Jika dia masih mampu menanda tanganinya maka itu akan cepat selesai."

"Mampu?" Hinata bertanya bingung, apa maksud dari kata ambigu itu?

Shikamaru tersentak kecil saat sadar jika ucapannya aneh karena Hinata belum tahu kabarnya, "Dia sedang sakit sekarang. Makanya aku bilang begitu, kalau sakitnya tidak terlalu parah dia akan dengan cepat menandatangani semuanya."

Amethys perempuan itu melebar saat mendengar fakta itu. Sakit? Bukankah semalam sang atasannya itu bahkan hampir membunuh orang? Kenapa bisa tiba-tiba sakit?

Dan selanjutnya, kedua orang itu pergi menuju satu tujuan.

.

.

Hinata berkedip saat sebuah rumah sederhana masuk dalam netra lavendernya. Dia melangkah mengikuti langkah Shikamaru yang berjalan menuju pintu utama rumah itu. Rumah sederhana dengan satu lantai, tampak cantik dengan taman yang rapi dan bersih serta beberapa tanaman bunga berwarna-warni yang menghias disana.

' _Taman yang bagus. Apa Ibunya yang merawat semua ini… atau… pacarnya?'_ Hinata berbisik dalam hati.

"Kita ke belakang saja."

"Eh?" Hinata berkedip saat Shikamaru berujar seperti itu. Shikamaru sudah menekan bel beberapa kali tapi tidak ada jawaban ataupun respon dengan terbukanya pintu, makanya pria itu mengajaknya ke belakang. Masalahnya… "Kenapa kita kesini?" tanya Hinata bingung saat mereka berhenti di depan pintu belakang rumah itu.

Shikamaru mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya dan membuka pintu itu dengan benda yang dia ambil dari saku celananya tadi. Kunci. "Naruto memberikan satu kunci dari salah satu pintu di rumahnya. Yah, hanya untuk jaga-jaga saja."

Hinata terdiam mendengar penjelasan itu. Dalam kepalanya beberapa pertanyaan dan kesimpulan terbentuk dengan sendirinya.

' _Untuk jaga-jaga itu… maksudnya apa?'_

' _Kenapa memberikannya pada Nara-san?'_

' _Apa hubungan mereka sedekat itu hingga bisa saling percaya?'_

' _Atau jangan-jangan hubungan mereka itu sepasang –'_

"Ayo masuk!" ajakan Shikamaru memutuskan pikiran Hinata yang mulai aneh. Dia menggeleng singkat untuk mengusir pikiran itu dan ikut melangkah masuk.

Shikamaru kembali menutup pintu itu saat mereka sudah di dalam dan lebih dulu berjalan di depan Hinata.

Pintu masuk itu ternyata langsung terhubung ke ruang makan. Dalam diamnya Hinata memperhatikan rumah sang atasan meski dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia melakukan hal itu. Dia hanya merasa tertarik untuk memperhatikan rumah sederhana itu. Mungkin juga dia menjadikan alasan 'balas dendam' sebagai alibi. Bukankah Naruto juga masuk seenaknya ke rumahnya dan melihat seluruh ruangan di rumahnya dengan pandangan menilai?

Walau sebenarnya tidak ada hal penting dan special yang bisa di lihat di rumahnya.

"Astaga!" Hinata menoleh saat Shikamaru mendesah lelah, perempuan itu mengikuti arah pandang Shikamaru dan cukup kaget saat meja makan disana berantakan oleh beberapa botol minuman beralkohol dan gelas yang tergeletak di atas serta ada pula yang jatuh pecah di bawah.

"Berantakan sekali." Gumam Hinata tanpa sadar.

Shikamaru melirik kearah sekretaris sahabatnya itu dan mendesah. "Dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, kecuali jika pikirannya sedang berada di titik terburuk." Usai mengatakan itu, tak dipungkiri Shikamaru menjadi sedikit lebih khawatir pada kondisi sahabatnya.

Dengan cepat dia melangkah keruangan lain, bermaksud menuju kamar karena mungkin Naruto yang sakit sedang istirahat dan tertidur di ran… "Huh?" …jang.

Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sesosok pria berambut pirang terbaring di sofa ruang tengah dengan mata terpejam lelah. Penampilan yang acak-acakan juga menjadi sesuatu yang lain untuk melengkapi berantakannya beberapa sisi dari rumah itu.

"Uzumaki-san sakit apa? wajahnya pucat."

Shikamaru hanya menggaruk pelipisnya mendengar ucapan Hinata. Dia berjalan mendekat dan membangunkan sahabat pirangnya, "Naruto… oi Naruto… bangunlah!"

Kepala bersurai pirang itu bergerak sedikit sebelum matanya terbuka. Menampilkan sepasang warna biru yang cerah. "Hgg.." dia bergumam saat merasa kepalanya sakit dan berkunang-kunang, Naruto menyipitkan matanya dan samar melihat sosok di depannya. "Shika.." ucapnya pelan sembari berusaha mendudukkan diri.

"Hah, kau ini. Merepotkan sekali!" Shikamaru menggerutu namun tetap membantu Naruto untuk duduk sebelum dia ikut duduk di samping pria pirang itu. Selanjutnya dia menoleh pada Hinata, "Duduklah dulu." Ucapnya yang memancing kerutan di kening Naruto.

Naruto menoleh dan terdiam saat melihat Hinata yang berjalan menuju sofa tak jauh darinya dan duduk disana.

"Kenapa dia ada disini?" pertanyaan spontan itu hampir membuat Hinata kembali berdiri di detik pertama dia duduk. Tapi melihat raut santai Shikamaru, dia memilih untuk tetap duduk.

"Kau tidak masuk, dia punya beberapa berkas yang harus dia laporkan padamu. Karena aku ingin kesini untuk beberapa alasan, jadi aku mengajaknya." Penjelasan yang singkat dan terlalu santai disaat sepasang _sapphire_ disana bahkan sudah mendelik. "Tidak usah melotot dengan mata merahmu itu. Apa kau tidak minum obat?"

Naruto berdecak saat Shikamaru mengalihkan topic dan secara bersamaan kepalanya terasa lebih sakit dari yang tadi. Dia menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Kutebak kau bahkan belum makan bukan?" Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa dan menutup wajah dengan sebelah tangan. Membuat Shikamaru mendengus, dia menoleh pada Hinata yang hanya diam dari tadi. "Kau bisa memasak?"

"Hah?"

"Bukan 'hah', masakan sesuatu untuk atasanmu yang sedang sakit ini sebelum dia mati karena kelaparan dan sakit kepala."

Hinata hanya berkedip mendengar itu, tapi saat Shikamaru terlihat ingin mengoceh, dia langsung berdiri. "Ba-baiklah." Ucapnya terbata dan menaruh tas, berkas, dan kantong yang dia bawa di sofa yang tadi dia duduki. Karena sudah tahu dimana letak dapurnya, Hinata langsung melangkah pergi tanpa bertanya.

Meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Naruto berdua saja di ruangan itu.

"Kenapa kau membawanya kesini?" kembali pertanyaan itu terdengar.

"Sudah kubilang dia ingin menyerahkan beberapa berkas yang harus kau tanda tangani."

"Huh," Naruto mendengus kasar dan menurunkan tangannya lalu menoleh, "Sejak kapan kau perduli dengan 'beberapa berkas kantor'? Aku yakin kau bahkan lebih rela melepas proyek jutaan daripada membawa seorang perempuan kesini, ke rumahku." Naruto menekankan kata terakhir. "Jadi kau pasti merencanakan sesuatu bukan?"

Naruto menyipitkan pandangannya seolah mempertegas ucapannya barusan. Ya, dia yakin sekali dengan ucapannya. Shikamaru adalah orang yang paling mengerti dirinya di banding siapapun. Dan sengaja membuat seorang perempuan dekat dengan Naruto adalah satu hal yang jelas takkan pernah di lakukan Shikamaru tanpa alasan, apalagi sampai membawa perempuan itu ke rumahnya, Shikamaru yang normal seharusnya malah mengusir seorang perempuan dari rumahnya.

Jadi wajar jika kali ini dia menaruh curiga berlebih pada pria Nara itu.

Tanpa menjawab, Shikamaru hanya melirik dari ujung matanya. Berpura-pura tidak mendengar apapun dan memasang wajah polosnya yang dia pelajari dari sang istri. Membuat kepala Naruto semakin berdenyut.

"Uhm, aku melihat banyak botol berantakan di dapur. Tidak biasanya kau seperti itu, apa ada masalah?"

Naruto benar-benar berniat memukul pria nanas itu sekarang. "Oi, kau benar-benar tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaanku, heh?" tanyanya dengan suara naik satu oktaf. Kenapa Shikamaru malah mengalihkan topic lagi? "Terserah kau saja!" ucapnya lalu kembali menjatuhkan dirinya pada sofa dan menutup mata.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum tipis karena itu, dia meraih berkas yang tadi dia bawa dan melemparnya pelan ke atas meja. "Setidaknya kau benar-benar harus menandatangani yang itu karena akan ku bawa ke Suna besok." Giliran Naruto yang tidak bergerak untuk memberi respon. "Besok aku pergi pagi dari rumah, nanti malam aku juga tidak bisa kesini karena Ino akan mengoceh kalau aku keluar malam sekarang. Tidak apa, kan?"

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."

Dengusan pelan keluar dari Shikamaru saat menghadapi pose merajuk Naruto yang sangat sangat sangat sangat jarang. "Cepatlah sembuh kalau kau tidak mau aku memberikan 'hadiah' yang special untukmu."

Memang Naruto perduli?!

"Anoo… makanannya sudah siap. Aku sajikan di meja makan, apa… harus aku bawa kesini?" Hinata datang sambil berbicara ragu. Takut jika dia mengganggu.

Shikamaru menoleh dan menatapnya diam, berpikir sudah berapa lama dia dan Naruto berbicara atau Hinata yang masaknya terlalu cepat?

Set… tap tap tap

Shika dan Hinata hanya berkedip diam saat Naruto bangun dari posisinya dan langsung berjalan menuju ruang makan… tanpa tawaran untuk makan bersama.

"Dasar anak itu." gumam Shikamaru menghela nafas dan juga ikut berdiri untuk mengikuti Naruto, Hinata pun mengikuti di belakangnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan, dan saat langkah Shikamaru berhenti, Hinata juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

Di depan sana, tampak Naruto juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau… membersihkan kekacauan tadi?" Shikamaru bertanya pada Hinata saat melihat meja makan yang tadinya berantakan kini sudah rapi dan terhidang beberapa jenis makanan juga alat makannya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Tanpa bicara lagi, ketiganya duduk di meja makan. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin kembali saja ke ruang tengah dan menunggu disana, tapi Shikamaru menyuruhnya duduk dengan perintah yang tidak boleh di tolak.

Jadilah, dia duduk di kursi yang berjarak agak jauh dari kedua pria disana.

"Kenapa kau mengambil piring?" tanya Naruto seketika menghentikan gerakan Shikamaru.

"Seingatku sekarang sudah masuk jam makan siang, tentu saja aku ingin ikut makan."

"Masakan ini di buat untuk orang yang sakit, jadi kau tidak boleh makan."

Shikamaru sweatdrop saat merasa jika sikap kejam itu berasal dari rajukan yang tadi belum selesai.

"Uhm, aku… memasak lebih kok, dan juga… masakannya bisa dimakan siapa saja." Ujar Hinata menyela, sekedar memberitahu jika dia memasak lebih banyak dan tidak perlu pelit kan? Tapi selanjutnya dia menunduk saat tatapan tajam Naruto mengarah padanya.

Sementara Shikamaru tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat seolah-olah perkataan Hinata tadi sedang membelanya dan memojokkan Naruto. Dengan cepat dia mengisi piringnya dengan beberapa masakan yang sudah jadi. Dan dengan senyuman serta lirikan mengejek, dia mencicipi makanan itu dengan sepenuh hati.

"Wah," dia bergumam kemudian, "Hyuuga, kau harus bertemu dengan istriku dan mengajarinya memasak. Masakanmu enak sekali."

Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih, Nara-san."

Ting…

Suara sendok yang berdenting keras di piring membuat Shikamaru dan Hinata terdiam dan melihat aneh pada Naruto. "Uhm, maaf Uzumaki-san, apa wortelnya masih keras?"

"Tidak!" Naruto menjawab cepat dan melanjutkan makannya.

Hinata hanya memandang tidak mengerti, membuat Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas. "Makanlah dan minum obat. Kau harus sembuh, bukan?" ucapnya lagi, "Ah, Hyuuga, bisakah kau belikan obat di apotik depan komplek yang tadi kita lewati? tidak terlalu jauh."

"Uhm, itu…" Hinata berdiri dan melangkah pergi, membuat kedua pria disana diam tidak mengerti, tidak lama Hinata kembali dengan membawa tas, berkas, dan kantong miliknya. Dia membuka tasnya dan mencari sesuatu didalamnya, "Aku selalu membawa obat untuk demam, bisa juga meredakan sakit kepala dan bagus untuk istirahat." Dia mengeluarkan obat itu dan menyodorkannya pada Naruto dengan semangat yang tidak dia sadari, "Ini."

Naruto hanya memandangnya dengan datar tanpa merespon, membuat Hinata sedikit menyesal karena melakukan hal itu. Seharusnya dia tidak usah sok dengan menawarkan obat yang dia bawa dan lebih baik membeli obat baru saja seperti perintah Shikamaru. Dan apapula tindakannya yang sedikit lebih semangat tadi? Seolah dia sangat senang dalam bidang 'merawat' sang atasan.

Set… Naruto mengambil obat itu dan menaruhnya di sampingnya sebelum melanjutkan makan.

Membuat Hinata bernafas lega karenanya. Tanpa keduanya sadari jika sepasang mata lain memperhatikan dalam diam.

.

.

"Ini jas Anda yang semalam, Uzumaki-san." Hinata menyodorkan kantong yang dia bawa tadi kepada Naruto.

Setelah makan, mereka kembali ke ruang tengah, melaksanakan tujuan alibi utama kedatangan Hinata kesana. Meminta tanda tangan untuk berkas kantor.

Shikamaru sedang keluar untuk menerima telpon sekarang, dari itulah Hinata memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk melaksanakan niatnya yang kedua.

Naruto melirik kantong itu tanpa kata, "Hm." Hanya itu yang dia gumamkan selanjutnya.

Suasana menjadi hening beberapa saat. Sebenarnya Hinata cukup penasaran dan ingin bertanya kenapa? Dia merasa Naruto jadi sedikit lebih dingin sejak mereka pulang dari pesta semalam. Ah tidak, mungkin sejak Naruto selesai memukuli orang itu. Bahkan dari tadi, Naruto seolah enggan menatapnya.

Sikap Naruto yang semakin dingin.

Bukti jika Naruto semalam minum sampai mabuk.

Hingga pria itu sakit di pagi harinya.

Hinata entah kenapa ingin bertanya kenapa dan apa alasannya. Walau semua itu serasa hanya menyumbat di tenggorokkannya.

"Hyuuga, kita harus kembali ke kantor sekarang." Shikamaru kembali dengan ajakan yang tegas. "Naruto, aku pergi dulu dan aku tidak kesini lagi. Besok aku akan langsung ke Suna dari rumah pagi-pagi. Jadi, sesuai kataku, sembuhlah jika tidak ingin aku mengirimmu 'hadiah'."

Naruto hanya berdecak dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa. "Pulanglah dan kunci pintunya."

Helaan nafas keluar dari Shikamaru, "Ayo, Hyuuga!" ucapnya dan melangkah pergi.

Sementara Hinata masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan pandangan yang mengarah pada sang atasan. "Uhm, Uzumaki-san… Anda, tidak beristirahat di kamar saja?" tanyanya ragu dan pelan. Tapi Naruto tetap tidak bergerak dari posisinya. Hal yang membuat Hinata hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memilih untuk pergi mengikuti langkah Shikamaru.

.

"Terima kasih."

.

.

"Hyuuga," Shikamaru memanggil sesaat sebelum Hinata keluar dari mobilnya. "Apa semalam pesta Akasuna berjalan lancar?"

Hinata berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk, "I-iya, semuanya baik-baik saja, Nara-san."

"Kalian pulang jam berapa semalam?" tanyanya lagi.

"Uhm, mungkin sekitar jam setengah sepuluh atau mungkin juga sudah sampai jam sepuluh."

Shikamaru terdiam dengan pandangan yang lurus ke depan, "Apa semalam Naruto memakai supir?"

"Hah? Oh, tidak. Dia menyetir sendiri mobilnya. Kami hanya berdua saja." Sebenarnya Hinata kembali merasa seperti di wawancara kerja, kenapa Shikamaru bertanya semua hal itu dengan nada seperti menyelidik? Apa ada yang salah dengan pesta semalam?

"Baiklah, kau boleh keluar." Ucap Shikamaru lagi, "Oh, jangan bilang kepada siapapun tentang Naruto yang sakit apalagi dimana alamatnya. Kau mengerti?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk sebelum bergerak keluar dari mobil hijau itu dan berjalan masuk ke kantornya untuk kembali bekerja, jam menunjukkan pukul 12 siang lewat 23. Masih jam istirahat sebenarnya, tapi dia merasa jika dia sudah terlalu lama beristirahat. Sebaiknya dia kembali ke meja kerjanya saja.

Sementara sepasang mata hitam Shikamaru terus menatapnya dari belakang. Menatap sembari memikirkan sesuatu yang sudah sejak tadi membuatnya penasaran. "Mari kita lihat, Naruto! Seperti apa gadis yang kau tolong lima tahun lalu."

Shikamaru kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

Semalam ia sedang membeli sesuatu sesuai pesanan Ino saat dia melihat jika mobil sahabatnya terparkir di depan sebuah butik. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang terjadi. Dari itulah dia sedikit ingin tahu, dan saat melihat Naruto keluar dari butik itu bersama Hinata, Shikamaru hampir tidak bisa berpikir hal lain.

Untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat Naruto ke butik bersama seorang perempuan, dan lebih mengejutkan jika Naruto tidak terlihat memakai jasa supir. Biasanya dia akan memakai jasa supir agar dia bisa duduk di kursi belakang sendirian hingga tidak perlu terlalu dekat dengan seorang perempuan, tapi apa yang di lihat Shikamaru? Sahabatnya itu malah pergi berdua dengan seorang perempuan dan duduk bersebelahan dalam mobil?

Sesuatu yang terasa aneh mulai menjalar di pikirannya. Membuat Shikamaru mencari tahu hal-hal terkait tentang itu. Apapun, akan Shikamaru lakukan jika itu bisa sedikit menolong kondisi sahabatnya agar lebih baik.

.

.

Tanpa terasa, waktu yang terus berputar kembali ke titik awal. Selalu dan selalu waktu kembali pada titik yang sama, entah itu pagi, sore, ataupun malam.

Naruto mendesah saat sinar matahari menerobos masuk jendela kamarnya. Badannya masih terasa lemas dan kepalanya masih terasa sakit. Naruto sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa sakit, hal itu sangat jarang terjadi.

Apa hari ini dia harus tidak masuk kerja lagi?

Ddrrtt…

Dia menoleh dan meraih ponselnya yang bergetar, tanpa berpikir panjang menjawab panggilan dari Shikamaru, "Hm?"

' _Ohayou, apa kau sudah sembuh? Bagaimana keadaanmu?'_

"Hm, sepertinya aku tidak akan masuk lagi hari ini. Badanku masih sangat lemas dan kepalaku masih pusing."

' _Oh, begitu? Baiklah, jadi jangan marah jika aku mengirimmu 'hadiah', oke?'_

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, kenapa dari kemarin pria Nara itu selalu menyebut 'hadiah, hadiah, hadiah, dan hadiah' sih? "Kurasa kau mulai gila? Dimana kau sekarang?"

' _Aku sudah seperempat perjalanan ke Suna, aku sudah pergi pagi sekali tadi –'_

' _Shika-kun, lihat itu, indah sekali..'_

' _hn.'_

' _Shikamaruuuu…'_

' _Hah, merepotkan!'_

' _Apa kau bilang?'_

' _Iya iya istriku sayang, aku melihat apa yang kau maksud. Pemandangan disana kan? Aku sedang menelpon, tunggu sebentar ya?'_

Raut wajah antara kesal dan bosan muncul di wajah Naruto. "Oi… kau pergi ke Suna untuk menangani proyek atau liburan?"

' _Ck, Ino memaksa ikut. Kau tahu sendiri jika dia keras kepala dan semakin licik dengan mengandalkan alasan ngidam untuk mendapatkan apapun –' bletak… 'Aissshhh… sudah ya, Naruto.'_

Naruto kini merasa sedikit kasihan dengan sahabatnya, pasti Shikamaru baru saja di pukul oleh Ino. "Hah, semoga kau tetap selamat saat pulang." ucapnya kemudian.

Ting tong…

Suara bel yang terdengar menimbulkan kerutan di keningnya, siapa yang bertamu ke rumahnya?

Ting tong..

Dengan sedikit susah, Naruto berdiri dari ranjangnya dan berjalan keluar. Ingin mencari tahu siapa yang datang? Apakah sales? Atau orang minta sumbangan? Mungkin orang itu belum mengenal siapa Uzumaki Naruto yang paling tidak ingin di ganggu siapapun.

Dia berjalan menuju pintu dan membuka kuncinya. Saat pintu itu terbuka..

"Ohayou, Uzumaki-san."

…Hinata berdiri di depannya dengan tersenyum canggung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah kaget.

"Uhm, Nara-san bilang jika Anda masih sakit, jadi dia menyuruhku datang kesini untuk… men-menjaga Anda."

'Jangan marah jika aku mengirimmu 'hadiah'.'

Naruto memejamkan matanya menahan kesal pada apa yang sudah dilakukan sang sahabat. Jadi 'hadiah' yang dia maksud itu… "Pulanglah! Aku tidak butuh!"

"Tap –"

Blam

Pintu tertutup. Naruto tidak ingin menerima tamu. Siapapun. Mungkin tadi harusnya Naruto berdoa jika Shikamaru tidak selamat saat pulang. Itu akan menjadi hukuman paling bagus untuk pria Nara itu. "Hah," dia menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju dapur. Mungkin dia perlu sesuatu untuk sarapan atau justru cukup minum air untuk sekedar membasahi tenggorokkannya yang terasa kering.

Cklek… blam..

Langkah Naruto terhenti saat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup. Dia menoleh perlahan dan terdiam saat melihat Hinata sudah berdiri di dalam rumahnya. "Kau… kenapa?"

Hinata menelan ludah sebelum menjawab, "Itu,,, Nara-san menyuruhku untuk datang mera-wat Anda. Katanya, jika Anda menolak dan mengusirku.. aku boleh masuk dari pintu samping." Hinata mengangkat tangannya yang memegang kunci. "Dia meminjamkan ini padaku."

". . ."

". . ."

Tangan Naruto terkepal seketika, "Shikamaru sialan!" desisnya dengan nada berbahaya.

Jika boleh jujur, Hinata sebenarnya tidak ingin bersikap memaksa seperti itu, yah, dia masih sayang nyawa. Perempuan itu sudah menjauhi dan menghindari Naruto dari bangku kuliah, jadi tidak mungkin sekarang dia mendekat jika tidak terpaksa?

Perintah Shikamaru terasa mematikan jika di tolak. Hinata sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa bekerja dengan orang-orang yang ternyata cukup mengerikan.

"Uhm," Hinata memecah suasana dengan menunjukkan sebuah rantang di tangannya. "Aku… bawakan Anda makanan untuk sekedar sarapan?" entah itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan.

Naruto mendesah lirih dan melanjutkan jalannya menuju dapur. Sepertinya percuma jika dia mengusir perempuan itu. Jika dia melakukan itu, bisa-bisa saat Shikamaru pulang, dia yang diusir dari persahabatan mereka.

Bukan berarti Naruto takut pada Shikamaru, hanya saja Naruto tidak bisa membantah jika Shikamaru sudah serius dalam suatu hal. Entah apa yang di rencanakan pria Nara itu, Naruto tidak tahu dan sepertinya kali ini rencana pria Nara itu akan menyulitkannya.

Maybe?

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

.

A/N : telat up ya? Maaf deh, lagi banyak kegiatan. Sekarang aja badan lagi pegel semua karena penataran kemarin. Maaf ya, semuanya.

Terima kasih untuk semua readers yang masih menunggu…

Yukiko otsutsuki ; Baenah231 ; Anonym ; nawaha ; Uzumakisrhy ; Zty NaruChan ; anishi ; billyyo566 ; JustNaruHinaAndKibaTamaLover ; Green Oshu ; megahinata ; yuka ; Anonim guest ; hanayou ; julit477 ; Anna Renatana ; Teoni-mio ; Ahra ; kiryu ; andya ; Gaara van astrea ; Sella Ameilia ; Seulngie9669 ; hl ; kayyashima ; Mouri Rini ; noy ity ; 44zmie ; Hyuuzu Avery ; Diana_makiah11 ; Diana_makiah11 ; Diana_makiah11 ; agungYak123 ; harmony ; Durarawr ; Irna Putri Asuna420 ; Guest ; Zyxremo ; Guest ; Larassy9 ; KinoshitAries94 ; Guest ; Nami ; Yuchid4 ; Fajar Kun ; CloverLeaf as Ifanaru ; leonardoparuntu9 ; Namaki Shiodota ; Guest.


	5. Chapter 5

Tuk tuk tuk…

Naruto mengetukkan jemarinya dengan nada yang terkadang cepat dan terkadang juga lambat. Sesekali permata birunya melirik ke kanan dan kiri untuk mengikuti jejak seseorang yang sepertinya… sudah membuang sifat malunya dan berniat menguasai rumahnya.

Entahlah benar atau tidak. Naruto tidak tahu dan sepertinya dia tidak perduli. Yang Naruto perdulikan itu hanya satu hal. Sebenarnya perempuan itu di rumahnya untuk menjaganya atau… "Kau mau jadi pembantu?"

"Eh?" Hinata menoleh kaget dan menatap bingung Naruto yang memandangnya malas. Gerakan tangannya yang sedang membersihkan debu di atas meja tv berhenti karena itu.

Naruto berdecak saat tatapan mata perak itu tak kunjung beralih, membuat dialah yang harus mengalihkan _sapphire_ nya terlebih dulu. "Kau bilang kesini untuk merawatku. Lalu kenapa kau melakukan itu semua? Aku bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri."

Hinata memandangnya sejenak sebelum sadar apa yang di maksud, dia berdiri dan menghadap Naruto penuh. "Maaf, Uzumaki-san. Saya hanya tidak ingin jika Anda semakin sakit kalau tempat ini kotor."

"Maksudmu rumahku kotor dan berdebu?"

"Bu-bukan!" Hinata menyela cepat, "Maksud Saya, uhm… hanya ingin membantu saja. Anda sedang sakit jadi tidak baik jika banyak bergerak. Anda harus istirahat, lagipula… Saya hanya mencari sesuatu untuk bisa Saya kerjakan."

Helaan nafas terdengar dari pria itu. Cukup masuk akal sebenarnya, sejak Hinata datang tadi pagi, perempuan itu sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuknya, menyiapkan obat, bertanya ini dan itu, sampai memasakkannya makan siang. Di sela itu semua, dia selalu mengerjakan sesuatu agar rumah itu lebih bersih. Kata lain dari 'bersih-bersih'.

Bahkan sampai sekarang pun, perempuan itu masih terlihat sibuk melakukan hal itu.

Cukup membuat Naruto kagum karena bisa-bisanya Hinata menemukan pekerjaan sebegitu banyaknya dalam beberapa jam ini. Padahal dia sendiri saja hanya perlu waktu sejam lebih untuk membersihkan seluruh rumahnya.

"Kalau kau memang tidak ada pekerjaan disini, bukankah lebih baik kau pergi? Atau kembalilah ke kantor dan selesaikan tugasmu sebagai sekretaris." Naruto memandang sebal pada perempuan itu. Dia benar-benar berniat mengirim Shikamaru 'buket bunga' saat pulang nanti. Ya, buket bunga dengan tulisan 'berduka cita' pasti cukup bagus dan sesuai dengan hukuman yang akan dia berikan.

"Tapi Nara-san menyuruh Saya disini untuk merawat Anda –"

"Merawat!" terang Naruto, "Lalu kenapa kau membersihkan rumah? Lagipula kenapa kau menurut sekali padanya? Atasanmu itu aku atau dia? Terutama yang terpenting, kau itu melamar kerja sebagai sekretaris, perawat, atau pembantu?"

Hinata terdiam dan memandang kearah Naruto dengan tatapan polos. Selanjutnya dia sudah berbalik dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, cukup sukses membuat perempatan di kening Naruto.

Perasaan Naruto saja, atau perempuan Hyuuga itu jadi lebih berani mengabaikan perintahnya? "Sepertinya kau berniat berhenti bekerja saat si rusa itu pulang nanti."

Hinata hanya melirik tanpa menoleh dan tanpa bersuara atas ancaman itu. Sehari ini, dia sudah mendengar ancaman yang sama lebih dari lima kali. Padahal apa repotnya sih menerima saja semua yang dia lakukan tanpa protes? Hinata hanya memasak, menyiapkan makanan, menasehati agar minum obat, membersihkan rumah, dan melakukan beberapa pekerjaan lainnya.

Tidak mengganggu kan? Kenapa atasannya itu repot sekali. Tapi…

Tek

…Hinata menaruh hiasan meja dengan pelan dan memandang diam ke depannya. Dalam kepalanya berpikir satu pertanyaan yang dia sendiri bingung, kenapa?

Kenapa dia… melakukan semua ini?

Sosok Uzumaki Naruto adalah sosok yang selalu ingin dia hindari, baik dulu maupun sekarang. Lagipula bukankah awalnya dia juga tidak mau jika tidak terpaksa untuk merawat sang atasan itu? Tapi kenapa… tubuhnya seolah bergerak sendiri untuk melakukan semua hal itu.

Balas budi adalah satu hal yang Hinata pertimbangkan untuk dia jadikan alasan sedari tadi.

Naruto sudah menolongnya. Baik lima tahun lalu, ataupun sekarang. Pria itu entah kenapa selalu tampak baik di mata Hinata. Meski semua rumor itu tetap menimbulkan ketakutan di dirinya, tapi selalu saja, sosok Naruto yang tertangkap dalam ingatannya adalah sosok yang selalu membantunya.

Dan kali itu, Hinata melakukan semua hal itu hanya untuk membalas sedikit dari kebaikan yang telah Naruto berikan.

Balas budi. Ya, hanya itulah yang bisa Hinata jadikan alasan karena dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia melakukan semua itu. Balas budi… meski hal yang dia lakukan tidak seberapa dengan apa yang sudah Naruto lakukan untuknya.

.

.

Lean on You

Naruto x Hinata

Dis © Masasi Kishimoto

.

.

Hinata memandang jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore. "Hah, aku benar-benar disini seharian." Desahnya pelan. Menoleh sedikit, dia kembali mendesah saat sosok sang atasan tidak lagi muncul dari kamarnya.

Sejak protesan terakhir Naruto tadi siang, pria itu masuk ke kamarnya dan tidak keluar lagi. Entah apa yang dia lakukan. Hinata tidak ingin mengganggu, apalagi jika pria itu ternyata beristirahat. Hal itu justru baguskan untuk kesembuhannya.

"Aku pulang atau belum ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Bingung juga sebenarnya. Hari sudah sangat sore, dia pulang… lalu bagaimana pamitnya? Kalau dia memanggil dari luar dan itu menggangu bagaimana? Kalau dia langsung pulang dan tidak pamit, itu tidak sopan. "Hm,,, ah, lebih baik aku masak untuk makan malam saja. Setelah itu aku akan memberitahu Uzumaki-san dan pamit pulang."

Setuju dengan pemikiran itu, Hinata langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya di sofa depan tv.

Cklek…

Langkahnya berhenti saat suara pintu terdengar, dia menoleh dan menatap Naruto yang berjalan santai menuju dapur tanpa meliriknya sedikitpun.

"Uzumaki-san, apa Anda butuh sesuatu?"

 _Sapphire_ Naruto melirik sekilas, "Tidak!"

Hinata hanya menghela nafas mendengar ucapan dingin itu. Entah kenapa Hinata jadi tidak takut lagi dengan suara dan nada dingin itu. Padahal mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu satu hari untuk bersama, tapi Hinata sukses menghapus sedikit rasa takutnya. "Oh, apa Anda mungkin ingin memakan camilan?" Hinata kembali menawarkan dan berjalan menyusul.

Dia berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto untuk membantu jika perlu, "Aku bisa membuat makanan ringan." Kembali dia menawarkan saat Naruto sudah mengambil segelas air untuk di minumnya. "Anda suka yang asin, atau –"

"Ck." Decakan Naruto membuat Hinata langsung terdiam. Baik dari segi suara maupun gerakan. Perempuan itu terdiam dan berdiri di tempatnya, belakang Naruto. Cukup dekat hingga saat Naruto berbalik…

Deg… bruk… "Eh?" set… bruk… "Ugh."

..Hinata merintih saat tubuhnya terjatuh.

Naruto yang berbalik, terkejut dengan jarak Hinata yang sangat dekat hingga tanpa sengaja mendorongnya. Tapi saat tubuh Hinata oleng, Naruto justru menariknya agar tidak terjatuh yang malah membuat mereka jatuh ke belakang dan menyebabkan mereka jatuh dengan saling menindih.

Tepatnya… Hinata terjatuh ke depan hingga menindih Naruto.

Perempuan itu membuka matanya dan terdiam saat sepasang _sapphire_ biru tepat berada di depan wajahnya. Begitu dekat hingga dapat ia lihat betapa birunya sepasang manic mata itu.

Keduanya terdiam. Saling menatap satu sama lain tanpa ada yang berniat bergerak untuk menjauh lebih dulu.

Jika wajah Hinata yang terdiam mulai memerah.

Maka berbeda dengan wajah Naruto yang jelas tampak kaget bercampur takut. Hinata hanya mengernyit saat sorot ketakutan muncul dari _sapphire_ Naruto yang melebar entah karena shock atau apa?

' _Ah, jadi kau Naru-chan?'_

Sebaris kalimat seolah dapat Naruto dengar di kepalanya. Membuat tubuhnya sedikit gemetar.

' _Temani Bibi bermain ya?'_

Bruk…

"Ugh," Hinata meringis saat tiba-tiba Naruto mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang. Dia menoleh cepat kearah Naruto yang menatapnya seperti melihat hantu. "U-zumaki-san… wajah Anda sangat pucat.. An-anda baik-baik sa –eh? Uzumaki-san… Uzumaki-san.." Hinata terdiam saat tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

Suara pintu yang terutup keras membuat Hinata menyusul. Cukup khawatir dengan atasannya itu yang terlihat aneh. "Uzumaki-san, Anda kenapa?" tok tok tok… "Uzumaki-san, buka pintunya. Ada apa dengan Anda? Uzumaki-san?"

Tok tok tok…

Suara pintu di belakangnya tidak Naruto hiraukan. Dia berdiri dibalik pintu sambil menahan pintunya agar tidak terbuka. Wajahnya pucat, tubuhnya sedikit gemetar dengan kedua tangan yang menutup kedua telinganya dan menggeleng dengan tidak menentu.

Perlahan tubuhnya merosot dan teruduk dengan memeluk lututnya. Di balik pintu, Hinata masih mencoba mengetuk dan memanggilnya, tapi itu justru semakin membuat tubuhnya gemetar dan semakin gemetar.

"Uzumaki-san, tolong buka pintunya!" Hinata mendorong lebih kuat dan akhirnya pintu yang tidak terkunci itu terbuka…

"Uzu –Uzumaki-san!" Hinata berteriak saat melihat tubuh Naruto sudah pingsan di lantai. Dengan cepat dia mendekat dan memangku kepala surai pirang itu sembari berusaha memanggil, "Uzumaki-san,, Uzumaki-san bangunlah. Anda kenapa, Uzumaki-san?"

Hinata melihat kearah ranjang dan sekeliling kamar dengan panik. Pikiran untuk membawa Naruto keatas ranjang membuatnya berusaha mengangkat tubuh berat itu. "Ugh, Uzumaki-san, Anda kenapa?" dia berusaha, tapi tetap tidak terangkat.

Dia menoleh kearah jendela yang tertutup. Dia menaruh tubuh Naruto dan secepatnya berlari, membuka jendela tersebut. Membuatnya dapat melihat seorang pria di lingkungan samping rumah. Tetangga Naruto.

"Ma-maaf," pria itu menoleh dan menatap Hinata bingung. "Maaf, tapi bisakah Anda menolong Saya? Ada orang pingsan disini, tolonglah!"

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin memanggil ambulance atau membawanya kerumah sakit, Nona?"

Hinata menggangguk, "Ya, dia… hanya kelelahan. Terima kasih sudah menolong."

Pria itu hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk. Pamit dan melangkah pergi setelah memastikan jika Hinata tidak berubah pikiran.

Setelah orang itu keluar, Hinata berbalik dan memandang sendu kearah Naruto yang sudah berbaring di atas ranjang tidak sadarkan diri. Perlahan dia berjalan mendekat dan menaikkan sedikit selimut yang menutupi tubuh Naruto. "Ada apa dengan Anda, Uzumaki-san?" pertanyaan dengan nada khawatir lembut itu keluar. Terdengar seolah seseorang mengkhawatirkan orang yang dia kasihi.

"Hah, apa aku harus memberitahu Nara-san?" tanyanya sendiri. Tapi selanjutnya dia menggeleng. "Lebih baik aku tunggu Uzumaki-san sadar." Dia menggangguk setuju dengan keputusannya.

.

.

Dalam ruangan itu, terdapat dua orang yang berbeda jenis. Satu pria yang terbaring di ranjang, satunya lagi seorang perempuan yang tertidur di samping ranjang dengan kepala yang tergeletak di pinggir ranjang. Tidak ada suara karena kedua orang itu sedang tertidur.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mulai terdengar suara desah nafas yang memburu. Muncul dari seorang pria yang terlihat tidak tenang dalam tidurnya. Keringat muncul di pelipisnya dengan kening berkerut seolah sang pria sedang melihat hantu dalam tidurnya. Genggaman tangannya yang entah bagaimana tertaut dengan sang perempuan mengerat, seolah membuat pegangan untuk menghadapi rasa takutnya di alam mimpi.

"Hh.." matanya terbuka, menunjukkan sepasang _sapphire_ yang menampilkan sorot ketakutan. Sesaat kemudian dia membiasakan pandangannya dan mulai menenangkan diri saat sadar jika apa yang baru saja dia alami hanya mimpi. Mimpi yang berasal dari ingatan masa lalu. "Hah, sudah lama mimpi itu tidak muncul,, hah hah.." nafasnya masih memburu di tengah gumamannya.

Dia menoleh ke samping saat merasa tangannya berat untuk di gerakan. Sedetik kemudian, matanya melebar dengan nafas tertahan saat melihat seorang perempuan yang tertidur sambil menggenggam tangannya itu. Dalam pikirannya, dia jelas mengetahui jika perempuan itu bukankah sesuatu yang perlu dia khawatirkan, tapi disisi lain, perasaan takut yang dia rasakan masih tak mampu membuatnya banyak bergerak.

Berusaha untuk tenang, dia perlahan menarik tangannya dan meringsutkan tubuhnya untuk duduk dan menjauh. Meski begitu, tatapannya tidak beralih walau sedetik.

Sejujurnya dia tidak mengerti. Penyakitnya yang perlahan sembuh atau memang ada yang aneh dengan perempuan itu. Dia merasa jika rasa takut dan rasa jijiknya terhadap kaum hawa selalu tidak terlalu terasa jika dia dekat dengan perempuan itu. Padahal jika dengan perempuan lain, dia bahkan tidak sanggup melihat lebih lama atau berada kurang dari satu meter dengan perempuan lainnya.

Tapi lihatlah sekarang, jika dengan perempuan itu, dia bahkan bisa membuat jarak sedekat mungkin. Sepertinya saat dia berpura-pura ingin mencium perempuan itu agar tidak di ganggu oleh asisten kliennya. Atau saat dia berada lebih dekat dalam satu mobil dengan perempuan itu tanpa supir. Atau juga saat dia memakaikan jasnya untuk menutupi gaun robek yang dikenakan perempuan itu.

Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa melakukan itu semua.

Dia masih merasa jijik jika melihat perempuan lain, lalu kenapa jika dengan perempuan itu…

"Uzumaki-san?"

…lamunan Naruto tersentak saat panggilan itu menyadarkan dia dari pikirannya. Bukankah dia tidak memalingkan pandangannya dari perempuan itu? lalu kenapa dia tidak sadar saat perempuan itu terbangun?

"Uzumaki-san, Anda sudah sadar. Anda tadi pingsan, apa ada yang sakit?"

Naruto tidak menjawab dan justru memalingkan wajahnya, tubuhnya dia geser lebih mundur dan lebih menjauh. Membuat Hinata mengernyit aneh melihat hal itu. "Pergi!" kalimat usiran itu kembali terdengar. "Pergilah."

Hinata menghela nafas dan berdiri, "Tidak mungkin Saya pulang jika keadaan Anda seperti ini?"

"Memangnya keadaanku kenapa?" Naruto mendelik dan menaikan suaranya, sedetik selanjutnya dia kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa tidak sanggup menatap Hinata yang sadar lebih lama.

"Saya akan membuat makan malam, baru setelah itu Saya pergi." Hinata berbalik dan berjalan keluar.

Cklek… blam..

Setelah memastikan Hinata keluar, Naruto segera melirik dan mencari ponselnya. Segera mungkin dia meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di nakas samping ranjangnya lalu mencari satu nomor di kontaknya dengan terburu-buru.

"Hallo… ini aku.."

.

.

Hinata menutup kulkas dengan lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Kenapa sih dengan atasannya, aneh sekali. Terlihat seperti seseorang yang takut dengan perempuan. Padahal dari rumor yang beredar sejak dulu, Uzumaki Naruto itu lebih terkenal dengan sikap sadisnya terhadap perempuan, bukannya takut.

"Hm, terserah saja lah. Selesai masak aku akan pulang."

Ddrrrtt…

Dia berhenti dan mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar di saku bajunya. Dia mengernyit saat nama 'Nara-san' muncul di layar. "Hallo Nar –"

' _Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto?'_

Hinata menjauhkan ponselnya saat suara di sebrang berteriak. Selanjutnya dia dekatkan lagi dengan hati-hati, "Saya… tidak mengerti."

' _Hah,'_ helaan nafas terdengar dari Shikamaru. _'Maaf tadi aku kelepasan. Apa yang terjadi disana? Naruto kenapa?'_

Dalam hati Hinata bergumam takjub, darimana Shikamaru tahu jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Naruto? "Uhm, tadi Uzumaki-san pingsan."

' _Kenapa dia bisa pingsan?'_

"Saya tidak tahu kenapa. Dia tadi tiba-tiba terlihat seperti orang ketakutan dan berlari ke kamarnya. Saat Saya memaksa membuka pintunya, dia sudah pingsan di sana. Tapi sekarang dia sudah sadar."

' _Saat dia berubah ketakutan, apa yang terjadi?'_

Hinata berkedip bingung, uhm, kenapa atasannya ketakutan? Itu karena… "Uhm… dia tiba-tiba ketakutan saat… sa-saat kami tiba-tiba terjatuh dan Sa-saya jatuh di… di.. di—"

' _Diatasnya dengan jarak yang dekat?'_

"Eh? I-iya… begitulah. Uzumaki-san mungkin kaget karena jarak Saya terlalu dekat. Dia tidak sengaja mendorong Saya tapi saat Saya ingin jatuh dia justru menarik Saya, dan… dan begitulah." Suara Hinata lirih di akhir kalimat saat kembali terbayang bagaimana posisinya dengan sang atasan tadi ketika mereka terjatuh.

' _Kau sekarang sedang apa?'_

"Saya akan menyiapkan makan malam, setelah itu Saya akan pulang."

' _Baguslah, siapkan saja makan malamnya dan sebaiknya kau pulang. Jangan ganggu dia. Jika ada apa-apa, telpon aku. Mengerti?'_

"Baiklah, Nara-san."

.

.

"Hah," Shikamaru menutup telponnya dan memijit pelipisnya. Kenapa hal seperti itu terjadi disaat dia tidak ada? Bagaimana kalau keadaan Naruto memburuk lagi?

"Shika-kun, kenapa?" sepasang tangan melingkari lehernya dari belakang. Membuat Shikamaru kembali menghela nafas dan menggeleng, dia menggenggam tangan itu dan menariknya ke depan. Membuat Ino kini terduduk di pangkuannya. "Ada masalah?"

"Tadi Kabuto-san menelpon."

"Kabuto? Psikiater Naruto, kan?"

Shikamaru mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang istri dari belakang lalu menumpukan kepalanya di bahu Ino. "Dia bilang Naruto menelponnya dan ingin bertemu. Sudah sangat lama dari Naruto bertemu dengannya. Selama ini Naruto tidak mau lagi menjalani proses pengobatan itu, tapi tadi dia justru menelpon dan membuat janji untuk besok."

"Lalu, kau tahu alasannya?"

"Sepertinya dia kembali teringat masa lalu saat bersama sekretaris barunya, Hyuuga."

Ino memutar tubuhnya menghadap Shikamaru dan menatapnya, "Hyuuga, itu sekrestaris yang baru bekerja sejak beberapa hari yang lalu kan?" Shikamaru mengangguk sambil menyingkarkan poni istrinya ke belakang telinga. "Memangnya ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Mereka terjatuh dengan posisi Hyuuga itu yang menindih Naruto. Dan begitulah… Naruto tiba-tiba ketakutan lalu berlari ke kamar, selanjutnya dia pingsan. Itu yang di ceritakan Hyuuga."

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana kondisi Naruto?"

"Dia sudah sadar, dan kalau dia masih bisa menghubungi Kabuto dengan berbicara normal, kurasa dia baik-baik saja."

Ino mengangguk dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Shikamaru, "Syukurlah kalau dia baik-baik saja, walau cukup aneh. Biasanya dia akan mengamuk dan ketakutan seharian jika jaraknya dengan seorang perempuan membuatnya mengingat masa lalu."

"Hm." Shikamaru hanya menggumam. Dalam hati, dia pun sangat ingin tahu bagaimana kondisi sahabatnya itu. Dari fakta yang dia dapatkan beberapa hari ini, sudah cukup membuatnya kaget dengan kedekatan jarak Naruto dan Hinata, jadi dia tidak terlalu kaget kalau respon Naruto tidak berlebihan seperti biasa. Mungkin rasa takutnya sudah mulai berkurang, atau mungkin juga karena perempuan itu… Hyuuga Hinata. "Sudahlah, setidaknya tidak perlu khawatir karena ada Hyuuga disana."

"Eh? Kenapa begit –kyaaa.." Ino terjerit saat tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya sudah berada di gendongan sang suami.

"Berhenti memikirkan hal lain, sayang. Tidakkah lebih baik kita menikmati malam ini di atas ranjang?" Shikamaru mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Membuat wajah Ino sedikit memerah dan cemberut. Sebenarnya Shikamaru juga cukup khawatir, tapi tidak akan baik bagi bayinya jika sang istri juga ikut khawatir.

"Dasar mesum. Kau tidak lupa dengan bayinya kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan pelan."

"Kau mana mungkin bisa pelan."

"Hooo jadi kau ingin aku cepat?"

"SHIKAMARUUUUUUUU….."

.

.

Cklek

"Ah," Hinata menarik kembali tangannya yang ingin mengetuk pintu rumah Naruto pagi itu. Karena masih di liputi rasa cemas, makanya Hinata berpikir untuk kembali mengunjungi rumah itu meski dia akan di usir lagi nantinya. Tapi belum sempat dia mengetuk, pintu itu sudah lebih dulu terbuka dengan menampilkan sosok Naruto yang sudah rapi dengan jasnya. "Ohayou, Uzumaki-san."

"Kenapa kau kesini?" tanpa basa-basi pertanyaan itu keluar.

"Uhm, Saya kira Anda masih sakit, jadi –"

"Pergilah ke kantor. Aku akan masuk hari ini jadi tidak usah khawatir." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto mengunci pintu rumahnya dan berjalan pergi menuju mobilnya yang sepertinya sudah terparkir siap di gunakan. Dan… "Kau naik apa?" ..pertanyaan itu tidak bisa dia cegah meski Naruto tidak berbalik saat bertanya.

Merasa ditanya, Hinata berjalan mendekat. "Uhm, Saya akan naik bus atau taxi."

Naruto melirik sedikit lalu berjalan kembali menuju sisi kemudi. "Masuklah." Ucapnya sambil membuka pintu.

"Eh?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke kantor dulu."

Hinata berkedip bingung dan terdiam di tempatnya. Kaget dengan tawaran itu dan juga maksud dari ucapan itu. Naruto akan mengantarnya ke kantor dulu, bukankah itu berarti Naruto akan pergi ke tempat lain?

Tiin..

Klakson yang berbunyi menyentakkan Hinata dan membuatnya dengan cepat memasuki mobil, duduk di kursi samping pengemudi. "Maaf," adalah kata pertama karena sudah membuat sang atasan menunggu. "Tapi Uzumaki-san, apa Anda akan pergi ke tempat lain dulu?"

"Hm."

"Ettoo.. –"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." Sebaris kalimat selaan dengan nada dingin dan tegas itu sukses membungkam mulut Hinata. Dia menunduk dan menutup mulutnya, mencoba untuk tidak bersuara daripada kena marah. Melihat sang atasan sudah kembali ke kantor saja itu sudah cukup membuatnya lega, berarti Naruto sudah sembuh. Jadi dia sebaiknya tidak terlalu khawatir lagi.

.

.

' _Jadi kau yang namanya Naru-chan?'_

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya saat bayang-bayang itu mulai muncul.

' _Temani Bibi bermain ya?'_

Tangannya mulai terkepal, keringat dingin mulai membasahi.

"Tidak apa. Tenang dan teruslah mengingat." Suara Kabuto yang mencoba menenangkan sembari terus mengamati, sayup terdengar di telinga Naruto saat bayang-bayang itu semakin banyak terlihat.

' _Lepas, Bibi.'_

' _Sebentar saja, menyenangkan kok.'_

Kepala itu mulai menggeleng tak menentu. Wajahnya mulai pucat dan kelihatan ketakutan.

"Naruto, tenang, itu hanya ingatan, tenanglah."

' _Hiks… tidak mau.. hiks..'_

' _Jangan menangis, Naru-chan. Ayahmu juga senang kok kalau bermain begini dengan Bibi.'_

Prang…

Gelas di sampingnya jatuh pecah saat Naruto tak sengaja menyenggolnya. Matanya terbuka dan melebar dengan nafas memburu.

Kabuto menghela nafas saat lagi-lagi terapi itu tak berjalan lama. "Baiklah, sudah cukup. Kau sudah lama tidak kesini dan melakukan terapi, kurasa untuk saat ini itu sudah lumayan. Mengingat jika sebelumnya kau bahkan tidak bisa bertahan lebih dari satu menit dan sudah mengamuk ketakutan."

Naruto mengusap wajahnya. Dia meraih gelas lain yang di sodorkan Kabuto lalu meminum airnya dengan cepat. "Apa itu berarti aku mulai sembuh?"

Kabuto terdiam sejenak, "Entahlah. Dari responmu, itu masih sama seperti sebelumnya, hanya saja kau bisa bertahan lebih lama. Tapi ya… kau sedikit lebih tenang sekarang." Naruto hanya diam mendengar hal itu.

Setelah mengantar Hinata tadi, dia langsung menuju tempat psikiaternya. Dia sudah tidak perduli dengan kesembuhannya sebenarnya, tapi kali itu dia cukup penasaran. Penasaran kenapa dia sudah mulai terkendali jika dekat dengan perempuan. Tidak semua perempuan, tapi tepatnya hanya jika dia dekat dengan seseorang.

Dia penasaran dan ingin tahu. Apa dia memang sudah mulai sembuh atau ada penyebab lain.

Sesuatu selalu mengganjal pikiran Naruto. Dan akhir-akhir ini dia selalu tidak sadar jika sudah menghapus jarak dengan seorang perempuan. Melakukan hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak dia lakukan. Dan setelah kejadian kemarin, dimana dia menemukan dirinya cukup tenang menghadapi masa lalu yang sudah lama tidak muncul, Naruto semakin penasaran.

Apa semua itu karena sosok Hinata yang berada disisinya? Jika orang lain, apa dia akan setenang itu?

Naruto benar-benar ingin tahu.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Kabuto kembali membuka percakapan. Memancing cerita tersembunyi pria pirang itu.

"Beberapa hari ini… aku lebih dekat dengan seorang perempuan." Kabuto diam mendengar, mengerti jika 'dekat' yang dimaksud Naruto bukanlah dalam segi hubungan, tapi 'dekat' itu adalah jarak. Ya, dekat dalam arti sebenarnya. "Aku juga tidak sadar setiap kali tubuhku tidak merespon apapun atas kedekatan kami. Yang ku ingat, jika kami sudah terlalu lama berada di jarak yang dekat, barulah aku mulai kembali merasa takut dan jijik."

Naruto menghentikan ceritanya dan kembali meneguk minumannya, mencoba tenang dan mencoba menceritakan semua hal yang dia rasakan. Sebelumnya ada sebagian hal yang tidak dia ceritakan kepada Kabuto, tapi sekarang dia akan menceritakan semuanya jika itu bisa membantu kesembuhannya atau setidaknya sekedar mengurangi rasa penasarannya.

"Saat bawahan klienku berniat menggodanya, aku tanpa sadar bergerak mendekat. Berpura-pura ingin menciumnya agar bawahan klienku itu tidak berani lagi mengganggunya. Jarak kami sangat dekat bahkan sampai bisa membuatku merasakan hembusan nafasnya, beberapa saat sampai akhirnya aku kembali merasa jijik dan takut. Lalu aku langsung mendorongnya."

Meski diam, Kabuto cukup kaget mendengar hal itu. Selama sepuluh tahun terakhir dia menjadi psikiater Naruto, baru kali ini dia mendengar jika Naruto sedekat itu dengan perempuan. Biasanya dalam percobaan dan proses terapi, dekat satu meter itu saja sudah menjadi batas maksimal yang bisa di tahan Naruto. Nah itu… bisa merasakan hembusan nafas sang perempuan?

"Lalu malamnya, aku duduk di mobil berdua saja dengannya. Maksudku, aku duduk bersebelahan tanpa supir. Aku mengajaknya ke butik, membelikannya baju, sepatu, bahkan perhiasan. Seingatku, aku merasa risih atas keberadaan pegawai butik itu, tapi tidak dengan keberadaannya. Aku menilai penampilannya dan mengamatinya dari dekat, tapi tidak sedikitpun aku merasa risih."

"Lalu aku juga… menolongnya. Dia ingin di perkosa hingga gaunnya berantakan dan robek. Tapi setelah itu, aku memakaikannya jas dan merangkulnya saat membawanya pergi dari tempat itu." Naruto menaruh gelasnya dan terus mengingat apa saja yang sudah dia lakukan dengan Hinata. "Setelah itu… aku menahannya lebih lama dalam mobil. Meski sudah sampai di depan rumahnya, aku mengunci mobil agar dia tidak pergi."

"Kenapa? Apa kau merasa ingin melakukan sesuatu mungkin?" Kabuto bertanya untuk semakin memancing.

Naruto menatapnya sekilas sebelum kembali mengalihkan tatapannya, "Aku… ingin memeluknya saat itu." Kabuto lagi-lagi takjub dalam hati, "Dia terlihat ketakutan, jadi aku ingin memeluknya. Tapi tubuhku tidak bergerak. Jadi selama beberapa menit, kami hanya berdiam di mobil itu tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Dan setelah akhirnya aku membiarkan dia keluar, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa kesal. Dan malam itu, aku minum-minum sampai dini hari."

"Esoknya aku sakit, dia datang ke rumahku atas perintah Shikamaru. Dan… kami hanya berdua seharian. Bahkan dalam beberapa alasan, jarak kami sangat dekat."

"Beberapa alasan itu saat seperti apa?"

"Saat dia menyiapkan makanan, atau saat dia memberi obat, semacamnya." Kabuto mengganguk mengerti. "Dan sorenya… kami terjatuh dengan dia yang ada di atasku." Lanjutnya lirih.

"Ah, aku mengerti. Jadi itulah yang membuatmu teringat masa lalu? Posisinya yang…" Kabuto melanjutkan perkataannya dengan isyarat. Mencoba mengatakan jika posisi Hinata yang berada di atas seolah mengingatkan Naruto kepada seseorang yang dulu pernah melakukan hal buruk padanya.

Naruto hanya diam tak menjawab, enggan untuk membahas lebih lanjut tentang penyebab semua hal itu terjadi.

Menarik nafas, Kabuto kembali membuka mulutnya. "Lalu… apa yang terjadi setelah itu?"

"Aku mendorongnya dan langsung berlari ke kamar. Aku sangat ketakutan… hingga pingsan. Saat aku bangun, dia tertidur di sampingku. Awalnya aku kaget dan hampir mendorongnya lagi, tapi dalam seperkian detik, entah kenapa aku kembali tenang. Satu sisi aku masih tidak mampu bergerak dan bersuara, tapi disisi lain… aku tidak terlalu merasa terancam akan kehadirannya. Walaupun saat itu, tangan kami saling menggenggam."

Kabuto menghembus nafas sambil menggangguk mengerti. Jarang sekali Naruto bercerita panjang lebar seperti itu. Tapi syukurlah jika Naruto mulai membuka seluruh ceritanya. "Apa kali ini kau ingin sembuh, Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Dulu, walau kau sering kesini dan menjalani terapi, tapi aku melihat dari matamu jika kau juga tidak perduli akan kondisi dirimu sendiri. Aku menebak jika dulu, kau berpikir tidak masalah jika hidup tanpa perempuan. Dan aku bahkan bisa melihat jika kau sudah mengelompokkan dirimu sebagai orang yang membenci kaum hawa. Tapi sekarang… kau terlihat ingin sembuh."

Pandangan Naruto kembali beralih, "Aku juga tidak tahu… yang jelas, aku tiba-tiba ingin merasa normal. Aku ingin… ingin…"

"Ingin bisa selalu dekat dengannya?" Kabuto menyambung dengan cepat. Setelah itu dia terkekeh saat Naruto tak kunjung menjawab, dan justru menampilkan raut wajah bingung. "Ya, untuk alasan kenapa 'dia'? Aku tidak tahu atau belum tahu, tapi jika boleh aku simpulkan untuk sementara, kau tidak melihatnya seperti perempuan lain."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, bisa jadi karena kau menolongnya, kau jadi kasihan padanya. Atau juga karena sikapnya yang mungkin berbeda, kau merasa jika dia bukan ancaman. Tapi bisa juga jika dia… membuatmu nyaman, sehingga meski rasa takutmu masih ada tapi karena rasa nyaman yang dia ciptakan, itu membuatmu lebih tenang dan lebih terkendali."

Segala hal mulai berputar di kepala Naruto. Kasihan, sikap, nyaman. Apa memang karena itu dia merasa lebih tenang saat dekat dengan Hinata? Jadi… dia hanya bisa bersikap tenang jika perempuan itu Hinata? Maksudnya, dia tidak bisa dekat dengan perempuan lain selain Hinata? Kalau memang seperti itu, kenapa… Hinata? Kenapa dia merasa nyaman dengan perempuan itu?

"Tapi menurutku, mungkin dia bagus juga untuk melatih rasa takutmu." Kabuto kembali bersuara. "Kau bisa mendekatinya lebih dan perlahan menghadapi rasa takutmu itu. Mungkin dengan begitu, kau akan bisa melihat jika tidak semua perempuan itu sama menjijikkannya seperti yang kau bayangkan, dan jika kau sudah berpikir seperti itu, mungkin kau akan sembuh."

"Huh, maksudmu aku harus memanfaatkannya untuk kesembuhanku?"

Kabuto menggeleng, "Bukan memanfaatkan. Uhm,, anggaplah sekalian mencari tahu kenapa kau bisa merasa nyaman padanya. Memang karena sesuatu yang khusus atau karena mungkin kau punya perasaan tertentu."

"Pe-rasaan..?"

"Ya, kau bisa mencari tahu apa itu sembari terus melatih rasa takutmu. Yakinkan dirimu jika dia adalah perempuan baik-baik yang tidak berbahaya bagimu, jadi kau tidak perlu takut. Jika seandainya rasa takut itu datang dan membuatmu merasa jijik, sebisa mungkin tahan. Tahan sampai kau mencapai batasmu. Dengan seringnya kau berdekatan dan berinteraksi dengannya yang merupakan seorang perempuan, mungkin kau akan bisa terbiasa dengan perempuan lainnya."

Naruto terdiam. Apa dia memang harus mencoba cara itu?

Mencoba lebih dekat dengan Hinata?

Mengendalikan rasa takut dan rasa jijiknya terhadap sosok perempuan melalui Hinata?

Bagaimana kalau itu tidak berhasil dan justru membahayakan Hinata? Dia sulit mengendalikan diri jika sudah dikuasai rasa takut hingga bisa saja melukai Hinata. Bahkan kemarin saja dia sudah sering mendorong Hinata disaat jarak mereka terlalu dekat.

Jikapun berhasil, bagaimana selanjutnya?

Apa dia akan hidup normal?

Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata? Apa tidak dia butuhkan lagi?

Paling penting, bagaimana jika… selamanya… hanya Hinata yang bisa membuatnya tenang? Apa itu berarti seumur hidupnya hanya Hinata yang bisa dekat dengannya?

Tidakkah itu berarti… dia hanya bisa hidup bersama Hinata atau… hidup tanpa perempuan manapun?

Banyak… terlalu banyak kata 'bagaimana' yang meracuni pikirannya.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

.

Thanks to :

Anni Lavender ; hanayou ; aNie RyzuNa ; NHL ; little_zoo5 ; Zty NaruChan ; Guest ; Guest ; little_zoo5 ; Baenah231 ; Kaoru-k216 ; Anna Renatana ; Durarawr ; DiTa ; nuun ; nawaha ; Mi ; anita777 ; me ; Anonym ; LisAries ; Rais12 ; namiuzu ; Bima560 ; yulippi ; harmony ; megahinata ; uzumakiika ; Zrxremo ; Green Oshu ; salsun ; Mouri Rini ; nana chan ; Yuchid4 ; OHimePanda ; naruhina lovers ; Guest.


	6. Chapter 6

[Dua minggu selanjutnya… selalu berjalan lancar bagi Hinata.]

.

"Uzumaki-san, ini laporan dari hasil pertemuan dengan klien kemarin."

"Hm, taruh saja disana."

.

"Hyuuga-san, tolong atur jadwalku untuk tiga hari ke depan. Aku ada urusan kamis nanti."

"Ha'i, Uzumaki-san."

.

"Hallo, dengan Miku's Corp disini."

"…"

"Oh maaf, Uzumaki-san sedang ada rapat di luar."

.

Hinata memilih melupakan kejadian merawat Naruto yang sakit dan bertindak biasa saja. Begitupun Naruto yang terlihat lebih menyibukkan diri di kantor dan selalu pulang lebih cepat karena ada suatu urusan.

Komunikasi keduanya benar-benar sebatas ruang lingkup kerja.

Dan semua itu Hinata anggap sesuatu yang wajar dan berjalan lancar. Entah kenapa dia merasa benar-benar nyaman menjalani waktu dua minggu itu. Kesehariannya juga biasa-biasa saja. Dia akan berangkat ke kantor pagi hari, pulang sore hari terkadang disaat matahari sudah tenggelam, menikmati waktu sendirinya malam hari, dan akan kembali bekerja keesokkan paginya.

Ya, dua minggu selama Shikamaru tidak ada disana. Tapi setelah itu…

.

.

Lean On You

Dis© Masasi Kishimoto

Naruto x Hinata

.

.

Ting tong…

Shikamaru menekan bel untuk yang ketiga kalinya saat pintu itu terbuka. Senyum tipis dia tunjukkan kepada seseorang yang membuka pintu, dan sapaan ramah akan terlontar dari mulutnya sebelum… "Yo, Narut –" bletak.. majalah bisnis tebal yang di gulung menghantam kepalanya. "Aaaiissshh,,, apa begini caramu menyambut tamu?"

Naruto memandangnya datar dan melangkah masuk tanpa menutup pintu. Membuat Shikamaru berdecak kesal, sementara Ino hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan kedua sahabat itu.

"Sudahlah, Shika. Masih mending dia hanya menggeplak kepalamu dengan majalah." Seru Ino sambil melangkah masuk dan diikuti Shikamaru di belakangnya.

Ya, tidak aneh Naruto marah jika mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukan pria Nara itu di hari pertama kepergiannya ke Suna. Kalau laki-laki lain senang dengan kiriman seorang perempuan ke rumahnya, maka Naruto akan marah jika seorang perempuan dikirim ke rumahnya. Jadi, seharusnya Shikamaru benar-benar bersyukur tidak di pecat.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Ku dengar kau sakit saat kami pergi ke Suna." Ino mendudukkan dirinya di sofa sebrang Naruto sembari bertanya dan meletakkan bungkusan oleh-oleh di meja, Shikamaru datang menyusul dan ikut duduk di samping sang istri.

Naruto mengamati bungkusan oleh-oleh itu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya bergerak meraihnya, "Aku baik-baik saja. Dan semakin 'membaik' karena suamimu mengirimku 'hadiah'." Jawabnya santai sembari menyelidiki apa yang ada di balik bungkusan oleh-oleh itu.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum masam mendengar sindiran itu.

"Bagaimana proyek yang kau tangani disana?" Naruto menaruh kembali bungkusan yang ternyata isinya makanan khas Suna itu ke meja sebelum menatap Shikamaru.

Yang dibalas Shikamaru dengan menguap lebar, "Ayolah, Naruto. Aku baru sampai dua jam yang lalu dan langsung diajak Ino kesini. Biarkan aku istirahat dan melaporkannya besok di kantor. Lagipula ini hari minggu, kau tidak ingin istirahat?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya dan mengalihkannya ke tv yang menyala.

Istirahat katanya? Dua minggu ini Naruto justru berusaha mencari kesibukkan tersendiri. Pagi bekerja, pulang lebih cepat untuk terapi, dan malamnya dia menghabiskan waktu di meja kerja sebelum akhirnya meminum obat tidur agar bisa cepat terlelap.

Sesungguhnya Naruto memang sangat lelah dua minggu ini. Tepatnya, dia lebih lelah mental daripada lelah fisik. Apalagi setiap kali harus berada di jarak dekat dengan sekretarisnya. Naruto sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia justru merasa aneh jika di dekat Hinata. Saran psikiaternya tentang mendekati Hinata sebagai bahan latihan terus menganggu pikirannya, dan setiap kali berdekatan dengan Hinata, pikiran itu muncul dan menimbulkan efek lain pada jantungnya.

Naruto bersikeras menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan saran dari psikiaternya itu, makanya dia setiap hari melakukan terapi agar tetap bisa sembuh meski tanpa bantuan Hinata. Walau sejauh ini, meski Naruto terapi setiap hari, Kabuto berkata hanya sepuluh persen kemajuan yang dia alami. Padahal kalau Naruto kembali menyerah, dia sudah tidak ingin menjalani terapi-terapi itu.

Tidak hanya terapi yang menekankan pada ingatan masa lalu untuk mengurangi ketakutan. Dia juga di hadapkan pada terapi lain yang baginya juga bukanlah perkara mudah, dan jangan lupakan obat-obatan yang selama dua minggu ini dia biasakan konsumsi sebelum tidur guna mengurangi tegangan syaraf dan bisa membuatnya tidur nyenyak.

Itulah yang membuat Naruto berhenti menemui psikiaternya beberapa bulan belakangan dan hanya melakukan terapi kadang bisa sampai dua bulan sekali. Dia lelah melakukan hal seperti itu. Tapi seperti yang pernah dikatakan Kabuto, kali ini mungkin… dia ingin sembuh.

"Kau sudah makan?" gelengan singkat Naruto berikan. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lebih hari itu, dan Naruto bahkan belum sarapan. Shikamaru dan Ino menghela nafas kemudian, "Kau perduli dengan kesembuhanmu disaat bersamaan dengan kau tidak perduli dengan dirimu."

Komentar itu hanya bagai angin lalu bagi pria Uzumaki disana.

Ino lagi-lagi menggeleng dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berjalan menuju dapur untuk setidaknya membuat minuman dan camilan untuk mereka. Kalau ada bahan masakan, mungkin dia akan memasak, walau kata Shikamaru masakannya itu… 50% lumayan.

Hal itu sudah biasa. Berbeda dengan Shikamaru dan Naruto yang sudah mengenal dari SMA, Ino baru mengenal mereka dua tahun sebelum dia menikah dengan Shikamaru. Dari Shikamaru, Ino mengetahui kondisi Naruto dan tidak mempermasalahkanya. Justru sebagai satu-satunya perempuan yang mungkin paling dekat dengan Naruto, dia berusaha mengimbangi Shikamaru dalam mengikuti alur kehidupan Naruto.

Dia tetap menjaga jarak dengan pria pirang itu, dan untungnya Naruto tidak terlalu risih akan kehadirannya. Mungkin fakta kalau Ino adalah kekasih dari sahabatnya, membuat Naruto tidak menjadikan itu hal yang berbahaya.

Dari itulah, hanya dua nama perempuan yang diingat Naruto dalam pikirannya. Kushina dan Ino. Yang sekarang bertambah satu, menjadi tiga nama. Kushina, Ino, dan… Hinata.

"Naruto," Shikamaru membuka mulutnya ketika Ino sudah tidak lagi terlihat.

"Hm."

"Hari itu… apa yang terjadi?" dia sudah mengetahuinya, tapi Shikamaru ingin mendengar sendiri cerita itu versi Naruto. Lagipula, seperti kejadian lima tahun lalu yang Naruto sembunyikan begitu lama darinya, Shikamaru ingin tahu apa kali ini Naruto juga menyembunyikan hal itu darinya.

Naruto tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari tv, tapi mulutnya tetap terbuka. "Aku hanya menangkapnya yang ingin jatuh dan kami jatuh bersama. Selintas ingatan itu kembali. Itu saja." Naruto sudah yakin jika Shikamaru sudah tahu kondisinya saat itu, makanya dia santai mengungkap semuanya.

"Apa kata Kabuto-san?"

"Sama seperti yang kau katakan waktu itu." sapphire birunya melirik. "Saat aku bercerita tentang gadis lima tahun lalu, kau menyarankanku untuk mencarinya dan menjadikannya bahan latihan untukku, bukan? Kabuto mengatakan hal yang sama."

Alis Shikamaru terangkat, ucapan Naruto barusan seolah membedakan gadis lima tahun lalu dengan Hinata. Apa benar Naruto tidak menyadari jika Hinata adalah gadis yang di tolongnya lima tahun lalu? "Ehm, bukankah itu berarti Hyuuga itu memiliki efek yang sama dengan gadis lima tahun lalu itu. Atau… mungkinkah gadis lima tahun lalu yang kau maksud itu… dia?"

Naruto menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap Shikamaru dengan raut yang tak terbaca.

Ting tong…

Sebelum ada percakapan lebih lanjut, suara bel memutuskan keheningan sesaat keduanya.

Ting tong…

Shikamaru menghela nafas dan berdiri, sepertinya sang tuan rumah tidak berniat membuka pintu. Dia berjalan menuju pintu dengan langkah malas. Kenapa disaat seperti ini tamu itu harus menganggu. Shikamaru sendiri sangat penasaran apakah Naruto ingat atau tidak dengan gadis lima tahun lalu itu.

Cklek

"Anoo.." Shikamaru mengangkat alis saat seorang pria terlihat panik di depan pintu rumah itu, belum sempat pria itu melanjutkan kata-katanya, manic hitam Shikamaru sudah beralih pada seseorang yang ada di gendongan pria itu…

"Dia…"

"Maaf, apa ini benar rumah Uzumaki Naruto-san? Aku menemukannya pingsan di depan belokan kompleks, karena dia kekasih Uzumaki-san makanya ku bawa dia kesini."

"Dan ini barang-barangnya." Sorang wanita paruh baya menyambung sambil menunjukkan sebuah tas besar, satu tas kecil, dan satu bungkusan plastic.

Shikamaru masih terdiam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya sadar, "Oh, bawa dia masuk ke dalam."

Ketiganya berjalan masuk dan langsung menuju ruang tengah tempat Naruto menonton tv, "Letakkan disana." ujar Shikamaru kepada pria itu. Ucapan yang membuat Naruto menoleh dan langsung berdiri terkejut.

"Astaga! Ada apa ini, siapa dia?" Ino yang mendengar adanya tamu ikut menyusul ke ruang tengah.

Pria itu menaruh perempuan yang pingsan di gendongannya ke sofa yang di tunjuk Shikamaru, begitupula wanita di belakangnya yang menaruh barang-barang Hinata. "Itu," wanita paruh baya itu langsung membuka mulut. "Tadi aku menemukannya pingsan di belokkan kompleks. Lalu pria ini muncul dan dia bilang kalau perempuan ini kekasih Uzumaki-san, jadi aku mengantarnya kesini."

"Hah?" Ino hanya melongo mendengar itu. Sejak kapan Naruto punya kekasih?

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarnya kesini." Shikamaru mewakili. Pria itu dan wanita tadi mengangguk dan pamit pulang. Menyisakan empat sosok di ruangan itu.

Seorang perempuan yang pingsan, Ino yang melongo, Naruto yang berdiri diam terkejut, dan Shikamaru yang menghela nafas lelah. "Sayang, bisakah kau periksa kondisinya? Mungkin dia demam?" ujarnya menyadarkan sang istri dari keterkejutannya.

"Uhm, iya." Ino melangkah mendekat dan tanpa sengaja menyenggol bungkusan plastic di atas meja, bungkusan yang dibawa wanita tadi yang dia bilang milik perempuan yang pingsan itu. "Ya ampun," Ino langsung duduk dan mengumpulkan barang-barang dari bungkusan itu, beberapa obat dan… "Uhm, jadi perempuan ini hamil?"

"Apa?" seruan yang sama keluar dari mulut Naruto dan Shikamaru.

Ino mendongak dan menunjukkan sebuah tespack di tangannya yang menunjukkan dua garis. "Ini bungkusan miliknya kan? Berarti tespack ini juga miliknya." Simpul Ino kemudian.

Shikamaru terdiam dan menatap Naruto dengan banyak pertanyaan dan sedikit sorot kecurigaan. Sementara Naruto sendiri terdiam dengan tampang shock, sapphirenya melotot kearah tespack itu dan beralih menatap perempuan yang terbaring di sofanya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru memanggil saat tiba-tiba Naruto berbalik dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Shika, sebenarnya ada apa? siapa perempuan ini?" Ino yang tidak mengerti lantas bertanya.

Membuat suaminya menghela nafas pelan, "Dia sekrestaris Naruto yang baru, Hyuuga Hinata.".

.

.

Shikamaru membuka pintu kamar Naruto dan melangkah masuk perlahan, pandangannya tertuju pada Naruto yang duduk diranjang memeluk lutut dan mencengkram rambutnya. Shikamaru menghela nafas dan mendekat, mencoba berbicara tenang walau mungkin juga apa yang akan dia katakan sedikit menimbulkan emosi.

"Jadi," dia memulai dengan suara yang tidak mengagetkan, tapi tidak ada reaksi dari Naruto. "Aku penasaran apa yang terjadi dua minggu lalu antara kau… dan dia."

Kepala Naruto terangkat dan sepasang sapphire biru yang menatap tajam mengarah padanya, "Apa maksudmu? Kau kira aku melakukan sesuatu? Kau kira aku yang membuatnya hamil seperti itu?"

"Tidak." Shikamaru langsung menyela dengan ragu, dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Memang hal itu adalah hal mustahil di sebagian otak Shikamaru, tapi… jika perempuan yang dimaksud Hinata, maka mungkin saja…

"Huh," Naruto mendengus geli dengan sinis, "Lucu sekali kau menuduhku menghamilinya disaat kau yang paling tahu bagaimana kondisiku."

Pandangan keduanya bertemu sesaat sebelum beralih dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Semua perempuan itu sama," Shikamaru melirik saat suara dingin itu terdengar dari mulut Naruto, tangan pria Uzumaki itu terkepal dengan rahang mengeras. "Arrrggg brengsek! Kenapa semua perempuan itu brengsek? Sialan!" bruaaakk…

Shikamaru hanya memandang datar barang-barang yang berserakan di depannya karena amukan singkat Naruto barusan. Manic hitamnya mengarah pada Naruto yang terlihat sangat marah dengan keadaan ini. Membuat Shikamaru makin penasaran dengan hal yang baru saja dia pikirkan.

Naruto mengamuk karena kesal kalau ternyata Hinata hamil?

Naruto marah karena menerima kenyataan ternyata semua perempuan itu sama saja seperti bayangannya?

Atau Naruto lepas kendali karena sesuatu hal lain yang mungkin belum dia sadari?

"Kenapa kau marah?" pertanyaan itu tak bisa ditahan Shikamaru. "Semua perempuan itu tidak sama seperti apa yang ada dalam bayanganmu, atau kau berpikir jika Ibumu dan istriku termasuk dalam kategori 'perempuan brengsek'mu itu?"

"Ck." Naruto berdecak kesal saat hal itu mulai Shikamaru bahas. Meski dia membenci perempuan, tapi Shikamaru tahu jika Kushina dan Ino tidak termasuk dalam daftar perempuan yang di benci Naruto.

Shikamaru mengerti tidak mungkin Naruto membenci Ibunya, dan Shikamaru bersyukur karena istrinya menjadi salah satu perempuan yang bisa dekat dengan sahabat pirangnya itu. Nah, lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata?

"Hah, belum tentu dia seperti yang kau bayangkan. Mungkin dia punya alasan lain untuk itu?"

Naruto tertawa pelan, "Begitukah? Kau yakin? Dia tidak punya kekasih tapi sekarang dia hamil." Senyum itu menghilang seiring dengan munculnya pandangan tajam yang sebelumnya, "Dia hanya membuktikan jika semua perempuan itu SAMA. Dia sama saja dengan perempuan lainnya, Shika. Dia sama."

Yah, Shikamaru juga tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Bukan salahnya jika Naruto berpikir negative tentang Hinata. Mungkin setelah sekian lama, Naruto menemukan seorang perempuan yang bisa berdekatan dengannya, tapi fakta jika perempuan itu sekarang tengah hamil tanpa kekasih apalagi suami membuat Naruto kecewa meski dia tidak menyadarinya. Hanya itulah kesimpulan yang bisa Shikamaru tarik sekarang.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat saja dan tenangkan pikiranmu," Shikamaru berbalik dan melangkah keluar, "Oh ya, jika tidak mau melihatnya, sebaiknya tidak perlu keluar kamar." Ya, bisa repot kalau Naruto mengamuk lagi jika bertatap muka dengan Hinata.

.

.

Mata itu terpejam, tapi sedetik kemudian muncul pergerakkan pelan menandakan jika sang pemilik mungkin akan segera sadar. Dan benar saja, tak sampai satu menit, mata itu terbuka dan menampilkan amethyst perak yang indah, membuat cahaya dan pemandangan sekitar masuk melalui panca indra itu.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar?" Hinata mengerutkan keningnya dan menoleh, menatap bingung Ino yang tersenyum di sampingnya. "Kau bisa bangun? Ayo!" dengan sedikit bantuan Ino, Hinata mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

Matanya kembali melihat kesekeliling dan tersentak saat mengenali tempat itu sebagai… "Ini… rumah Uzumaki-san?"

"Uhm, lucu sekali mendengarmu memanggil kekasih sendiri dengan nama marga."

"Eh?" Hinata melongo mendengar perkataan yang tidak dia mengerti apa maksudnya itu, sementara Shikamaru yang duduk di sofa lain hanya menggeleng mendengar perkataan istrinya itu. "Maksud Anda? Uhm, Anda…"

"Oh, aku Ino. Dulu Yamanaka Ino tapi setelah pria itu mengganti namaku, sekarang aku jadi Nara Ino. Senang berkenalan denganmu… uhm, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata lagi-lagi terdiam mendengar itu, dia melirik Shikamaru yang duduk diam sambil menonton tv dan kembali menatap Ino yang masih tersenyum padanya. Nara Ino? Berarti… perempuan ini istri dari Shikamaru? "Oh, salam kenal, Nara-san."

Ino menyipitkan pandangannya, membuat Hinata sedikit salah tingkah. "Kau terdengar sedang berbicara dengan suamiku saja. Jangan panggil aku 'Nara-san' atau aku akan memanggilmu 'Uzumaki'."

"Eh? Kenap –"

"Panggil saja aku Ino, oke? Ah ya, jangan berbicara formal padaku, aku suka alergi jika mendengarnya." Dan akhirnya, Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk pelan mengimbangi Ino yang begitu aktif bicara. "Oh ya, bagaimana keadaanmu, apa ada yang sakit?"

Hinata berkedip dan merasakan kondisi tubuhnya sejenak, "Hanya pusing saja, tapi tidak apa."

"Syukurlah, lalu kandunganmu? Baik-baik saja kah? Kau harus lebih hati-hati saat hamil muda, kan?"

"Hah?" oke, perasaan Hinata saja atau perempuan yang baru dia temui ini memang sedikit 'sakit'? "Ha-hamil? Maksud An –"

"Jangan formal!" sela Ino cepat.

Mengangguk singkat, Hinata membenarkan ucapannya, "Maksud..mu?"

Ino tersenyum dan meraih bungkusan dari atas meja lalu menunjukkannya pada Hinata. "Ini milikmu?" Hinata melihat bungkusan plastic dengan merk nama apotik yang di pegang Ino, lalu mengangguk. Ino mengambil sesuatu dari dalam bungkusan itu, "Jadi tespack ini juga milikmu kan? Disini ada dua garis, jadi itu berarti positif. Berarti juga, kau sedang hamil, iyakan?"

". . ."

". . ."

Suasana hening sejenak. Ino yang masih tetap tersenyum, Hinata yang terdiam, dan Shikamaru yang penasaran.

Selanjutnya, Hinata bergerak meraih bungkusan itu dan mengeluarkan obat yang ada di dalamnya. "Uh,, bungkusan ini memang milikku tapi isinya bukan." Dia mendongak dan menemukan wajah bingung dari Ino, "Itu… tadi aku memang ke apotik yang ada di sebuah klinik, kepalaku pusing dan badanku sedikit tidak enak, makanya aku beli obat penurun demam biasa dan vitamin, bukan obat ini."

Ino berkedip dua kali sebelum melihat obat yang dipegang Hinata, sebagai wanita hamil, Ino jelas tahu jika itu adalah obat untuk penguat kandungan. "Jadi semua barang ini bukan milikmu?" Hinata menggeleng, "Kenapa bisa ada padamu? Bungkusan ini di temukan dengan barang-barangmu yang lain." Ino menunjuk tas besar dan kecil yang menjadi milik Hinata.

Membuat gadis Hyuuga itu mengerutkan keningnya, dia juga bingung. "Oh," dia berseru kemudian, "Tadi aku sempat bertabrakan dengan seorang wanita di klinik itu. Mungkin bungkusan kami tertukar saat itu."

". . ."

". . ."

Kedua kalinya suasana menjadi hening, "Hahahahaha…" dan dipecah dengan suara tawa Shikamaru yang mengundang tatapan aneh dari Hinata dan Ino. "Hahaha… astaga! Kenapa alasan sesederhana itu tidak terpikirkan? Karena hal sepele dia jadi mengamuk. Hahaha…" pria Nara itu masih tertawa sendiri mengingat jika sahabat pirangnya sudah stress dan mengamuk lebih dulu hanya karena kesalahpahaman yang sepele.

Tabrakan… tertukar…

Itu suatu hal yang sangat sederhana. Saking sederhananya, tidak terpikirkan di otak jenius Shikamaru.

Ino mendekat dan berbisik pada Hinata, "Dia aneh kan?" Hinata hanya tersenyum kikuk mendengarnya. Bingung juga mau jawab apa.

"Baiklah," Shikamaru menghentikan tawanya dan kembali menatap kearah perempuan itu dengan biasa, "Jadi, kenapa kau bisa pingsan di depan kompleks tadi, Hyuuga?"

Hinata kembali berpikir, mencoba mengingat kejadian sebelumnya. Dia hanya berjalan tanpa arah dan saat sadar, dia sudah berada di depan rumah Naruto. Karena merasa tidak mungkin jika dia mampir kesana, akhirnya Hinata memutar arah, tapi kepalanya kembali pusing dan… mungkin setelah itu dia pingsan. "Ugh, itu… aku hanya tidak sengaja kesini." Jawabnya singkat.

"Huh?" Ino dan Shikamaru bersuara bersamaan, "Lalu, kenapa kau membawa barang-barang sebanyak ini?" Ino menunjuk kembali barang-barang tadi.

Manic perak Hinata melirik sendu kearah barang-barang itu dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Sebenarnya…" dia terdiam, tidak yakin untuk berbicara tentang masalahnya kepada orang yang baru saja dia kenal.

"Tidak apa, ceritakan saja padaku. Itu langkah awal untuk menjadi teman bukan?" Hinata mendongak dan menatap Ino tersenyum manis padanya. Teman? Hinata sangat jarang mengenal kata itu dalam hidupnya. Apalagi semenjak hidupnya semakin susah dan semua orang mencibirnya. "Hei, ayolah! Tidak akan ada yang melarangmu bicara disini, hm?"

"Itu… sebenarnya… aku pergi dari apartemen ku."

"Kenapa?"

"Semalam, pemilik apartemen datang. Dia bilang jika dia sudah menjual tanah dan apartemen itu kepada sebuah perusahaan. Apartemen yang ku tinggali sudah tidak layak huni, jadi pemiliknya bermaksud menjual itu dan pindah. Jadi semalam dia memintaku untuk segera membereskan barang-barang dan keluar hari ini. Semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur karena bingung mau tinggal dimana, makanya saat aku pergi pagi ini… kepalaku pusing."

"Dan tanpa sengaja kau berjalan kesini?" sambung Ino dengan kesimpulannya. Saat Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan, kedua suami istri itu menghela nafas.

Ino meraih segelas air dan menyodorkan itu pada Hinata, "Setidaknya minumlah dulu. Apa kau sudah makan?" pelan, Hinata menggeleng. "Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau makan dulu, ayo!"

"Tap –"

"Tidak boleh menolak!" sela Ino cepat dan dia segera membantu Hinata berdiri. Sembari menemani Hinata berjalan menuju dapur, dia menoleh pada suaminya dan mengangguk.

Mengerti akan isyarat sang istri, Shikamaru mengangkat bahu dan berdiri, melangkah kembali menuju kamar tuan rumah.

.

.

Cklek… tap tap tap…

Shikamaru mengangkat alisnya saat melihat Naruto yang langsung bergerak cepat membaca buku seperti seseorang yang baru saja tertangkap basah. "Well, apa kau baru saja menguping, tuan Uzumaki?"

Naruto diam dan berpura-pura semakin fokus dengan bacaannya. Membuat Shikamaru mendengus geli. Sahabatnya itu bisa juga melucu rupanya. "Hah, jadi kau sudah tahu kebenarnya kan? Ya, hal sepele dan sederhana itulah yang membuatmu mengamuk, ne?"

"Aku tidak mengamuk."

"Ya, ya, terserah kau saja, tapi setidaknya kau harus minta maaf karena sudah mencurigainya yang tidak-tidak." Naruto hanya diam tak menjawab, "Yang jelas, kau juga sudah tahu permasalahannya bukan? Dia tidak punya tempat tinggal sekarang."

"Lalu? Kenapa kau melaporkan itu padaku?"

"Kenapa? Dia sekrestarismu."

Naruto berbalik dan memandang kesal padanya, "Sekrestaris, bukan seseorang yang menjadi tanggung jawabku. Kenapa kau melaporkan itu seolah-olah aku yang harus bertanggung jawab atas hidupnya sekarang?"

"Well, dia tidak mungkin tinggal denganku."

"Maksudmu dia harus tinggal denganku?"

"Orang asing tidak baik tinggal dengan pasangan suami istri yang sedang 'bahagia'."

"Lalu kenapa harus disini? dia bisa mencari tempat tinggal lain."

". . ." Shikamaru terdiam dan mengangkat alisnya, "Sebenarnya Naruto, aku tidak pernah bilang jika aku menyarankan agar dia tinggal disini."

"Ap –"

"Tapi sepertinya itu ide yang bagus. Baiklah, aku akan bilang padanya jika dia bisa menampati kamar tamu di sebelah."

"Ap – Shikamaruuuuu…."

.

.

"Jadi?"

Kini keempatnya sedang duduk di meja makan. Naruto yang duduk diam sembari memandangi makanan yang sedang disajikan Ino, dan Shikamaru yang juga duduk di sampingnya dengan anteng. Sementara Hinata yang tidak diijinkan Ino membantu, hanya duduk menunduk di kursi lainnya.

"Nah, selesai." Ino tersenyum senang melihat hasil kerjanya lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hinata dan di depan Shikamaru. "Oh ya, jadi Hinata tinggal disini mulai sekarang?" ulangnya lagi pertanyaan yang tadi belum dia selesaikan.

Naruto tidak menjawab dan bergerak meraih makanan yang ada, dengan pelan dia memakan atau mencicipi menu yang tersaji. Disampingnya, Shikamaru mewakili. "Ya begitulah, Naruto juga tidak masalah."

"Anoo…" Hinata melirik ragu kearah Naruto yang diam saja dengan wajah datar, "Itu tidak perlu, aku bisa mencari tempat tinggal yang lain saja."

Shikamaru mengibaskan tangannya, "Tidak masalah, Hyuuga. Kau tinggal saja disini, dengan begitu kau mungkin bisa membantu pekerjaan sang directur setiap harinya. Kalian juga bisa pergi bersama. Bukankah itu akan lebih mudah?"

"Tap –"

"Yosh! Aku akan membantumu membereskan barang-barangmu. Eh, dimana kamar Hinata-chan?"

"Anoo, Ino-san tapi ak –"

"Kamar tamu di sebelah kamar Naruto. Rumah ini hanya punya dua kamar itu saja kan? Tidak mungkin mereka sekamar."

"Nara-san, tap –"

"Oh, itu benar. Baiklah, setelah makan kita mengatur barang-barangmu."

Hinata hanya menggigit bibirnya saat kedua suami istri itu tidak mendengarkan satupun kalimat tolakan darinya. Mana mungkin Hinata bisa tinggal di rumah itu dengan mudah, jika tuan rumahnya saja terlihat tidak ikhlas. Lagipula kenapa mereka harus tinggal bersama, dia masih bisa mencari tempat tinggal lain. "Aku… tidak ingin merepotkan. Aku bisa mencari tempat yang lain." Ucap Hinata dengan tegas, membuat Ino dan Shikamaru melihatnya.

Detik berikutnya, Shikamaru menoleh pada Naruto yang ada disampingnya yang terlihat masih 'mencicipi' makanan yang ada sedikit-sedikit. "Naruto, tidak masalahkan kalau dia tinggal disini?"

Naruto berkedip dan meraih gelas air putih di dekatnya, meminumnya pelan sebelum menjawab. "Asalkan dia mengganti semua makanan ini."

"Hah?" Hinata dan Shikamaru hanya melongo mendengarnya, beda lagi dengan Ino yang sudah naik darah.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mengganti makanan ini, hah?"

"Semuanya terlalu asin."

"Itu tidak akan terlalu asin jika kau mencampurnya dengan nasi." Jawab Ino menaikan suaranya.

Tapi Naruto tetap pada mode tenangnya, "Nasinya keras. Semua makanan ini bisa membuatku sakit perut kalau masih ku makan."

"Ap – Shikamaru…" uhm, Shikamaru mulai merasakan firasat buruk. "Apa makanan ini sangat tidak enak~?" suara Ino mendayu dengan mata berkaca-kaca, mengharapkan satu jawaban yang mengenakan hati.

Membuat pria Nara itu menelan ludah dan melirik singkat semua makanan yang ada, "Ya…" jawabnya dengan suara lirih, "..enak, kok."

"Bagus!" Ino berdiri dan menggeser semua piring kearah suaminya, "Karena bagimu ini enak, jadi tidak keberatan jika kau menghabiskan semua ini, ne?" dia tersenyum antara manis dan sadis kepada suaminya. Lalu dia menoleh pada Hinata yang memasang wajah kaget dengan apa yang terjadi, "Baiklah, Hinata-chan. Aku bantu kau memasak. Ayo!" tanpa ijin dia menarik tangan Hinata menuju dapur.

Meninggalkan Naruto yang menatap prihatin kepada sang sahabat, dan Shikamaru yang menatap miris pada makanan di depannya.

Sudah di bilang, masakan Ino itu 50% lumayan, yang berarti makasakannya bahkan tidak sampai level lumayan, apalagi enak. Jadi kenapa sekarang harus Shikamaru yang menderita?

.

.

Malam kembali datang, rembulan sudah berada pada tugasnya. Angin berhembus meski waktu belum terlalu tenggelam.

Dalam keheningan malam, Hinata tidak pernah berpikir jika dia akan kembali tinggal dengan orang lain dalam sebuah rumah. Sejak dia keluar dari panti asuhan enam tahun yang lalu, dia sudah biasa sendiri. Pulang tanpa ada yang menyambut, makan sendirian, menikmati segala sesuatu dengan kesendirian. Tidak ada teman yang bisa dianggapnya teman, hanya seorang tetangga yang cukup dekat dengannya akhir-akhir ini meski hubungan mereka tidak bisa di sebut teman.

Begitupula dengan Naruto. Tak pernah terlintas di kepalanya jika dia akan kembali tinggal dengan orang lain dalam satu atap yang sama. Sudah dari SMP dia tinggal sendiri. Awalnya masih dibiayai oleh ayah angkatnya, tapi dengan posisinya sekarang, tentu dia membiayai hidupnya sendiri.

Masalah yang ada pada dirinya membuat Naruto tidak berpikir untuk bisa tinggal dengan orang lain. Bahkan dia sudah tidak perduli jika dia harus selalu tinggal sendirian selamanya.

Tapi sekarang…

"Uzumaki-san, makan malamnya sudah siap."

"Hm."

…keduanya tak pernah menyangka, jika kini mereka tidak lagi tinggal sendirian. Entahlah bagaimana kedepannya, baik atau buruk, saat ini, mungkin lebih baik jika mereka menjalani saja semuanya seperti biasa. Bukankah di kantor mereka juga satu atap?

.

.

"Ano.." Hinata menaruh sendoknya dan memulai pembicaraan. "Terima kasih… karena sudah mengijinkan Saya tinggal disini."

Naruto menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan melirik kearah Hinata yang menunduk,

'… _mungkin dia bagus juga untuk melatih rasa takutmu.'_

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya saat kata-kata Kabuto kembali terdengar. Mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain, Naruto hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban atas perkataan Hinata.

"Hyuuga,"

"Y-ya?"

Pria itu kembali melirikkan sapphirenya menatap perempuan itu, menatap Hinata yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan polos, tapi tidak dengan Naruto, ia menatap Hinata dengan intens, seolah ingin mencoba apa yang dikatakan psikiaternya. Benarkah jika dia tidak merasa takut dengan Hinata, maka dia bisa mengendalikan rasa takutnya pada gadis lain?

Bukankah berarti sekarang dia sedang menjalani saran psikiaternya?

Hah, tidak! Naruto kembali mengenyahkan pikiran itu dari kepalanya. Dia ingin sembuh tanpa bantuan Hinata. Tepatnya, dia tidak ingin memanfaatkan Hinata. Perempuan itu bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Uzumaki-san?"

Menarik nafas, Naruto kembali menatapnya dengan sorot biasa. "Jangan terlalu dekat denganku."

"Eh?"

"Kerjakan saja urusanmu seperti biasa. Tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk membersihkan rumah seperti yang kau lakukan waktu itu, kau bukan pembantu disini. Tidak perlu terlalu memperdulikan apapun yang aku lakukan, masak jika kau ingin saja. Dan… dan jangan terlalu dekat denganku."

Hinata terdiam dan memproses itu semua. Apakah itu semacam syarat untuknya tinggal disini? "Uhm, baiklah. Saya mengerti, Uzumaki-san." Ucapnya pelan. Ya, dia mengerti jika Naruto tidak ingin dia ikut campur dalam urusan pria itu. Dia hanya tinggal disini dan tidak perlu memikirkan hal lain.

Lagipula, Hinata berpikir untuk mencari tempat lain saja. Mungkin dia akan tinggal sebulan, demi menghormati tuan rumah. Tidak enak juga jika dia langsung pindah disaat tuan rumah bahkan sudah memberikan syarat untuknya.

Srek… Naruto berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku sudah selesai. Terima kasih makanannya," dia berjalan pergi, "…makanannya enak."

Hinata tersentak dan menoleh saat suara lirih diakhir samar dia dengar. Dia hanya menatap bingung sosok Naruto yang sudah berjalan pergi dari ruang makan. "Apa aku salah dengar ya?"

.

.

Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya dan terdiam sejenak, entah apa yang ada dipikirkannya. Dia pun tidak mengerti dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kenapa dia merasa sesak dan senang disaat bersamaan dengan fakta jika sekarang dia tinggal bersama Hinata. Bahkan selama makan malam tadi, Naruto benar-benar seolah sedang berada di dunia mimpi.

Dan apa-apaan kata-katanya tadi? Apa itu pujian? Sejak kapan dia menjadi sangat mudah memuji? "Tapi… makanannya memang sangat enak." Gumamnya kemudian.

Dia menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya, baru saja dia akan mendudukkan diri disaat ponselnya berbunyi, menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Naruto mendudukkan dirinya dan meraih ponsel itu, tapi selanjutnya dia hanya terdiam melihat nama yang tertera disana.

Dia tidak melakukan pergerakan untuk menerima panggilan itu, tidak juga menolaknya. Dia hanya diam melihat tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Lagipula kenapa orang itu menelponnya sekarang? Apa ada sesuatu yang penting? Tidak mungkin orang itu hanya menelpon untuk menanyakan kabarnya disaat hubungan mereka sudah tidak lagi sama. Apalagi sejak kejadian itu.

Orang itu tahu jika setengah dari kejadian itu adalah kesahalannya, makanya dia tidak bisa lagi bersikap seperti sebelumnya pada Naruto. Begitupun Naruto yang menjadi korban, kalau saat dia masih kecil saja Naruto sudah mulai takut padanya, apalagi saat Naruto sudah besar dan sadar, jika bukan karena orang itu, maka kejadian itu tidak akan terjadi.

Tapi disisi lain Naruto tidak sepenuhnya menyalahkan orang itu. Apa yang terjadi, sepenuhnya kesalahan wanita brengsek gila yang telah menyentuhnya.

"Hah," dia menarik nafas sebelum akhirnya menjawab panggilan yang tidak berhenti itu. "Hallo…"

.

.

"Apa tidak masalah untuknya?"

Seorang pria yang baru saja memutuskan telponnya menghela nafas. Pembicaraan singkat dengan anak angkatnya itu cukup menguras keberaniannya. Sudah sangat lama dia mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bisa bicara lagi dengan anak angkatnya itu, dan disaat dia menghubungi, dia malah memberikan sesuatu yang sulit untuk sang anak angkat.

Pria itu tahu jika itu adalah hal yang sulit dan tidak mungkin anak angkatnya mau menerima. Tapi ini sudah cukup lama, dan dia hanya mencoba membantu. Dari keterangan Kabuto yang terakhir dia dengar, kondisi anak angkatnya membaik. Dia merasa lega mendengar itu dan ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk membantu. Hanya saja…

"Apa kau yakin dengan perjodohan ini? Dia tidak akan menyukainya."

Pria itu berjalan menuju jendela dan menatap di kejauhan, "Aku tahu itu, Iruka. Tapi Kabuto bilang kondisinya mulai membaik. Mungkin jika aku menjodohkannya dengan gadis baik-baik, dan membuat gadis itu lebih dekat dengannya, dia bisa jadi lebih baik."

"Kalau dia kembali memburuk? Maksudku, kita tidak tahu bagaimana kondisi dia yang sebenarnya. Jika dia masih tidak bisa berdekatan dengan perempuan, tapi kita malah mengirim seorang gadis untuk bersamanya… itu akan semakin memperburuk keadaan."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana lagi?" pria itu berbalik. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia hidup sendiri selamanya. Ini kesalahanku, aku harus bertanggung jawab. Lagipula aku yakin gadis itu adalah gadis yang baik. Aku tidak mungkin memberikan gadis yang sembarangan untuknya."

"Tidakkah lebih baik jika kita menyerahkan urusan itu padanya. Terserah dia mau memilih siapa untuk pasangannya."

"Ya, jika dia tidak ada masalah dengan para perempuan. Tapi dia berbeda, Iruka. Dia sulit dekat dengan perempuan apalagi untuk memilih pendamping. Disaat kondisinya membaik seperti inilah, aku harap kehadiran gadis itu bisa lebih membantu."

Iruka hanya menghela nafas dan tidak lagi berbicara.

Pria itu kembali berbalik dan menatap Iruka. "Tenang saja, ini hanyalah sebuah bantuan kecil untuknya. Jika memang ini tidak bisa membantunya, bahkan jika dia benar-benar tidak menginginkan hal ini, aku tidak akan memaksa."

"Tapi dia sudah menolaknya barusan."

"Aku harus mencobanya dulu." Pria itu kembali menarik nafas, "Kapan gadis itu akan berangkat?"

"Seminggu lagi."

Pria itu mengangguk, "Gadis itu gadis yang baik, dia tidak banyak tingkah dan juga pendiam. Kuharap dia tidak terlalu membuat anak itu risih nantinya. Jika memang dia tetap menolak gadis itu setelah mereka kenal, baru aku akan menerima apapun keputusannya."

"Hah, semoga semuanya berjalan semakin baik, Kakashi-san."

.

.

Braaakkk… Bruk..

Naruto terduduk di lantai setelah kembali menyerakkan kamarnya. "Hahhaha… perjodohan katanya?" dia bergumam sinis. "Aku tidak butuh hal seperti itu."

' _Jika kau tidak ingin dijodohkan, maka sembuhlah dan cari pendampingmu sendiri.'_

"Siiaaallll…" brak… apa ayah angkatnya itu baru saja mengancamnya? Dia sembuh atau tidak, dia tidak akan menerima perjodohan itu.

Tok tok tok…

"Uzumaki-san, Uzumaki-san, ma-maaf… apa ada sesuatu?"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dengan tatapan mengancam kearah pintu kamarnya yang di ketuk.

"Uzumaki-san, ada apa?" mungkin karena mendengar suara barang berjatuhan, makanya penghuni baru rumah itu datang. "Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto berdiri perlahan dari lantai, sesungging senyum miring muncul di bibirnya. "Sembuh ya?" gumamnya dengan pelan.

'… _mungkin dia bagus juga untuk melatih rasa takutmu.'_

Ah, benar! Bukankah orang yang disarankan Kabuto sekarang ada di rumahnya? Jika dengan orang itu dia bisa sembuh…

Cklek

"Uzumak –kyaaa.."

Bruk

…kenapa tidak dicoba?

"Uz-uzumaki-san?" suara Hinata melirih dengan mata melebar saat kini tubuhnya sudah terperangkap antara dinding dan sang atasan. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar saat merasakan sorot ancaman dari sepasang sapphire yang menatapnya dengan intens.

Sapphire itu terlihat lebih kelam dan kosong.

"Uzumaki-san, Anda kenapa?" dengan suara pelan Hinata bertanya. Tangan kecilnya berusaha mendorong, tapi yang ada dada bidang di hadapannya semakin mendekat. "Uz-zumak –hhmmmppp.."

Dan mata amethysnya melebar saat Naruto tiba-tiba saja membungkam bibirnya.

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

.

A/n : Makasih buat semua yang udah suka dan follow fic ini. Makasih juga untuk review dan dukungannya. Semoga bisa menghibur. Mulai chap ini mereka sudah tinggal bersama dimana hubungan mereka mungkin akan dimulai dari sini. Stya on!

Thanks to :

Anni Lavender ; Yuchid4 ; aNie RyzuNa ; LisAries ; hikarishe ; nuun ; Guest ; anita777 ; Avia Hasava ; Green Oshu ; Sella Ameilia ; Eve Seven ; intansept ; Helena Yuki ; hanayou ; Tyffani ; armymey ; Baenah231 ; evil smirk ; hinami ; OHimePanda ; uzumakiika ; Durarawr ; Hyuuzu Avery ; Anonym ; Gomezzz ; Baby-Damn ; Uzumakisrhy ; Oryko Hyuuzu ; Mouri Rini ; B371G4R ; nawaha ; Azu-chan NaruHina ; ana ; uzumaki ren ; UzumakiIsana ; Oya682 ; room162 ; aki momohara ; megahinata ; piupiuchan ; NamikazeRael ; billyyo566 ; guest ; leonardoparuntu9 ; uryuuchan16 ; Guest ; Zty NaruChan ; dika handsome ; Teoni-mio ; kaiLa wu.


	7. Chapter 7

A/ n : [Peringatan awal sebelum pada kecewa (walau mungkin sebagian sudah kecewa) : Chapter ini nggak ada lemon. Aku nggak bilang kalau chapter ini ada lemon, jadi maaf bagi yang sudah berharap. Adegan lemon memang akan ada walau mungkin aku tulis seadanya saja.]

.

.

.

Hinata berusaha, sekuat tenaga mendorong sosok dihadapannya yang semakin menghimpit tubuhnya ke dinding. Bibirnya dibungkam semakin dalam dengan ciuman yang terasa terburu-buru. Matanya memanas, ingin menangis rasanya saat perasaan kecewa entah bagaimana tiba-tiba mengalir saat sadar jika sosok didepannya kini terasa asing baginya.

Sosok pria didepannya saat ini, bukanlah Uzumaki Naruto yang dia kenal beberapa bulan ini. Bukan sosok yang walau bersikap dingin tapi tetap terasa hangat dalam pandangannya. Bukan sosok yang selalu dikatakan jahat, tapi selalu menolongnya bahkan berkali-kali.

Bukan, sosok didepannya benar-benar berbeda. Dan fakta itu membuat Hinata ingin menangis karena rasa kecewa itu. Entah kenapa satu sisi dirinya merasa kecewa, tapi sisi lain dirinya merasa sedih. Hinata seolah dapat merasakan beban dan kesedihan yang menumpuk pada pria itu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Yang pasti, Hinata tidak tahu apa penyebab dari dua perasaan yang kini melanda padanya.

"Uhhmmmpp…" tangan Hinata yang memukul dada bidang itu, dengan mudah di tahan Naruto ke dinding dan tubuhnya semakin menekan tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya.

Kaki Hinata mulai melemas, udara yang dia butuhkan seakan ditutup aksesnya oleh pria itu. Dalam hati dia menjerit. Pria itu bukanlah Naruto, sang atasan yang dingin dan terkadang lucu baginya akhir-akhir ini. Pria ini bahkan mungkin tak sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

"Hk," isakan pertama lolos seiring dengan air mata Hinata yang mengalir keluar.

Membuat lumatan itu terhenti seketika meski kedua bibir itu masih menempel tanpa jarak. Secara tiba-tiba, sapphire itu terbuka dan melebar. Tampak sorot ancaman yang semakin membuat tubuh Hinata gemetar karenanya.

Bruk…

"Ugh," Hinata meringis saat tubuhnya didorong kuat hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Dia menoleh dan hanya bisa terdiam melihat sorot tajam Naruto yang penuh akan ketakutan. "U-u –"

"APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN?" Naruto berteriak histeris dengan tatapan yang tak teralih dari Hinata, membuat tubuh gadis itu tersentak kaget. "Ap –apa yang sudah kau lakukan, dasar wanita brengs –" ucapan Naruto terhenti seketika saat sesuatu menghantam ingatannya.

Sorot sapphirenya linglung dan kosong. Ingatan jika dialah yang lebih dulu menghampiri perempuan itu dan menciumnya secara paksa membuat kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut. Tadinya Naruto sempat teringat akan masa lalunya dan untuk sesaat dia merasa kembali ke masa lalu. Masa dimana dialah yang diserang dan disakiti, tapi ternyata…

"Hi-hina-ta.." tanpa sadar nama itu terucap dari bibirnya diiringi dengan sorot mata penuh penyesalan dan bersalah yang tidak terdefinisi.

…ternyata kini dialah yang salah. Dialah yang menjadi penyerang. Apa yang sudah dia lakukan, Naruto bahkan tidak menyadarinya.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dengan ragu pada Hinata yang masih terduduk di lantai dan memandangnya takut. Tapi sedetik selanjutnya, tangannya gemetar dan terkepal. Tanpa dua kali dia menarik tangannya dan berbalik, memasuki kamar dan menutup pintu itu dengan debaman kuat, tak lupa suara pintu yang terkunci mengikuti.

Membuat Hinata menghembus nafas yang tanpa sadar dia tahan, tubuhnya juga masih gemetar menyadari prilaku sang atasan yang terlalu mengejutkan baginya. Belum lagi…

' _Hi-hina-ta..'_

…namanya yang terucap pertama kali oleh sang atasan entah kenapa membuat jantung Hinata berdebar dan hangat secara bersamaan. Dia tidak mengerti bagaimana menjelaskannya. Tapi bolehkah Hinata menyimpulkan jika dia mungkin sama anehnya dengan sang atasan?

.

.

Lean on You

Diclaimer : Naruto © Kishimoto Masasi

Naruto x Hinata

.

.

Naruto duduk memeluk lututnya diatas ranjang. Pandangannya jauh kedepan dengan pikiran yang semakin runyam. Kilasan saat dia mendorong tubuh perempuan itu kedinding dan langsung menciumnya paksa terus terulang di kepalanya. Membuat kepalanya semakin sakit meski dia sudah meminum obat penenangnya.

Dia mencoba menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya seperti yang diajarkan Kabuto jika dia sedang tidak tenang, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa tenang, apalagi dengan fakta jantungnya yang masih berdebar tak berhenti.

Tanganya naik, meraba dada kirinya yang seolah menekan aliran udaranya. "Tenang, Naruto. Tenanglah, tenanglah." Dia mengucap kata-kata itu seolah menjadi mantra untuk menghentikan detak jantungnya yang berlebihan. "Tenanglah, tidak ada yang perlu kau takuti. Itu semua hanya masa lalu, kau tidak perlu takut lagi, jadi tenanglah agar jantungmu tidak berdebar lagi."

Naruto yakin jika debaran jantungnya karena rasa takut dan trauma yang dia alami.

"Arrrggg…" dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Kakinya dia hentak-hentakkan dan jeritannya teredam bantal. Kenapa jantungnya tidak bisa lebih tenang? "Ck," dia membuka wajahnya, "Apa yang sudah kulakukan?"

Tubuhnya berbaring miring dan tangannya bergerak. Menyentuh bibirnya yang beberapa waktu lalu melumat bibir perempuan lain untuk pertama kali dalam 25 tahun hidupnya. "Aku… menciumnya." Ucapnya lirih tanpa sadar. "Bibirnya… lembut."

Sesaat kemudian, matanya melebar dan dia kembali menjerit di bawah bantal. "Apa yang terjadi padaku?" dia memaksa dirinya duduk dan menggeledah lemari kecil disamping ranjangnya. Mencari persediaan obat tidur yang ada. Dengan tergesa dia mengambil dua butir obat dan meminumnya dengan bantuan air putih di sampingnya.

"Aku harus tidur." Naruto mengangguk dengan keputusannya dan dia menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut sembari memejamkan matanya.

Dia harus tidur sebelum dia menjadi lebih gila.

.

.

Sementara dikamar tamu di sebelah…

"Lupakan, lupakan, lupakan…" Hinata menarik rambutnya sambil membaca mantra yang menurutnya ampuh. Wajahnya memerah dengan lidah yang terus tanpa sadar menjilat bibirnya. Jantungnya tidak tenang dan itu membuatnya juga tidak bisa tenang untuk tidur.

Dia menghela nafas setelah menghentikan tarikan rambutnya. Tangannya meraba bibirnya yang masih basah, ingatan beberapa waktu yang lalu semakin membuat kinerja jantungnya naik seperkian persen.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dan membaringkan tubuhnya miring. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dari sentuhan bibir Naruto tadi, Hinata berusaha memikirkan arti tatapan dari sapphire biru sang atasan.

Hinata sangat yakin jika sapphire itu menampilkan sorot mata yang berbeda-beda. Sorot mata itu penuh ancaman saat Naruto membuka pintunya dan tiba-tiba saja mendorongnya ke dinding. Saat ciuman Naruto terhenti karena isakannya, sapphire itu menampilkan sorot ketakutan yang membuatnya tak bisa berbicara apapun.

Lalu saat Naruto meneriakinya, sorot mata pria itu penuh kemarahan sebelum berubah menjadi keterkejutan yang kentara.

' _Hi-hina-ta..'_

Dan saat namanya terucap, Hinata dapat merasakan rasa penyesalan dan rasa bersalah dalam tatapan itu. Untuk sesaat, Hinata merasa terlindungi.

Tapi saat Naruto menarik kembali uluran tangannya dan langsung berbalik pergi, Hinata yakin jika keraguan dan kebingungan mendominasi pria itu.

"Haaaahhh…" dia menghela nafas panjang karena tidak mengerti dengan semua hal itu.

Terasa jika Uzumaki Naruto yang kini dikenalkan menyimpan satu rahasia penting. Rahasia yang juga di ketahui Nara Shikamaru, dan rahasia yang mungkin menjadi kunci utama tentang anehnya sikap pria itu.

Dan selanjutnya, Hinata tersentak saat secara tiba-tiba hal itu membuatnya penasaran. Tidak! Mungkin sejak awal Hinata melihat sorot ketakutan dari tatapan Naruto di kejadian di dapur waktu itu, Hinata sudah sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Tapi kali ini, Hinata tidak bisa lagi mengabaikan rasa penasarannya itu.

"Aku harus mencari tahu."

Dia bertekad, tapi…

"Mencari tahu kemana?"

…dia tidak punya satupun petunjuk.

.

.

Pagi itu… suasana terasa canggung.

Naruto melirik Hinata yang masih berdiri di samping meja makan dengan gelisah. Sesekali tatapan mereka bertemu dan langsung saling mengalihkan lagi.

'Benar-benar…' batin Naruto sangat benci situasi seperti ini. "Duduklah dan makan." Perintahnya singkat.

"Eh, ah.. i-iya.." Hinata tersentak dan segera menduduki kursinya yang kelang satu kursi dari Naruto, sesuai permintaan Naruto diawal untuk jangan terlalu dekat dengannya. Hinata meraih roti dan pisau selai yang ingin dia gunakan, tapi saking gugupnya, tanpa sengaja pisau itu terjatuh dan menyebabkan sedikit selai tercecer di meja. "A-ah, ma-maaf."

Naruto hanya melirik sekilas hal itu dan mengulum senyumnya melihat tingkah lucu Hinata saat sedang gugup. Dia juga gugup sebenarnya, tapi dia berusaha untuk bersikap biasa.

Selanjutnya, selama lima belas menit, keduanya hanya makan dalam diam.

Srek, Naruto berdiri setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Membuat Hinata sontak ikut berdiri karena tersentak kaget. Hal yang lagi-lagi terasa lucu bagi pria Uzumaki itu. "Aku sudah selesai."

"Oh, iya, aku akan bereskan."

"Nanti saja," Naruto cepat menyela, "Kita pergi saja sekarang."

Hinata bengong sesaat dan secepatnya sadar, "Anoo.. Sa-saya bisa naik… taxi saja, Uzumaki-san." Ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Membuat Naruto kesulitan melirik wajah itu, "Kita berangkat sekarang. Aku tunggu diluar." Naruto berucap tegas dan langsung melangkah pergi. Satu perintah yang tidak ingin menerima penolakan.

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Hinata saat sang atasan tidak mendengar penolakannya.

.

.

Mobil itu berhenti di sekitar area parkir, tidak sampai memasuki tapi hanya sampai area depan tempat parkir. Cukup membuat Hinata bingung kenapa atasannya tidak langsung parkir saja? tapi dia tetap tidak bersuara akan hal itu. Berpamitan mungkin lebih penting. "Terima kasih, Uzumaki-san." Ucapnya pelan dan dia hanya melirik saat tidak ada tanggapan dari Naruto.

Memilih diam, dia mencoba membuka pintu. Seperti déjàvu, Hinata tidak bisa membuka pintu itu lantaran di kunci. Hinata terdiam dengan kenyataan itu. Lagi-lagi kini keduanya berada di dalam mobil tanpa bicara.

"Ini," Hinata berkedip saat Naruto menyodorkan sebuah kunci padanya. "Aku mungkin akan pulang larut, ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan. Ini kunci rumah jadi kau bisa pulang lebih dulu nanti."

Hinata menoleh dan membuat tatapan mereka bertemu, untuk sesaat, Hinata merasa wajahnya memanas. Ucapan Naruto tadi, terasa seolah mereka tinggal dalam satu rumah dan memiliki hubungan yang dekat dan khusus hingga –astaga, apa yang dia pikirkan? Hinata mengenyahkan pikiran itu dan segera mengalihkan tatapannya. Dengan pelan dia meraih kunci itu dan menggenggamnya erat.

Naruto memandang wajah yang tertunduk itu dalam diam, sesungguhnya dia ingin meminta maaf atas apa yang terjadi semalam. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah setiap kali mengingat air mata Hinata akan prilakunya, tapi sedari tadi, tak satupun kata penyesalan yang dia ucapkan.

"Uzumaki –"

"Hyuuga," Naruto refleks memotong perkataan Hinata saat dia mengira jika Hinata memanggilnya untuk diminta dibukakan pintu, dan memang itulah niat Hinata sebenarnya. "Aku… soal semalam aku –"

"Maaf, Uzumaki-san," kini giliran Hinata yang memotong. "Aku belum menyelesaikan berkas kemarin dan harus segera menyelesaikannya untuk laporan hari ini. Uhm,, itu…" merasa tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya, Hinata menghentikan sendiri perkataannya.

Dan Naruto sendiri mengerti maksud perempuan disampingnya itu, dengan berat hati dia menghela nafas dan membuka kunci pintu mobil itu.

Hinata yang mendengar suara kunci di buka itu, menoleh dan dengan cepat membuka pintu. "Terima kasih atas tumpangannya, Uzumaki-san." Ucapnya cepat dan langsung keluar dari mobil.

Sapphire Naruto terus mengikuti langkah cepat Hinata yang berjalan menuju pintu samping gedung perusahaan. Sesuatu membuatnya merasa bodoh karena tidak bisa memanfaatkan keadaan dengan baik. "Hah, sebaiknya sekarang aku cepat menemui Kabuto." Ucapnya sebelum menyalakan mobil dan pergi dari area itu.

.

.

"Kau… yang mengantarkan Hyuuga itu ke rumah Naruto kemarin."

Orang yang ditanya hanya menatap sebentar sebelum mengangguk. "Namaku Sakon. Apa ada sesuatu? Ah iya, kau yang kemarin ada di rumah Uzumaki-san."

Shikamaru menatap menyelidik akan kehadiran pria itu. "Kemarin kau bilang, kau membawa Hyuuga itu ke rumah Naruto karena mereka sepasang kekasih, bukan?" Sakon mengangguk, "Kenapa kau bicara begitu –tidak, maksudku kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Karena itu memang benar, kan?"

"Benar apanya? Kau yakin mereka sepasang kekasih?"

Sakon tersenyum tipis, "Kalau tidak salah, kau itu Nara Shikamaru, asisten Uzumaki-san, benar? Kenapa kau bisa tidak tahu hubungan atasanmu sendiri dengan sekrestarisnya? Mereka sepasang kekasih, tidak mungkin mereka berciuman jika bukan kekasih. Kecuali jika memang ada sesuatu yang lain antara mereka."

Shikamaru terdiam, kehilangan kata-kata tepatnya. Dia tidak salah dengar, kan? "Mereka… berciuman?" tanyanya dengan nada ragu tapi Sakon dengan yakin mengangguk. "Huh," dia mendengus kemudian. "Kau yakin itu? Mungkin saja kau salah lihat." Ya, Shikamaru yakin orang ini pasti salah lihat dan salah paham.

Disisi lain, Sakon mulai kesal dengan pria nanas di depannya. "Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Kalau tidak salah sih, waktu itu kami sedang _meeting_ di sebuah restaurant. Ya, awalnya aku tertarik dengan perempuan itu jadi aku terus mengamatinya, saat dia pergi ke toiletpun, aku mengikutinya untuk sekedar menggoda dan mendekatinya.

"Tapi sebelum aku sempat menegur perempuan itu, Uzumaki-san sudah datang dan menarik perempuan itu ke tempat samping toilet yang lumayan sepi dan menghimpitnya ke dinding, dari tingkah mereka, aku tahu jika mereka berciuman. Kau pikir aku ini lelaki polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa, hah?"

Sakon menatap kesal Shikamaru yang kini justru hanya terdiam dengan wajah kaget yang kentara.

.

"..san.."

"Nara-san?"

"Hm?" Shikamaru tersentak saat suara itu menyadarkannya dari lamunan tentang percakapannya beberapa waktu lalu dengan seseorang. Dia menoleh dan melihat sekretarisnya menatap bingung kearahnya. "Ada apa?"

"Nagoya-san dari NC corp. ingin bertemu dengan Anda."

Shikamaru menghela nafas sesaat sebelum kembali melihat kearah sekretarisnya. "Suruh dia tunggu di ruang rapat, aku akan segera kesana."

"Baik."

Setelah sekretarisnya pergi, Shikamaru mengusap wajahnya. Apa yang dia dengar dari pria bernama Sakon tadi pagi sungguh diluar dugaannya. Naruto… Naruto yang itu berciuman… dengan perempuan? "Mustahil." Dia menggeleng kemudian.

Meski Naruto memang lebih bisa dekat dengan Hinata, tidak berarti sampai sedekat itu kan? Lagipula, jika saat itu mereka memang berciuman. Mana mungkin Naruto kembali menghubungi Kabuto setelah saling tindih dengan Hinata di dapur waktu itu? Apalagi waktu itu Naruto sendiri yang bilang jika dia ketakutan karena hal itu mengingatkannya pada masa lalu. Jadi sangat tidak mungkin sahabat pirangnya itu mencium seorang perempuan dengan sadar.

"Ya, tidak mungkin?!" Shikamaru berdecak saat dia sendiri ragu akan hal itu. "Sebaiknya aku menemui klien saja daripada memikirkan hal itu." dia berdiri dan keluar dari ruangannya. Mungkin masalah itu, bisa dia selidiki nanti saja.

.

.

"Jadi?" Naruto meraih segelas ocha yang di sodorkan Kabuto padanya. Matanya masih mengikuti sang psikiater sembari menunggu jawaban atas hasil pemeriksaannya dan juga jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

Kabuto mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap Naruto untuk beberapa saat, selanjutnya dia melihat beberapa laporan tentang perkembangan kesehatan Naruto beberapa bulan terakhir. Yah, laporan yang dia rangkum sendiri guna mengingat apa saja yang sudah diceritakan Naruto dan bagaimana perkembangannya.

"Pikiranmu menolak alam bawah sadarmu." Jawab Kabuto singkat, menimbulkan kerutan di kening Naruto. Membenarkan letak kacamatanya, Kabuto menaruh laporan itu dan kembali menatap pasiennya. "Kau tahu tentang hipnotis yang ditimbulkan oleh pemikiran kita sendiri? Kukira itu konsep yang sama. Alam bawah sadarmu bisa dikatakan sembuh jika menyangkut gadis itu, tapi karena pikiranmu menolaknya, makanya kau sering ragu dan terkadang merasakan dua perasaan yang berbeda."

"Aku tidak mengerti." Jawaban singkat dan jujur.

"Selama ini, kau selalu teringat masa lalu di alam bawah sadarmu. Bisa jadi saat kau tidur atau mungkin saat pikiranmu sedang kosong, kau akan teringat masa lalu dan kembali mengamuk, apalagi jika ada perempuan yang masuk dalam pandanganmu. Tapi sekarang, disaat kau berada di alam bawah sadarmu, kau malah mendekati dan mencium seorang perempuan. Kau bilang saat kau menciumnya kau tidak sadar, kan?"

Naruto mengangguk lalu menunduk, "Saat itu aku sedang merasa kesal setelah pembicaraanku dengan Ayahku, membuat emosiku naik dan aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Dan tiba-tiba saja aku sudah menciumnya, aku marah padanya tapi selanjutnya aku sadar jika akulah yang menyerangnya lebih dulu."

"Nah, itulah maksudku. Kau tidak sadar dan justru bisa mendekatinya dengan baik, bisa di anggap alam bawah sadarmu sembuh. Tapi, karena selama ini kau terus menanam pemikiran di kepalamu jika semua perempuan itu menjijikkan dan kau membenci perempuan, secara tidak langsung pikiranmu menolak alam bawah sadarmu. Jadi karena itulah kau merasa bingung. Disatu sisi kau ingin dekat dengannya, tapi disisi lain karena pemikiranmu, kau merasa takut dengannya."

Naruto termenung selanjutnya. Benarkah? Benarkah seperti itu? Apa karena itu dia merasa takut dengan Hinata disaat bersamaan dia ingin lebih dekat dengan gadis itu? "Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Mudah tapi sulit." Jawab Kabuto cepat, "Kau hanya perlu membuang pikiran negatifmu tentang perempuan dan berhenti berpikir jika semua perempuan itu menjijikkan. Lawan rasa takutmu dan hadapi masa lalumu. Jika kau sudah membuang pemikiran negative seperti itu, kau bisa mulai mendekatinya perlahan dan…" Kabuto menghentikan perkataannya.

"Dan…"

"Dan seperti yang pernah aku katakan. Kau bisa mendekatinya untuk menghadapi rasa takutmu. Bisa dikatakan, misalkan kau sedang mabuk, kau akan mudah mendekatinya karena kau akan melakukan keinginanmu dari alam bawah sadarmu. Tapi saat kau dalam keadaan sadar, kau tidak akan mampu mendekatinya jika kau masih berpikir perempuan itu menjijikkan. Jadi, selain membuang pikiran negative itu, kau juga tetap harus melatih dirimu untuk dekat dengan perempuan."

Sepertinya benar, itu mudah tapi sulit. Mudah dikatakan tapi sulit dilakukan. Naruto menghela nafas dan meneguk ochanya.

Apa memang harus dengan cara mendekati Hinata sebagai latihan?

.

.

Shikamaru mengangkat alisnya menatap meyelidik kearah Naruto yang ada dihadapannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan jika jam makan siang sudah usai, tapi Shikamaru malah bersantai di ruang atasan. Sesuatu yang mungkin termasuk hal langka bagi karyawan lain.

"Bisakah kau kembali ke ruanganmu dan melanjutkan pekerjaanmu, Tuan Nara? Sebelum aku memotong gajimu karena kau sendiri memotong jam kerjamu secara pribadi untuk hal-hal yang tidak penting."

Memang Shikamaru perduli dengan ocehan itu? Dia disana untuk suatu misi yang rahasia. "Jadi," dia mulai membuka suara. "Bagaimana malam pertamamu dengan Hyuuga?"

Naruto memejamkan matanya sembari mengeraskan rahangnya, "Kau membuat itu seolah aku baru saja menikah dengannya."

"Bukan itu maksudku. Semalam adalah malam pertama kalian tinggal serumah, bisa disebut juga itu malam pertama, kan?"

Bagus! Setelah terapi melelahkan tadi pagi, Naruto sekarang rasanya tertarik untuk melayangkan tinjunya pada sang asisten karena menambah beban rasa lelahnya. "Berhenti mengangguku dan kembalilah bekerja!"

Tap… Shikamaru menangkap dengan mudah pena yang dilempar Naruto untuk menyerang wajah tampannya. "Aku hanya bertanya, Naruto. Kenapa kau jadi emosi? Atau mungkin memang terjadi sesuatu?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya dan beralih menatap layar laptopnya. Membuat Shikamaru berdecak pelan. "Semalam Ayahku menelpon."

"Hah?" Shikamaru menatap terkejut. Setahunya sudah sangat lama Ayah angkat Naruto itu tidak menghubungi. "Kenapa?"

"Dia ingin menjodohkanku dengan seseorang."

Shikamaru bengong, "Apa dia sudah amnesia? Dia masih ingat dengan penyakitmu, kan?"

Naruto menghembus nafas dan menyandarkan punggungnya, "Dia bilang karena kondisiku sudah mulai membaik, ada baiknya aku mulai mengenal perempuan. Karena dia pikir aku akan kesulitan dalam menemukan perempuan, makanya dia berniat menjodohkanku. Aku sudah menolaknya, tapi dia keras kepala. Dia bilang jika mungkin perempuan itu akan datang minggu depan."

"Dia tidak bisa memaksamu, aku tahu itu. Tolak saja jika kau memang tidak ingin, bilang pada Ayahmu jika kau sudah menemukan pendampingmu sendiri."

"Huh? Pendamping sendiri?"

"Hyuuga?"

"Kau ingin aku membunuhmu?" pertanyaan atau ancaman yang di ucap dengan santai dan direspon tak kalah santainya. "Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak –tidak."

"Kenapa tidak, Hyuuga adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang bisa dekat denganmu."

Naruto memutar kursi menghadap jendela, "Itulah yang membuatku bingung. Kau tahu saran Kabuto, kan? Aku tidak bisa bersama perempuan yang di jodohkan Ayahku, tapi rasanya aku juga tidak bisa memanfaatkan Hyuuga untuk keperluanku sendiri."

"Aku tidak bilang kau harus memanfaatkannya," Naruto melirik, "Kau hanya bisa dekat dengannya, dia baik dan tidak terlalu buruk. Jika memungkinkan bagimu untuk jatuh cinta padanya, kenapa tidak kau coba saja. Jika kalian sepasang kekasih, itu bukanlah pemanfaatan."

"Itu justru terdengar lebih memaksakan. Aku jatuh cinta, lalu mencoba menjalin hubungan hanya untuk berlatih mendekati perempuan. Itu tidak masuk akal, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya, yah, dia tadi hanya asal bicara sih. Tapi seperti kata Naruto, itu justru terdengar semakin buruk. "Tapi, Naruto… bagaimana perasaanmu padanya?"

"Huh?" kepala Naruto menoleh sedikit dengan pandangan bingung. "Maksudmu? Tidak ada hal special."

"Kau yakin?" Naruto mengangguk. "Walau dia adalah perempuan pertama yang bisa dekat denganmu?"

"Kau tidak menghitung Nyonya Nara-mu itu?"

"Ino berbeda," sela Shikamaru cepat. "Aku yakin ada perasaan darimu untuknya walau sedikit, benarkan?"

Naruto tidak menjawab lagi dan kembali fokus pada berkas di mejanya. Membuat Shikamaru semakin menyipitkan pandangannya. Apa itu merupakan satu titik terang dari apa yang dia selidiki? Shikamaru benar-benar ingin tahu bagaimana hubungan Naruto dan Hinata yang sebenarnya? Apa ada yang tidak dia ketahui, atau… ah, sudahlah.

Shikamaru berdiri, "Terserah kau saja. Aku kembali dulu."

.

Naruto menoleh menatap pintu yang tertutup itu, "Apa yang terjadi semalam?" tanyanya mengulang pertanyaan Shikamaru. "Aku menciumnya semalam. Dan bagaimana perasaanku padanya? Kau benar jika mungkin ada sesuatu tapi aku tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti apa itu."

Dia menghela nafas dan kembali menyandarkan punggungnya. Walau dia menjawab, Shikamaru sudah pasti tidak mendengarnya. Tapi Naruto memang belum ingin menceritakan itu pada Shikamaru. Menceritakan hal itu pada Kabuto saja sudah cukup membuatnya menerima nasehat yang membingungkan. Jika asisten jeniusnya itu juga harus mendengar ceritanya dan memberi nasehat yang lebih rumit lagi, itu akan sangat merepotkan.

.

.

Sesuai kata Naruto, Hinata yang pulang lebih cepat hari itu masuk ke dalam rumah menggunakan kunci yang sudah diberikan pria itu. Dia sedikit berlari saat hujan mulai turun ketika dia turun dari taxi yang mengantarnya tadi. Setelah memasuki rumah, Hinata langsung menuju kamarnya untuk mandi dan berganti baju, tidak ingin sampai sakit dan merepotkan tuan rumah.

Setelah mandi dan berganti baju yang seadanya di dalam koper, Hinata langsung bergerak menuju dapur untuk memasak. Hinata memang tidak merapikan barang-barangnya, sesuai rencana awal, dia tidak berniat lama. Pakaiannya juga hanya sedikit jadi tidak perlu lemari, tas saja sudah cukup. Sementara barangnya yang lain? Tidak ada.

Ya, dari awal dia memang tidak memiliki banyak barang. Hanya dua bingkai foto yang dia miliki, beberapa stel pakaian yang bisa dihitung dengan jari, peralatan rias yang hanya ada sisir, bedak, lipgloss, dan krim pelembab biasa, serta shampoo dan sabun yang dia miliki terakhir kali. Beberapa persediaan obat dan juga alat tulis yang dia butuhkan untuk bekerja ada dalam tas kerjanya yang berbeda dengan kopernya. Jadi, dia benar-benar tidak memerlukan lemari dan semacamnya.

Hinata melihat jam dinding yang ada setelah dia menaruh mangkuk sayur terakhir di meja makan. Dia menghela nafas saat melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh tiga puluh, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda jika atasannya akan pulang. Mungkin lembur yang di sebut Naruto tadi benar-benar lembur sampai malam.

"Lalu, bagaimana sekarang?" dia menarik kursi dan duduk disana dengan pandangan yang mengarah pada makanan yang sudah tersaji rapi. "Haruskah aku makan duluan?" tanyanya lagi, tapi sedetik kemudian dia menggeleng. Ya, dia bingung. Dia sudah lapar sebenarnya, tapi makan duluan tanpa tuan rumah di rumah orang lain bukanlah suatu hal yang sopan meski dia sudah menjadi salah satu penghuni rumah. Tapi jika menunggu tuan rumah… "Aku lapaaaarr…"

Dia menunduk lesu. Memilih untuk menunggu, Hinata menutup makanan itu dengan tudung nasi stenlis yang ada dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah untuk menonton tv sembari menunggu Naruto yang pulang.

.

.

Naruto menyipitkan pandangannya saat kepalanya terasa semakin pusing. Tadi sore dia kehujanan dan tidak berganti baju, hanya melepaskan jas yang basah dan memilih melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Entah kenapa dia jadi sedikit merasa aneh jika harus pulang dan bertemu Hinata di rumahnya. Makanya Naruto memaksakan diri untuk bekerja.

Sialnya, karena hujan tadi dia jadi sakit. Tubuhnya panas dan kepalanya terasa berat. Hingga sampai jam sepuluh malam sekarang, dia tetap berusaha untuk menyetir mobil sendiri menuju rumahnya.

Dengan perjuangan, Naruto hanya menjalankan mobilnya dengan lambat agar tidak berbahaya ditengah kondisinya yang buruk. Dan akhirnya, dia menghentikan mobilnya di dalam lingkungan depan rumah. Terlihat suasana kompleks yang sudah sepi dan rumahnya juga terlihat gelap di beberapa ruangan.

"Mungkin dia sudah tidur." Gumam Naruto pelan sembari merogoh kunci cadangan yang ia bawa. Dengan sedikit sempoyongan dan pandangan yang berkunang-kunang, Naruto mencoba membuka kunci dengan tangan gemetar. Tapi sebelum dia bisa memasukkan kunci itu, pintu sudah terbuka lebih dulu.

Keduanya terdiam saat mereka saling menatap, Naruto dengan pandangan tidak fokusnya, dan Hinata dengan pandangan kagetnya. "Uzumaki-san, Anda akhirnya pulang."

"Hm, tadaima."

Semilir angin terasa berhembus tenang saat kata itu terucap, membuat jantung Hinata tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. Kenapa? Kenapa hanya satu kata dari pria itu membuat wajah Hinata memanas. Apa karena itu adalah ucapan pulang pertama yang dia dengar dalam enam tahun terakhir? Ya, setelah hidup sendiri, Hinata tidak pernah lagi mengucapkan 'tadaima' ataupun 'okaeri', jadi saat ada seseorang yang mengucapkan salah satu kata itu, wajar jika membuat Hinata merasa aneh.

Ya, pasti itu alasannya. Hinata meyakinkan dirinya.

"Uhm, o-okae-ri, Uzuma-ki-san." Jawabnya lirih.

Dengan pandangan yang semakin gelap, Naruto menarik sedikit bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis yang tidak disadari Hinata. "Kau belum tidur." Ucapnya lagi, mungkin demam bisa membuatnya tidak sadar akan apa yang dia lakukan dan ucapkan.

"Saya masih menunggu Anda pulang. Anda kenapa? Wajah Anda terlihat pucat." Hinata berusaha membopong tubuh Naruto saat langkah Naruto terlihat gontai berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tapi uluran tangannya ditepis pelan oleh pria itu. "Uzumaki-san?"

"Aku tidak apa." Jawab Naruto seadanya. Tapi baru sedetik dia mengatakan itu, tubuhnya hampir terjungkal kedepan jika saja Hinata tidak menahan tangannya.

"Apanya yang tidak apa?" Hinata menggerutu pelan dan memaksa memapah Naruto ke kamarnya.

.

.

Bruk..

Hinata menarik nafas panjang saat akhirnya sampai di ranjang Naruto. Dengan segera dia membaringkan Naruto, sebenarnya bukan membaringkan tapi lebih 'tidak sengaja menjatuhkan tubuh berat itu ke ranjang'.

Hinata mengusap wajahnya sekali dan menyingkirkan rambutnya ke belakang sebelum menaikan kaki Naruto keatas ranjang, sepertinya pria itu sudah pingsan. "Uzumaki-san?" Hinata mencoba memanggil, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Dia melepaskan sepatu dan kaos kaki Naruto, juga melepaskan dasi pria itu, sementara jas Naruto memang tidak terpakai sedari awal, entah dimana?

Hinata sebenarnya sudah ingin kembali ke kamarnya saja, tapi sesuatu membuatnya tidak bisa melangkah keluar. Apalagi wajah Naruto yang pucat dan berkeringat dingin. Dengan terpaksa Hinata mendekatinya dan mengecek suhu tubuh pria itu, urusan tidak sopan dan kena marahnya, nanti saja.

"Dia demam." Gumam Hinata pelan dan tenang. Dia sudah menduga dari awal kondisi pira itu, dan karena biasa mengurus dirinya sendiri jika sedang sakit, Hinata tidak terlalu panik sekarang. "Uzumaki-san, Anda harus makan dulu dan minum obat." Ucapnya kepada Naruto yang masih tidak merespon.

Menghela nafas, dia melangkah keluar kamar untuk mengambil makanan yang tadi dia buat. Mungkin akan dia panaskan sedikit karena sudah dingin.

Selain makanan, Hinata juga membawa beberapa obat penurun panas dari persediaan pribadinya. Tak lupa sebaskom air dingin dan handuk untuk mengompres.

.

.

Cklek..

Hinata membuka pintu kamar Naruto dengan pelan dan melihat jika tidak ada perubahan pada posisi pria itu. Dia menaruh apa yang dibawanya di atas nakas dan kembali berusaha memanggil sang atasan. "Uzumaki-san? Bangunlah dulu, Anda harus makan dan minum obat. Uzumaki-san?"

Lama tinggal di panti asuhan dan dirawat oleh Ibu panti. Hinata jadi mengerti pentingnya makan dan obat untuk orang sakit. Dari itu, menurut Hinata, Naruto harus makan dan minum obat. Lagipula saat penghuni panti masih banyak, dulu, jika ada yang sakit maka Hinata yang biasa merawat. Dan mungkin jiwa keibuannya yang diajarkan Ibu panti sedang keluar sekarang.

Membuat Hinata sedikit memaksakan Naruto agar bangun. Dia menarik sedikit tubuh Naruto dan membuatnya terduduk. Berhasil, Naruto membuka matanya meski mungkin hanya bisa melihat samar keadaan sekitar. "Hyuuga.." gumamnya lirih.

"Iya, Anda harus makan." Hinata meraih makanan yang dia bawa. Untung dia membuat sup tadi. Dengan perlahan Hinata mencoba menyuapi Naruto sambil masih menahan tubuh itu agar tidak kembali jatuh ke ranjang. Tepatnya, Hinata duduk disamping Naruto dan menahan bahu kanan pria itu.

Tidak sedikitpun Naruto menolak atas apa yang dilakukan Hinata. Mungkin kesadarannya hanya tinggal 10 persen untuk makan dan mengunyah. Membuat Hinata tidak terlalu sulit menyuapi makanan dan obat pada Naruto.

Setelah selesai dengan makanan dan obat, Hinata mencoba melepas kemeja Naruto. Bukan karena Hinata lancang dan terlalu berani, tapi dia melakukan itu terpaksa setelah lima belas menit lebih berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri tentang kesopanan yang detak jantung yang berisik.

.

.

"Akhirnya…" Hinata menghela nafas setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Kini Naruto sudah kembali tidur dengan kemeja bersih lainnya dan handuk dingin di keningnya. Tadi Hinata juga mengelap seadanya tubuh atas Naruto yang berkeringat. Walau pada akhirnya, Hinata memutuskan untuk tidak bertindak lebih pada celana yang dipakai sang atasan.

"Dasar, dulu kukira kau ini adalah orang yang menakutkan dan kuat. Tapi baru beberapa bulan kita kenal, kau sudah membuatku dua kali merawatmu." Hinata melepaskan segala bahasa formalnya saat itu, repot jika harus berbicara formal pada orang tidur.

Dia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kecil samping ranjang yang tadi dia ambil, menatap wajah Naruto yang begitu tenang tertidur meski masih terlihat berkeringat dingin. "Kau ini kenapa sih?" dia bergumam sendiri lagi. "Sikapmu terasa dingin dan tidak perduli, sangat berbeda dengan kepribadianmu yang sebenarnya. Entah kenapa aku merasa jika kau itu sebenarnya adalah pribadi yang ceria, lembut, manja, dan perhatian. Tapi mungkin karena satu hal, kau menutupi semua itu dengan sikap dinginmu dan pandangan tajammu."

Ya, itu benar. Cukup beberapa bulan, dan Hinata sudah merasa kenal dekat dengan pria itu meski hubungan mereka terasa kaku dan terlalu formal. Sisi lemah Naruto yang Hinata lihat beberapa kali, sudah cukup bagi perempuan itu untuk mengetahui keseluruhan pribadi dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ugh," sebelah tangan Hinata memegang perutnya yang terasa benar-benar lapar, sementara tangan lainnya bersandar di ranjang. "Aku sangat lapar, sebaiknya aku makan saja sekarang baru setelah itu tidur."

Dia sudah akan berdiri dan pergi saat tiba-tiba saja tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang, membuat Hinata tersentak dan menoleh, menatap bingung Naruto yang menggenggam tangannya meski masih terlihat tidur dengan nyenyak. Tapi kerutan di kening pria itu menunjukkan jika mungkin dia sedang bermimpi buruk.

"Kaa-chan.." suara itu lirih terdengar seiring mengeratnya genggaman tangan itu, membuat Hinata urung berdiri dan justru mendekat untuk mendengar lirihan yang ada. "Kaa-chan.."

' _Dia mungkin rindu dengan Ibunya,'_ batin Hinata tersenyum tipis, _'Kau manis juga ya, ternyata.'_ Gumamnya lagi, "Eh? Tapi orang tua Uzumaki-san dimana ya? Dia tinggal sendirian disini." perempuan itu berpikir sejenak.

"Kaa-chan,, tolong Naru…" Hinata berkedip dan kembali menatap sang atasan, lirihan suara merengek dan ketakutan itu terdengar begitu miris dengan kata tolong yang terucap. "Kaa-chan,, Tou-chan… Naru takut… tolong Naru, Naru tidak mau… Kaa-chan.."

Itu… seperti rengekan anak kecil yang ketakutan.

"Uz-uzumaki-san? Uzumaki-san?" Hinata mencoba membangunkan pria itu. Tidak baik jika dia tersiksa didalam mimpinya. "Uzumaki-san, bangun."

"Kaa-chan," tapi lirihan itu tak kunjung berhenti.

Untuk sesaat Hinata cukup panik. "Uzumaki-san, i-itu… hanya mimpi. Ya, itu hanya mimpi, tenanglah." Hinata mencoba berbicara meski semua sia-sia. Dan entah kenapa tangannya bergerak sendiri, bergerak mengelus kepala bersurai pirang itu dengan lembut. "Tenanglah, itu hanya mimpi. Tenanglah, tidak apa, tidak apa." ulangnya berkali-kali mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Berharap sang atasan kembali tenang.

Dan selanjutnya, lirihan yang mulai berhenti dan kerutan kening yang menghilang menjadi tanda jika sang pria sudah tenang dalam tidurnya. Hanya saja, genggaman tangannya masih terasa erat di tangan mungil Hinata.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari Hinata yang lega karena Naruto sudah lebih tenang. Tangannya yang lain mengambil handuk di kening pria itu dan mengelap keringatnya. Dia kembali membasahi handuk itu dan memerasnya dengan satu tangan lalu kembali menaruhnya di kening sang pria.

"Sebenarnya… apa yang terjadi denganmu, Uzumaki Naruto?"

Tak khayal rasa penasaran itu semakin menjadi. Sudah beberapa kali Hinata melihat sisi lemah Naruto yang begitu memilukan. Terasa perasaan sedih dan beban pria itu menular pada Hinata, membuatnya sering kali tak kuasa menahan perasaan sedih itu di dadanya.

Mungkin sering kali pandangan Naruto tajam dan dingin, tapi untuk beberapa saat tertentu, Hinata selalu bisa melihat tatapan sendu yang hampa di sapphire biru itu. Tatapan seseorang yang ingin disayangi tapi memiliki sesuatu yang menghalangi.

Dengan semua pemikiran itu, tanpa sadar Hinata terus mengelus surai pirang itu dengan begitu lembut. Terasa berat baginya jika harus mengangkat tangannya dari surai lembut itu.

Dan semakin larut dengan pemikirannya, Hinata semakin tergoda untuk membaringkan kepalanya yang mulai berat. Rasa kantuk juga mulai menyerang, membuat Hinata benar-benar membaringkan kepalanya di ranjang itu. Tangan kanannya masih digenggam erat oleh Naruto, sementara tangan kirinya masih bergerak pelan di kepala Naruto.

Sampai semenit selanjutnya, alam mimpi sudah menyambutnya.

Dan tanpa ada satupun yang mendengar dan menyadari, suara lirih Naruto kembali terdengar mengucapkan satu nama.

". . ."

". . ."

"Hinata.."

.

.

.

BER-SAM-BUNG….

.

.

.

A/n : Ini fic kedua, maaf kalau penulisan dan ceritanya rada aneh. Tapi aku tetap akan menulis ceritanya dengan santai tanpa ada alur yang terlalu terburu-buru. Dari itu, mungkin fic ini akan lebih panjang walau tidak terlalu panjang.

Dan juga, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu banyak tentang pengobatan di bidang psikiater, makanya disini aku tidak terlalu menjelaskan hal itu secara mendetail. Aku hanya menjelaskan apa yang sekiranya memang ada dalam bidang pengobatan seperti itu, dan apa yang kutulis aku tahu dari bacaan atau dari beberapa siaran di TV, jadi maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam teknik dan cara dibidang psikiaternya.

Makasih karena sudah suka dan masih menunggu.

.

Thanks too for :

Rameen ; HinataChan ; Guest ; Anni Lavender ; Azu-chan NaruHina ; yuka ; tzhrxx ; NHL ; kushinaa ; Uzumakisrhy ; LisAries ; Lean on u ; Guest ; Anna Renatana ; aMie RyzuNa ; Eve Seven ; Moe Moe ; Namsoyo ; Uzumaki-chan ; Helena Yuki ; Whiyaa ; specialKim ; nawaha ; Anonym ; Oya682 ; B371G4R ; billyyo566 ; Anonym ; aoi doi ; anita777 ; Guest ; ana ; Matryoshka ; hanayou ; Green Oshu ; agungYAK123 ; NHL ; Sella Ameilia ; Cicikun ; Tenshin FAI ; Hyuuzu Avery ; Tiffany ; OHimePanda ; Guest ; uzumakiika ; guest ; DiTa ; salsun ; kaiLa WU ; Musasi ; Kakashi-san ; Ayakashi Kan ; Guest ; lililala2499 ; armymey ; Tiffany ; Cupluk ; yulippi ; Durarawr ; Takumi669 ; Namenabilayeel ; Ririchiyo ; ishida ; UzumakiIsana ; leonardoparuntu9 ; megahinata ; Teoni-mio ; Ui-chan ; Namikaze Hinata ; hyuga hinata ; Cichane ; Guest ; Yayan s namikaze ; Yoona Kim ; Miraekht35 ; nawaha ; ekaseptiana5 ; Hinata Usui ; yulippi ; Usui Misaki ; miki ; Lala ; v ; Naruhina Lover ; permatadian ; HinaHime ; Isabella ; northernlight ; Baenah231 ; Clarissa ; piupiuchan.

.

.

Preview next chapter :

Grep… Naruto menarik tangan Hinata hingga perempuan itu terduduk disampingnya tanpa jarak.

.

"Aku berontak… berontak hiks,, tapi dia.. dia…" Naruto menarik rambutnya sambil terisak dalam emosinya sendiri, membuat Hinata menarik pria itu dalam pelukannya tanpa sadar. "Dia… dia menyentuhku, Hinata…"

.

"Uzumaki-san –"

"Kumohon, Hinata… kumohon bantu aku."

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Sinar matahari pagi yang masuk lewat jendela membuat tidur tenangnya terusik. Keningnya berkerut mengiringi terbukanya sapphire itu. Langit-langit kamar adalah hal yang menjadi pemandangan utama di netra birunya. Keningnya semakin berkerut saat kepalanya terasa pusing, walau tidak seberat tadi malam.

Ah ya, tadi malam dia tidak enak badan. Tubuhnya panas dan kepalanya sangat berat. Lalu? Apa dia masih sampai rumah dengan selamat? Sapphire biru itu melirik keliling dan menemukan fakta jika itu kamarnya, jadi sudah jelas jika dia pulang dengan selamat. Kalau dia lebih jelas mengingat, dia memang hampir tumbang begitu sampai rumah, tapi seorang penghuni lain rumahnya itulah yang membantunya.

"Hg?" dia berkedip saat mengingat penghuni rumahnya yang lain itu. Kepalanya menoleh dan terasa déjà vu, dia hanya terdiam melihat perempuan berambut indigo tertidur di sana.

Lama dia menatap, perasaan itu datang lagi. Perasaan yang ingin menyentuh dan memeluk perempuan itu, tapi seketika tolakan kuat dalam pikirannya juga menghampiri. Wajahnya datar menatap lurus ke perempuan itu, tapi dalam dirinya dia tengah berperang melawan diri sendiri.

"Hyuuga.." panggilnya pelan. Jika dia tidak bisa berhenti berperang dalam dirinya, sebaiknya perempuan itu bangun dan pergi. "Hyuuga, bangunlah. Ini sudah pagi. Hyuuga.."

Hinata menggeliat pelan saat panggilan itu terasa begitu menenangkan, bagaikan panggilan Ibu panti yang membangunkan. "Mhh,, sebentar lagi…"

Naruto yang ingin menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh bahu perempuan itu terdiam dan berhenti bergerak saat rengekan itu terdengar. Entah kenapa wajahnya memerah dengan detak jantung yang tiba-tiba mulai cepat.

"Aku masih ngantuuukk… sebentar lagi, Kaa-san.."

"Hm?" bagaikan di tegur, Naruto sadar jika perempuan itu tengah mengigau. "Sial, kenapa aku jadi aneh begini?" gumamnya. Dia ingin mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan saat sadar jika tangan kanannya kini menjadi alas kepala bersurai indigo itu…

Deg..

 _'Kenapa tanganku bisa di bawah kepalanyaaaaa?'_ batin Naruto menjerit menahan diri untuk menarik tangan itu kasar. "Hyuuga, ini sudah pagi."

"Mh.." Hinata mulai membuka matanya perlahan, selain panggilan, dia merasa jika sesuatu yang dia genggam bergerak pelan. Tubuhnya menegak dan dengan sebelah tangan dia mengucek matanya pelan. "Hoooaaammm,, sudah pagi, Kaa-san?"

Naruto sweatdrop, _'Perempuan ini masih mengigau.'_ "Aku bukan 'Kaa-san' mu."

"Eh?" Hinata membuka matanya lebar dan tersentak saat mendapati kenyataan yang entah manis atau asem ada dihadapannya. "U-zumaki-san, ma-maaf.. tadi Saya… uhm, ettooo.." wajah Hinata sudah memerah menyadari tingkahnya yang pasti di cap Naruto sebagai perempuan aneh.

"Tidak apa." Naruto berusaha mendudukkan dirinya perlahan. Membuatnya semakin merasakan betapa lemahnya tubuh itu. "Maaf membuatmu repot kemarin."

Hinata menatapnya bingung sesaat, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak kok, Saya tidak merasa di repotkan sama sekali. Uhm, apa sekarang Anda baik-baik saja? Atau ada yang sakit?"

Naruto memegang kepalanya, "Kepalaku masih sedikit pusing dan tubuhku masih agak lemas."

"Kalau begitu Anda harus minum obat lagi. Saya akan membuatkan Anda sarapan. Oh, sebaiknya Anda mandi dulu, Saya akan menyiapkan air panasnya."

Naruto menaikkan alisnya saat dirasa jika Hinata semakin banyak bicara, tidak seperti biasanya yang sedikit sungkan dan sedikit bicara. Tapi… _'Sepertinya dia memang akan jadi cerewet pada orang sakit.'_ Naruto berujar dalam hati begitu ingatan dia sakit beberapa waktu lalu kembali melintas. Hinata yang memaksa masuk rumah dengan kunci cadangan dari Shikamaru, memaksa memasak, beres-beres rumah dan banyak lagi.

Kruuuyuuukk…

"Eh?"

Naruto melirik ke arah bunyi suara itu yang ternyata adalah perut Hinata, dan saat matanya bergulir menatap wajah perempuan itu, dia sekuat tenaga menahan tawa melihat wajah Hinata yang sungguh sangat merah.

Pft… Naruto segera membungkam mulutnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cepat. Tapi tetap saja, itu sudah membuat Hinata merasa sangat malu. "Sudah berapa lama kau tidak makan?"

"S-saya… tidak makan semalam."

"Kenapa?"

"Saya pikir… tidak sopan makan di rumah orang lain sementara tuan rumahnya belum pulang."

Naruto tersentak dan melirik, sesuatu di dalam hatinya menghangat dan bersalah. Dia lupa, jika kini ada orang lain yang tinggal bersamanya. "Bukankah aku sudah memberimu kunci rumah kemarin? Itu berarti kau tidak perlu menungguku, makan saja jika kau lapar dan lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan."

Hinata menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya saat perkataan Naruto terdengar seperti nasehat orang tua yang marah. "Maaf."

Helaan nafas Naruto keluarkan. "Sebaiknya kau masak sarapan saja, aku bisa mandi dan menyiapkan segalanya sendiri."

Hinata mengangguk, "Saya akan membuat bubur unt –"

"Nasi saja." Naruto menyela cepat. "Aku tidak suka makan bubur."

Hinata menelan ludah singkat dan kembali mengangguk sebelum berbalik dan pergi.

.

.

.

Lean on You

Naruto x Hinata

Disclaimer Naruto © Kishimoto Masasi

.

.

.

Satu suapan, masih bisa ia biarkan. Dua suapan, mulai tidak bisa dia tahan. Tiga suapan, dia benar-benar melirik.

Yang benar saja, Naruto bahkan belum habis satu suapan, tapi Hinata sudah habis tiga suapan. _'Dia benar-benar kelaparan.'_ Tangan yang memegang sendok itupun berhenti bergerak, seolah memperhatikan teman makannya yang lain lebih menarik daripada memakan sendiri makanan dalam piringnya.

Wajah lucu dengan pipi yang menggembung karena mengunyah, mulut yang sesekali terbuka untuk menerima suapan makanan, tangan yang bergerak memilih dan mengambil makanan serta sesekali menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telingannya. Naruto tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan itu dari lima menit yang lalu.

"Hm?" saat Hinata bergumam aneh karena merasa diperhatikan, saat itu juga kelereng biru itu kembali ke piring di depannya. "Uzumaki-san, apa Anda tidak suka makanannya? Nasi Anda masih banyak."

"Kau saja yang terlalu banyak mengambilkannya."

"Eh? Ma-maaf.."

Dan akhirnya, tak bisa Naruto tahan lagi senyum tipis yang muncul di bibirnya. "Hyuuga, kau tidak bekerja?"

Hinata menelan makanannya dan melirik ragu sang atasan. "Etto… apa… tidak masalah jika Saya pergi ke kantor?" alis Naruto naik sebelah akan pertanyaan itu, membuat Hinata cepat-cepat meralat. "Ma-maksud Saya… itu… Saya pikir Anda perlu istirahat karena Anda sakit, jadi jika Anda perlu apa-apa, Saya bisa lang…sung…"

Kepala surai indigo itu benar-benar menunduk sekarang. _'Apa yang sudah kukatakan? Kenapa setiap kali dia sakit aku jadi lepas kendali seperti ini?'_ Hinata merutuki sifatnya. Memang pada dasarnya Hinata bukanlah seseorang yang terlalu pemalu atau pendiam, hanya keadaan yang memaksa dirinya untuk lebih baik diam daripada mengundang banyak perhatian.

"Terserah kau saja," kepala itu mendongak sedikit saat Naruto membuka suara. "Tapi aku akan memotong gajimu karena bolos bekerja." Ucapnya santai sambil menyuapkan nasi ke mulut.

Sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum masam. Antara senang dan khawatir akan jumlah gajinya.

.

.

Dan pada akhirnya…

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Saya ingin pergi belanja. Bahan-bahan dapur sudah mulai habis dan persediaan di kulkas kosong."

…Hinata tidak pergi bekerja.

"Oh." Naruto hanya menggumamkan satu kata sebelum berbalik pergi.

"Apa Anda ingin sesuatu? Saya bisa membelinya sekalian."

Naruto berbalik lagi menghadap Hinata dengan tatapan yang sedikit berbeda, "Aku… ingin membeli sesuatu.. sendiri."

Hinata berkedip dua kali sebelum menggeleng pelan, "Tapi Anda masih sakit, Uzumaki-san. Sebaiknya Anda jangan keluar rumah dulu dan istirahat sa –eh?" Hinata terdiam melihat tatapan kesal dari Naruto. Apa dia melakukan kesalahan?

Blam

Pintu kamar itu tertutup begitu saja saat penghuninya masuk tanpa kata.

.

.

Naruto menyipitkan pandangan kesalnya pada Hinata yang menutup pintu pagar, dia berdiri di dekat jendela kamarnya dengan tirai yang dia buka sedikit untuk mengintip. "Bukan itu maksudku, bodoh." Gerutunya tidak jelas.

Dia mendengus dan menutup kasar tirai itu lalu kembali berjalan menuju ranjangnya. "Ck, sudahlah. Lagipula mini marketnya dekat."

.

.

Hinata tersenyum pada seorang tetangga yang berpapasan dengannya, meski baru tiga hari tinggal di lingkungan itu, beberapa tetangga di sana sudah mengenalnya karena sikap Hinata yang ramah dan murah senyum. Dia bersyukur karena bisa di terima di sana meski dia tinggal dengan seorang pria yang bukan siapa-siapanya. Yah, tapi mungkin juga karena hal seperti itu sudah mulai biasa di Jepang. Hinata bahkan sempat mendengar jika dia di gosipkan sebagai kekasih Naruto.

Apapun itu, Hinata tidak terlalu perduli selama dia tidak mengganggu dan diganggu siapapun. Dan selama Naruto juga tidak bermasalah dengan itu, mungkin Hinata bisa lebih nyaman untuk sekarang. "Hah, tetap saja aku harus cepat pindah dari sini." Gumamnya singkat dan berjalan berbelok memasuki area rumah sederhana di kompleks itu.

"Nara-san?" dia memanggil saat melihat Shikamaru yang hampir menekan bel. "Anda datang ke sini? Uzumaki-san sedang sakit, makanya dia tidak masuk bekerja."

Shikamaru memandangnya datar, bahkan tanpa dia bertanya, dia sudah mendapatkan jawaban. Manic hitamnya hanya melirik Hinata yang mengeluarkan kunci dari saku dan membuka pintu itu dengan cukup baik seperti telah terbiasa. "Silahkan masuk, Nara-san. Saya akan beritahu Uzumaki-san."

Tanpa anggukan atau respon, Shikamaru mengekor di belakang. "Tadaima." Salam pelan yang di ucapkan Hinata membuatnya lagi-lagi melirik. Hebat, kenapa salam itu terasa membuatnya merinding?

"Okaeri," Shikamaru berhenti melangkah mendengar jawaban itu? dia tidak salah masuk rumah kan? Seumur hidup, baru kali ini dia mendengar Naruto menjawab salam seperti itu. "Oh, kau sudah pul –"

Shikamaru hanya berkedip dan tersenyum saat Naruto terlihat kaget akan kehadirannya, "'Tadaima'" ucapnya seolah menyindir. Dan dia tersenyum semakin lebar saat wajah Naruto terlihat kesal karena godaannya.

"Kebetulan, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu, ikut aku." Naruto berkata tegas pada Shikamaru dengan sorot mata tajam yang membuat Shikamaru ingin sekali terkekeh.

"Ano, Uzumaki-san, Anda ingin makan sesuatu untuk makan siang nanti?"

"Terserah kau saja."

"Uhm, Saya akan memasak sup ayam saja kalau begitu."

"Hm."

Di tempatnya, Shikamaru merasa takjub dengan percakapan itu. Hanya percakapan biasa, tapi entah kenapa Shikamaru merasakan aura yang berbeda. Saat Naruto sudah lebih dulu pergi ke kamarnya, Shikamaru kembali melirik Hinata dan tersenyum miring. "Wah, Hyuuga." Hinata menoleh dan menatapnya bingung, "Kau seperti istrinya sekarang."

Deg

Entah kenapa Hinata merasa jika senyuman dan nada ucapan itu terasa seperti sindiran dan teguran jika dia melakukan hal yang kelewat batas.

Sampai Shikamaru sudah pergi menyusul Naruto pun, Hinata hanya bisa terdiam menunduk di tempatnya.

.

.

Malam itu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat lima belas menit. Di ruang makan yang tidak terlalu besar itu, suasana sunyi terdengar. Bahkan disaat jam makan malam seperti ini, suara denting sendok dan piring pun tak terdengar.

Naruto melirik bingung kehadiran Hinata yang berdiri cukup jauh darinya tanpa melakukan apa-apa setelah menyajikan makanan untuknya. "Kau tidak makan?" pertanyaan itu akhirnya terucap.

"Saya masih kenyang. Anda duluan saja, Uzumaki-san."

Sebenarnya dari tadi siang Naruto mulai merasa aneh dengan sikap canggung Hinata. Makan siang tadi dia mengabaikan itu karena ada Shikamaru yang makan bersamanya. Tapi bahkan setelah Shikamaru pulang, Hinata hanya diam saja dan tidak banyak bicara jika tidak perlu. Padahal Naruto ingat dengan jelas jika sebelum perempuan itu pergi ke mini market tadi, perempuan itu masih banyak bicara. Tidak, bahkan setelah dia pulang, Naruto merasa tidak ada yang aneh dari Hinata.

Hinata mungkin memang selalu bersikap formal padanya yang membuat mereka memiliki jarak tertentu. Tapi itu berbeda. Lagipula Naruto yakin jika Hinata mulai bersikap santai di dekatnya, apalagi saat dia sakit seperti ini, Hinata akan jadi lebih cerewet. Nah sekarang? Naruto merasa kali ini Hinata seolah menghindarinya dan berusaha untuk selalu menjaga jarak yang tidak Naruto sukai.

Srek

Naruto berdiri dan mengangkat piring serta gelasnya, "Aku akan makan di dalam kamar." Ucapnya singkat tanpa menoleh dan lalu melangkah pergi.

Di tempatnya, Hinata hanya diam saja tanpa banyak bicara. Dia sebenarnya juga lapar, tapi dia menahan diri agar tidak makan satu meja dengan Naruto.

Setelah cukup lama Naruto pergi, Hinata mulai menarik kursi dan duduk disana. Dengan hati-hati dia mengisi piringnya dengan nasi dan sayur yang tadi dia masak. Merasa cukup, Hinata segera memulai kegiatan makannya tanpa banyak menimbulkan suara.

"Lapar?"

"Uhuukk…" Hinata tersedak saat suara itu tiba-tiba saja datang dan terasa menyindirnya. Dia segera mengambil segelas air putih yang di sodorkan padanya tanpa banyak berpikir. Setelah selesai minum, barulah dia sadar jika gelas itu adalah gelas Naruto tadi. "Uhukk.. Uzumaki-san, Anda tidak jadi makan di kamar?"

Naruto memandangnya malas dan kembali duduk di kursinya. "Lebih nyaman makan di meja makan." Sapphire Naruto melirik, "Jadi? Bukankah tadi kau bilang masih kenyang? Atau kau tergoda dengan masakanmu sendiri hingga langsung makan begitu aku pergi?"

Wajah Hinata memerah malu mendengar kalimat itu. Jelas! Itu sindiran! "Saya akan makan di tem –"

"Sudah, makan saja di sini." Potong Naruto cepat dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Tidak ingin berdebat, Hinata menurut saja.

Tapi tetap, Naruto tidak nyaman dengan suasana canggung yang Hinata ciptakan. Terlihat jelas jika perempuan itu ingin cepat selesai dan cepat pergi. "Apa ada yang salah?" Naruto menaruh sendoknya dan menatap Hinata dengan fokus kali ini.

"Maksud Anda?"

"Kau menghindar dariku, kan?" pertanyaan itu membuat pandangan Hinata beralih. "Apa ada yang salah sehingga kau bersikap seperti ini?"

Hinata menunduk dan menggeleng. "Bukan seperti itu –"

"Lalu? Mungkin ini perasaanku saja, aku merasa kau lebih cerewet tadi pagi padaku, tapi sejak tadi siang kau lebih diam dan menjauhiku, bahkan tadi kau tidak mau makan satu meja denganku, sekarang pun kau ingin cepat pergi, kan?"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya pelan, "Bukankah Anda sendiri yang menyuruh Saya untuk tidak terlalu dekat?" ekspresi Naruto mengendur, "Anda bilang Saya boleh melakukan apa saja di rumah ini asal tidak memaksakan diri, Saya juga tidak perlu memikirkan apa urusan Anda, dan Anda bilang pada Saya untuk jangan terlalu dekat dengan Anda. Jadi, Saya hanya melakukan sesuai yang Anda inginkan."

Tangan Naruto terkepal mendengar itu, sesuatu di hatinya merasa marah entah karena apa dan entah pada siapa. _'Kau mengungkit tentang itu bahkan setelah kau tidur di sampingku sambil menggenggam tanganku? Huh, lucu sekali.'_ Batin Naruto.

Selanjutnya pria itu berdiri dan kembali melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya tanpa banyak bicara.

.

.

Tok tok… cklek… "Boleh aku masuk?"

"Kau bahkan sudah membuka pintu tanpa izin."

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis dengan jawaban itu. Dia melangkah masuk setelah menutup kembali pintunya dan berjalan ke kursi yang ada di sebrang meja Naruto. "Keadaanmu sudah lebih baik?" Naruto mengangguk. "Kenapa sekarang kau mudah sekali sakit sih? Atau tubuhmu tahu kalau sekarang kau punya perawat pribadi?"

"Hg?" Naruto bergumam bingung, membuat Shika menggeleng mengelak.

Alis Shikamaru terangkat melihat tumpukan pekerjaan Naruto di atas meja. Sepertinya teman pirangnya itu sedang mengalihkan pikiran, "Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan? Dengan pekerjaan sebanyak ini, kau pasti sedang mengalihkan pikiran."

Naruto berkedip tanpa menghentikan gerak jarinya di atas keyboard. "Kau memang selalu tahu segala hal. Seandainya kau tahu kapan aku bisa sembuh dan bagaimana, itu akan sangat membantu."

"Omonganmu mulai aneh." Shika menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Hah, dia menjauhiku."

"Dia?"

Naruto melirik kearah Shika dan mengangguk. "Dia. Penghuni rumahku yang baru." jawaban itu tak elak membuat pandangan penasaran di mata hitam sang Nara. "Sejak kemarin siang dia menjauhiku. Aku memang menyuruhnya untuk tidak terlalu dekat denganku, tapi kurasa bukan hanya itu saja alasannya."

 _'Kemarin siang?'_ Shikamaru hanya diam saja meski memungkinkan baginya jika berpikir kalau alasan Hinata berubah adalah karena perkataannya kemarin. _Well,_ dia tidak wajib mengatakan hal itu kan?

"Padahal aku yakin jika dia mulai nyaman akhir-akhir ini. Sikapnya lebih santai dan lebih cerewet jika aku sakit. Dan semalam, dia bahkan tidak mau makan satu meja denganku."

Shika mendengus geli, "Aku tidak tahu kalau sekarang kau sudah biasa makan satu meja dengan orang lain. Bahkan kemarin kau mengucapkan salam ketika ada yang pulang." wajah Naruto berubah datar sementara senyuman Shika semakin lebar, "Ne Naruto… kalau kau sudah biasa hidup dengannya… bagaimana kau menjalani hidup jika dia tidak ada?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." Naruto kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan pekerjaan.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari Shikamaru. "Naruto, apa kau tidak ingin sembuh? Kalau kau selalu menolak pembicaraan tentang dia, lalu bagaimana dengan pembahasan lebih lanjut tentang penyakitmu yang mungkin bisa sembuh jika di dekatnya?"

"Ck, sudah kubilang aku tidak akan mau memanfaatkannya." Sapphire itu mendelik.

Seringai tipis muncul di bibir Shikamaru, "Entah kenapa aku tidak mengerti. Kau hanya perlu mendekatinya, tapi kenapa kau sangat takut untuk memanfaatkan dia? Sekalipun kau menjauhinya jika sudah sembuh, bukankah dia tidak akan rugi apapun? Ya… kecuali jika kau mengambil 'sesuatu' selama proses pendekatan."

Naruto tersentak akan hal itu. Dia terlalu emosional atau memang Shikamaru yang terlalu pintar? Apa yang pria Nara itu katakan memang benar. Naruto seharusnya tidak perlu takut memanfaatkan Hinata hanya karena mendekatinya. Tapi masalahnya… _'Hanya ada dua kemungkinan dari hal itu. Jika tidak berhasil maka aku akan menyakitinya, tapi jika berhasil… aku tidak yakin bisa menahan diri.'_

Ya, faktanya… Naruto sadar jika dia selalu ingin dekat dengan perempuan itu. Hanya saja hal itu selalu terhalang oleh pikirannya yang masih selalu mengenang masa lalu.

"Sebaiknya kau keluar, Shikamaru. Aku sedang sibuk."

Shikamaru mengangkat bahu, menyerah. "Kau mau keluar setelah jam kerja selesai? Mungkin kita bisa sedikit santai."

Naruto mengangguk sekali sebelum satu pemikiran terlintas di kepalanya dan merubah keputusannya. "Tidak. Aku akan langsung pulang."

"Hm, kenapa?"

Naruto hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan itu, bahkan sampai Shikamaru berhenti memaksa dan beranjak pergi, Naruto tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya.

 _'Saya pikir… tidak sopan makan di rumah orang lain sementara tuan rumahnya belum pulang.'_

"Hah," Naruto membanting punggungnya ke belakang. "Merepotkan!"

.

.

"Tadaima." Naruto melepaskan dasinya sambil mengucap salam begitu dia memasuki rumah, yakin jika Hinata sudah lebih dulu pulang. Tapi saat tidak ada balasan dari siapapun, dia mengernyit dan berjalan menuju dapur. Ini jam makan malam, mungkin Hinata sedang menyiapkan makan malam. "Hyuuga?" dia memanggil saat Hinata terlihat olehnya sedang menyiapkan piring kosong.

"Okaeri, Uzumaki-san." Hinata hanya melirik singkat dan kembali menyusun tatanan piring di atas meja. "Apa Anda ingin makan? Saya akan memanaskan sayurnya."

"Kau… sudah makan?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Maaf, Saya makan duluan dan sekarang sudah kenyang. Saya akan menyiapkan masakan untuk Anda."

Naruto terdiam, tepatnya hanya bisa diam melihat Hinata yang sudah lebih dulu bergerak di dapurnya. Tangannya yang memegang dasi terkepal erat walau ekspresi wajahnya datar.

.

Di tempatnya, Naruto hanya menatap kosong semua makanan yang sudah tersaji. Setelah Hinata selesai menyiapkan semuanya, perempuan itu langsung pergi, mungkin menonton tv. Meninggalkan Naruto makan sendirian di sana.

.

"Hyuuga.."

Hinata tersentak dari tontonannya saat Naruto memanggil, segera dia berdiri dan hanya melirik sekilas kepada sang atasan. "Anda sudah selesai makan? Saya akan membereskan meja makannya. Permisi, Uzumaki-san."

"A.." Naruto menutup kembali mulutnya saat Hinata sudah lebih cepat meninggalkannya. Matanya terpejam menahan kesal yang sudah tidak bisa dia tahan.

Apa sekarang dia hanya seseorang yang harus diurus seperti anak kecil?

.

Naruto menghela nafas dan menghentikan langkahnya. Sudah dari belasan menit yang lalu dia menghabiskan waktu dengan mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Sesekali dia mengintip keluar kamar untuk melihat apa Hinata keluar dari kamarnya.

Perempuan itu, setelah membereskan makan malamnya dan mencuci piring, dia mengurung diri di kamar. Padahal Naruto sudah sejam lebih duduk di ruang tengah menonton acara yang tidak dia inginkan hanya sekedar menunggu jika Hinata akan keluar dan menonton bersamanya.

Naruto juga sudah berkali-kali melirik, menatap, mengawasi pintu kamar Hinata yang tidak lagi terbuka sejak hampir dua jam lalu.

Padahal baru beberapa hari perempuan itu tinggal bersamanya, tapi Naruto sudah begitu nyaman dengan sambutan Hinata, nyaman dengan waktu makan bersama mereka di meja makan, atau saat mereka menonton bersama. Meski Hinata selalu bersikap dan berbicara formal, itu tidak membuat Naruto risih.

Dan sekarang… sikap perempuan itu benar-benar sudah membuat Naruto gelisah dan kesal sendiri tanpa dia mengerti kenapa.

.

.

Prang…

Gelas itu pecah, beling-beling kecil berserakan di lantai, air yang ada di dalamnya tumpah dan membasahi lantai keramik indah itu.

Tapi siapa peduli? Orang yang menjadi pelaku pecahnya gelas itu saja tidak bergerak untuk memberesi semuanya.

Tangan kanannya bertumpu pada keningnya yang berkerut, sesekali kepalanya jatuh dari tumpuan tangan tapi dengan cepat kembali dia naikkan, wajahnya memerah, mata sapphirenya terpejam namun sesekali terbuka untuk kemudian terpejam lagi, aroma alkohol tercium dari mulutnya, kesadarannya sudah hampir menghilang… tapi dia tidak perduli.

Perasaan kesal dan marah yang sejak tadi dia rasakan membuatnya butuh lebih banyak menegak alkohol.

Tidak akan jadi begini jika saja sikap perempuan itu tidak membuatnya kesal. Padahal dia sudah sengaja menolak ajakan Shikamaru agar bisa pulang lebih cepat dan makan bersama. Tapi apa? Perempuan itu bilang kalau dia sudah makan dan hanya menyajikan makanan untuk Naruto layaknya pembantu.

Sial! Sudah makan katanya? Padahal kemarin perempuan itu bahkan sampai kelaparan karena menunggunya pulang untuk makan bersama, lalu tadi perempuan itu makan duluan tanpa menunggunya?

"Aaaaaarrrrggg…" praaangg…

Satu gelas yang lain ikut pecah. Senyum sinis muncul dibibirnya. Semua itu tidak cukup. Entah kenapa dia masih bisa mengingat rasa kesalnya meski kesadarannya sudah hampir hilang. Apalagi setiap kali dia mengingat perempuan itu bahkan menolak menatapnya dari kemarin, selalu bicara seadanya dan bersikap seolah Naruto tidak ada.

Tanpa Naruto sadari sejak kapan, dia benci jika perempuan itu menjauhinya. Padahal sudah beberapa bulan ini perempuan itu selalu ada di dekatnya dan mengucapkan banyak kalimat untuk berbicara dengannya, lalu kenapa sekarang jadi begini?

Naruto mengambil botol minumannya dan sudah akan membantingnya lagi jika saja tangan lain tidak keburu mengambilnya. Dengan pandangan yang kabur, Naruto mendongak dan menatap perempuan itu dengan ekspresi datar. Selanjutnya senyuman lebar muncul di wajahnya. "Akhirnya kau keluar dari kamarmu."

Hinata hanya menghela nafas pelan dan kembali menaruh botol yang dia rebut tadi ke atas meja dengan posisi yang jauh dari Naruto. "Anda mabuk, Uzumaki-san. Sebaiknya Anda kembali ke kamar dan istirahat."

Sapphire Naruto menyipit saat Hinata berbicara padanya tanpa melihat wajahnya. "Lihat aku," ucapnya pelan penuh perintah. "LIHAT AKU, HYUUGA HINATA!"

Hinata tersentak dan langsung menatap wajah Naruto dengan mata yang melebar. Tak dia sangka jika Naruto akan membentaknya sekuat itu. "Uz-zumaki-san, Anda sudah mabuk. Tolong kembalilah ke kamar Anda." Walau bagaimanapun, Hinata tetap harus menghentikan atasannya itu. Sudah sejak tadi Hinata menahan diri untuk tidak keluar kamar meski dia tahu kalau Naruto mabuk. Bahkan dia baru bertindak setelah dua gelas menjadi korban.

"Huh," Naruto mendengus dan menggaruk tengkuknya. "Kalau aku tidak melakukan ini, kau tidak akan keluar kamar, kan?"

Kening Hinata berkerut. Apa maksud atasannya ini?

Naruto mendongak dan kembali tersenyum lebar. Dia menepuk tempat disampingnya dengan tangan, "Hinata, sini… temani aku minum."

Mata perak Hinata melebar dan dia menelan ludah melihat hal itu. Naruto sudah benar-benar mabuk, Hinata harus segera menyeret pria itu ke kamarnya dan membereskan semua kekacauan ini. Dia mendekat dan memberanikan diri memegang tangan Naruto untuk menariknya berdiri. "Ayo, Uzumaki-san, Anda harus kembali ke kamar."

Bukannya berdiri…

Grep… Naruto justru menarik tangan Hinata hingga perempuan itu terduduk disampingnya tanpa jarak. "Hehe,, akhirnya kau duduk juga." Pria itu tertawa saat berhasil membawa perempuan itu kini duduk berdampingan dengannya, bahkan dia tidak melepaskan tangan perempuan itu yang serasa pas dalam genggaman.

"Kau cantik sekali, Hinata." Dia bergumam seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata yang justru menjauhkan wajahnya. "Kenapa kau menjauh?"

Hinata sebisa mungkin mengelakkan wajahnya dan mendorong tubuh pria itu. Ingatan saat Naruto menciumnya paksa waktu itu seolah menjadi bel yang berbunyi di kepalanya bahwa saat ini keadaan sedang sama, Naruto yang tidak sadar bisa berbahaya baginya, walau sebenarnya Hinata sendiri tidak takut akan hal itu.

"Hehe.." Naruto kembali tertawa singkat melihat wajah dan ekspresi Hinata yang menurutnya lucu. Kemudian dia kembali duduk ke posisinya semula tanpa melepaskan tangan dalam genggamannya. "Hinata, kenapa kau menjauhiku?" dia menoleh dan menampilkan raut wajah bingung kali itu.

Hinata sendiri tak dapat berkata-kata.

"Padahal kau terlihat mulai santai akhir-akhir ini, tapi kenapa sekarang menjauhiku? Kau tidak mau makan semeja lagi denganku dari kemarin, tidak mau bicara banyak lagi, tidak mau melihatku saat bicara, dan kau bersikap seperti pembantu." Hinata menggigit bibirnya saat wajah Naruto kembali mengeras. "Itu membuatku kesal. Aku tidak suka… aku tidak suka kau begitu… tidak suka.."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat dengan bibir yang maju sambil berteriak tidak suka, membuat Hinata semakin merasa asing dengan sosok itu.

"Itu…"

"Hg?" Naruto menoleh saat Hinata membuka suara.

"Anda bilang untuk jangan terlalu dekat, makanya Saya sebisa mungkin menjaga jarak. Saya tidak ingin Anda terganggu dengan keberadaan Saya."

Pandangan Naruto berubah sendu, sebelah tangannya yang lain naik dan menangkup sebelah pipi gembil memerah disana. "Aku tidak terganggu," dalam sedetik detak jantung Hinata naik tiga kali lipat saat suara Naruto begitu lembut dan menggelitik sesuatu di hatinya. "Aku… tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi aku senang kalau kau ada."

Mata perak Hinata bergulir membalas tatapan sapphire itu dengan sorot menyelidik. Apakah yang di katakan Naruto adalah kebenaran atau hanya ucapan saat mabuk, Hinata ingin tahu tentang itu.

"Aku tidak suka jika kau menjauh. Walau aku yang menyuruhmu untuk tidak terlalu dekat, tapi aku ingin kau tetap dekat denganku. Aku sangat ingin kau tetap dan terus dekat denganku, Hinata… karena hanya kau saja yang bisa dekat denganku."

"Ha-hanya aku… maksud Anda?" entah darimana, rasa penasaran Hinata tentang sikap aneh Naruto kembali keluar. Dia ingin tahu tentang semua sorot dingin dan kesedihan yang pernah dia tangkap dari mata Naruto. Rahasia masa lalu yang membuat Naruto terlihat… menjauhi setiap perempuan.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa aku menyuruhmu untuk tidak terlalu dekat?" Hinata menggeleng, untuk sesaat Naruto memejamkan matanya yang semakin berat. Tangannya ia tarik dan dia sandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa yang kini ia duduki. "Aku… benci wanita, semua wanita… tidak –maksudku perempuan. Semua perempuan."

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Mereka menjijikkan…" dua kata itu sudah membuat hantaman besar bagi Hinata. Dia juga seorang perempuan, wajar jika dia merasa tersinggung akan hal itu. "Mereka benar-benar menjijikkan… tidak perduli dengan orang lain… bahkan sekalipun itu anak kecil yang tidak bisa apa-apa."

Hinata menatap penuh wajah itu, wajah yang menampilkan ekspresi sedih dan depresi. Entah Hinata harus bersikap apa dan berkata apa?

"Hinata,"

"Hm?" hanya gumaman yang mampu Hinata lontarkan saat Naruto semakin sering menyebut namanya dengan nada manja yang lembut.

Senyum Naruto naik saat Hinata meresponnya sambil menatapnya, rasanya sangat senang karena akhirnya bisa bicara lagi dengan perempuan itu. "Mau dengar cerita?" dia berbisik pelan seolah orang lain bisa mendengar apa yang dia katakan. Hinata hanya menatapnya tidak mengerti, tapi Naruto sudah terlanjur suka akan tatapan itu.

"Dulu… mereka bilang aku ini anak yang ceria dan tampan.. hehe.."

"Mereka?"

Naruto mengangguk kuat. "Tou-chan… dan Kaa-chan…"

Benar! Hinata tidak tahu dimana orang tua Naruto. "Anoo.. orang tua Anda… tinggal dimana, Uzumaki-san?"

Senyum Naruto menghilang dan dia menatap Hinata dengan sorot sendu.. "Mereka… sudah meninggal," mata perak Hinata melebar mendengar itu, "Saat aku masih empat tahun… dan setelah itu… aku tinggal dengan ayah angkatku, namanya Kakashi… uhm,,, dia orang yang aneh, selalu pakai masker."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya sambil mengingat betapa anehnya sang ayah angkat. "Tapi walau aneh, dia sebenarnya baik kok.. dia sering belikan aku mainan, juga selalu menemaniku bermain, walau dia selalu bilang aku bodoh." Bibirnya maju lagi.

Untuk sesaat Hinata memalingkan pandangannya kearah lain karena rasa panas di wajahnya yang tiba-tiba datang. "Lalu… kenapa sekarang Anda tinggal sendirian?"

"Aku… tidak suka lagi melihatnya." Hinata menoleh cepat dengan bingung. "Sejak saat itu, aku rasanya tidak suka melihatnya. Itu bukan kesalahannya, tapi melihatnya… selalu membuatku teringat dengan wanita menjijikkan itu."

"Sejak… apa?"

Sapphire Naruto bergulir, sorot mata penuh luka itu menatap intens amethyst disana. "Sejak saat itu. Malam itu, Ayahku pulang diantar oleh seorang Bibi. Bibi itu bilang Ayahku mabuk dan harus tidur. Pengasuhku lalu mengajakku kembali ke kamar dan menemani ku tidur. Lalu paginya… aku bangun pagi karena Ayah berjanji padaku untuk mandi bersama, makanya aku pergi ke kamarnya untuk membangunkan dia… dia sangat susah bangun.

"Tapi Bibi itu bilang kalau Ayah masih butuh tidur jadi tidak boleh di bangunkan. Aku ingin pergi saja tapi…" kening Naruto mulai berkerut saat dia mengalihkan tatapannya dari Hinata. Tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Hinata dia tarik dan mengusap kasar wajahnya..

"Uzumaki-san, Anda tidak apa?" Naruto menggeleng, cukup kuat dan terlihat aneh bagi Hinata. "Uz –"

"Tapi Bibi itu… dia mendekatiku…" rambut pirang itu mulai diusap kasar oleh tangannya sendiri. "Dia mendekatiku… dan bilang mau mengajakku bermain. Aku tidak mau, tapi dia memaksa dan menarikku mendekatinya. Aku melirik Ayahku yang masih tertidur di ranjang sambil terus menggeleng kalau aku tidak mau main sama Bibi itu.."

Nafas Naruto mulai terdengar cepat, membuat Hinata mengernyit bingung. Kerutan di keningnya semakin dalam dan ekspresi wajahnya ingin menangis. Tak mengerti apapun, Hinata hanya diam memperhatikan dan mendengarkan. Tapi saat,, "Hiks.." isakan itu mulai terdengar, Hinata tahu ada sesuatu yang salah dan benar-benar salah.

"Dia menarik tanganku, Hinata… dia… dia bilang Ayahku suka bermain dengannya, makanya dia… mau bermain denganku juga… lalu dia membuka bajuku… dia.. menariknya sampai sobek… hiks.."

Dalam diam, Hinata terkaku mendengar semua itu. Mulutnya dia tutup dengan tangan dan matanya melebar, ingatan saat bajunya di sobek oleh orang-orang yang ingin memperkosanya lima tahun lalu kembali melintas dan membuat air matanya mengalir. Rasanya… dia sudah tahu apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh Naruto.

"Hk," Naruto memukul kepalanya, "Aku berontak… berontak hiks,, tapi dia.. dia…" Naruto menarik rambutnya sambil terisak dalam emosinya sendiri, membuat Hinata menarik pria itu dalam pelukannya tanpa sadar. "Dia… dia menyentuhku, Hinata… dia… dia…"

Cukup! Hinata tak sanggup, dia mengeratkan pelukannya dan menangis dalam diam saat Naruto juga melepaskan tangisnya di pelukan hangat Hinata. "Sudah… sudah cukup, Uzumaki-san… tidak apa.. tidak apa-apa… sudah cukup… tenanglah, tenanglah."

Sekarang Hinata tahu jika dia mungkin tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk membantu. Semua yang coba dia lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan pria itu, tidak akan cukup untuk mengobati luka pria itu. Jika saja… jika saja ada yang bisa dia lakukan.

.

Ruang tamu itu masih tampak terang dengan lampu yang menyala. Suara tangis dan isakan yang terdengar beberapa menit yang lalu mulai mereda.

Hinata masih diam sembari mengelus surai pirang Naruto yang kini masih berada dalam dekapannya dengan lembut. Setidaknya Naruto sudah tidak menangis lagi sekarang. Hinata tidak tahu sedalam apa luka pria itu dan sekuat apa pria itu menahan bebannya sendiri. Selama dua puluh tahun, pria itu menyimpan luka dan beban itu sendirian. Menjalani hidup dengan kesendirian dan tak pernah bisa lagi menatap makhluk hawa ataupun sang Ayah angkat.

Hinata sebenarnya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada cerita Naruto tadi, tapi disisi lain dia juga tidak sanggup untuk mendengar lebih jauh. Tatapan dingin dan menjijikkan yang selalu Naruto berikan pada setiap perempuan rasanya sudah cukup membuat Hinata menebak apa kelanjutan dari cerita itu.

"Hinata…"

"Saya di sini, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto melepaskan dirinya, tak Hinata sangka pria itu ternyata masih mempertahankan kesadarannya. Padahal setelah mabuk dan mengalami emosi yang naik seperti tadi, tak heran jika Naruto sudah jatuh tertidur. Tapi pria itu sekarang masih mampu menatapnya meski matanya sudah terpejam setengah. "Bantu aku, Hinata.."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis. Jika saja ada yang bisa dia lakukan… "Apa yang harus ku lakukan, Uzumaki-san? Apa yang bisa ku lakukan untuk mengurangi luka Anda? Beritahu aku apa yang harus ku lakukan." Entah kenapa, Hinata merasa hatinya teriris melihat wajah itu basah penuh air mata dan tatapan putus asa di sapphire itu.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dan menangkup wajah Hinata, dia menyentuhkan kening mereka dan memejamkan sapphirenya. "Bantu aku, Hinata… kumohon bantu aku… hanya kau yang bisa membantuku… kata Kabuto hanya kau yang bisa membantuku… bantu aku, Hinata…"

Amethyst Hinata menatap wajah di hadapannya dengan bingung. "Kabuto? Apa maksud Anda, Uzumaki-san, apa ada yang bisa Saya lakukan? Tolong beritahu Saya."

Tidak menjawab, Naruto malah menurunkan tangan dan kepalanya untuk bersandar di bahu kecil perempuan itu dengan mata yang sudah terpejam sepenuhnya… "Ban-tu… aku… Hi-nata.." dan alam mimpi menyambutnya dalam keletihan.

Meninggalkan Hinata yang hanya bisa terdiam di tempat dengan sejuta pemikiran. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Naruto mengatakan jika dia bisa melakukan sesu –tidak, Naruto bilang hanya dia yang bisa membantu Naruto. Tapi apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Kepalanya menunduk dan menatap sendu ekspresi tenang Naruto yang terlelap di bahunya. "Uzumaki-san.."

.

.

 _"Kaa-chan… hiks.. Naru tidak mau… Kaa-chan, Tou-chan… hiks.."_

 _"Sssttt,,, ini pasti enak kok… tenang ya, Naru-chan.."_

 _"Naru tidak mau… hiks…"_

 _Duaaakkk…_

 _Samar Naruto melihat wanita yang baru saja menyentuhnya kini tersungkur ke samping tepat sebelum wanita itu melepaskan celana dalamnya._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan, wanita jalang?"_

 _Naruto melirik dan melihat sang ayah yang berdiri dengan wajah berang pada wanita yang baru saja dia tendang itu._

 _"Ka-Kakashi-kun.."_

 _Selanjutnya, Naruto merasa tubuhnya di angkat dalam gendongan sang ayah yang membuatnya lebih lega._

 _"Pergi dari sini sekarang atau aku akan membunuhmu karena berani menyentuh anakku."_

.

.

"Hm.." tidurnya terganggu dan tak butuh waktu lama sampai sapphire itu terbuka perlahan. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah langit-langit kamarnya, sedetik kemudian, dia merasa kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

Naruto berusaha mendudukkan dirinya dan baru sadar jika dia tidur di sofa, selembar selimut hangat menutupi tubuhnya. Pandangannya masih kabur, tapi dapat ia lihat ruang tamu yang menjadi tempatnya minum semalam. "Hg? Aku semalam minum.." gumamnya mencoba mengingat, tapi dia tidak ingat apapun lagi setelah dia menghabiskan dua botol minuman beralkohol itu.

"Ohayou, Uzumaki-san." Sapphire Naruto berkedip dan dia mendongak, menatap kaget Hinata yang kini berdiri di hadapannya sambil tersenyum. "Anda sudah bangun, sebaiknya Anda mandi agar sakit kepala Anda hilang."

Apa dia bermimpi? Bukankah semalam Hinata mengabaikannya? "Hyuuga, apa semalam aku mabuk?" anggukan dari Hinata membuat satu kecurigaan bagi Naruto. Jika bersama Hinata, Naruto yang tidak sadar akan melakukan hal-hal diluar kendali, itu yang membuatnya khawatir. "Apa ada yang terjadi?"

"Eh? Maksud Anda? Semalam Anda mabuk dan tertidur, karena tidak bisa mengangkat Anda ke kamar, jadi Saya hanya menyelimuti Anda lalu membereskan semua botol dan gelas yang ada."

Helaan nafas Naruto terdengar setelah penjelasan itu. Dia mengusap wajahnya lega karena tidak terjadi apa-apa, walau tetap saja sikap Hinata yang kembali hangat terasa ganjil baginya. "Hm? Ada apa dengan kakimu?" Naruto bertanya menyelidik ketika menangkap perban di kaki kanan Hinata.

Hinata gelagapan untuk sesaat, "Oh ini… Saya terpeleset di kamar mandi dan tergores ujung lantai. Tidak apa-apa kok." Dengan tenang jawaban itu keluar. Hinata sudah mencari alasan untuk menutupi fakta jika luka itu adalah akibat pecahan kaca gelas yang tidak sengaja dia injak ketika membereskan semuanya semalam.

Naruto hanya diam dan menyipitkan pandangannya tanpa meyelidiki lebih jauh. Dia memegang kepalanya saat kembali berdenyut ketika dia berdiri. "Aku ingin mandi dulu."

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

.

A/n : Siapa yang mau lemon? Tapi dikit aja ya dan nggak asem… mungkin chap depan? Entahlah, nggak janji. Fic ini sendiri mungkin sekitar tiga chap lagi. Kita lihat saja bersama.

Maaf jika di chap ini ada yang terasa terlalu cepat atau fellnya nggak terasa. Aku sudah berusaha dua minggu ini untuk merasakan kembali fellnya dan mencari kembali moodnya… tapi hanya segini yang aku bisa..

Terima kasih bagi kalian yang masih menunggu.

Special thanks to :

naruhina shipper Chika Anemt jidi ; hinata-Chan ; Guest ; Moniri90 ; VV ; Lala ; HinaPoom ; Mapeu76 ; Loco Punch Guest ; Lala ; Gerimis hujan ; Baenah231 ; dindra510 ; LHyunaSH ; Hnavery ; Mawarputih ; Black23 ; black23 ; permatadian; Oryko Hyuuzu ; pengagumlavender26 ; ; Eonggg ; Clarissa ; Bities ; Lightneon ; tzhrxx ; LisAries ; Deva Gremory ; Hgddh ; Guest ; Madre ; v ; aquila ; kazui ; kuchi ; Tisnata404 ; Citizen ; roxsi ; Gaara van astrea ; Guest ; fous ; udiantar4 ; dilver ; Black J30 ; am3 ; HiNaru ; billyyo566 ; Uzumakisrhy ; agresia ; leonardoparuntu9 ; Durarawr ; kaiLa wu ; Poofoo ; Misa-chan ; UzumakiIsana ; Guest ; armymey ; seman99i ; Hyuuzu Avery ; kyaaa ; dylanNhl ; SunnyDream ; NHL ; Helena Yuki ; devi ayu ; Tyo ; Anonym ; NHL ; DiTa ; anita777 ; Hinata Usui ; Anna Gysti ; uzumakiika ; NHL ; HimeNara-kun ; Moe Moe ; Megahinata ; memy self and i ; Azu-chan NaruHina ; Blinky345 ; Eggy bon ; Ozellie Ozel ; Nawaha ; Baenah231 ; hinata uzumaky ; lililala2499 ; Zyxremo ; anni lavender ; keita muschia ; ana ; yulippi ; Mouri Rini ; salsun ; Avia Hasava ; hanayou ; mendrik ; Laventa288 ; Guest ; Yona-chan


	9. Chapter 9

Cklek… pintu itu terbuka, namun tak mengalihkan tatapan Naruto dari layar laptopnya.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Kau bahkan sudah membuka pintu tanpa izin."

Shikamaru terkekeh karena merasa kejadian yang sama sudah sangat sering berulang, tapi Shikamaru tetap suka melakukannya, apalagi di tengah kesibukan sang sahabat pada pekerjaannya.

Dengan santai Shikamaru berjalan mendekat dan duduk di kursi sebrang meja Naruto. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit ragu dan matanya melirik tidak tenang ke segala arah.

Tek… Naruto menghentikan gerak jemarinya di atas keyboard lalu melirik aneh pada sang sahabat yang tidak biasanya tampak aneh. "Kenapa? Apa kau baru saja melakukan korupsi hingga tampangmu aneh begitu?"

Shikamaru sweatdrop akan tuduhan itu, "Tidak adakah tuduhan lain yang lebih berkelas?"

"Berkencan dengan istri orang?" Naruto memberikan tuduhan lain yang lebih absurd, membuat Shikamaru hanya meringis diam.

Mengabaikan perkataan Naruto, Shikamaru lebih fokus pada tujuan utamanya. "Apa kau sibuk?"

"Aku selalu sibuk." Naruto memotong perkataan Shika dengan cepat sambil kembali pada pekerjaannya.

"Ck, dengar dulu." Shikamaru menghela nafas dengan tingkah Naruto itu. "Begini… setengah jam lagi aku ada rapat dengan klien dari Hachibi Corp. tapi barusan Ino menelponku dan memintaku untuk menemaninya chek ke dokter. Jadi…"

"Sudah kubilang aku sibuk." Rasanya Naruto mengerti arah pembicaraan itu sekarang. "Kenapa tidak menyuruh Juugo saja yang menggantikanmu? Atau Tazuho?"

Shikamaru mendengus, " _Playboy_ itu pasti memilih kencan dengan kekasihnya kalau tidak ada hal penting baginya. Sementara Juugo sedang mengawasi proyek di perbatasan Konoha. Ayolah, Naruto! Aku jarang memintamu untuk menggantikanku untuk _meeting._ Bukankah ini perusahaanmu juga?"

Tatapan malas terlihat dari _sapphire_ biru disana, membuat Shikamaru harus memutar otak lebih lagi. "Err… aku akan membelikanmu pizza kalau kau mau menggantikanku, bagaimana?"

Rasanya Naruto ingin mengunyah sahabatnya itu saja langsung. "Aku bisa membeli sepuluh porsi pizza sendiri tanpa harus menggantikanmu di rapat itu."

Bisa-bisanya otak jenius Shikamaru berpikir hal sepele seperti itu. Kalau saja bukan karena ancaman Ino yang merengek tadi, Shikamaru tidak akan bingung seperti ini. Kalau saja Ino mengancam akan membunuhnya, Shikamaru juga tidak akan gentar karena ancaman itu hanyalah gertakan. Tapi masalahnya, Ino mengancamnya untuk tidur di sofa selama seminggu, nah itu baru ancaman asli yang tidak mungkin bisa di tolak pria Nara itu.

"Sekali ini saja. Kumohon bantu aku, Naruto."

"Meski kau memo –"

' _Bantu aku, Hinata… kumohon bantu aku…'_

Shikamaru menaikkan alisnya saat Naruto tiba-tiba terdiam dengan pandangan kosong. "Naruto? Oi… kau kenapa?"

Sementara Naruto masih terdiam kala suara-suara itu semakin bisa dia dengar.

' _Apa yang harus ku lakukan, Uzumaki-san? Apa yang bisa ku lakukan untuk mengurangi luka Anda? Beritahu aku apa yang harus ku lakukan.'_

' _Bantu aku, Hinata… kumohon bantu aku… hanya kau yang bisa membantuku… kata Kabuto hanya kau yang bisa membantuku… bantu aku, Hinata…'_

Mata Naruto melebar seketika, tubuhnya kaku dan rahangnya mengeras. Tangannya terangkat dan memegang kepala saat tiba-tiba kepalanya berdenyut sakit, tapi denyutan itu semakin memancing memory yang ia lupakan semalam.

Semalam… semua memory yang terjadi semalam… saat dia mabuk.

"Naruto, kau ken –"

"Perempuan itu," Naruto berdesis menghentikan panggilan Shikamaru. "Dia sudah tahu semuanya. Dia mendengar semuanya. Perempuan itu…" Naruto mendongak dan menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan tajam. "Panggil perempuan itu ke sini, Shikamaru. Panggil perempuan itu sekarang!"

Shikamaru tersentak dan hanya mengernyit bingung. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi setidaknya Shikamaru bisa tahu siapa 'perempuan' yang di maksud Naruto. Dengan ragu dia berdiri, "Aku tidak mengerti masalah kalian, tapi kuharap semua akan tetap baik-baik saja." Ucapnya lalu melangkah keluar saat Naruto tidak membalas kata-katanya dan sibuk memegang kepalanya sambil menunduk.

.

.

Lean on You

Disclaimer : Naruto © Kishimoto Masasi

Naruto x Hinata

.

.

Hinata merasa lebih terjepit daripada terjepit, tenggorokannya terasa kering hingga membuatnya tak henti menelan ludah, mata peraknya terus bergerak tak tenang, sementara tubuhnya sudah tak bisa mundur lagi karena meja di belakangnya seakan mendorongnya untuk lebih maju, keberadaan sang atasan di hadapannya yang menatapnya dengan sorot penuh ancaman tidak membuat segala hal menjadi lebih baik.

Di ruangan besar itu kini tak terdengar suara apapun selain detik jam dinding yang terdengar pelan, seolah menambah kesan mengerikan bagi Hinata, walau dia juga merasa jika tak ada yang berbahaya disana.

"Kau tahu semuanya." Satu pernyataan yang terlontar dari mulut sang Uzumaki sudah cukup bagi Hinata untuk mengetahui kemana arah pembicaraan itu dan apa tujuannya di panggil hingga di pojokkan seperti ini. "Kau sudah tahu… semuanya, kan?"

Hinata lagi-lagi menelan ludah tanpa memberikan jawaban apapun. Entah kenapa dia merasa seperti maling yang tertangkap basah sekarang.

"Semalam… aku menceritakan semuanya padamu, benar?" masih suara itu rendah mengancam yang tidak mampu di jawab apa-apa oleh Hinata. "Jawab, Hyuuga!"

Mata perak Hinata terpejam kala suara itu naik satu oktaf. Tanpa dia sadar kakinya mulai gemetar. Padahal kalau lebih di lihat, dia tidak salah apapun. Naruto saja yang memaksanya duduk dan menceritakan semuanya semalam. Tentu saja Hinata mendengar semua dengan jelas karena telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik.

"Kenapa kau diam? Apa kau sedang mengejekku? Apa sekarang kau merasa jijik hanya dengan menatap dan bicara padaku, eh?"

Dengan memaksa sekuat tenaga, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Lalu kenapa?" suara Naruto kembali merendah, tangannya terangkat meraih dagu perempuan itu dan mendongakkan wajahnya agar terlihat lebih jelas. "Tatap aku dan jawab apa yang aku tanyakan!"

Dengan mata terpejam, pelan Hinata menggerakkan bibirnya, "Tidak," suara itu begitu pelan meski masih mampu di dengar oleh Naruto. "Saya tidak merasa jijik sedikitpun pada Anda. Saya memang sudah mengetahui semuanya… dan Saya tidak bermaksud sedikitpun untuk mengejek Anda, Uzumaki-san."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau membuka matamu?" sesaat setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto segera melepaskan dagu perempuan itu dan melangkah mundur. Pikirannya kembali bersorak jika semua perempuan itu adalah hal yang negative baginya.

Sementara Hinata membuka matanya setelah Naruto terasa sedikit menjauh. Entah kenapa dia merasa tidak mampu menatap _sapphire_ biru itu dari jarak yang begitu dekat. Sesuatu di dalam dirinya membuatnya gugup dan takut secara bersamaan. "Maaf, Uzumaki-san. Seharusnya Saya tidak mengganggu Anda semalam. Seharusnya Saya tidak mendengar apapun semalam. Maaf, maaf, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto berdecih mendengar hal itu. Pria itu jelas masih mengingat jika dia sengaja mabuk semalam agar Hinata keluar kamar dan menemuinya. Semua berjalan sesuai rencananya, hanya saja Naruto tidak menduga apa yang mampu dia lakukan saat dia mabuk. Seharusnya Naruto selalu lebih waspada disaat kesadarannya mulai hilang. "Terserah kau saja. Tapi pastikan tidak ada yang tahu hal itu. Dan sebaiknya kau lupakan saja semuanya."

"Tidak!" satu tanggapan cepat itu membuat kening Naruto berkerut. "I-izin-kan… Izinkan Saya mem-membantu Anda, Uzumaki-san!" Hinata tiba-tiba saja merasa gugup saat keinginannya terlontar dari mulutnya.

Tubuh Naruto terkaku sejenak sebelum dia kembali menoleh dan menatap perempuan itu dengan sorot mata penuh pertanyaan.

"Semalam Anda bilang ji-jika Sa-Saya bisa membantu… izinkan Saya mem-membantu Anda."

Wush…

Semilir angin yang masuk dari jendela di ruangan lantai 18 itu berhembus membelai kedua orang disana, sedikit rambut mereka bergerak karena tersapu angin yang berhembus lembut.

"Kau… bilang apa barusan?" dengan tatapan kosong Naruto bertanya penuh keraguan.

Hinata menarik nafas dalam sebelum memberanikan diri menatap lekat _sapphire_ biru disana. "Uzumaki-san, izinkan Saya membantu Anda. Membantu Anda dari luka dan trauma masa lalu Anda. Saya tidak tahu apa yang Saya bisa lakukan, tapi Saya sungguh sangat ingin membantu. Tolong izinkan Saya membantu."

Masih dengan ekspresi wajah datar, Naruto kembali melangkah maju dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata. Menatap kesungguhan dalam netra perak di sana. "Membantu?" ulangnya kemudian. "Hyuuga, apa kau mengerti apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk membantuku? Apa yang menjadi penyakitku adalah aku yang tidak bisa berdekatan dengan perempuan manapun, kau pikir kau yang seorang perempuan bisa membantu?"

Hinata tersentak dengan fakta itu. Benar! Dia seorang perempuan yang menjadi satu hal yang paling dihindari pria itu tidak mungkin bisa memban –tunggu! Bukankah semalam Naruto sendiri yang bilang kalau hanya Hinata yang bisa membantunya? Dan bukankah… sekarang bahkan jarak mereka jauh lebih dekat dari sebelumnya?

Hinata tersenyum tipis, membuat alis Naruto bertaut. "Apa Anda sedang berusaha membohongi Saya, Uzumaki-san?" alis Naruto semakin bertaut kala tatapan Hinata berubah penuh kepercayaan. "Saya seorang perempuan yang saat ini berada dalam jarak dekat dengan Anda." _Sapphire_ Naruto melebar sejenak. "Dan semalam Anda sendiri yang bilang kalau hanya Saya yang bisa membantu Anda."

Kini giliran Naruto yang tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan Hinata. _'Ternyata perempuan ini cukup pintar.'_ Batinnya menilai.

Memejamkan matanya, Naruto kembali membuka suara. "Hyuuga, kau ingat apa yang pernah ku lakukan di malam pertama kau menginap di rumahku?"

Sesaat kening Hinata berkerut bingung, mencoba mengingat kejadian apa yang terjadi saat itu. Dan saat bayangan ketika Naruto mendorongnya ke dinding dan menciumnya paksa membuat matanya melebar dan rasa gugup itu kembali mendera.

Naruto terkekeh pelan melihat sorot ketakutan dari mata perak itu. "Kenapa? Kau takut? Apa sekarang kau mengerti resikonya?" pria itu sengaja lebih mendekatkan wajahnya meski dia sekuat tenaga berusaha melawan pikirannya yang menolak. "Jika 'bantuan' mu berhasil, aku bisa melakukan lebih jauh dari sekedar ciuman. Dan jika 'bantuan' mu tidak berhasil, aku bisa menyakitimu lebih dari sekedar dorongan ringan seperti waktu itu."

' _Benar! Takutlah dan urungkan niatmu. Jika kau membantu, berhasil atau tidak, keduanya akan menyakitimu.'_ Batin Naruto melanjutkan.

 _Sapphire_ dan _amethyst_ itu bertemu dalam tatapan penuh ketenangan, tapi jika dilihat lebih jauh, keduanya mencoba bertahan dan berusaha siapa yang paling kuat dalam niatnya. Jelas Naruto mengatakan segala hal agar Hinata membatalkan niat bodohnya itu. Sedang Hinata sendiri mencoba segala hal untuk meyakinkan dirinya agar membantu Naruto sesuai yang ia inginkan.

Melihat Hinata yang terdiam, Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas pelan. Setitik rasa kecewa menjalar di hatinya tanpa dia tahu kenapa?

"Tidak masalah!"

 _Sapphire_ itu melebar dan kembali mendongak saat dua kata itu terdengar dari bibir _peach_ Hinata. Mencoba mencari apa lanjutan dari dua kata itu.

"Tidak masalah. Jika hanya itu yang bisa membantu Anda, Saya tidak keberatan unt –"

Braaaak… "APA YANG KAU KATAKAN?"

Hinata terpejam takut saat tiba-tiba Naruto menggebrak meja di belakangnya kuat dan berteriak tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti yang aku katakan?" suara itu masih terdengar dengan nada tinggi penuh amarah. "'Kau tidak keberatan?' Omong kosong apa yang kau katakan, Hyuuga! Apa kau masih belum mengerti resikonya? Kenapa kau bisa dengan sangat mudah mengatakan itu semua?"

Naruto tidak terima, dia merasa kesal dan marah di saat Hinata mengatakan hal seperti itu. Padahal Naruto sekuat tenaga menolak saran Kabuto untuk menggunakan Hinata karena tidak ingin menyakiti perempuan itu, tapi apa yang perempuan itu katakan sekarang? 'tidak masalah'? Dimana otak perempuan Hyuuga itu?

Dengan decakan kesal, Naruto kembali memukul meja sebelum berbalik memunggungi perempuan itu. Nafasnya sedikit memburu menahan kesal dan amarah yang ia rasakan. Ingin sekali dia berteriak tentang segala kekhawatirannya kepada perempuan itu, tapi disisi lain dia juga tidak mampu melakukannya. Melihat Hinata yang ketakutan seperti itu saja sudah membuatnya ingin merengkuh tubuh mungil itu, namun tidak mungkin karena pikirannya terus menolak.

Keduanya ingin yang terbaik untuk yang lain meski harus mengorbankan diri sendiri. Tapi pemikiran yang bertabrakan itu nyatanya membuat keduanya tenggelam dalam kebingungan, kemarahan, dan keegoisan sendiri-sendiri.

Tak mudah bagi Naruto melakukan apa yang perempuan itu inginkan.

Dan tak mudah bagi Hinata berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apa yang bisa ia lakukan.

Naruto hanya tidak ingin menyakiti Hinata, sedang Hinata hanya tidak ingin Naruto lebih tersakiti lagi sendirian.

Keduanya berada dalam pemikiran yang sama meski perasaan yang bertabrakan. Entah siapa yang akan mengalah dan siapa yang akan menyerah demi kebaikan mereka bersama,

"Aku,"

…dan saat Hinata membuka suaranya dengan menanggalkan segala bahasa formalnya, hal itu membuktikan jika perempuan itu lebih keras kepala dalam tujuannya.

 _Sapphire_ Naruto melirik saat suara itu terdengar, membuat sesuatu di hatinya berdesir aneh karena ucapan satu kata itu. Tanpa adanya keformalan, Naruto entah bagaimana merasa lebih dekat dengan Hinata. Suatu hal yang menghapus sedikit jarak di antara mereka, dan hal itu membuat Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa dia menginginkan kedekatan yang lebih.

"Aku hanya seorang perempuan yang egois. Aku tidak tahu apapun dan tidak mengerti apapun." Tangannya bergerak terkepal di depan dada dengan kepalanya yang menunduk, "Di sini… terasa sakit. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dadaku terasa sesak saat melihatmu menangis semalam. Rasanya aku tidak mampu menahan semuanya jika air matamu terus mengalir. Apa yang ada di kepalaku hanya segala hal yang mampu ku lakukan untuk membantumu keluar dari penderitaanmu."

Lavender itu terpejam, "Saat ku sadari tak ada yang mampu kulakukan, rasanya semakin sakit. Aku ingin ikut menangis jika itu mampu mengurangi rasa sakitmu. Aku ingin ikut menderita jika itu mampu mengurangi penderitaanmu. Aku akan melakukan segalanya untuk setidaknya mengurangi masalahmu."

Selintas bayangan masa kuliahnya terbayang kala Hinata mengenang tentang pria itu. Di mana Naruto datang menolongnya di saat dia merasa sudah tak ada jalan. Di mana Naruto melepaskan jaketnya dan memberikan itu padanya. Di mana tangannya menggenggam kecil ujung baju Naruto saat pria itu memboncengnya untuk mengantarnya pulang.

Bahkan dari sekian tahun yang lalu, Naruto selalu mampu membantunya.

Menyadari dirinya tak mampu melakukan apapun untuk pria itu, membuatnya merasa orang paling tidak berguna di dunia.

Terlepas dari rasa hutang budi itu, Hinata lebih merasa tidak mengerti dengan dadanya yang terasa sakit melihat pria itu terluka sebegitu dalamnya. Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa dia ikut menangis bersama pria itu semalam. Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa dia menarik pria itu ke dalam pelukannya dan seolah rela memeluk pria itu selamanya jika hal itu bisa memberikan Naruto ketenangan. Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa suara melirih Naruto yang meminta bantuannya begitu mengiris hatinya.

Hinata sungguh tidak mengerti.

Yang ia tahu, dia ingin membantu pria itu meski jika resikonya berdampak pada dirinya sendiri seperti yang tadi di katakan Naruto.

"Sakit… rasanya sakit jika aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, sakiitt… sakiitt.."

Dan suara melirih itu meruntuhkan amarah Naruto seketika. Tubuhnya kaku meski sesungguhnya dia ingin sekali bergerak dan menarik perempuan itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Sekarang… apa yang harus Naruto lakukan?

.

.

Helaan nafas itu terdengar dari mulutnya, di ranjang itu dia bergerak gelisah tanpa bisa terlelap dalam mimpinya, sesekali decakan kesal dia suarakan dengan pelan, sering kali ia menutup wajahnya dengan bantal berkali-kali dan menggelengkan kepalanya tidak jelas.

"Ck, sialan!"

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya dengan paksa dan menyipitkan pandangan, "Apa aku memang harus melakukannya?" pertanyaan itu langsung dia jawab sendiri dengan gelengan kuat dan kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Dasar, apa yang dia pikirkan sehingga bisa mengatakan itu dengan sangat mudah?"

Pembicaraan yang menguras emosi tadi siang nyatanya terus berputar di kepalanya hingga kini bulan sudah terlihat di langit. Keadaan canggung saat mereka pulang dan makan malam tadi juga semakin memperburuk suasana karena tidak ada percakapan apapun.

"Fuah," dia kembali mendudukkan dirinya. "Tidak, tidak! Dia sendiri yang mengajukan diri untuk membantuku, berarti ini bukan pemanfaatan, kan? Aku tidak memanfaatkannya. Dia sudah tahu semuanya dan dia sendiri yang ingin membantu. Ya, ya, itu jelas tidak salah… kan?!"

"Aaaarrrgg…" Naruto kembali membanting tubuhnya ke kasur dengan posisi tengkurap dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di bawah bantal.

Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini dia bertindak seperti orang gila.

Err… setelah makan malam pertama mereka dan setelah adegan ciuman waktu itu.

Nyatanya… dia semakin sering bertindak seperti orang gila akhir-akhir ini.

.

.

"Fuuuhh.."

"Kyaa.." Hinata terlonjak saat telinganya di tiup tiba-tiba dari belakang, membuatnya sedikit miring di sofa yang dia duduki untuk melihat siapa pelakunya. Dan jelas, penghuni lain rumah itulah pelakunya, sedang menatapnya datar setelah tanpa dosa membuatnya terkejut. "U-Uzumaki-san?"

' _Apa yang ku lakukan?'_ Naruto mengabaikan suara hatinya dan berjalan memutar untuk duduk di sisi kiri Hinata di sofa ruang tengah rumahnya, ikut menonton acara yang tidak Naruto mengerti. "Kau terkejut hanya dengan begitu," ujarnya kemudian, "Tapi tadi siang kau menawarkan diri untuk membantuku di mana resikonya pasti lebih dari sekedar tiupan di telinga."

Blush…

Entah kenapa Hinata merasa wajahnya memanas, hingga dia tidak memperhatikan jika wajah Naruto yang datarpun juga memerah.

' _Apa yang ku katakan?'_ lagi –batin Naruto berteriak.

Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa dia ada disini sekarang, padahal sepuluh menit yang lalu dia masih seperti orang gila di kamarnya. Yang dia tahu, satu sisi di dirinya ingin sekali menerima bantuan Hinata dan lebih dekat dengan perempuan itu meski satu sisi lainnya tetap menolak. Dan tanpa sadar dia sudah berjalan keluar kamar lalu memandang kosong sosok Hinata yang duduk di sofa, dan entah kemasukan jin apa? Naruto mendekat lalu langsung melakukan hal konyol tadi.

Parahnya, meski Naruto berpikir untuk langsung pergi saja, dia malah semakin melangkah mendekat dan duduk di sofa itu seperti saat ini. Semakin parah dengan kalimat aneh yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

"Maaf, tadi Saya hanya terkejut saja karena setengah melamun."

 _Sapphire_ Naruto melirik kala suara halus itu terdengar, "Kau melamunkan apa? Menyesali perkataanmu tadi siang dan ingin berubah pikiran?"

Hinata menggeleng cepat, membuat Naruto berpikir jika perempuan itu memang benar-benar keras kepala. "Saya ti-tidak menyesal dan tetap ingin membantu."

"Hooo.." Naruto memainkan responnya, "Baiklah," pria itu sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata dengan tatapan intest yang tak terbaca. "Lalu bagaimana jika kita langsung mencobanya sekarang, hm?"

Wajah Hinata semakin merah dan tanpa sadar dia menahan nafas, jarak mereka yang semakin dekat membuat Hinata refleks memejamkan matanya seolah menanti sesuatu yang akan menyentuhnya.

Set… "Aku mau kembali ke kamar."

Hg? Hinata membuka matanya saat Naruto mengucapkan itu, dan apa yang dia lihat? Pria itu sudah melenggang menuju kamarnya dengan tangan yang berada di dalam saku. Mata Hinata berkedip-kedip mencerna hal yang terjadi. Selanjutnya, disaat penalarannya sampai pada apa yang terjadi, dia merasa malu sendiri karena mengharapkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Tanpa perempuan itu sadari, Naruto mengulum senyumnya melihat respon Hinata tadi yang dia rasa lucu. Jika saja niatnya bukan sekedar mengerjai Hinata, pasti kini dia sudah kembali mencium perempuan itu.

.

.

Pagi kembali datang membawa sinar mentari yang kembali menerangi. Tak ada yang berubah, kebanyakan sesuatu berjalan seperti hari sebelumnya dengan kegiatan dan segala sesuatunya yang sama.

Begitu pun dengan Naruto. Dia bangun di jam yang sama, membersihkan diri dengan cara yang sama, dan akan menjalani hari dengan kegiatan yang sama. Tapi… apa yang ada di pikirannya sejak semalam, sedikitpun tidak sama dengan pemikirannya kemarin.

"Jadi… kenapa aku terus memikirkannya?" gumamnya tanpa sadar sembari memakai kemejanya. Pandangan kosong dari _sapphire_ itu mengarah lurus pada cermin di depannya.

Dan tiga menit kemudian…

"Ck, kenapa kancing baju ini malah miring?"

Dia mengacak rambutnya yang masih tampak kusut hingga menjadi lebih kusut dan berantakan.

Oh sial, ada apa dengan dirinya. Setelah berbicara dengan Hinata semalam, Naruto tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi besok, lusa, dan seterusnya. Jika sebelumnya dia masih selalu berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri untuk tetap menjaga jarak dengan Hinata, maka sekarang dia selalu ingin berdekatan dengan perempuan itu.

Apa mungkin dia sudah sembuh?

Mustahil! Nyatanya dia masih tidak suka memandang perempuan yang tampil di layar tv-nya.

"Hah," setelah lebih dari dua puluh menit berkutat dengan penampilannya, Naruto menyerah tentang rambut, dasi, dan jas-nya. Ini adalah rekor terlamanya dalam berpenampilan, biasanya dia hanya butuh lima menit untuk bersiap dengan penampilan terbaik. "Aku harus konsultasi dengan Kabuto. Mungkin aku punya penyakit yang lain." Ujarnya seraya meraih dasi, sisir dan jas di kasurnya lalu berjalan keluar dengan menenteng serta tas kerjanya.

.

.

Tak

Hinata menghentikan gerak tangannya yang sedang mengiris wortel saat merasa ada seseorang di belakangnya. Dia menaruh pisaunya dan menoleh… _'Astaga!'_ batinnya langsung terkejut singkat melihat Naruto yang benar saja sudah berdiri di belakangnya entah sejak kapan. "Uhm, Uzumaki-san? Sejak kapan Anda di sini?"

Naruto menatapnya dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, tapi sedetik kemudian dia mengalihkan tatapannya ke samping dengan raut bingung. "Uhm… ehem.. apa kau… bisa memasang dasi?" pertanyaan itu begitu pelan dan terdengar sangat ragu, membuat pria itu lagi-lagi mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Lagi-lagi dia melakukan tingkah konyol yang tak terduga.

"Eh?" Hinata berkedip melihat dasi yang di sodorkan Naruto, lalu pandangannya beralih pada penampilan Naruto yang masih jauh dari kata rapi. Rambut pirangnya berantakan, kemejanya hanya terkancing tanpa masuk ke dalam celana, dasinya tak terpasang, dan jasnya sudah tersampir di sandaran kursi di ruang makan.

Dengan bingung, Hinata mengangguk pelan lalu meraih dasi itu.

Tangannya terangkat untuk mengalungkan dasi itu tapi terhenti karena tinggi Naruto yang melebihinya, dan Naruto yang melihat hal itu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya agar Hinata bisa melakukan tugasnya dengan baik.

Untuk beberapa waktu yang berjalan, tak ada percakapan di antara mereka. Hinata memasangkan dasi dengan tenang, begitupun dengan Naruto yang tampak tenang. Tanpa mereka tahu jika jantung keduanya sama-sama berdetak berisik tanpa mereka mengerti kenapa?

"Su-dah." Naruto menunduk melihat sampul dasinya yang terpasang rapi saat Hinata mengatakan kata itu. Merasa jika ikatan Hinata lebih baik daripada ikatannya selama ini, padahal kalau di perhatikan, ikatan keduanya sama saja.

Selanjutnya, tangannya yang lain yang memegang sisir dia sodorkan pada Hinata dengan raut wajah tak berdosa.

Sejujurnya, Hinata merasa aneh dengan sikap atasannya hari itu. Tapi dia juga tidak ingin banyak bicara. Mungkin Naruto sengaja melakukannya agar mereka bisa lebih dekat, bukankah sekarang Hinata memang harus membantu Naruto untuk bisa dekat dengan perempuan? Mungkin Naruto akan merubah pandangannya tentang perempuan jika Hinata bisa banyak membantu pria itu dalam urusan sehari-hari.

Dengan pemikiran itu, Hinata sedikit tersenyum meraih sisir itu dan meminta Naruto untuk duduk di kursi tak jauh dari sana. Menurut saja, Naruto kini terduduk di kursi itu dengan Hinata yang sedang merapikan rambutnya. Tak sampai di sana, setelah rambutnya rapi, Hinata juga memasangkan jasnya dengan sangat teliti dan rapi.

Yah, andai saja Shikamaru ada di sana dan melihat semuanya… mungkin Naruto harus memasang telinga lebar-lebar karena godaan-godaan yang akan pria Nara itu lontarkan.

.

.

Siang hari di restaurant Mamozu. Suasana terlihat menyenangkan dengan keramaian yang damai. Cuaca tidak terlalu panas dan tidak terlalu dingin. Banyak orang-orang yang menikmati hari mereka.

Tapi nyatanya, tak semua orang senang dengan keadaan itu. Apalagi seseorang yang kini terjebak dalam pekerjaannya di salah satu meja di restaurant itu yang menjadi tempat baginya untuk mengadakan _meeting_ dengan kliennya.

Sudah biasa seharusnya, dan tidak ada masalah jika saja kliennya adalah orang yang biasa dia temui. Tapi masalahnya, klien yang biasa dia temui sedang ada urusan hingga hanya mengirim sekretaris perempuan untuk membicarakan tender baru dengannya. Dan sikap serta sifat sekretaris itu yang menurutnya 'aneh' membuatnya muak hingga berpikir berkali-kali untuk langsung pergi dari sana.

Jika saja… jika saja perusahaannya bukan teman lama perusahaan orang itu, atau.. jika saja dia sedang sendirian sekarang… sudah pasti dia akan pergi darisana tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Lihat saja? Apa-apaan tingkah kegenitan sekretaris itu yang setiap lima menit sekali menggigit bibirnya sembari berbicara? Atau tingkahnya yang sok manis menyelipkan rambut di balik telinganya.

Bagi Naruto yang saat ini sedang 'terjebak' disana, itu semua adalah neraka. Jadi jangan salahkan Naruto jika dia akan langsung merekomendasikan pemecatan sekretaris itu pada klien yang dia kenal itu. Atau jangan salahkan Naruto jika sekarang dia hanya diam tak perduli dan memberikan semuanya pada Hinata untuk mengambil alih pembicaraan sementara dia hanya mendengar. Dan jangan salahkan Naruto jika dia melempar tatapan jijik berulang kali pada sekretaris perempuan itu yang nyatanya tidak berpengaruh sama sekali.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu semua sudah selesai. Kami akan segera meninjau langsung permulaan dari proyek tersebut dan akan segera mengirimkan bahan-bahan yang di butuhkan. Untuk selanjutnya, kami akan mengkonfirmasi waktu pertemuannya." Hinata menutup berkas yang sejak tadi dia gunakan untuk pembicaraan tender itu. Hinata ingin segera pergi darisana karena merasa mengerti akan perasaan Naruto yang sudah memasang raut ingin pergi sedari tadi.

Hinata tidak bisa menyalahkan Naruto, sekretaris di depannya ini saja yang terlalu jelas menggoda dan mencari perhatian.

"Oh, apa tidak sebaiknya kita memesan makan siang?" sekretaris itu kembali bersuara dengan nada mendayu, membuat Naruto memutar matanya bosan. "Ne, Uzumaki-san, makanan disini cukup lezat, ada baiknya kita makan bersama dan mengobrol lebih lama, bukan? Sedari tadi Anda hanya diam saja. Ah, apa Anda sedang sakit gigi?" wanita itu terkikik akan godaannya sendiri.

Tanpa dia sadar jika tangan kanan Naruto sudah terkepal erat. Dan saat wanita itu semakin nekat menggerakkan kakinya di bawah meja hingga menyentuh kaki Naruto entah sengaja atau tidak, Naruto langsung menatapnya tajam.

"K –"

Tap

Naruto langsung terdiam di tempat saat Hinata menggenggam tangan kirinya dengan lembut, _sapphire-_ nya melirik genggaman tangan itu sesaat sebelum beralih menatap wajah Hinata yang tersenyum pada sekretaris wanita disana.

"Maaf, Mayu-san." Permintaan maaf Hinata dan tingkah aneh Naruto membuat wanita di depan mereka mengernyit bingung. "Uzumaki-san sedang tidak suka pada sesuatu, mohon jangan menambah sesuatu itu jadi semakin banyak." Dengan lembut Hinata menarik gelas minuman di depan Naruto berpindah ke sisinya yang lain agar jauh dari jangkauan Naruto, sukses membuat Mayu semakin mengernyit bingung. "Oh maaf Saya menggeser gelasnya, Saya hanya tidak ingin benda-benda yang mudah pecah ada dalam jangkauan Uzumaki-san yang sedang suka membanting barang."

Dalam sekejab raut bingung wanita itu berubah jadi raut ketakutan, wajahnya yang putih karena make up semakin putih karena pucat.

Di tempat lain, Naruto hanya diam saja karena masih terlalu nyaman dengan genggaman halus di tangan kirinya.

"Pembicaraan kita sudah selesai, bukan? Senang berbisnis dengan Anda, Mayu-san." Hinata melebarkan senyumnya dan berdiri, membuat Naruto ikut berdiri. Dia menundukkan kepalanya singkat sebagai salam sebelum berpamitan pergi, "Kami permisi, Mayu-san. Semoga makan siang Anda menyenangkan."

Dan setelah itu, Mayu hanya menghela nafas yang tanpa sadar ia tahan.

Tenggorokkannya kering ketika menyadari apa yang tadi dia lakukan. "Aku kira rumor itu hanya di buat-buat." Gumamnya seraya meraih gelas minumannya. Mengutuk rencana bodohnya yang ingin merayu sang Uzumaki karena merasa tertantang dengan gossip yang beredar. Gossip yang menyatakan jika sang Uzumaki adalah sosok yang kejam terutama pada wanita dan tidak akan segan bertindak jika sudah marah.

Sikap Naruto yang hanya diam saja sedari tadi membuat Mayu berpikir jika semua itu hanyalah gossip tanpa kebenaran, makanya dia semakin berani menggoda Naruto. Tapi sesaat setelah dia bertindak nekat, tatapan tajam dari Naruto yang tadi dia tangkap cukup membuatnya kaget. Dan apapula perkataan Hinata tadi yang semakin membuatnya berubah pikiran untuk tidak macam-macam dengan sang Uzumaki.

.

.

Hinata melirik ke sisi kanannya untuk dapat melihat wajah Naruto yang sedang menyetir.

Sesuatu menyelimuti pikirannya sejak dia menggenggam tangan Naruto di restaurant tadi. Tangan yang dingin dan sedikit gemetar. Hinata pikir Naruto sudah mulai biasa berada dekat dengan perempuan karena nyatanya bahkan tadi pagi Hinata merapikan rambut dan penampilannya, tapi ekspresi dan respon tubuh pria itu masih sama seperti waktu itu.

Hinata masih ingat tatapan jijik Naruto setelah menciumnya malam itu, atau ekspresi Naruto yang berubah-ubah dengan tangannya yang terlihat sedikit gemetar. Dari saat itu hingga sekarang, Hinata tidak merasa adanya perubahan apapun pada Naruto, padahal Hinata berpikir jika Naruto sudah mulai lebih baik karena dia sendiri sangat sering berdekatan dengan pria itu.

' _Atau karena penampilan dan sikap Mayu-san tadi memang berlebihan, ya? Mungkin kalau perempuannya bersikap dan berpenampilan biasa saja, Uzumaki-san bisa sedikit lebih tenang.'_ Hinata mengangguk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Tanpa sadar jika setiap gerak-geriknya tertangkap jelas oleh Naruto.

"Kau kenapa?" Hinata menoleh menatap bingung dengan pertanyaan itu, "Kau terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Oh tidak, Saya tidak memikirkan apa-apa kok."

Naruto hanya menghela nafas tak ambil pusing. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya kemudian, "Kau melakukan banyak hal di restaurant tadi, dan untuk hal terakhir… terima kasih sudah membantuku."

Hinata berkedip sesaat sebelum tersenyum, "Bukankah Saya sudah bilang akan membantu? Saya akan berusaha untuk bisa selalu membantu Anda, jadi tidak perlu berterima kasih."

Naruto hanya meliriknya singkat sebelum kembali menatap jalanan, tangan kirinya ia gerakan pelan di stir mobil seolah sedang ingin merasakan sisa kehangatan genggaman tangan lain sebelumnya. Dan semua itu semakin membuat Naruto ingin melakukan hal lebih pada perempuan Hyuuga di sampingnya.

.

.

Sudah biasa jika Naruto kesal dengan sikapnya, sudah sering dia membuat Naruto jengkel dengan tingkahnya, lalu kenapa kali ini rasanya Shikamaru yang di buat kesal?

Alis pria Nara itu naik sebelah kala menatap dalam sang sahabat yang tak henti mengabaikan kehadirannya sejak tadi. Padahal dia sudah masuk tanpa izin ke ruangan itu, bicara panjang lebar untuk mengganggu, dan juga bertanya banyak hal karena bosan. Tapi sang sahabat tetap pada tingkah anehnya yang… benar-benar aneh.

"Ada dengan tanganmu? Terluka? Sakit? Kau sudah memandangi telapak tangan kirimu itu sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, Naruto." Akhirnya ungkapan langsung Shikamaru ucapkan.

Melihat Naruto yang biasanya menggerakkan jemarinya di atas keyboard saat jam bekerja lebih baik daripada melihat Naruto yang memandangi tangannya sendiri tanpa henti. Bahkan terkadang senyum tipis muncul di bibir pria Uzumaki itu walau sesaat selanjutnya berubah menjadi raut wajah sendu.

"Ck, merepotkan. Aku akan membakar semua berkas pekerjaanmu jika kau tidak menjawabku, Uzumaki!"

"Aku tidak salah, kan?" satu pertanyaan yang akhirnya keluar dari mulut Naruto entah harus di jawab apa oleh Shikamaru. Pokok pembahasannya apa? Kenapa langsung vonis bersalah atau tidak? "Jika seseorang menerima bantuan yang di tawarkan orang lain, maka itu bukan pemanfaatan, kan?"

Shikamaru berkedip dan menghela nafas, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan itu. "Kau bicara apa, Naruto?"

Akhirnya Naruto menurunkan tangannya dan beralih menatap Shikamaru yang duduk di hadapannya. "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran Kabuto dan juga saranmu."

Pria Nara disana terdiam, mencoba mengingat saran apa yang pernah dia berikan terkait pemanfaatan. "Apa? Tunggu, maksudmu saran untuk melatih rasa takutmu dengan Hyuuga?" Naruto mengangguk, membuat Shikamaru takjub sesaat. "Kau yakin berubah pikiran? Kenapa?"

"Seperti yang tadi ku bilang, dia sendiri yang menawarkan diri untuk membantu."

"Dia? Maksudmu dia… sudah tahu semuanya? Semuanya?" lagi –Naruto mengangguk. Dengan pelan Shikamaru menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, dia tidak mengerti dengan sahabatnya itu. "Kau menceritakan penyakitmu? Kenapa? Ini tidak seperti kau, Naruto. Naruto yang ku kenal bahkan ingin mengubur penyakit itu dalam-dalam agar tidak di ketahui orang lain lagi."

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak sengaja, Shikamaru. Aku mabuk dan… semua terjadi begitu saja." _Sapphire-_ nya terbuka dan kembali menatap Shikamaru. "Aku menceritakan semuanya begitu saja tanpa aku sadari."

"Apa dia sengaja melakukan itu semua?"

"Tidak! Aku sendiri yang ingin minum dan berakhir dengan mabuk, dia datang untuk memintaku berhenti dan istirahat, tapi aku malah menariknya lalu menceritakan semuanya." Naruto kini memijit pelipisnya yang serasa kembali berdenyut jika ingat kejadian malam itu.

Shikamaru mendengus dan tersenyum tipis, "Kau benar-benar sudah nyaman dengannya ya?"

"Hg?"

"Dulu, meski kau mabuk sekalipun, kau tidak akan buka mulut. Tapi sekarang, jika dengan Hyuuga, bahkan tanpa kau kehilangan kesadaranmu pun, kau sudah membuka banyak hal tentang dirimu." Senyum Shikamaru semakin melebar, "Yah, walau aku belum tahu pasti selanjutnya, tapi kuharap kau bisa menemukan kebahagiaanmu sendiri, Naruto. Penderitaan lebih lama lagi tidak cocok dengan pribadimu yang sebenarnya hangat dan baik."

Alis Naruto naik, "Apa maksudmu?"

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu dan berdiri, "Entahlah. Aku pergi saja, teruskan kegiatanmu tadi yang memandangi tangan." Shikamaru berbalik dan melangkah sambil menguap lebar. "Ck, merepotkan. Rasanya aku tahu kenapa tangan itu jadi mendadak lebih menarik dari pekerjaannya."

.

.

Hinata merenggangkan otot tangan dan jarinya setelah menyelesaikan laporan tentang pertemuan tadi. Mata peraknya melirik ke arah jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. "Uhm, sepertinya tidak ada pekerjaan lagi. Sebaiknya aku pulang dan belanja untuk makan malam, bahan-bahan dapur sudah mulai habis."

Setuju dengan pemikirannya, Hinata membereskan meja dan barang-barangnya serta mematikan laptop ataupun computer kantor.

Dia mengangguk puas setelah semuanya beres dan berdiri untuk segera pulang, tapi tiba-tiba saja dia menoleh ke ruang sang atasan. Biasanya Naruto selalu pulang lebih larut sih, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Dengan niat melihat, Hinata memutar langkahnya menuju ruangan Naruto. Yah, siapa tahu Naruto juga akan pulang dan mereka bisa pulang bersama.

Sebenarnya Hinata tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu, dia akan langsung pulang jika selesai tanpa bertanya atau mengecek bagaimana pekerjaan Naruto, tapi Hinata masih merasa sedikit khawatir dengan Naruto setelah kejadian di restaurant tadi. Saat sampai di kantor, Naruto tidak keluar dari ruangannya bahkan menyuruh OB untuk membelikannya makan siang dan mengantarnya ke dalam ruangan.

Tadi juga setelah Shikamaru datang mengunjunginya, pria Nara itu entah kenapa tiba-tiba menatapnya dengan sorot pandang yang berbeda. Saat Hinata bertanya kenapa? Shikamaru hanya tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng sambil menggumamkan kata 'merepotkan'.

Jelas sekarang Hinata semakin khawatir, kan?!

Tok tok tok… "Uzumaki-san?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Tok tok tok… "Uzumaki-san?"

Masih tak ada jawaban. Di dorong rasa penasaran, Hinata dengan tanpa izin membuka pintu itu, saat di rasanya suasana sepi barulah ia melangkah masuk.

Ruangan besar Naruto terasa semakin besar dan kosong dengan keheningan itu. Kening Hinata berkerut, "Aku yakin jika Uzumaki-san tidak keluar ruangan, lalu kenapa sekarang ruangannya kosong?" gumaman itu terdengar kala Hinata tak mendapatkan siapapun disana. Tapi saat pandangan matanya yang menyisir ruangan menangkap satu objek di sofa tengah ruangan, kepalanya miring dengan ekspresi ingin tahu.

"Uzumaki-san?" Hinata memanggil setengah kaget saat mendapati sang atasan tertidur di sofa itu dengan begitu lelap. Jarang sekali Naruto tidur di jam kerja seperti ini, yah Hinata hanya tidak tahu jika pria itu kurang tidur semalam karena memikirkannya.

Ingin Hinata membiarkannya saja dan tidak ingin mengganggu, tapi udara sore itu mulai terasa dingin, dan langit juga akan gelap sebentar lagi. Tidak baik bagi Naruto jika dia masih tertidur di sofa begitu saja, bukankah lebih baik pria itu pulang dan tidur di kamarnya sendiri yang jelas lebih nyaman?

"Uzumaki-san, Uzumaki-san, a-apa Anda tidak ingin pulang?" akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk membangunkan pria itu. Dia berlutut di samping sofa dan mulai kembali membangunkan sang pria, "Uzumaki-san, sekarang jam kantor sudah selesai. Uzumaki-san.."

Helaan nafas terdengar darinya saat tidak ada respon apapun dari Naruto, tapi raut wajah khawatir muncul di wajah Hinata saat pria itu terlihat mulai tidak tenang dalam tidurnya. "Apa dia bermimpi buruk lagi?" gumam Hinata sendiri. Dia memang beberapa kali mendapati Naruto bermimpi buruk, dan fakta masa lalu yang baru dia ketahui mungkin menjadi salah satu objek di mimpi itu.

"Uzumaki-san, tenanglah, itu hanya mimpi." Lagi-lagi dia mengucapkan kalimat penenang itu. Saat Naruto sakit dan bermimpi buruk, kalimat itu terbukti ampuh, makanya Hinata mencoba mengulanginya lagi. "Uzumaki-san, itu hanya mimpi, bangunlah."

Tangannya naik berniat untuk menyentuh bahu Naruto agar terbangun, tapi belum sempat tangannya menyentuh bahu kokoh itu, tangan lain sudah lebih dulu menangkap tangannya. "Uzumaki-san, Anda sudah bangun?"

Perlahan _sapphire_ Naruto terbuka dengan pandangan sendu, tangannya yang terasa dingin dan sedikit gemetar menggenggam erat tangan Hinata seolah sedang berpegang agar tidak jatuh. "Hyuuga,"

"Y-ya?"

"Cium aku."

"Hah?" bagaikan mendengar sesuatu yang mustahil, Hinata hanya melongo terdiam. Tapi gerakan tangan Naruto yang menggenggam tangannya lebih erat menyadarkannya betapa sorot mata _sapphire_ biru di sana begitu menginginkan sesuatu itu. "A-anda yakin?" Hinata bertanya, dia tidak ingin jika apa yang dia lakukan akan kembali membuat Naruto ketakutan.

Naruto mengangguk sekali dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari Hinata, "Cium aku." ulangnya lagi.

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Hinata mencoba mendekat dan lebih mendekatkan wajah mereka. Jantung Hinata berdetak semakin cepat seiring tangannya yang terasa di genggam lebih erat. Dan tatapan Naruto yang tak pernah beralih seolah menarik Hinata untuk terus maju.

Desah nafas mereka mulai terasa saat wajah Hinata sudah berada di atas wajah Naruto yang berbaring terlentang, semakin dekat dan akhirnya mempertemukan kedua bibir itu dalam sentuhan lembut. Hanya sekedar menempel dan menekan dengan halus tanpa ada gerakan lain.

Kening Hinata sedikit berkerut saat tangan Naruto terasa lebih dingin dari sebelumnya, namun dia membalas genggaman itu, berharap bisa menyalurkan ketenangan seperti yang dia lakukan di restaurant tadi siang.

Perlahan _sapphire_ Naruto tertutup dan saat itulah Hinata bisa merasakan gerakan pelan nan lembut di bibirnya. Naruto mulai mengecup bibirnya yang membuat Hinata benar-benar terasa nyaman. Ciuman Naruto benar-benar berbeda dengan ciuman paksaan malam itu. Kali ini terasa lebih lembut seolah di lakukan penuh kehati-hatian.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

… _sapphire_ Naruto terbuka saat apa yang dia kecup menjauh, tertangkap di netranya jika wajah cantik itu mundur dan menyudahi ciuman mereka yang mulai Naruto nikmati. Terdapat setitik kekecewaan di hatinya yang berteriak ingin merasakan lembutnya bibir itu lagi, tapi merahnya wajah Hinata yang mengalihkan tatapan mata peraknya membuat Naruto mengalah dan melepaskan tangan perempuan itu.

Hinata semakin bergerak menjauh saat tangannya terlepas karena Naruto pun mendudukkan dirinya.

Keduanya terdiam dalam keadaan yang canggung seketika, tak ada yang mau saling menatap dan sibuk menyembunyikan degupan jantung mereka yang berisik.

"Ehem," Naruto berdeham singkat saat _sapphire-_ nya melirik singkat tingkah canggung Hinata. "Sepertinya sudah sore, kau sudah mau pulang?"

Tak yakin dengan suaranya, Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

"Kita pulang bersama, aku akan membereskan pekerjaanku sebentar. Tunggulah di lobby bawah atau di mobil."

Lagi –Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk dan berdiri lalu melangkah pergi dengan cepat. Bahkan dalam hitungan detik, Hinata sudah keluar dari ruangan itu.

Menyisakan Naruto yang menghembus nafas lega sambil mengusap wajahnya. Tangannya berhenti di bibir dan mengelus bibirnya yang terasa masih hangat dengan rasa anggur yang manis. "Lagi-lagi kami berciuman… ng? apa dia memakai lipgloss anggur?"

.

.

Kini mereka berdua berada dalam mobil yang melaju kencang menuju rumah tempat tinggal keduanya.

Hinata menatap takut jalanan di depannya, laju mobil yang begitu cepat di jalankan Naruto membuat seolah mereka sedang berada dalam perjalanan waktu yang memakan waktu sepersekian detik untuk jarak bermil-mil. Sesekali mata peraknya melirik takut ke arah Naruto yang menatap lurus jalan di depan, rahangnya mengeras dan ekspresi wajahnya terlihat kesal.

Hinata tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada atasannya itu. Seingatnya, setelah mereka berciuman tadi, Naruto menyuruhnya menunggu di luar sementara pria itu membereskan pekerjaannya. Tapi saat pria itu datang, dia tiba-tiba saja menarik Hinata dengan kasar dan menyuruh Hinata masuk mobil dengan sedikit bentakkan, tentu saja Hinata yang kaget sekaligus takut hanya bisa menurut tanpa protes. Termasuk saat pria itu melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi saat ini, Hinata hanya bisa berharap tak ada sesuatu apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

Brak

Hinata terlonjak karena suara pintu yang Naruto tutup dengan kasar. Selanjutnya tanpa bisa Hinata cerna, kini tubuhnya sudah berada antara dinding dan Naruto yang menatapnya tajam. "U-uz-uz –"

"Siapa dia?" desis suara Naruto mengalun bagai petir di telinga Hinata, membuatnya takut dan bingung secara bersamaan. "Siapa dia?" pertanyaan itu terulang.

"Di-dia… siapa?" dengan takut dan suara mencicit Hinata bertanya, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti siapa yang di bicarakan pria ini?

"Aaarrgg.." duak… Hinata memejamkan matanya takut saat Naruto dengan geram meninju dinding di sampingnya. Tampang pria itu tampak frustasi. "Dia… laki-laki yang berbicara denganmu di lobby tadi? Laki-laki yang dengan santai membelai kepalamu dan membuatmu merona seperti tadi. Siapa dia, Hyuuga?"

Deg… mata Hinata melebar mendengar hal itu. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto sampai semarah ini hanya karena dia berdekatan dengan pria lain?

"Hyuuga?"

"Di-dia kakak tingkat-ku di kam-kampus dulu. Na-namanya Taruho."

Naruto mendengus, "Kakak tingkat? Kakak tingkat yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum malu-malu dengan pipi merona, hah?" suaranya meninggi.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Dia sendiri tidak sadar jika tadi dia bertingkah seperti itu. Hinata hanya tak sengaja bertemu Taruho, seseorang yang pernah dia kagumi dan dia sukai saat masih kuliah di Universitas Konoha. Taruho yang melihatnya juga masih mengenalinya hingga akhirnya mereka mengobrol singkat, dari itu Hinata tahu jika Taruho sedang menemui temannya di perusahaan tadi sore.

Taruho yang Hinata kenal memang sosok yang hangat dan lembut. Sikapnya dewasa dan penyayang, jadi saat dia mengelus rambut Hinata, Hinata hanya kaget dan senang karena merasa seperti punya kakak. Memang dulu Hinata menyukai Taruho, tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi.

Dan sesaat setelah Taruho pergi, Naruto tiba-tiba datang dan langsung menariknya menuju parkiran dan memaksanya untuk masuk ke mobil.

Lalu sekarang? Naruto marah-marah yang menurut Hinata tidak jelas. Kenapa pria itu harus marah pada Hinata?

"Kenapa diam? Apa kau menyukainya?" suara Naruto kembali merendah.

Dengan cepat Hinata menggeleng, "Sa-saya menyu-kainya dulu… tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Tadi Saya tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya, hanya itu." Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, masih merasa kurang puas dengan jawaban itu. "Uzumaki-san, apa ada yang salah? Ke-kenapa Anda mar-marah?"

Naruto mengeraskan rahangnya, dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia begitu kesal melihat Hinata yang tersenyum malu-malu pada pria lain. Naruto memang selalu sulit mengendalikan dirinya jika sudah tersulut emosi, entah itu tentang masa lalu atau ada orang yang membuatnya kesal. Makanya dari dulu orang-orang selalu mengecapnya manusia dingin tak berperasaan.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Naruto tahu jika tidak ada yang mencari masalah dengannya. Naruto sadar jika apapun yang dia lihat tadi tak tersangkut dengan masa lalu. Terus kenapa? Kenapa dia jadi sangat kesal dan emosi hanya dengan melihat Hinata bersama pria lain?

Naruto tidak suka itu. Dia tidak suka.

"Aku tidak suka," Hinata membuka matanya saat Naruto kembali bicara dengan menekan suaranya, wajah pria itu mendekat dengan tatapan yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. "Aku tidak suka kau di sentuh pria lain. Kau sudah bilang untuk membantuku, bukan? Jadi jangan buat dirimu seolah bisa begitu mudah di sentuh banyak pria."

Mata perak Hinata melebar mendengar itu, antara terharu dan kecewa karena pemikiran pria itu. "Saya bukan perempuan sepe –"

"Aku tahu," dengan cepat Naruto memotong kalimat itu dan merubah pandangannya menjadi sendu, sebelah tangannya bergerak menangkup pipi gembil merona di hadapannya. "Aku tahu kau bukan perempuan seperti itu. Jadi, jangan biarkan dirimu di sentuh banyak pria. Aku. Akulah pria yang kau izinkan untuk menyentuhmu, kan? Jadi pastikan hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu."

"U-zumaki… san." Hinata merasa kakinya melemas, jantungnya berdegup kian cepat, dan pandangannya kabur karena air mata. Dia tidak mengerti. Dia merasa senang mendengar semua hal itu, tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia merasa senang?

"Hinata.." Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan pandangan yang sudah tertuju pada bibir peach di sana. Kepalanya miring untuk bisa lebih mudah menggapai bibir itu.

Ting tong…

Suara bel yang berbunyi menghentikan Naruto untuk bergerak lebih maju. _Sapphire_ nya melirik pintu yang tertutup tanpa berniat untuk mundur dan menjauh.

Ting tong…

Lagi –suara bel itu berbunyi menandakan jika ada orang yang menunggu di luar.

"Uzumaki-san, ada tamu." Hinata berbicara dengan suara berbisik lemah.

 _Sapphire_ Naruto kembali bergulir menatap bibir yang sudah sepuluh centi di depannya, "Biarkan saja." Ucapnya lalu kembali memajukan wajahnya lebih dekat.

Ting tong…

Dan kali itu, Naruto benar-benar berhenti sambil memejamkan matanya menahan kesal. Entah kenapa rasa kesalnya yang tadi sempat surut mulai kembali tersulut.

Ting tong…

"Hah." Dia menghembus nafas kasar sembari mundur dan memalingkan dirinya.

Hinata yang merasa dirinya di lepas segera melangkah menuju pintu untuk menyambut tamu sekaligus lari dari keadaan yang membuatnya deg-deg-an.

Di tempatnya, Naruto memegang dadanya yang berdenyut kencang. Apa yang dia lakukan baru dia sadari dan membuat pertanyaan lagi-lagi mengerumuni pikirannya dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Dan kenapa?

"Ada apa denganku? Rasanya semakin sulit untuk menahan diri agar tidak menyentuhnya." Gumamnya pelan dan tanpa jawaban.

.

.

Ceklek

Setelah menenangkan dirinya sejenak, Hinata membuka pintu utama yang sedari tadi minta di buka dengan suara bel yang terdengar, memperlihatkan seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu dengan setitik raut wajah rindu dan ragu.

Hinata hanya berkedip saat perempuan itu menatapnya bingung. "Maaf, ada yang bisa Saya bantu?"

"Ah maaf. Saya… uhm, ini… rumah Uzumaki Naruto, kan?" perempuan itu bertanya sopan.

Pelan Hinata mengangguk. "Benar, ini rumah Uzumaki-san. Anda siapa dan… ada perlu apa?"

Perempuan itu tidak menjawab dan sesekali mencuri pandang ke dalam rumah seolah tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun selain Naruto. Membuat Hinata bingung harus apa? Tidak mungkin Hinata menyuruh perempuan itu masuk begitu saja dan tidak mungkin juga dia mengusir perempuan itu karena tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hyuuga, siapa yang datang?" Hinata menoleh saat pertanyaan itu di ikuti oleh hadirnya sosok Naruto di belakangnya.

Hinata berbalik dan menggeleng, "Entahlah, dia tidak memperkenalkan dirinya, tapi dia mencari Anda, Uzumaki-san."

 _Sapphire_ Naruto melirik sekilas perempuan berambut pirang yang menjadi tamunya itu tanpa rasa tertarik sedikitpun. "Kau siapa?" tanyanya dengan wajah dan nada datar.

Perempuan itu terlihat menelan ludah sesaat, matanya melihat lurus sosok Naruto di depannya dengan pandangan rindu. "N-naruto… ini aku…" alis Naruto terangkat tidak mengerti. "Aku…" perempuan itu memutuskan perkataannya sendiri dan merubah kalimat. "Uhm, itu… Kakashi-jiisan menyuruhku untuk datang ke sini."

Seketika raut wajah datar Naruto berubah dingin. Rahangnya mengeras dan tatapan matanya berubah kesal. Tanpa bicara, dia berbalik dan melangkah masuk kembali.

"Naruto apa kau lupa padaku?" langkah Naruto berhenti karena pertanyaan dari perempuan itu. "Aku Sasame, teman masa kecilmu. Apa kau… tidak ing-ngat?" suaranya lirih di akhir. Perempuan itu sudah tahu apa yang di derita Naruto dan tidak banyak berharap sebenarnya, tapi tetap saja dia menyimpan setitik harapan di sudut hatinya agar pria itu setidaknya mengingatnya.

"Teman?" suara Naruto terdengar dingin tanpa dia berbalik. "Aku hanya punya satu teman laki-laki. Maaf, aku tidak mengingat dan tidak perduli dengan 'teman' yang lainnya."

Sasame hanya menggigit bibirnya mendengar itu tanpa bisa bersuara.

"Hyuuga, buatkan dia minum jika dia ingin masuk dan berkunjung." Ucap Naruto sesaat sebelum melangkah masuk.

Mata perak Hinata melebar mendengar perintah itu. Naruto mengizinkan perempuan ini masuk? Padahal pria itu bersikap dingin berusan. "Uhm, silahkan masuk, Sasame-san."

.

.

Ruangan itu… kini sunyi. Meski ada tiga orang yang menempati tapi tak ada suara lain selain suara peralatan makan yang terdengar. Makanan yang tersaji di atas meja begitu menggunggah selera, tapi nyatanya hal itu tidak membuat penikmatnya tersenyum senang. Makan malam yang jika di rumah lain akan terasa ramai jika banyak orang, maka makan malam itu adalah makan malam tersunyi bagi ketiganya.

Di kursi ujung meja berbentuk persegi panjang itu, Naruto duduk tenang dan makan dalam diam tanpa sedikitpun memperdulikan dua perempuan yang duduk di samping kanan dan kirinya. Sesekali dia menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengambil makanan yang dia inginkan.

Sementara Hinata yang duduk di samping kanan Naruto dan berhadapan dengan Sasame di sebrang meja, sekuat tenang mencoba makan dengan baik meski terasa sulit menelan. Suasana itu benar-benar canggung baginya, di tambah lagi Hinata sudah tahu siapa Sasame sebenarnya dan tujuan perempuan itu datang kemari. Atas perintah Ayah angkat Naruto, Sasame datang sebagai calon istri pria itu. Dan setelah mendengar fakta itu, Hinata sudah merasa tidak nafsu makan, hanya saja keadaan memaksanya untuk ikut makan.

Lain lagi dengan Sasame yang setengah melamun dalam makannya. Keberadaannya yang di abaikan Naruto sudah terasa menyakitkan baginya. Apa keputusannya untuk datang kesini dan memenuhi permintaan Kakashi adalah sesuatu yang benar? Menurut kabar, kondisi Naruto memang sudah membaik, tapi kenapa Sasame jelas masih melihat tatapan menjijikkan itu dari Naruto? Bahkan pria itu tidak mau berdekatan dengannya kurang dari satu meter, itulah sebab kenapa kursinya lebih jauh sekarang.

Ting…

Suara sendok yang di taruh sedikit keras itu terdengar memecah kesunyian. "Aku sudah selesai." Naruto bergumam setelah menghabiskan minumnya. Terlihat Hinata bergerak untuk meraih peralatan makan Naruto jika pria itu sudah pergi nantinya, tapi nyatanya pria itu masih duduk dan kembali bersuara. "Sasame, kau tidak menginap di sini, kan?"

Ingin sekali Hinata menasehati Naruto akan perkataan tidak sopan itu, kebiasaan Hinata dengan teman kerjanya dulu. Tapi sekarang, Naruto itu atasannya, dia harus menahan mulutnya untuk tidak bersuara yang tidak perlu.

Sasame melirik singkat dan menaruh peralatan makannya. "Aku tahu. Aku sudah memesan hotel dekat dari sini untuk seminggu ke depan." Naruto mengangguk pelan dengan jawaban itu. "Tapi minggu depan Kakashi-san menyuruh kita untuk pulang ke Iwa."

"Lihat saja nanti." Ujar Naruto tak perduli sebelum berdiri dan mulai melangkah.

"Boleh aku bertanya satu hal?" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, "Wanita di hadapanku saat ini… siapa dia?"

Tatapan Sasame dan Hinata bertemu dalam diam menunggu jawaban Naruto. Ketiganya diam untuk beberapa saat dan kembali mendengar kesunyian.

"Dia tinggal di sini, kan?" lagi Sasame bertanya.

"Ya." Naruto menjawab mantap tanpa menoleh. "Dia tinggal di sini dan dia… kekasihku."

Sasame terdiam sesaat, menolak percaya dengan jawaban itu meski terdengar begitu meyakinkan. Dan saat dia melihat raut wajah Hinata yang juga lebih terkejut darinya, Sasame hanya tersenyum miris menyadari kebohongan pria itu.

.

.

" _Kaa-chan, Tou-chan… Ayo kita main bola!"_

" _Naru-chan sudah besar ya, pintar."_

 _._

" _Kakashi-jii, Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan kemana?"_

" _Naruto, sekarang kau tinggal bersama Paman ya? Kau bisa memanggil Paman 'Ayah' mulai sekarang."_

 _._

" _Apa kau yang namanya Naru-chan? Bermain sama Bibi ya?"_

" _Tidak mau… lepas… lepas…"_

 _._

" _Kau yakin ingin tinggal sendiri, Naruto?"_

" _Aku sudah 14 tahun dan bisa mengurus diri. Tidak perlu khawatir."_

 _._

" _Naruto, tenanglah!"_

" _Aku muak dengan segala pengobatan ini. Biarkan aku pergi!"_

 _._

" _Namamu Naruto? Aku Shikamaru, kita sekamar sekarang."_

" _Apa memang harus dua orang dalam satu kamar?"_

" _Ck, itu memang merepotkan tapi sudah peraturan sekolah ini begitu. Kau… jangan menggangguku jika aku sedang tidur. Aku paling tidak suka di bangunkan saat aku sedang tertidur."_

 _._

" _Namamu?"_

" _Hi-nata."_

" _Pakai jaket ini dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang."_

 _._

" _Namanya Uzumaki Naruto, kau akan bekerja menjadi sekretarisnya mulai hari ini."_

" _Uh-uhm.. ya… ba-baik.."_

" _Ya, kau tunjukkan saja apa pekerjaan dan dimana ruangannya, aku ke ruanganku dulu."_

 _._

" _Oh ya, jadi Hinata tinggal disini mulai sekarang?"_

" _Ya begitulah, Naruto juga tidak masalah."_

 _._

" _Uzumaki-san, Anda kenapa? Uz-zumak –hhmmmppp.."_

 _._

" _Bantu aku, Hinata… kumohon bantu aku… hanya kau yang bisa membantuku… kata Kabuto hanya kau yang bisa membantuku… bantu aku, Hinata…"_

.

" _Akulah pria yang kau izinkan untuk menyentuhmu, kan? Jadi pastikan hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu."_

 _._

" _Dia kakak tingkatku, aku memang menyukainya dulu."_

 _._

"Hah," Naruto membuka matanya tiba-tiba saat dia terbangun dari mimpi panjangnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam saat itu. Tubuhnya pasti sudah terlalu lelah hingga semua ingatan masa lalu masuk ke dalam mimpinya.

"Uzumaki-san, Anda baik-baik saja?"

Deg…

Naruto seolah bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri saat suara lembut itu terdengar begitu dekat di sampingnya. Dia menoleh dan menatap kaget kehadiran Hinata di sana.

"Maaf Saya masuk tanpa izin. Saat Saya lewat depan kamar Anda, Saya mendengar Anda mengigau dan terlihat sedang mimpi buruk, jadi Saya mencoba membangunkan Anda. Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto masih terdiam menatap perempuan itu. Kenapa sekarang sering sekali dia melihat perempuan itu setiap kali dia membuka mata? Dan kenapa rasanya begitu nyaman dan tenang jika bisa langsung melihat perempuan itu saat pertama kali dia membuka mata?

Naruto ingin selalu melihat perempuan itu dan ingin selalu bisa menyentuhnya. Ya, hanya dia yang boleh menyentuh Hinata. Tidak boleh ada pria lain. Naruto tidak ingin lagi kehilangan seseorang yang penting baginya, dan sudah jelas, Naruto tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merebut miliknya. Miliknya? Ya… Hinata miliknya… kan?!

Pria itu mendudukkan dirinya tanpa melepaskan pandangan pada Hinata. "Kau… kau bilang ingin membantu, bukan?" Hinata mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti saat Naruto kembali membahas itu, tapi dia masih mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku ingin mencobanya sekarang." Hinata berkedip saat Naruto menariknya mendekat, "Cium aku, Hinata."

Tanpa Hinata sempat merespon, tengkuknya sudah di tarik lebih dulu dan dirasanya sentuhan hangat di bibirnya. Tubuh Hinata kaku seketika di saat wajah tampan dengan mata terpejam itu begitu dekat dengannya.

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya sejenak, "Lagi." ucapnya dan kembali menarik perempuan itu mendekat. Kali itu bukan hanya kecupan biasa, tapi Naruto mulai melumat pelan bibir peach Hinata.

Pikiran Hinata kosong, ciuman kali ini lebih membuat kakinya lemas hingga dia tidak berontak dan menurut saja saat Naruto menarik pinggangnya dan membuatnya terduduk di pangkuan pria itu.

 _Amethys_ Hinata terpejam saat ciuman itu semakin intenst dan mengalirkan sentruman kecil di sekujur tubuhnya. Bahkan tanpa dia sadari Naruto sudah menggiring tubuhnya untuk terbaring di atas kasur dengan Naruto di atasnya.

Ciuman keduanya masih terjalin semakin dalam dengan tangan Naruto yang menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Hinata, menekan tangan itu lembut ke dalam kasur di belakangnya.

Detak jantung Naruto berdetak semakin cepat, dapat dia rasakan tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar dan dingin tapi dia tetap memaksa meneruskan semuanya, kali ini… kali ini… untuk kali ini, Naruto tidak ingin kalah oleh penyakitnya. Dia harus sembuh. Tidak! Bukan demi kesembuhan, tapi Naruto melakukan semua ini memang berdasarkan keinginannya sendiri.

Keinginan yang tidak dia mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba datang? Keinginan yang selalu ingin menyentuh perempuan Hyuuga itu lebih lebih dan lebih dekat. Keinginan yang membuat Naruto ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyentuh perempuan itu sepenuhnya.

Dan demi keinginan itu, Naruto tidak akan membiarkan penyakitnya mengalahkannya kali ini.

"Hmm.." desahan halus Hinata saat Naruto mencumbu lehernya semakin membuat Naruto lepas kendali.

Perasaan ini sungguh menyenangkan bagi Naruto. Respon alami Hinata terhadap setiap sentuhannya seolah memancing sesuatu di dalam diri Naruto untuk terus memberikan sentuhan lembut pada perempuan itu.

Kulit Hinata yang terasa begitu halus dia rasakan membuat Naruto ingin selalu melindungi perempuan itu selalu setiap saat.

' _Naru-chan..'_

"Hg.." Naruto memejamkan matanya erat dengan nafas memburu saat panggilan menjijikkan itu kembali terngiang di telinganya. Panggilan wanita sialan yang sudah menghancurkan hidupnya, membuat Naruto menghentikan apa yang sedang dia lakukan dan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Hinata.

Hinata membuka matanya saat genggaman pria itu di tangannya mulai berkeringat dan semakin gemetar, bahkan Hinata dapat merasakan bahunya basah yang mungkin di sebabkan oleh air mata Naruto. "Uzumaki-san." Dengan tangan lain Hinata mengelus punggung telanjang pria itu, mencoba memberikan ketenangan yang bisa dia lakukan.

Perlahan Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dari ceruk leher Hinata dan menunjukkan wajahnya yang basah karena air mata, entahlah, Naruto tidak sadar jika dia menangis.

Hinata menatapnya sendu dan menghapus jejak basah di pipi bergaris itu dengan lembut. Dengan pelan Hinata menarik wajah di atasnya agar mendekat dan memberikan kecupan hangat di kening pria yang kini memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan kehangat kecupan itu. Serasa sama hangatnya dengan kecupan Ayah dan Ibunya dulu.

Saat Hinata kembali membuat jarak, perempuan itu tersenyum. "Uzumaki-san, lihat aku." Dengan mata buram Naruto menatapnya. "Siapa aku, Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto melihat kedua mata perak itu bergantian sebelum membuka suara, "Hinata… kau Hinata.."

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Benar! Aku Hinata, bukan wanita manapun. Aku Hinata yang tinggal bersamamu. Aku Hinata, satu-satunya perempuan yang bisa dekat denganmu. Aku Hinata, sekretarismu yang sudah berkata ingin membantumu. Lupakan masa lalumu, lihat aku. Aku Hinata, hanya Hinata."

"Hi… na… ta…" lagi –Hinata mengangguk mendengar namanya di eja dengan penuh penekanan oleh Naruto. Hinata memejamkan matanya saat tangan Naruto bergerak membelai pipinya. "Kau Hinata.." ucap Naruto lagi.

Hinata membuka matanya dan tersenyum semakin lebar, memberikan kenyamanan dan ketenangan pada pria di atasnya. Meyakinkan Naruto jika dia bukanlah wanita yang menyakitinya dulu. Meyakinkan Naruto jika pria itu tidak perlu takut dan khawatir lagi sekarang. Dia akan ada di sana untuk selalu memberikan pria itu rasa aman dan tenang.

"Kau Hinata…" ucap Naruto lagi sesaat sebelum kembali meraih bibir Hinata dalam ciumannya. Nama Hinata ia gumamkan berkali-kali di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Ingin terus meyakinkan dirinya jika perempuan yang sedang di cumbunya saat ini adalah Hyuuga Hinata.

Ciuman Naruto semakin dalam, tangannya mulai melepas satu persatu kain yang melekat di tubuh mereka. Menyentuh lebih banyak dan menyebut lebih sering satu nama yang membuatnya tenang. Desahan dan deru nafas yang mendominasi keduanya tak lagi menjadi sesuatu yang berarti, detak jam yang semakin bergerak maju tak menjadi sesuatu yang di perhatikan, udara malam yang dingin tak lagi menjadi pengganggu saat suhu tubuh keduanya sudah saling melingkupi dalam kehangatan.

Tak ada lagi bayangan masa lalu.

Tak ada lagi jarak.

Tak ada lagi keraguan.

Setiap sentuhan dan kecupan yang Naruto berikan di sekujur tubuhnya, membuat Hinata tak mampu lagi berpikir.

Setiap sentuhan manja yang coba Hinata berikan di punggung dan lengannya, membuat Naruto tak mampu lagi menahan diri.

Hanya kehadiran satu sama lainlah yang memenuhi seluruh pikiran dan hasrat mereka.

"Uzumaki-san.." suara Hinata tertahan sembari menahan rasa sakit di bawah sana, tanpa sadar tangannya mencakar pelan punggung telanjang nan kokok itu.

"Hinata," dengan berat Hinata membuka matanya saat suara itu kembali memanggil. "Sebut namaku… sebut namaku seperti aku menyebut namamu, Hinata."

Mulut Hinata terbuka tanpa suara, nafasnya sulit di atur saat ini, tapi dia tetap berusaha untuk bisa menyebut nama itu. "Na –"

"Ya, sebut namaku, sebut namaku, Hinata."

"Na… ruto… Naruto."

Senyum Naruto muncul begitu hangat dan menenangkan.

Mata Hinata terpejam saat Naruto mengecup hangat keningnya seiring dengan dorongan yang menandakan malam panjang mereka… baru saja di mulai.

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

.

Na… na… na… na…

A/n : Apakah ada yang mencariku? Maaf aku lama tidak hadir. Banyak hal terjadi yang tidak mungkin ku ceritakan satu persatu. Tapi kuharap chap ini bisa menebus kesalahanku ya?! Kemarin aku bilang di chap ini ada lemon ehh ternyata masih harus banyak hal yang di taruh sebelum adegan itu demi menunjukkan perjalanan mereka yang tentu saja tidak buru-buru, makanya aku bela-belain gabungin semuanya jadi satu demi menepati janjiku. Jadi bagi yang matanya berkunang-kunang setelah baca chap ini, mohon segera periksa kaca mata anda. =D

Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang masih bersedia menunggu dan terus mengirim pertanyaan 'kapan update?' di kotak review. Haha… sulit bagiku untuk mengabaikan kalian tapi lebih sulit bagiku untuk mengabaikan hal-hal yang terjadi di kehidupan nyata.

Dan di sini aku akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan / permintaan :

Q : Thor, lemonnya yang asem ya..

A : Wahh sepertinya nggak terkabul ya. Lemon mereka disini hanya aku SISIPKAN, bukan di taruh. Artinya hanya sebagai penambah penjelasan dan gambaran hubungan mereka. Juga untuk menunjukkan perkembangan kondisi Naruto yang awalnya tidak bisa dekat dengan perempuan kurang dari satu meter sekarang malah bisa melakukan itu dengan Hinata. Juga tentu saja penyakit dan rasa takutnya tidak langsung hilang seketika, semua pasti butuh proses. Lagipula lemon yang terlalu mendetail tidak cocok dengan sifat dan hubungan mereka yang tenang tapi menghanyutkan bagai air. Dan alasan lainnya kenapa lemonnya nggak asem? Karena aku tidak ahli dalam membuatnya. :D

.

Q : Oh jadi Naruto belom di apa-apain toh.

A : Minna, penjelasan aku di chap sebelumnya saat Kakashi nolongin sebelum kain terakhir naruto lepas, bukan berarti Naruto belum di apa-apain juga. Anggap aja bagian atasnya udah di apa-apain sama tuh 'Bibi' walau nggak harus aku jelaskan. Nggak mungkin Naruto sampai setrauma itu jika belum di apa-apain, iya kan? Dan soal identitas tuh 'Bibi', dia nggak penting kok selain penghancur hidup Naruto, jadi aku emang tidak memberinya nama. Anggaplah dia sudah di telan bumi karena kemarahan Kakashi waktu itu. :D

.

Q : Author punya wattpad nggak?

A : Enggak. Aku punya akun di ffn aja untuk menyalurkan imajinasiku. Aku nggak ngerti banyak hal kok, yang sederhana aja ngertinya. Jadi karyaku cuma ada di sini. :D

.

Oke, A/n kali ini panjang ya… :) maaf…

Makasih untuk semuanya yang selalu mendukung.

Jika tidak keberatan, tolong kasih tahu diri ini scene apa yang kalian suka atau yang kalian tidak suka. Scene mana yang bagi kalian terasa feelnya atau bahkan tidak penting sama sekali. Agar aku bisa lebih memahami keinginan pembaca sekalian. Aku menulis cerita, kalian menulis pendapat. Oke?!

See you.

.

Thank's too :

salsal hime ; Wanda007 ; Lala ; lyly-chan ; liviaddict; hinata uzumaky ; rainvers ; aaqhielll ; yuHime-chaN ; NamikazeRilsyal ; Haruna Hanie ; UzumakiIsana ; himawariyabe; Nixie Pluviophile ; mba bro ; Guest ; Mouri Rini ; fhalikeNaruhina ; Durarawr ; hime ; katanya201 ; hanayou ; HiNaru ; Misa-chan ; hyumaki ; Helena Yuki ; Alyelsasals ; Guest ; Sushii19 ; nawaha ; salsun ; ColdWater20 ; kaiLa wu ; armymey ; Wanda-007 ; Hamura ; pengagumlavender26 ; meganeko-chan24 ; ulleehime ; B371G4R ; Zyxremo ; OHimePanda ; permatadian ; anita777 ; evill smirk ; Tisnata404 ; fc ; Hyuuzu Avery ; Guest ; putera uzu ; namikazeAres ; Guest ; Chikuma ; Azu-chan NaruHina ; uzumakiika ; v ; dindra510 ; Himawari ; megahinata ; uzumaki ren ; room162 ; Uzumakisrhy ; Ozellie Ozel ; aoi doi ; hikarishe ; himekachan ; billyyo566 ; lililala2499 ; Green Oshu ; Anonym ; Isabella ; Zion ; Moe Moe ; HimeNara-kun ; Baenah231 ; Haghierwsa ; Anni Lavender ; dylanNHL ; Avia Hasava ; BrotherHeart ; Clarissa ; LisAries ; Baenah231 ; keren ; sasuhina lovers ; kawaiii.


	10. Chapter 10

Aku membuka mataku yang terasa masih begitu berat. Hembusan angin yang menerpa kulit polosku dalam sepersekian detik membuatku menyadari semuanya. Semua.. yang baru saja ku lakukan dengan Uzumaki-san.

Aku menelan ludah saat perasaanku campur aduk. Dan satu hal yang kusadari, sebelum aku melepaskan mahkotaku untuknya… aku menyadari jika aku… memiliki perasaan padanya.

Jantungku kembali berdetak cepat kala aku memikirkan hal itu. Tangan Uzumaki-san yang kini melingkar di pinggangku membuat ingatan akan setiap sentuhannya kembali terbayang dan itu sangat berhasil membuatku begitu terbuai.

Aku mendongak dan menatap sendu wajahnya yang tertidur lelap. Begitu tenang dan nyenyak tanpa ada mimpi buruk yang menganggu. Perlahan tanganku terangkat dan meraih pipinya, pipi bergaris itu terasa begitu hangat. "Uzumaki-san," aku tau jika dia sudah memintaku memanggil namanya, tapi mungkin itu hanya permintaannya di tengah nafsu semata, jadi kurasa tidak masalah kalau aku kembali memanggilnya dengan formal, meski kuakui jika sangat menyenangkan bisa menyebut namanya langsung.

' _Apa memang… yang ku lakukan tidak berguna?'_ inginku mengatakan hal ini langsung, tapi meskipun dia tertidur rasanya suaraku tidak mampu keluar. _'Aku sangat ingin kau sembuh. Tapi jika benar kalau kehadiranku tidak membantu, aku rela jika harus meninggalkanmu.'_

' _Yang ku inginkan kau bisa terbiasa dengan semua perempuan, bukan hanya denganku. Dan seperti kata Sasame-san, jika aku menjauh darimu bisa membuatmu dekat dengan banyak perempuan lain dan membuatmu sembuh dari traumamu… maka…'_

"Maaf. Maaf, maafkan aku.. maaf." Air mataku mengalir entah sejak kapan. Mungkinkah pemikiranku begitu egois? Atau keputusanku salah? Tapi aku juga tidak ingin memanfaatkan kondisinya hanya untukku seorang.

Aku sadar jika aku mencintainya, tapi Uzumaki-san… dia tidak mencintaiku. Dia melakukan semua ini hanya sebagai bentuk usahanya untuk sembuh. Tapi ternyata ini semua juga tidak berhasil. Jadi lebih baik jika aku… pergi.

Tunggu… bagaimanapun, setidaknya Uzumaki-san sudah berhasil. Apa yang baru saja kami lakukan membuktikan jika dia berhasil melawan rasa takutnya. Meski tetap saja jika mungkin dia hanya bisa melakukan itu denganku. Jika dia terus-terusan hanya terbiasa denganku dan tergantung padaku, maka Uzumaki-san tidak akan sembuh.

Benar! Mungkin sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini. Setelah ini, Uzumaki-san pasti lebih bisa mengendalikan rasa takutnya dan akan baik baginya bila bisa dekat dengan banyak perempuan lain tanpa aku. Ya,,, Uzumaki-san harus menemukan perempuan lain yang dia cintai.

Tes…

Aku menggigit bibirku saat isakan itu ingin keluar. Sebisa mungkin aku menutup mulutku dan menyeka air mata ini. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Tapi jika itu demi kebahagiaan Uzumaki-san…

Dengan pelan aku menggeser tangannya dari pinggangku dan bergerak turun. Aku meringis saat sakit di selangkanganku kembali terasa. Tahan, Hinata! Aku harus bertahan dan secepatnya pergi dari sini.

Dengan sepelan mungkin aku memungut pakaianku yang berserakan di lantai dan mengendap keluar dari kamarnya tanpa suara.

Biarlah!

Semoga kau bisa menemukan orang yang kau cintai, Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

.

Lean On You

Naruto © Kishimoto Masasi

Naruto x Hinata

.

.

.

Normal Pov's

Matahari belum kembali ke tempatnya untuk menerangi bumi, langit masih terlihat gelap dan hembusan angin di pagi buta hari itu membuat semua terasa membeku. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul lima pagi saat Naruto membuka matanya. Bukan berarti dia baru bangun dari tidurnya, kenyataan yang sebenarnya ialah… dia tidak tidur semalaman.

Ya, mana mungkin dia bisa tertidur setelah apa yang dia lakukan. Sesuatu yang tak pernah dia duga akan bisa dia lakukan, nyatanya berhasil dia lakukan. Dan dengan keberadaan wanita itu dalam pelukannya tanpa busana, Naruto lebih memilih untuk menikmati saat itu daripada harus menghabiskan waktu untuk tidur. Jadilah dia hanya memandangi wajah cantik di pelukannya dengan seribu bayang-bayang kebersamaan mereka sembari menunggu permata perak itu terbuka menatapnya.

Tapi…

…disaat permata perak itu terbuka, keputusan Naruto untuk pura-pura tidur membuatnya sedikit menyesal. Jika saja Naruto tahu wanita itu akan pergi, mungkin dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan wanita itu berpikir di tengah tidurnya.

Tangannya terkepal, menarik dan menggenggam erat seprai kasur yang berantakan di sisinya, merasakan dinginnya sisi yang tadi di tempati oleh wanita itu. Wanita yang sudah Naruto putuskan untuk dia jadikan miliknya. "Hinata."

Suaranya pelan penuh kekesalan meski raut wajahnya mengeras penuh penyesalan.

Sejujurnya, Naruto ingin sekali menahan wanita itu untuk tidak pergi. Tapi… mendengar isakan kecil wanita itu membuat hatinya teriris. Berpikir jika wanita itu menangis karena menyesal dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. Mungkin juga wanita itu menyesal dan sedih karena telah memberikan mahkota berharganya pada pria seperti Naruto. Dan pemikiran itulah yang membuat Naruto tak mampu menahan wanita itu untuk tidak pergi.

Mungkin memberikan wanita itu waktu beberapa saat adalah pilihan yang baik, karena nyatanya Naruto juga butuh waktu untuk beberapa hal.

Tapi meski begitu, tak dapat Naruto sangkal rasa sakit di dadanya setiap kali dia mengingat gambaran wanita itu yang memungut pakaiannya tanpa suara dan dengan mengendap berjalan pergi meninggalkannya. Sejujurnya… Naruto terluka. Wanita itu meninggalkannya setelah apa yang mereka lakukan. Apa Naruto memang… seburuk itu?

"Kh," Naruto menarik surai pirangnya yang berantakan, tak perduli dengan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan akibat tarikan itu, karena hatinya… jauh lebih sakit.

.

.

.

"Naruto?"

Sasame menghela nafas karena lagi-lagi Naruto mengabaikannya.

Suasana kereta tampak ramai meski masih terlihat teratur. Di salah satu sisi tengah di samping jendela, kini keduanya duduk berdampingan. Bukan karena di sengaja, tapi karena kursi yang lainnya penuh.

Saat pertama kali Naruto mengucapkan jika dia ingin pulang ke Iwa hari itu juga, Sasame sudah terkejut setengah mati. Di tambah fakta jika mereka harus duduk bersebelahan dengan jarak yang dekat, jujur saja membuat Sasame sedikit was-was. Takut jika-jika Naruto mengamuk di tengah jalan.

"Hah.." helaan nafas itu terdengar dari Sasame. Naruto memang tidak mengamuk, tapi pria itu juga tidak bersuara bahkan sejak awal mereka melangkah pergi dari rumah Naruto.

Sasame tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tadi, dia berkunjung ke rumah itu cukup pagi, hanya sekedar ingin melihat kegiatan Naruto di pagi hari. Tapi yang dia temukan adalah Naruto dengan sebuah koper besarnya dan sangat mudah mengajaknya pulang ke Iwa. Tentu saja Sasame senang karena Naruto ingin pulang tanpa di paksa, tapi semua terasa aneh. Keabsenan perempuan Hyuuga itu juga menjadi salah satu hal yang membuat Sasame penasaran.

Ingin sekali Sasame bertanya banyak hal pada Naruto, tapi pria itu tidak menjawab satupun. Keputusan Naruto yang lebih memilih naik kereta juga tidak memungkinkan mereka bicara di depan orang banyak secara leluasa. Jadilah, sikap Naruto yang terasa lebih dingin harus Sasame tahan selama perjalanan mereka hari itu.

.

.

.

"Ini, minumlah dulu."

"Terima kasih, Matsuri." Dengan pelan Hinata meraih segelas minuman hangat yang di sodorkan oleh Matsuri, teman dan tetangga di apartemen yang dia tinggali sebelumnya –sebelum dia tinggal di rumah Naruto.

Matsuri mendesah dan menopang dagunya di meja rendah yang ada di depan mereka sekarang, ruangan kecil itu terlihat cukup nyaman dan lebih baik daripada apartemen bobrok yang mereka tinggali dulu. Hal itu membuat Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis, disaat temannya mencari apartemen lain yang lebih layak, dia malah dengan mudahnya tinggal di rumah sang atasan secara gratis.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kau tiba-tiba menelponku pagi-pagi buta dan meminta menjemputmu di halte bis, setelah itu kau langsung menangis. Apa terjadi sesuatu selama kita tidak bertemu?"

Kepala Hinata hanya bisa menunduk mendengar pertanyaan itu. Tentu saja banyak hal yang telah terjadi selama hampir dua bulan ini, yang tidak mungkin Hinata ceritakan semuanya satu persatu secara rinci. "Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Matsuri."

"Hah, kau ini, masih saja selalu sungkan atas segala hal. Santai saja, Hinata." Matsuri menoleh dan melihat rebusan air yang dia gunakan untuk masak telah mendidih lalu membuatnya kembali berdiri. "Aku akan memasak sesuatu untukmu, kelihatannya kau belum makan. Tunggulah sebentar."

Hinata hanya mengangguk singkat. Kembali dia meneguk minuman hangat di tangannya. Pandangannya berubah sendu, pikirannya kembali terulang pada malam hangatnya bersama sang atasan. Malam panjang yang pastinya tidak akan dia lupakan seumur hidupnya. Malam pertama dia melepaskan mahkota berharganya pada seorang pria yang dia cintai meski… pria itu tidak mencintainya.

' _Sekarang Uzumaki-san sedang apa ya? Apa dia sudah berada di kantor tanpa memperdulikan aku yang pergi? atau… mungkin dia mulai membuka diri dan mulai mencoba dekat dengan perempuan lain? Sasame-san misalnya?'_

Gumaman dalam hati itu membuat Hinata terbayang pada sosok gadis berambut pirang yang kemarin datang dalam daftar orang yang dia kenal, ikut makan malam bersamanya dan Naruto, bahkan mengatakan hal yang membuatnya kini berada disini, di apartemen kecil Matsuri dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

 _._

 _Flashback – Hinata's Pov_

 _Malam tadi seusai makan malam…_

" _Boleh aku bertanya satu hal?" Sasame-san menundukkan kepalanya saat pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutnya, aku melihat langkah Uzumaki-san yang berhenti menunggu. "Wanita di hadapanku saat ini… siapa dia?"_

 _Tatapanku dan tatapannya bertemu dalam diam menunggu jawaban Uzumaki-san, tak ku sangkal perasaan gugup yang tiba-tiba saja ku rasakan._

" _Dia tinggal di sini, kan?" lagi Sasame-san bertanya._

" _Ya." Uzumaki-san menjawab mantap tanpa menoleh. "Dia tinggal di sini dan dia… kekasihku."_

 _Mataku melebar mendengar hal itu, mulutku terbuka dan pandanganku kosong seketika. Jantungku, berdetak semakin cepat. Setitik rasa senang menjalar di seluruh tubuhku meski aku berusaha kuat untuk menyadarkan diriku jika hal itu adalah kebohongan._

" _Kekasih… huh?"_

 _Aku tersentak saat pertanyaan dengan suara dingin itu terdengar, membuatku linglung sesaat dan menyadari jika Uzumaki-san sudah pergi dari ruang makan yang saat ini ku tempati membuatku hanya berdua saja dengan Sasame-san. "A-aku akan membereskan meja." Ucapku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sesuatu membuatku ingin segera menjauh dari perempuan ini._

" _Kau menghindar?" gerakanku terhenti saat pertanyaan itu terdengar. "Aku tahu jika kau bukanlah kekasihnya, tapi kenapa kau bisa tinggal di sini?" aku menelan ludah dan menatapnya ragu. "Tenang saja, aku juga mengetahui kondisi Naruto. Aku yakin kau juga sudah mengetahuinya, bukan?"_

 _Aku menundukkan kepala dan mengangguk singkat._

" _Jika memang kau sudah mengetahuinya, kenapa kau masih tinggal disini? Kau tidak takut dia membunuhmu? Yang ku tahu, dia selalu memandang rendah pada perempuan seolah ingin mencekik setiap perempuan."_

" _Tidak!" dengan cepat aku menyela, "Uz-uzumaki-san tidak sekejam itu –maksudku, dia bukan orang yang seperti itu. Aku yakin meski dia selalu memandang dingin pada perempuan, tapi aku percaya dia belum pernah menyakiti seorang perempuan pun."_

 _Mata Sasame-san menyipit tidak suka. Aku tidak mengerti bagian mana dari perkataanku yang tidak dia sukai._

" _Lalu… kau belum menjawab kenapa kau tinggal di sini?"_

" _Itu… uhm… aku… ada disini… untuk membantu Uzumaki-san agar dia terbiasa dengan perempuan."_

" _Hooo…" aku memandang tidak suka dengan respon itu. "Aku sudah dengar jika kondisinya mulai membaik akhir-akhir ini. Tapi Hyuuga-san, dari yang ku lihat, Naruto masih sama dengan beberapa tahun lalu saat aku menemuinya. Dia masih memandang jijik padaku, dan lihat? Bahkan jarak kursiku lebih jauh sekarang. Jadi… bukankah itu berarti bantuanmu tidak berguna?"_

 _Aku menelan ludah mendengar hal itu. Benarkah jika… bantuanku tidak berguna? "Ta-tapi Uzumaki-san mulai terbiasa akan kehadiranku, mungkin dengan begitu dia akan terbiasa dengan kehadiran setiap perempuan di dekatnya."_

" _Ya!" Sasame-san menyela cepat, "Dia terbiasa dengan kehadiranmu. Tepatnya, kau hanya membuatnya terbiasa dengan kehadiranmu saja. Jika begitu, kau tidak membuatnya sembuh, Hyuuga."_

 _Bagai di siram air dingin dengan suhu terendah, tubuhnya kaku seketika. Aku.. membuat Uzumaki-san hanya terbiasa padaku saja, katanya? "Ti-tidak. Aku ingin dia sembuh. Aku ingin dia terbiasa dengan semua perempuan, bukan hanya padaku saja. Aku tidak ada niat seperti itu."_

" _Mungkin kau tidak sadar akan hal itu, tapi kau sudah melakukannya. Jika kau memang ingin dia terbiasa dengan semua perempuan, seharusnya kau memberinya kesempatan dan waktu agar dia juga bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan perempuan-perempuan lain. Tapi apa? Tadi kau bilang jika kau sekretarisnya, itu berarti kau bersamanya baik di kantor maupun di rumah. Lalu apa kau memberinya waktu untuk bersama perempuan lain? Dari yang ku lihat, kau justru membantunya untuk tidak terlalu dekat denganku sejak tadi."_

" _Itu… itu karena Uzumaki-san terlihat kurang nyaman ji-jika dekat denganmu." Suaraku lirih menjawab._

" _Jika dia tidak nyaman berdekatan dengan seorang perempuan maka kau membantunya untuk menghindar? Bukankah itu berarti kau memang tidak berniat membantunya untuk sembuh? Jika kau memang ingin dia sembuh," tatapanku dan tatapan Sasame-san bertemu sesaat, "Jauhi dia!"_

 _Mataku melebar dan tiba-tiba saja dadaku sesak._

" _Jauhi dia sebelum dia benar-benar bergantung padamu. Menghilanglah dari pandangannya dan biarkan dia mengenal lebih banyak perempuan di luar sana."_

 _Apa ini? Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Kenapa aku… tidak sanggup membayangkan jika Uzumaki-san dekat dengan perempuan lainnya?_

 _Jika memang yang di katakan Sasame-san benar kalau kehadiranku tidak membantu, maka… apa memang sebaiknya aku pergi saja?_

 _Sret… aku masih hanya diam saat Sasame-san berdiri dan meraih tasnya. "Maaf, Hyuuga. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pendapatku karena itulah yang aku rasakan. Naruto terbiasa berada di dekatmu tapi nyatanya dia masih memandang jijik dan tidak nyaman akan keberadaanku. Pikirkanlah sekali lagi apa yang harus kau lakukan jika kau ingin dia benar-benar sembuh. Aku permisi."_

 _Dan aku hanya bisa duduk diam setelah dia pergi._

.

 _Aku benar-benar bingung. Bagaimana perkataan Sasame-san sungguh merasuk ke dalam pemikiranku, bahkan membuatku tidak sadar jika setelah makan malam tadi, Uzumaki-san tidak keluar lagi dari kamarnya._

 _Aku menoleh dan melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan angka sebelas malam. "Apa Uzumaki-san sudah tidur?" pelan aku menurunkan kakiku dari ranjang dan menapak pada lantai keramik putih kamar itu._

 _Mataku menyisir ruangan itu. Kamar yang ku tempati saat ini adalah bagian dari rumah Uzumaki-san. Kenapa aku tinggal disini? Pertanyaan Sasame-san kembali terngiang. Apa benar aku hanya berniat membantunya? Awal aku tinggal disini adalah karena tidak ada tempat tinggal lain dan Nara-san memaksaku untuk tinggal disini._

 _Sejak saat itu, sudah berapa lama waktu berjalan?_

 _Banyak hal yang sudah terjadi antara aku dan Uzumaki-san._

 _Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamar itu secara perlahan, mematri setiap sisi rumah itu. Rumah yang menjadi saksi hubungan aneh kami. Hubungan formal atasan dan bawahan yang terkadang melebihi dari itu. Apalagi sejak aku mengajukan diri untuk membantunya, kami lebih sering melakukan kontak fisik meski berakhir dengan terdorongnya tubuhku._

" _Hah," helaan nafasku tidak tuntas saat aku melihat pintu kamar Uzumaki-san sedikit terbuka. Penasaran, aku berjalan mendekat dan mengerutkan alis saat samar ku dengar suaranya yang lirih. "Apa Uzumaki-san tengah bermimpi buruk lagi?"_

 _Segera saja aku masuk tanpa izin dan mendapatkan jika perkiraanku benar. Dia lagi-lagi mengalami mimpi buruk di tengah tidurnya. "Uzumaki-san," aku berjalan mendekat dan menatapnya intenst tanpa ku sadari, bahkan aku tidak sadar jika kini aku duduk di pinggir ranjangnya dan mengulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuh rambutnya. "Kenapa kau begitu menderita? Aku tahu jika kau orang baik, semua penderitaan ini tidak pantas untukmu."_

 _Mata perakku melirik, melihat tangannya yang terkepal erat membuatku bergerak dan menggenggam kepalan tangan itu. "Tanganmu hangat." Senyum tipis hadir di wajahku, "Mungkin kau sebenarnya pribadi yang hangat, hanya saja semua luka itu membuatmu membeku."_

" _Hinata.."_

 _Aku berkedip saat panggilan itu terdengar. Tiba-tiba saja aku sadar dengan apa yang sudah ku lakukan. Dengan segera ku tarik tanganku dan menatap wajahnya yang terlihat masih terlelap dalam mimpi buruknya. "Uzumaki-san, Anda… memanggil Saya?"_

 _Keningnya berkerut, nafasnya memburu dan aku tidak salah dengar saat namaku terucap berulang kali dari bibirnya. Begitu menyenangkan dan membuatku tidak ingin meninggalkannya. "Uzumaki-san."_

 _Kenapa jantungku jadi berdebar?_

" _Hah," aku melirik dan melihat Uzumaki-san membuka matanya tiba-tiba saat dia terbangun dari mimpi panjangnya. Tubuhnya pasti sudah terlalu lelah hingga semua ingatan masa lalu masuk ke dalam mimpinya._

" _Uzumaki-san, Anda baik-baik saja?" aku segera bertanya khawatir dan ku lihat dia sedikit berjengit akan suaraku barusan. "Maaf Saya masuk tanpa izin. Saat Saya lewat depan kamar Anda, Saya mendengar Anda mengigau dan terlihat sedang mimpi buruk, jadi Saya mencoba membangunkan Anda. Anda tidak apa-apa?"_

 _Aku hanya bisa diam saat Uzumaki-san menatapku tanpa bicara. Dan tak ku sangkal jika tatapannya semakin membuat jantungku berdetak cepat. Dan semakin cepat saat dia mendudukkan dirinya tanpa melepaskan pandangan matanya dariku. "Kau… kau bilang ingin membantu, bukan?" aku mengernyit saat tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu dia ajukan, tapi aku tetap mengangguk "Aku ingin mencobanya sekarang."_

 _Hah? Apa maksud Uzumaki-san? Belum sempat aku berpikir, aku sudah merasa jika dia menarikku semakin dekat. Tubuhku tidak sanggup menolak dan saat dia mengucapkan… "Cium aku, Hinata." …darahku terasa berdesir menyenangkan._

 _Tanpa sempat aku merespon, tengkuk ku sudah di tarik lebih dulu dan kurasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bibirku. Tubuhku semakin kaku seketika di saat wajah tampan dengan mata terpejam itu begitu dekat denganku._

 _Tak lama dia melepaskan ciumannya sejenak, "Lagi." ucapnya dan kembali menarikku mendekat. Kali itu bukan hanya kecupan biasa, tapi Uzumaki-san mulai melumat pelan bibirku._

 _Pikiranku kosong seketika. Sekelebat ingatan saat Uzumaki-san memperingatkanku tentang resiko itu kembali melayang di pikiranku, sukses membuatku mengerti dengan jelas kemana arah sentuhan ini nantinya._

 _Tapi… kenapa aku tidak bisa menolak?_

 _Amethys-ku terpejam saat ciuman itu semakin intenst dan mengalirkan sentruman kecil di sekujur tubuhku. Bahkan tanpa aku sadari, Uzumaki-san sudah menggiring tubuhku untuk terbaring di atas kasur dengan dia yang menindihku._

 _Kami-sama, kenapa aku begitu menginginkan sentuhan ini? Rasanya begitu menyenangkan dan tak sedikitpun mampu ku tolak. Kenapa aku… juga sangat menginginkan hal ini?_

 _Apa aku…_

 _._

 _End Flashback and Pov_

 _._

Tes

"Eh?"

Tes.. tes..

Hinata menunduk dan memandang tangan di pangkuannya yang basah oleh beberapa tetes air. Kemudian tangannya bergerak menuju pipinya yang terasa basah. "Aku… menangis?" dia bergumam seolah tak sadar. Selanjutnya senyum miris hadir di wajahnya yang semakin basah karena air mata. "Kh, haha… kenapa aku menangis?" tanyanya pelan entah pada siapa.

"Hinata?" Matsuri langsung mendekat saat mendengar gumaman aneh temannya dan saat dia melihat jika Hinata menangis, hanya tatapan heran yang dia tujukan.

"Hiks.. hiks… haaaa…. Hiks… hhaaaa-hhaaa…"

"Hinata… astaga, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?" dengan segera Matsuri membawa Hinata dalam pelukannya, mencoba menenangkan meski dia sendiri tidak yakin.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk."

Suara pintu yang di ketuk lalu di buka membuat Kakashi menghentikan gerak tangannya yang sedang membubuhkan tanda tangan pada sebuah berkas di depannya. Menoleh dan melihat Iruka masuk dan memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang menurutnya aneh. "Ada apa, Iruka?"

"Maaf, Kakashi-san. Aku baru mendengar kabarnya dan ternyata mereka sudah sampai di sini."

Alis Kakashi hanya naik mendengar omongan Iruka yang menurutnya tidak jelas. "Siapa yang kau bicarakan, Iruka?"

"Siapa lagi? Tentu saja anakmu, Naruto dan Sasame. Mereka baru saja tiba disini."

Mata hitam Kakashi melebar dan dia langsung berdiri. "Kau yakin? Bukankah kita memberi waktu seminggu pada Sasame? Lalu kenapa mereka sudah kembali sekarang? Apa Naruto pulang dengan keinginannya sendiri tanpa dipaksa? Kau yakin dia tidak pulang karena diikat dan di paksa ikut kesini?"

Iruka _sweatdrop,_ "Kakashi-san, aku yakin jika Sasame bukan seorang gadis yang suka mengikat-ikat orang."

"Tapi… kenapa?" Kakashi kembali mendudukkan dirinya. "Sudah bertahun-tahun aku memintanya pulang tapi dia tidak mau, dia juga menolak kehadiranku disana, lalu kenapa sekarang dia dengan mudahnya pulang kesini?"

Iruka menghela nafas mendengar semua hal itu. "Mana aku tahu? Tidakkah sebaiknya sekarang kau menyambut mereka, Kakashi-san?"

"Oh? Oh iya, kau benar." Kakashi kembali berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju arah pintu menghampiri Iruka. "Apa penampilanku baik, Iruka? Bagaimana pun dia adalah anakku dan kami sudah tidak bertemu selama bertahun-tahun. Kira-kira seperti apa dia sekarang?"

Iruka hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar hal itu. Ya, Iruka mengerti perasaan Kakashi. Iruka juga sangat tahu betapa sayangnya Kakashi kepada Naruto. Kakashi dulu adalah yatim piatu yang bertemu dan diajak Minato untuk tinggal di rumahnya, diberikan biaya sekolah dan pekerjaan, bahkan selalu memperlakukan Kakashi seperti keluarga sendiri.

Saat Minato dan Kushina meninggal, Kakashi tanpa ragu langsung mengatakan jika dia akan merawat Naruto dan mengangkat Naruto sebagai anaknya. Kakashi tidak menikah dan memberikan semua waktunya kepada Naruto. Kakashi memberikan semua yang Naruto inginkan dan sangat memanjakan bocah pirang itu.

Tentu saja Kakashi juga tidak lupa jika dia adalah seorang laki-laki dewasa yang membutuhkan sesuatu tersendiri. Tapi dia mengerti dan selalu menjaga semua sikapnya. Dia tidak pernah membawa wanita penghibur ke rumah ataupun menunjukkan pada Naruto jika dia dekat dengan wanita mana pun.

Tapi malang baginya, ketika dia mabuk di klub malam itu, seorang wanita yang menemaninya dengan lancang mengantarnya pulang dan tidur di kamarnya hingga paginya…

"Iruka!"

Iruka tersentak dari lamunan panjangnya karena panggilan Kakashi yang cukup kuat. Dia menoleh dan melihat Kakashi yang sudah berada beberapa langkah keluar dari pintu ruangan kerja itu. "Kakashi-san?"

"Kenapa kau malah melamun? Apa kau tidak ingin bertemu Naruto? Ayo!"

"Oh… baiklah."

…kejadian yang terkutuk itu membuat Kakashi menyesal bahkan sampai saat ini. Iruka mengetahui segalanya termasuk betapa depresinya Kakashi setelah itu. Bahkan sejak saat itu, Kakashi tidak ingin lagi berurusan dengan para wanita jalang diluar sana. Dan setelah Naruto mulai tumbuh lalu memilih pergi jauh darinya, Iruka mengerti jika saat itu perasaan Kakashi layaknya seorang Ayah yang di tinggal mati Putra kesayangannya.

Dan sekarang Iruka hanya bisa berharap, Naruto sudah mulai bisa kembali membuka hatinya hingga bisa mengurangi sedikit rasa bersalah Kakashi selama ini.

.

.

.

Naruto mengabaikan seorang pelayan yang ingin membawakan kopernya, dan dengan satu tangan dia membawa sendiri koper itu.

Perjalanan yang memakan waktu sampai empat jam membuatnya cukup lelah hingga istirahat adalah opsi pertama pilihannya begitu sampai di rumah utama sang Ayah angkat. Seorang pelayan datang menyambutnya begitu dia sampai dan juga pelayan itu nampak akrab dengan Sasame, tapi Naruto tidak perduli dan langsung melangkah masuk, hingga disinilah ia sekarang, berjalan sambil mematri setiap sisi sudut rumah itu. Rumah yang menjadi tempatnya tumbuh dan merupakan rumah yang sudah dia tinggalkan selama bertahun-tahun.

Sebenarnya, rumah itu adalah milik orang tuanya. Naruto tidak sedikit pun mempermasalahkan tentang siapa yang tinggal di rumah itu sekarang, karena baginya rumah itu hanyalah bagian dari masa lalunya yang ingin dia kubur. Mungkin disana juga terdapat kenangannya bersama kedua orang tuanya, tapi Naruto yang saat itu masih kecil tidak bisa mengingat apapun selain luka yang ia dapatkan di rumah itu.

"Naruto."

Langkah Naruto berhenti seketika saat suara itu masuk ke dalam indra pendengarnya. Suara seseorang yang sangat ia kenali meski sudah lama tak bertemu. Dia meluruskan tatapannya ke depan, melihat tanpa ekspresi dua orang pria yang kini ada tiga meter di depannya. Satu orang yang dia kenal sebagai 'Ayah' dan satu orang lagi yang dia kenal sebagai 'Paman bermain'.

Dalam hati Naruto bertanya, sudah berapa lama dia tidak pulang dan menemui kedua pria itu? Lihatlah raut menua di wajah itu! Tampak jelas jika usia telah membuat kedua pria di depannya tampak seperti kakek-kakek walau nyatanya mereka belum setua itu.

"Kau sudah besar." Kakashi kembali membuka suaranya tanpa sedikit pun melepaskan pandangannya dari Naruto. Bocah kecil yang dulu sering ia gendong kini sudah tumbuh dewasa. Terakhir kali Kakashi melihatnya mungkin sekitar empat tahun yang lalu saat Naruto menyelesaikan S1-nya. Tapi saat itu Kakashi hanya bisa hadir dan melihatnya dari jauh, pandangan Naruto yang menatapnya dingin membuat Kakashi enggan melangkah maju dan memeluk putranya juga memberikan selamat.

Bahkan dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu saat Naruto keluar dari rumah, mereka sudah sangat jarang berkomunikasi. Jelas sekarang terasa sangat canggung, tapi kali ini Kakashi tidak ingin menyerah, dia akan merajut kembali hubungan mereka dan akan meminta maaf berulang kali sampai Naruto kembali menerimanya.

Disisi lain, Naruto masih diam di tempatnya sambil membalas tatapan Kakashi padanya. Tatapan penuh rindu dari Kakashi, ia balas dengan tatapan datar tanpa arti.

Cukup lama hingga membuat Iruka merasa lebih canggung sendiri. "Oh, kau semakin tampan ya, Naruto?!" itulah Iruka, dia tidak mengerti bagaimana mencairkan suasana, dia hanya berpikir sedikit kalimat santai bisa membuat mereka sedikit melepas ketegangan yang ada. "Apa kau mau minum dulu, Naruto?"

Tanpa sedikit pun respon, Naruto masih tetap di posisinya tanpa suara. Hal yang membuat pandangan penuh harap Kakashi yang sebelumnya ada, kini sirna. Dengan sedikit tersenyum miris dia mengalihkan tatapannya sejenak.

"Tadaima."

Deg

Kakashi dan Iruka melebarkan mata mereka saat satu kata itu meluncur dari bibir Naruto. Mereka menatap pria pirang disana dengan pandangan tak percaya, terutama Kakashi yang merasa senang, bingung, dan haru yang bercampur.

"O-oh.. okaeri, Naruto." Senyum Kakashi kembali melebar dengan sorot matanya yang kembali hidup. "Akhirnya kau pulang."

Naruto mengangguk sekali sebagai respon. Tak Naruto sangkal perasaan hangat yang menelusup di hatinya. Hanya karena salam singkat yang biasa dan sederhana, Naruto merasa hangat dan merasa benar-benar pulang. Perasaan yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan jika pulang dan mendapati Hinata yang tersenyum menyambut –hah, Naruto menghela nafas pelan dan memejamkan matanya saat bayang-bayang Hinata benar-benar tidak lepas darinya seharian ini.

"Maaf, aku… lelah." Gumam Naruto lirih, matanya yang sempat terpejam sejenak kembali terbuka dan menatap Kakashi. "Aku ingin istirahat di kamar."

Tanpa jeda Kakashi langsung mengangguk, "Tentu saja, kau pasti lelah setelah perjalananmu. Kamarmu masih yang dulu dan selalu di rapikan setiap hari jadi kau bisa langsung menempatinya." Jawab Kakashi dengan panjang dan penuh nada senang.

Membuat Naruto menyadari betapa pertemuan ini sangat di harapkan oleh Kakashi. Tak ia pungkiri rasa rindu itu ternyata ada meski berusaha ia tutupi. Dengan tarikan nafas, Naruto kembali melangkah menuju sebuah kamar di lantai dua yang masih dia hafal persis tempatnya. Melangkah tanpa menoleh, meninggalkan Kakashi dan Iruka yang hanya bisa mengikutinya dengan pandangan mata.

Kakashi menghembus nafas lega setelah Naruto tak lagi terlihat. "Aku bersyukur dia terlihat mulai mau menerimaku, Iruka."

Iruka tersenyum mendengarnya, "Ya, semoga ini awal yang bagus."

Kakashi mengangguk dan menoleh saat seseorang tiba-tiba datang menyusul. "Sasame?" dengan tersenyum Kakashi berjalan lebih dekat menuju perempuan berambut pirang itu. "Terima kasih karena kau sudah membawa Naruto untuk pulang."

Sasame menatap Kakashi sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain. Dia merasa ucapan terima kasih itu tidak pas untuknya, karena Sasame yakin alasan Naruto ingin pulang bukanlah karena dia. Apalagi mengingat kehadiran perempuan Hyuuga itu yang sudah tidak ada lagi di rumah Naruto tadi pagi, Sasame rasa kepulangan Naruto bahkan tidak ada kaitannya dengan dia sedikit pun.

"Sasame-san, kenapa kau diam saja?" lagi Kakashi membuka suara.

Menggeleng pelan, Sasame hanya tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa Kakashi-san. Aku ingin pulang ke rumah dulu."

"Begitu? Baiklah, terima kasih sekali lagi. Kalau bisa, datanglah untuk makan malam nanti dan kita bisa berkumpul bersama."

Ajakan itu hanya di balas anggukan singkat dari Sasame sebelum dia berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Makan malam bersama, huh? Untuk apa? Membicarakan perjodohan yang di maksud? Tentu saja dalam hati Sasame sudah yakin seratus persen jika hal itu mustahil terjadi.

.

.

.

' _Uzumaki-san… Uzumaki-san… Uzumaki-san…'_

"Ck, siaaalll… kenapa suara itu terus terdengar sih?" Naruto menelentangkan tubuhnya di kasur. Sudah hampir tiga puluh menit dia di kamar itu dan berusaha memejamkan matanya untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari bayangan Hinata. Tapi saat matanya terpejam, justru suara wanita itu tidak pernah lepas dari kepalanya.

Drrtt… kepalanya menoleh saat satu getaran di ponselnya menandakan satu pesan. Segera dia raih dan membuka isi pesan itu…

' _Dia berada di tempat tinggal temannya di jalan Sarutobi dekat terminal ketiga dari terminal utama.'_

…Naruto hanya terdiam melihat pesan itu dan kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Hinata."

.

.

.

Tuk tuk tuk

Shikamaru menopang dagunya dengan pandangan kesal. Jemarinya ia ketukan di atas meja sang atasan. Kursi milik atasan yang merangkap sahabat pun kini ia duduki tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun.

Helaan nafas berulang kali keluar dari mulutnya bersamaan dengan kerutan yang semakin banyak di keningnya.

"Bocah sialan!" umpatnya kesal. "Dia menghilang, dan kali ini dia membawa sekretarisnya. Rumahnya kosong, ponselnya tak bisa di hubungi. Apa dia baru saja di telan bumi?" ocehan kesal yang sejak lima belas menit lalu selalu ia ucapkan nyatanya semakin menambah tingkat kekesalannya karena ulah sang sahabat.

"Kali ini apa lagi yang dia lakukan? Hah, Naruto… setidaknya bilang padaku jika kau masih mempunyai tiga janji rapat dan dua belas berkas yang perlu di kerjakan!" teriakan dan tepukan keras tangannya di meja menggema di ruangan luas nan mewah itu.

"Aaarrrrggghh…" Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya kasar, "Kau harus menaikkan gajiku tiga kali lipat, NARUTOOOOOO…."

.

.

.

Syuuu…

Naruto bergidik saat hembusan angin mengenai tengkuknya. Perasaannya entah kenapa tiba-tiba tidak enak saat selintas bayangan sahabatnya menghampiri. Dengan ekspresi datar dia menutup jendela kamarnya yang beberapa saat lalu menjadi tempatnya untuk melihat halaman samping rumahnya.

"Kuharap Shikamaru tidak membunuhku nanti." Gumamnya pelan lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Melihat singkat sekelilingnya yang terasa sepi. Jam menunjukkan pukul tiga sore saat itu, dia belum keluar kamar sejak sampai tadi bahkan makan siang pun di antar ke kamarnya.

Sejujurnya, Naruto belum mempersiapkan diri untuk bertemu sang Ayah. Pagi di saat Hinata pergi dari sisinya benar-benar membuat sesuatu terasa sangat dingin di hatinya. Gambaran ketika kedua orang tuanya tidak lagi bisa bersamanya membuatnya benar-benar ingin menangis, dan saat paginya dia menyadari jika Hinata telah benar-benar meninggalkannya, Naruto benar-benar terasa sepi yang entah mengapa membuatnya teringat dengan sang Ayah.

Dulu, disaat kedua orang tuanya tiada, Ayahnya datang dan mengulurkan tangan untuk mendekapnya dengan hangat. Kini, disaat dia ditinggalkan lagi oleh orang yang dia sayangi, rasanya Naruto merindukan sosok Ayahnya itu.

Tapi kenyataan tak semudah yang dia bayangkan. Dia belum memikirkan apapun tentang apa yang harus dia katakan kepada Ayahnya begitu mereka bertemu, makanya dia langsung memilih menuju kamarnya tadi dan baru keluar sore hari.

Taman di samping rumah itu terlihat begitu luas dan sangat menyegarkan dengan tamanan bunga berwarna-warni yang menghiasi. Naruto ingat jika hal itu tidak berubah dari dulu. Bahkan rumah itu pun tak banyak berubah dari terakhir kali ia lihat. Mungkin Ayahnya tidak ingin mengubah apapun yang menjadi peninggalan kedua orang tuanya, hanya itulah kesimpulan Naruto.

Dia berjalan menuju bangku santai di teras samping dan mendudukkan dirinya disana, memandang jauh menuju bayang-bayang masa lalu dimana di taman itu dia sering bermain dengan kedua orang tuanya, dan saat orang tuanya telah tiada, Kakashi yang menemaninya bermain disana. Kenangan indah yang nyatanya sempat ia miliki selain kenangan mengerikan itu.

Dia memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas dalam guna untuk mengusir segala pikiran yang semakin semrawut di kepalanya. Dan saat dia merasa seseorang muncul lalu duduk di sampingnya, matanya terbuka dan menoleh kearah kirinya, mendapati Iruka yang tersenyum menatapnya. "Paman."

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

Naruto kembali menatap taman di depannya sebelum menggeleng pelan, "Hanya menikmati udara sore."

Iruka mengangguk paham. "Terima kasih." Ucapan itu berhasil membuat kepala Naruto menoleh dengan pandangan bingung. "Terima kasih karena kau sudah mau pulang walau mungkin hanya sebentar. Terima kasih karena kau mau pulang sekarang meski kehadiranmu selalu di tunggu dari bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Terima kasih."

Dengan pandangan sendu, Naruto hanya terdiam.

"Aku tidak begitu tahu apa alasanmu pulang, tapi aku melihat sesuatu yang lain darimu." Iruka kembali menambahkan, "Sepuluh tahun yang lalu saat terakhir kali aku melihatmu, sorot matamu seakan mati, tidak ada lagi yang kau perdulikan dalam hidup, kau seolah menjalani hidup hanya untuk menunggu kematian. Tapi…"

Iruka memejamkan matanya sejenak, mengingat kembali sorot mata Naruto beberapa jam lalu saat pria 25 tahun itu sampai. "..tadi aku melihat sorot mata yang lebih hidup. Kau terlihat ingin hidup karena satu alasan. Dan kuharap, kepulanganmu kesini untuk membagi alasan itu pada Ayahmu dan juga padaku."

Kepala bersurai kuning itu menunduk. Alasan ia ingin tetap hidup? Hanya ada satu jawaban atau tepatnya, hanya berasal dari satu nama. Nama yang dimiliki seseorang yang terus bermain di pikirannya sampai saat ini. "Aku juga berharap alasan itu berbentuk kebahagiaan dan bisa membaginya dengan keluarga terakhir yang ku miliki, tapi aku tidak yakin apa alasan itu masih bisa kuubah menjadi sebuah kebahagiaan. Di samping itu… aku masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya berbicara dengan Ayah tentang alasan itu."

Iruka menepuk pelan bahu Naruto, mencoba memberikan dorongan yang entah bisa sampai atau tidak. Sejujurnya Iruka sedikit canggung dengan keadaan mereka sekarang. Jika dia ingat, mungkin ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka mengobrol dengan serius.

"Kau pulang kesini untuk bertemu dengan Ayahmu, kan?" pelan, Naruto mengangguk. "Kalau begitu bicaralah. Tentang bagaimana caranya tidak usah kau pikirkan, yang perlu kau lakukan adalah melangkahkan kaki menghadapnya dan menatap matanya sembari membuka mulut. Katakan apa saja yang bisa keluar dari mulutmu, mungkin itu bisa menjadi awal yang baik."

"Bisakah?" Naruto menoleh dan menatap Iruka penuh harap. "Aku… ingin memulai kembali hubungan kami. Aku sadar aku yang telah menjauhinya beberapa tahun ini, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku sadar betapa penting dan berharganya jika aku memiliki seseorang yang bisa aku sayangi. Bayangan Ayah dan Paman melintas di kepalaku saat aku berpikir begitu."

Rasanya Iruka ingin menangis saat dia menjadi salah satu orang yang Naruto anggap sebagai keluarga.

"Alasan utamaku pulang kesini mungkin bukan tentang merajut kembali hubungan yang ku katakan tadi, tapi… secara tiba-tiba, aku sangat menginginkan sebuah keluarga. Keluarga yang tidak akan meninggalkan aku lagi."

Iruka mengerti. Semakin Naruto tumbuh dewasa, semakin banyak hal yang di temui Naruto di hidupnya. Mungkin salah satu hal yang dia temui membuat Naruto kembali merindukan sosok keluarga yang bisa selalu ada menemaninya. Setelah bertahun-tahun, mungkin Naruto mulai merasa kesepian dengan kesendiriannya.

"Kau bisa!" Naruto menatap Iruka dengan bingung, "Sama sepertimu, Kakashi-san juga sangat menginginkan hubungan kalian kembali membaik, jadi… kau pasti bisa merajut kembali hubungan itu. Jangan mundur lagi dan berusalah, Naruto!"

Dengan satu senyum yang jarang ia tunjukkan, Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Iruka dengan yakin.

.

.

.

Makan malam saat itu berlangsung menyenangkan bagi Kakashi. Setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu, akhirnya dia bisa kembali menikmati makanan di meja yang sama dengan sang Putra. Suasana malam itu lebih terasa hidup meski tak banyak orang yang berbicara.

Ada empat orang yang menikmati makan malam itu. Kakashi di kursi ujung, Naruto berada di sisi kanannya, Iruka berada di samping Naruto, dan Sasame yang berada di sisi kiri Kakashi berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Makan malamnya enak." Iruka memilih untuk jadi pembuka di acara itu, mencoba menghidupkan suasana agar terasa lebih ramai. "Bagaimana Naruto? Apa makanannya enak? Ayame yang bekerja disini sangat pintar memasak, kan?"

Naruto terdiam sembari mengunyah makanannya. Pandangan _sapphire_ biru itu mengarah lurus pada makanan di piringnya. Enak? Ya, makanan itu memang enak meski baginya, ada makanan lain yang terasa jauh lebih enak. "Hm, ini enak." Jawabannya singkat.

"Kau tinggal sendirian, kan? Bagaimana makananmu selama ini? Apa kau memasak sendiri atau selalu makan di luar?" mungkin… Iruka berniat mendominasi suasana. Bukannya Iruka tidak tahu jika Kakashi ingin berbicara banyak hal dengan Naruto? Tapi Iruka hanya menyadari jika Kakashi adalah orang yang sulit mengungkapkan isi hati dan pikirannya. Lihat saja! Kakashi hanya makan dengan tenang tanpa suara, padahal Iruka tahu seberapa senangnya Kakashi saat tadi dia memberitahu jika Naruto sudah menunggu di meja makan. Siang tadi Naruto belum makan bersama mereka, itu membuat Kakashi sedikit kecewa. Makanya dia sangat senang karena Naruto akhirnya mau makan bersama malam ini.

Di tempatnya, Sasame melirik kearah Naruto tanpa suara. Dalam hati dia ragu jika Naruto harus makan di luar kalau nyatanya ada seseorang yang tinggal bersamanya dengan kemampuan memasak yang tidak bisa di remehkan.

Meraih minumannya, Naruto meneguk air putih itu dengan nikmat sebelum membuka mulut untuk menjawab pertanyaan Iruka. "Aku makan di luar, sesekali aku juga memasak sendiri. Tapi tidak banyak yang bisa ku masak makanya makanan yang ku buat terbatas." Iruka mengangguk mengerti akan hal itu. "Tapi dua bulan terakhir…"

Kakashi dan Iruka melirik saat Naruto menghentikan perkataannya dan terdiam. Dapat keduanya tangkap sorot sendu di _sapphire_ biru Naruto yang terasa seperti sebuah… kerinduan.

"Dua bulan terakhir… kenapa?" Iruka mengajukan suara hatinya yang lumayan penasaran.

Tanpa menjawab, Naruto kembali menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya. Sukses membuat Iruka hanya bisa menghela nafas karena merasa di abaikan.

Lima menit kedepan, suasana hening merajai.

Lima menit? Ya, karena setelah itu, Naruto menaruh alat makannya dan kembali membuka suara. Terlihat jika yang lain pun memang sudah menyelesaikan makan mereka. "Ayah…"

Rasanya Kakashi ingin menangis seketika saat panggilan yang sudah sangat lama tak ia dengar kembali terucap dari bibir Putranya. Selama ini, meski hanya lewat telpon mereka berbicara, Naruto tidak pernah lagi memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Ayah', dan sekarang Naruto memanggilnya begitu secara langsung tentu saja membuat hati Kakashi benar-benar menghangat. Tapi dengan segala kekakuannya karena tak berjumpa setelah sekian lama, Kakashi hanya diam meski dia yakin Naruto tetap akan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Perjodohan yang Ayah katakan waktu itu…" kembali Naruto memotong perkataannya dan melirik Sasame yang menunduk di depannya. Naruto yakin Sasame sudah mengetahui apa yang akan dia katakan dan sudah mengerti dengan posisinya yang tidak mungkin bisa bersama Naruto.

"Perjodohan…" untuk pertama kalinya Kakashi membuka suara di meja makan itu. "Kenapa dengan perjodohannya? A… A-ayah yakin kau sudah tahu jika Sasame gadis yang Ayah maksud. Dia merupakan teman kecilmu dulu dan kurasa itu tidak masalah untukmu sekarang, kan?"

Dengan sekali tarikan nafas, Naruto menoleh dan menatap lurus kearah Ayahnya, membuat Kakashi sedikit tersentak meski dengan cepat ia atasi. "Kenapa Ayah menjodohkanku? Apa Ayah berpikir aku tidak mampu mencari pendampingku sendiri?"

Kakashi mengalihkan tatapannya, "Maaf jika Ayah terlalu mengatur. Dengan kondisimu yang Ayah kenali, pasti sulit bagimu untuk dekat dengan perempuan. Saat Ayah mendengar kondisimu mulai membaik, Ayah pikir baik untukmu jika kau mulai lebih dekat dengan perempuan. Makanya Ayah memikirkan perjodohan ini hanya untuk sedikit membantu. Sasame juga teman kecilmu dulu, Ayah pikir –"

"Ayah!" Kakashi terdiam dan melirik saat perkataannya di potong. "Aku mengerti niatmu. Tapi itu tidak perlu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak bisa bersama Sasame. Aku bahkan tidak mengingat bagaimana kenangan pertemanan kami dulu. Benar yang di katakan Kabuto jika kondisiku mulai membaik, tapi belum sepenuhnya. Saat ini aku memang lebih bisa mengendalikan diriku jika di dekat perempuan, tapi perasaan trauma itu masih ada. Jadi tolong… biarkan aku mencari sendiri calon pendampingku. Aku ingin menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar bisa membuatku tidak merasakan perasaan trauma itu lagi, jadi aku ingin perjodohan ini dibatalkan."

Kakashi diam tanpa bisa bicara lagi. Dari awal dia memang tidak berniat memaksa Naruto untuk itu. Dia hanya berusaha untuk membantu, jika memang Naruto tidak mau, Kakashi tidak akan memaksa. Itulah niatnya dari awal.

Dengan sekali anggukan, Kakashi menyetujui hal itu. "Baiklah, Ayah mengerti."

Hembusan nafas pelan terdengar dari Naruto sesaat sebelum dia berdiri dari kursinya. "Terima kasih makanannya. Maaf, aku ingin lebih dulu ke kamar." Ucapnya dan langsung melangkah pergi tanpa bicara hal lainnya.

Menyisakan tiga orang di sana yang masih terdiam.

"Sasame-san.." Kakashi mulai membuka suaranya. "Aku minta maaf karena perjodohannya batal."

"Tidak apa. Aku sudah bisa menduganya sedari awal." _'Ya, sedari awal aku melihat perempuan itu di rumahnya, aku sudah menduga jika tidak akan pernah ada tempat untukku.'_ Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Kau sempat ke rumahnya, bukan?" Sasame berkedip dan mendongak menatap Kakashi. Anggukan dia berikan singkat sebagai jawaban. "Apa Naruto… terlihat dekat dengan seorang perempuan? Tentang perkataannya tadi yang terhenti, aku penasaran dengan pola makannya di dua bulan terakhir yang tidak jadi dia bahas. Apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

Dengan lesu Sasame kembali menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, Kakashi-san. Dan dengan ketidaktahuan itu, aku sudah melakukan kesalahan." Jawabnya lirih.

"Kesalahan… apa maksudmu?" kembali Iruka bersuara.

Sasame tersenyum miris. "Bukan apa-apa." dia mendongak dan kembali menatap Kakashi. "Kurasa kondisi Naruto lebih baik dari yang terlihat, jadi Kakashi-san tidak perlu memikirkan tentang pendampingnya, karena percayalah pada apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Dia pasti tahu apa yang terbaik untuknya sendiri."

Meraih tasnya, Sasame berdiri dari kursi yang dia duduki. "Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa banyak membantu, Kakashi-san. Mungkin aku juga harus meminta maaf pada seseorang dan Naruto sendiri." Perempuan berambut pirang itu menundukkan kepalanya sedikit sebagai salam. "Aku permisi, Kakashi-san, Iruka-san."

Kakashi dan Iruka hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Sasame. Keduanya bahkan sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka sendiri bahkan sampai Sasame menghilang dari ruangan itu.

"Iruka, apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

Iruka tersenyum tipis, "Menunggu," jawab Iruka singkat. "…dan saat apa yang kau tunggu datang, bicara dan keluarkan semua perasaanmu."

"Hah?" alis Kakashi terangkat. "Apa maksudmu?"

Dengan senyuman yang manis, Iruka mengabaikan pertanyaan Kakashi dengan beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

.

Warning! a/n bakalan panjang.

Pertama, maaf aku telat up lebih dari sebulan (yah walau aku tahu banyak fic lain yang bahkan tak di up sampai bertahun-tahun). Bukan aku bermaksud mengabaikan atau tidak punya tanggung jawab, tapi sebulan kemarin tugas kantor penuh banget bahkan sampai sering buat aku begadang, alhasil aku sempat sakit. Akhir-akhir ini juga kepalaku suka tiba-tiba sakit nggak tau kenapa? Aku bukan cari alasan kok, hanya cerita aja. :D

Jadi maafkanlah keterlambatan Zeno Ouryuu ini. Semoga kalian bisa memaklumi dan memahami. Maaf juga karena setelah menunggu sekian lama, mungkin chap ini kurang memuaskan.

Disini aku lebih jelasin tentang hubungan Naruto dan Kakashi karena hubungan mereka juga bagian dari hidup Naruto kan? Sengaja juga buat Hinata pergi karena emang dari ide awalnya gitu sih, lagian mereka melakukan itu tanpa kata cinta, jadi pasti rasanya aneh dan canggung. Ditambah mereka taunya kalau hal itu hanya demi kesembuhan Naruto, pasti sakitlah. Makanya mereka butuh waktu.

Chap ini aku kerjakan nyicil 15 menit sehari. Pengennya sih langsung gabung sampai end tapi kayaknya kepanjangan dan kalian sudah tidak sabar, makanya aku potong dan up disini. Untuk chap depan mungkin chap terakhir dan aku usahakan up tidak lebih dari 10hari. Insya Allah.

Semoga chap ini bisa menghibur, untuk yang minta scene NaruHina lebih banyak, mungkin chap depan. Yang tanya manggil aku apa? Terserah. 'Zeno-san' boleh, 'Ryuu-kun' boleh, 'Zen-chan' boleh, 'Zeno-kun' dan yang lainnya juga boleh, asal enak aja di dengernya. Tentang yang minta lemon? No comment ya?! :D

.

Aku senang dan terima kasih atas pendapat kalian di review kemarin. Semuanya aku baca dan hal-hal yang perlu dipikirkan sudah aku pikirkan. Ini beberapa pertanyaan yg menurutku perlu jawaban.

Q : Kok Naruto tahu marga Hinata 'Hyuuga', kan Hinata besar di panti asuhan?

A : Hinata sudah tahu marganya sejak kecil, Hyuuga Hinata. Naruto tahu marganya dari CV yang Shikamaru kasih ke dia sehari sebelum Hinata kerja.

Q : Menurutku alur awal sedikit membingungkan dan bagian naruto marah karena taruho itu nggak ada flashback yang lebih jelas.

A : Begitukah? Wah maaf ya. Setelah kubaca ulang kupikir kamu ada benarnya juga. Tapi kuharap kamu dan yang lain tetap ngerti maksudnya. kalau ada waktu entar aku perbaiki.

Q : Aku nggak suka Shikamaru sama Ino.

A : Waaahhh,, maaf deh kalau begitu. Rasanya kedepannya, kamu bakal banyak nggak suka nih, karena aku berencana buat yang beda. Di semua fic ku ntar, selain NaruHina, yang lain bakal aku tuker-tuker pasangannya. :D maaf bagi yang nggak suka, lagian aku nggak akan bahas banyak pair lain kok selain NH.

Makasih atas pendapatnya, itulah yang aku harapkan. Entah itu kritik ataupun rasa suka, aku menerima semuanya, asal jangan flame nggak jelas . Asal kritik membangun, aku justru terima kasih.

Makasih sudah tetap menunggu dan suka dengan fic Zeno Ouryuu.

.

Thanks too :

BiNaruHina ; v ; budiii ; hanami ; Isabella ; Nathan D. Rezza ; reonaz ; Lala ; reskan ; whitelily ; Gaara van astrea ; Tanaka-kun ; LisAries ; Liviaddict ; LhyunaSH ; salsal hime ; Guest ; grace ; pecintaNH ; rueurue ; uzumakinaruto ; Hinata Hyuuga Hime ; megane chan ; Anonym ; Ujumaki641 ; fhalikeNaruHina ; Oshop ; ren ; ArmyNHL ; Yeang ; Teoni-mio ; Cecep713 ; dza ; Ichiie NHL as Ekaa648 ; nozora ; pewe ; CR1SH1M4 ; mba bro ; Taupik354 ; echymaretha ; kaze ; nawaha ; yuHime-chaN ; Tu332 ; Irsyad974 ; uchiha wulan ; arisa ; hyuzukaze ; megahinata ; gilangramadhan129357 ; himawariyabe ; jackals ; rainvers ; tzhrxx ; Aika747 ; asparagusgus ; metrix ; Rose Namikaze ; Tisnata404 ; Kaname ; CloverLeaf as Ifanaru ; Helena Yuki ; OHimePanda ; dindra510 ; pengagumlavender ; Dands ; hyugga jessica ; Valentinexxx ; ImeL's383 ; Zaoldyeck13 ; angga ; Nico Andrian ; Azu-chan NaruHina ; lililala2499 ; yuser ; UzumakiIsana ; simple ; Isabella ; HL ; anita777 ; hinata uzumaky ; Tsukasa ; Naruhinalemoncx ; armymey ; kaiLa wu ; ayus8841 ; LuluK-chaN473 ; HiNaru ; NHL ; ken ; leonardoparuntu9 ; ullehime ; hime ; ame ; noy ity ; winter ; khotijahpraja ; alif yusanto ; Hyuuzu Avery ; kushinaa ; dwibumblebee ; Mouri Rini ; DiTa ; Green Oshu ; uzumakiika ; Baenah321 ; anna chan ; yuhi ; reksaa234 ; san ; Anni Lavender ; HimeNara-kun ; pewe ; billyyo566 ; HariwanRudy ; Mitsuko Kei ; Bheeny Angget ; Musasi ; aku ; Oya682 ; locious ; Night ; kipas rusak ; permatadian ; aoi doi ; Avia Hasava ; SelMinho ; zlatan ; ana ; Eve Seven ; room162 ; irfai1891 ; 5udiantar4 ; hinami ; Riu-chan ; evill smirk ; zivia. (Alhamdulillah -_-).


	11. Chapter 11

Helaan nafas terdengar dari Naruto yang saat itu tengah terbaring memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Lampu dari ponsel yang berada disisi kanannya baru saja mati setelah menampilkan pesan dari seseorang. Sebuah pesan yang selalu masuk setiap hari dan selalu dinanti oleh sang pemilik.

Dengan tangan yang dijadikan bantalan, Naruto memandang kejauhan. Membayangkan sosok yang entah sejak kapan bisa membuatnya serindu ini.

"Sebaiknya aku keluar." Ucapan itu langsung ia ikuti dengan gerakan tubuhnya yang turun dari ranjang. Berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar dari kamar itu. Mungkin duduk di teras samping rumah sambil menikmati angin malam bukanlah ide yang buruk, lagipula belum terlalu malam, baru jam sepuluh saja.

Tap

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat lampu dapur menyala, dengan sedikit keingintahuan, Naruto merubah arah langkahnya.

"Hg?" Kakashi menoleh dan berkedip terkejut akan kehadiran Naruto yang terasa tiba-tiba. Keduanya hanya saling diam dengan mata yang saling mengamati. "Kau mau… susu coklat?" tawar Kakashi sembari mengangkat segelas susu yang ada di tangannya.

Alis Naruto naik sebelah saat tak hanya segelas susu coklat itu yang masuk pandangannya. "Ayah sering makan di jam segini?"

Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengambil sepasang sumpit dari tempatnya, "Hanya terkadang jika aku ingin. Mau ditambah ramen?" tawarnya lagi yang kali itu mengangkat cup ramen panas di tangan kanan dan segelas cucu coklat di tangan kiri.

Naruto bahkan tidak tau apa rasa dari gabungan ramen dan susu?

.

.

Lean On You

Naruto © Kishimoto Masasi

Naruto x Hinata

.

.

The Last Chap : Memilikimu

.

.

Sluuurrppp

Kakashi dan Naruto menghirup bersamaan kuah ramen terakhir di cup mereka. Langit malam terabaikan karena kehangatan ramen itu, bahkan angin yang berhembus seolah tak memiliki efek. Di teras samping rumah, keduanya duduk dengan menikmati ramen dan susu coklat tanpa banyak pembicaraan. Walau begitu, keduanya merasa lebih sedikit lega dan cukup akan waktu bersama itu.

Sudah dua hari Naruto tinggal disana, tapi tak banyak hal yang bisa dia bicarakan. Niatnya untuk memperbaiki hubungan terasa lebih sulit dilakukan dari khayalannya. Tak banyak waktu yang bisa mereka habiskan bersama, jadi untuk sekarang, mereka merasa senang bisa menikmati waktu malam bersama meski tak ada yang mau mengakuinya.

"Besok aku akan pulang."

Kakashi menunduk menatap cup mie yang kosong di tangannya. "Kau tidak ingin tinggal lebih lama?"

"Masih ada banyak hal yang harus kuurus di Konoha."

Jawaban singkat dan cepat dari Naruto membuat Kakashi hanya bisa diam. Dia menaruh cup mie itu di sampingnya dan mendongak menatap langit yang terlihat lebih cerah dari malam kemarin.

Keduanya diam, entah canggung atau ingin menikmati kesunyian malam itu.

"Dulu kau sangat suka makan ramen dengan minumnya susu coklat," jauh pandangan pria paruh baya itu menerawang. "Kau akan langsung berlari kearahku saat aku pulang agar segera memasak ramen dan makan bersama. Saking sering dan sukanya, aku terkadang marah karena itu tidak sehat untukmu. Jika aku marah, kau akan merajuk dengan ekspresimu yang lucu. Tentu saja aku tidak akan tahan melihat ekspresi itu, dan saat aku setuju untuk memenuhi keinginanmu, kau akan melebarkan senyumanmu sambil melompat ke gendonganku." Senyum tipis hadir di wajahnya menemani sebaris ingatan yang sejak lama ia simpan.

Bukannya Naruto tidak tahu atau lupa akan hal itu, hanya saja sulit baginya mengingat hal-hal yang indah dengan orang yang bahkan tak mampu ia ajak bicara. Pandangan Naruto tertuju pada cup kosong di sampingnya, sekarang mungkin dia mengerti kenapa Ayahnya menggabungkan ramen dan susu. Itu adalah makanan kesukaannya dulu yang mungkin bisa menjadi pengobat rindu Kakashi padanya.

"Maaf,"

Satu kata itu adalah hal yang dihindari oleh Naruto sebenarnya. Dia tahu persis arah pembicaraan sang Ayah jika kata itu sudah keluar. Tapi rasanya Naruto juga tidak ingin lagi mundur dan menghindar.

"Maaf atas yang terjadi dulu." Suara Kakashi penuh kelirihan. "Kau dulu adalah anak yang aktif, semangat, hangat, dan ceria. Tapi karena kesalahanku… semua itu menghilang darimu. Kesalahanku telah merebut keceriaanmu, kesalahanku telah mengurung kebebasanmu, dan kesalahanku juga yang telah menghapus rasa social darimu."

Kakashi menarik nafasnya sejenak, tangannya terkepal mengingat kesalahan yang telah membebaninya selama 20 tahun ini. Selalu dan selalu Kakashi ingin mengucap kata itu berulang kali, tapi Naruto selalu memandangnya dingin dan berakhir meninggalkannya. Mungkin sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat baginya untuk meminta maaf. Kakashi siap, jika memang Naruto mengeluarkan semua rasa benci dan amarahnya.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada kedua orang tuamu untuk selalu menjagamu, tapi yang kulakukan adalah merenggut semua masa emasmu. Tentu aku harus bertanggung jawab atas semua penderitaanmu, tapi aku tidak mengerti harus apa? Aku memang bodoh, Naruto. Maafkan aku."

Sedetik pun, Kakashi tak mampu memandang sang Putra yang hanya diam mendengar pengakuannya. Sejujurnya, Kakashi akan lebih senang jika Naruto menyalahkannya dan memarahinya.

"Ayah," bahkan setelah pengakuannya, Naruto masih mau memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Bolehkah kali ini Kakashi benar-benar berharap? "Sebenarnya… aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang ingin kujadikan milikku."

Deg

Mata Kakashi melebar. Dengan pelan dia menoleh dan menatap tak percaya wajah Putranya yang memandang langit dengan ekspresi yang begitu tenang. Terlihat senyum tipis di wajah Naruto yang sudah lama tak dilihat oleh Kakashi. "S-seseorang… maksudmu?"

"Seorang wanita… yang ingin kujadikan milikku."

Apa Kakashi sedang bermimpi? Jelas Kakashi masih ingat disaat dulu Naruto mengamuk setiap kali ada perawat perempuan yang ingin memeriksanya. Atau setiap kali Naruto memandang jijik setiap perempuan yang ada di hadapannya. Bahkan Naruto memilih SMA khusus laki-laki dan pergi dari rumah karena tidak ingin bertemu dengan banyak perempuan. Dengan kondisi Naruto yang seperti itu… dia bilang sudah memiliki seorang… kekasih? Sebut saja begitu.

Naruto melebarkan senyumnya dan merubah arah pandangnya. Keadaan gelap taman di depannya menjadi tujuannya, meski tak terlalu gelap karena lampu taman yang samar menerangi. "Di kondisiku yang buruk, di saat aku tidak bisa mendekati perempuan manapun, di saat aku berpikir untuk hidup tanpa perempuan… dia datang, masuk dalam kehidupanku, lalu mendekatiku, menjadi satu-satunya wanita yang mampu meraihku tanpa menimbulkan keraguan di hatiku."

Helaan nafas terdengar darinya kala pertemuan pertamanya dengan Hinata kembali terlintas. Mungkin saat itu Naruto masih merasakan takut, jijik, dan tidak suka, tapi Naruto akui tak ada sedikit pun keraguan di hati Naruto untuk menolong wanita itu. Meminjamkannya sebuah jaket dan mengantarnya pulang dengan motornya. Saat itu, Naruto hanya berpikir agar wanita itu tidak menangis dan bisa secepatnya dalam kondisi yang baik.

"Naruto…"

"Kesalahan yang Ayah buat mungkin memang merenggut banyak hal dariku. Tapi satu hal yang aku sadari, Ayah." Naruto mempertemukan tatapan mereka. "Aku ini adalah seorang laki-laki yang bodoh dan tidak peka. Jika saja hal itu tidak pernah terjadi padaku, mungkin saja aku bisa mendekati banyak perempuan dengan mudah. Dan diantara banyaknya perempuan itu, mungkin akulah yang membuat kesalahan karena tidak bisa menyadari kehadirannya.

"Anggaplah karena aku berada di tengah kegelapan, aku bisa melihat permata yang bersinar dengan mudah. Jika saja aku berada di tengah lautan permata, aku mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa menyadari mana permata yang terbaik. Aku pernah dengar jika selalu ada hal positif dari sesuatu yang negative, dari itu, aku anggap pertemuanku dengannya adalah hal positif dari hal negative itu.

"Aku selalu merasa jijik memandang setiap perempuan, tapi saat itu aku tidak merasa jijik melihatnya yang menangis di semak-semak rerumputan. Aku selalu merasa takut melihat setiap perempuan, tapi saat itu aku tidak takut memboncengnya di belakangku." Kembali Naruto menatap dalam Ayahnya, "Jika saja saat itu aku tidak dalam kondisi yang buruk, apa Ayah yakin aku bisa menyadari betapa berartinya kehadiran wanita itu bagiku?"

Mulut Kakashi terbuka tapi tidak bisa terjawab. Pria itu mengerti apa yang di katakan sang Putra, hanya saja rasanya dia masih tidak percaya. Kakashi tidak pernah bermimpi jika akan ada seorang wanita yang bisa bersama Putranya, dan pemikiran itulah yang membuatnya tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah. Mendengar cerita Naruto, entah kenapa beban yang dia rasakan selama ini seolah berkurang dan membuatnya lebih lega.

Melihat Kakashi yang tak mampu bicara dengan sorot mata kelegaan, Naruto ikut merasa lega. Awalnya Naruto belum ingin menceritakan tentang Hinata, hanya saja, jika memang hal itu bisa membuat Kakashi lebih lega, maka Naruto tidak salah mengambil keputusan. "Aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang, Ayah. Jadi jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi. Tidak perlu meminta maaf, karena kalau Ayah mengucapkan itu, berarti aku juga perlu meminta maaf karena telah membuat Ayah merasa bersalah bertahun-tahun. Aku menghindar dan membuat hubungan kita menjauh. Jika Ayah salah, maka aku juga salah. Jadi bukankah lebih baik melupakan semua itu? Keputusanku untuk pulang kesini dan merajut kembali hubungan kita adalah untuk melupakan masa lalu, jadi tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi, oke?"

Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya dan menarik nafas dalam. Dalam hati dia bertanya, sejak kapan dia menjadi pria yang cengeng seperti ini? Tapi sungguh, Kakashi tidak bisa menyangkal perasaan hangat dan lega di hatinya mengetahui jika Putranya sudah dewasa dan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Hal itu adalah hal yang merupakan impian semua orang tua… kan?

Anggukan singkat Kakashi berikan, "Baiklah," dia memandang Putranya dengan senyuman. "Kita lupakan hal pahit di masa lalu."

Kalimat itu membuat senyum Naruto semakin melebar.

"Lalu… kenapa kau tidak membawa wanita itu kesini?"

Pertanyaan sederhana yang memudarkan senyum lebar yang baru saja tercipta. "Dia pergi." alis Kakashi naik sebelah, membuat Naruto meluruskan tatapannya ke depan. "Dia pergi di hari yang sama aku pulang kesini."

"Kenapa kau tidak mencarinya?" yang benar saja, baru beberapa menit lalu Naruto bercerita jika sudah memiliki seseorang, sekarang orang itu pergi dan Naruto terlihat santai saja?

"Aku hanya memberinya waktu karena aku juga perlu waktu. Kepergiannya membuatku kehilangan dan itulah yang membuatku menyadari betapa aku menginginkan keluarga. Aku memberinya waktu sembari aku pulang kesini untuk menemuimu." Naruto menatap Kakashi dengan senyum yang menenangkan. "Ayah tenang saja, aku tidak akan melepaskannya. Dan jika aku sudah mendapatkannya, aku berharap Ayah bisa datang di pernikahan kami."

Dan Kakashi hanya bisa melongo mendengar permintaan yang entah senang atau sangat mendadak itu…

Tapi setidaknya… satu hal sudah menjadi lebih baik.

.

.

.

Bruuummm…

Suara kendaraan yang saling melintas di jalan raya pusat Konoha terdengar begitu berisik, tapi siapa yang mau menyalahkan siapa? Toh itulah aktifitas sehari-hari jalan raya di sana, kecuali mungkin jika sedang demo.

Di antara puluhan kendaraan di jalanan itu, ada satu mobil berwarna hijau yang melaju tak kalah cepat dari yang lain. Sesuatu membuatnya ingin segera sampai tujuan dan melaksanakan niat membunuhnya yang sudah tersimpan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sebut saja jika pria Nara yang dimaksud itu, akan membantai atasan dan sahabatnya sendiri karena telah berani meninggalkannya dengan setumpuk pekerjaan dan tanpa satu pun kabar.

Saat informasi jika sahabatnya itu telah kembali tadi malam dan masih belum masuk kantor, Nara Shikamaru sang bawahan baik hati berniat setulus jiwa raga untuk menjemput atasannya itu. Mungkin jika dia bisa menggeplak beberapa kali kepala bersurai kuning itu, dia akan puas. Hm, kapan lagi menggeplak kepala atasan?

Mobil Shikamaru mulai melambat saat memasuki belokan kompleks dan berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sederhana yang Shikamaru yakini jika sekarang sudah berisi seseorang, tidak seperti empat hari terakhir saat dia datang dan hanya mendapat rumah kosong yang untungnya tidak angker.

Dengan cepat Shikamaru berjalan menuju rumah itu, melewati pagar dan langsung melangkah menuju depan pintu.

Ting tong

Satu kali ia menekan bel tanpa perlu repot mencari kunci cadangan yang ia miliki dan lewat jalan belakang.

Ting tong ting tong

Dua kali dia menekan bel tanpa perlu takut pada aksi sang tuan rumah yang akan meneriakinya karena dia ingin melakukan hal itu lebih dulu.

Ting tong ting tong ting tong ting –t…

Cklek

..tong

". . ."

". . ."

Sesungguhnya ingin sekali Shikamaru berteriak pada wajah di depannya yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi polos yang datar.

"Oh hai, Uzumaki Naruto, sepertinya kau baru kembali dari liburan ya?"

Naruto berkedip singkat sebelum berucap, "Maaf, tidak terima tamu."

Blam…

Niatnya ingin menutup pintu itu tapi dengan cepat Shikamaru menahannya dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya, membuat Naruto menghela nafas dan membiarkan pria nanas itu masuk. Naruto lebih dulu berjalan masuk dan kembali ke posisinya semula duduk di sofa depan tv.

"Ck," Shikamaru berdecak melihat Naruto yang seolah cuek saja atas kemarahannya. Memilih mengubur dalam emosinya, Shikamaru menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa lain yang ada di ruangan itu. "Jadi… bisa kau jelaskan kemana kau pergi empat hari ini dan meninggalkan setumpuk pekerjaan tanpa kabar?"

Naruto masih berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya pada tv. Bukannya Naruto tidak tahu jika sahabatnya itu akan marah, Naruto sadar dan jelas ingat pekerjaan yang ia tinggalkan saat tiba-tiba saja memutuskan untuk pulang ke Iwa. Hanya saja, disaat hati sedang galau, siapa yang mau perduli dengan Shikamaru yang dilanda andilau?

Seperti yang Naruto katakan pada Kakashi, dia pulang ke Konoha di hari ke tiga pada sore hari, dan dia tiba di Konoha jam sembilan tadi malam. Inginnya sih Naruto masuk kantor, tapi entah kenapa dia ingin mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari sahabatnya itu, makanya dia sengaja untuk kembali berlibur.

"Hah," Shikamaru menghela nafas saat tidak mendapat jawaban dari Naruto. "Aku serius Naruto. Kau kemana?" tanyanya kali ini bukan lagi dengan nada marah bercanda, tapi serius.

"Aku pulang ke Iwa menemui Ayahku."

". . ."

". . ."

"Hah?" Shikamaru cengok. "Kau menemui Ayahmu? Maksudmu Kakashi-san? Tapi bukankah selama ini kau tidak ingin bertemu dengannya, lalu kenapa?"

Naruto menarik nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya, "Aku hanya sadar jika aku menginginkan sebuah keluarga. Bukan kesalahan jika aku memperbaiki hubungan dengan keluarga terakhir yang ku miliki, bukan?"

Shikamaru tertegun. Dia tidak pernah menyangka jika akhirnya Naruto berniat memperbaiki hubungan yang sudah hancur selama 20 tahun itu. Dan pengakuan itu melenyapkan amarahnya tanpa sisa. "Tapi… kenapa tiba-tiba?" Shikamaru kembali bertanya sembari meraih segelas kopi milik Naruto.

Pria Nara itu meneguk singkat kopi itu dan mengangkat alis saat Naruto tidak menjawab. Apa alasannya terlalu privacy? "Kemana Hyuuga? Apa dia ikut pergi bersamamu? Dia tidak masuk kerja sejak kau juga menghilang." Berpikir jika bahasan mereka sebelumnya terlalu privacy, Shikamaru merubah topic.

"Dia pergi… di hari aku pulang ke Iwa."

Tatapan bingung tanpa kata dari Shikamaru jelas menuntut sebuah kejelasan.

Naruto menarik nafas dan menyandarkan tubuhnya, kepalanya mendongak dengan mata terpejam. "Hinata pergi beberapa jam setelah kami melakukannya."

Shikamaru semakin tidak mengerti. "'Hinata'? Bukan 'Hyuuga'?" ulangnya lagi mencoba membuat Naruto sadar akan penggilannya yang berbeda.

"Ya, Hinata." Jawab Naruto dengan lebih jelas.

Dengan masih kurang fokus, Shikamaru kembali bertanya, "Apa yang kau maksud 'melakukannya'? Melakukan apa?"

Mata Naruto terbuka dan dia menoleh, menatap tak percaya kelambatan daya tangkap Shikamaru kali ini. Bukankah sahabatnya itu cerdas yang mendekati jenius? Apa tadi pagi Ino memukul kepala surai nanas itu dengan keras?

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti?" Shikamaru menggeleng akan pertanyaan itu sambil meminum kembali kopi di tangannya. "Kami melakukannya.. mela.. melakukan.." Naruto ragu sesaat ketika pandangan penasaran Shika tertuju jelas padanya. "Kami sudah melakukan hubungan di ranjang."

Brrruuuusssshhh… klontang.. prang….

Naruto hanya menghela nafas mendapati satu gelasnya pecah dan lantainya kotor penuh kopi.

"Hah?" dan apa-apaan respon itu? Naruto yakin kepala Shikamaru benar-benar terbentur. "Tung –maks –kau…" Shikamaru masih setengah linglung dengan fakta itu. "Maksudmu… kau dan dia…"

"Iya, kami sudah melakukannya." Potong Naruto yang tak tahan menunggu penyelesaikan pertanyaan itu.

"Kalian mela… KALIAN MELAKUKANNYA?"

.

.

.

"Haaaccciiimmm…"

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata menoleh dan tersenyum lalu mengangguk akan pertanyaan Matsuri. "Tidak apa, aku hanya bersin saja." Jawabnya singkat dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sedang membereskan salah satu meja di café tempat ia bekerja sekarang.

Melihat Matsuri yang sudah pergi ke dapur, Hinata menghela nafas singkat. "Kenapa rasanya ada yang sedang membicarakan aku ya?" gumamnya sambil memandang ke luar jendela. Dia mengerutkan keningnya saat memandang seseorang yang berada di toko buku sebrang jalan. Seseorang yang entah sejak kapan cukup sering Hinata lihat dan cukup mencurigakan.

"Perasaanku saja atau dia memang sedang mengawasiku?" Hinata segera menepis pemikirannya. Kenapa juga ada yang harus mengawasinya? Dia jelas bukan artis atau penjahat yang perlu di awasi.

"Hinata, bisakah kau bantu aku disini?"

"Ya."

.

.

.

"Jadi," Naruto memandang malas pada Shikamaru yang masih terlihat shock setelah dia menceritakan semuanya. Apa memang semengejutkan itu? Jika kemarin dia menceritakan hal yang sama dengan Kakashi, apa mungkin Ayahnya itu akan jantungan? "Aku tidak pernah berpikir hubungan kalian sudah sejauh itu."

 _Sapphire_ biru itu memutar bosan, merasa kesal dengan sikap Shikamaru yang dia rasa kali ini cukup berlebihan. Ya, walau Naruto sendiri merasa terkejut dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

"Naruto," pria itu melirik, "Kau… mencintainya?"

Satu pertanyaan yang bahkan belum pernah Naruto utarakan secara langsung. Meski mungkin dia sudah menyadari perasaannya, tapi hal-hal seperti itu masih baru baginya meski sudah berusia 25 tahun.

Shikamaru berdecak karena lagi-lagi Naruto menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. "Setidaknya jawab kemana Hyuuga pergi? Dan kenapa kau tidak mencarinya?"

Naruto menarik nafas sejenak sembari mengingat pagi yang baginya menyakitkan itu. Entah kenapa semua hal buruk terjadi padanya di setiap pagi. Dulu dia tersakiti di pagi hari, dan sekarang dia di tinggalkan di pagi hari. "Saat aku melihatnya pergi, aku tidak bisa bergerak untuk mencegahnya. Mungkin dia menyesal melakukan itu denganku dan memilih pergi."

"Jadi kau melepaskannya begitu saja? Jangan bercanda, Naruto!"

"Aku hanya memberinya waktu, Shikamaru." Naruto menyela cepat dengan sedikit menaikkan suaranya, "Aku sendiri tidak tahu harus bersikap apa dan bicara apa waktu itu. Kurasa aku juga perlu waktu untuk meminta maaf dan membicarakan hal itu baik-baik. Apa itu salah?"

Shikamaru menelan ludahnya terdiam, merasa jika mungkin Naruto lebih tahu mana yang terbaik. "Lalu apa rencanamu? Bagaimana jika dia pergi jauh?"

"Dia di tempat temannya di jalan Sarutobi dan bekerja di café dekat situ."

Shikamaru melirik dan mengernyit. "Darimana kau tahu dia disana?" tanpa menjawab, Naruto kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke tv. "Huh, jangan bilang kau mengirim orang untuk mengawasinya disaat kau bilang ingin memberinya waktu?!"

"Memang kenapa? Aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi." jawab Naruto dengan nada layaknya anak kecil yang ketahuan makan coklat meski sudah di larang.

Shikamaru mendengus tak percaya sembari sebaris senyum muncul di bibirnya. Meski wajah pria Uzumaki itu selalu datar, tapi Shikamaru selalu bisa menebak apa perasaan sahabatnya itu. Seperti saat ini, walau wajah Naruto datar, tapi Shikamaru jelas melihat harapan dan semangat baru disana. _'Syukurlah kau sudah sembuh sekarang. Aku harap kau bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu lagi.'_ doanya dalam hati.

"Hg?" Shikamaru tersentak akan satu hal. "Naruto, kau ingat perempuan yang kau tolong lima tahun yang lalu itu?"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya sambil melirik tanpa suara.

"Perempuan yang kau tolong waktu itu berhasil membuatmu nyaman, dan Hyuuga juga berhasil membuatmu nyaman. Apa mungkin Hyuuga adalah perempuan yang waktu itu kau tolong?" ia ingin memberitahu Naruto secara tidak langsung meski Shikamaru sudah mengetahui jelas kebenarannya.

Dengan malas Naruto kembali menatap layar tv. Tapi Shikamaru tahu maksud tatapan itu. "Kau sudah tahu kalau Hyuuga adalah perempuan itu?"

"Mana mungkin aku bisa melupakan perempuan pertama yang bisa dekat denganku?"

"Lalu kenapa kau pura-pura tidak mengenalnya?" suaranya naik, Shikamaru benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran sahabatnya satu itu. Untuk apa dia mencari segala informasi itu jika Naruto sendiri sebenarnya ingat?

"Shikamaru, apa kau menerimanya menjadi sekretarisku karena sudah mengetahui hal itu?"

Shikamaru menggeleng. "Aku menerimanya karena sikap dan penampilannya yang menurutku paling aman untukmu."

"Jadi kau mencarikanku sekretaris tanpa melihat kemampuannya?" mata Naruto menyipit kesal. Yang benar saja, kondisinya memang penting tapi apa kondisi perusahaan tidak Shikamaru pikirkan?

Ah, Naruto, andai kau tahu jika Shikamaru rela kehilangan proyek jutaan dolar jika itu tentangmu.

Shikamaru pura-pura innocent. "Ehem, saat aku melihatmu keluar dari butik bersamanya dan sikapmu yang terlihat lebih tenang bersamanya, disaat itulah aku curiga dengan perempuan yang kau ceritakan padaku. Jadi aku mencaritahu tentang, dan ya, aku mendapatkan kalau perempuan yang kau tolong lima tahun lalu adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Hanya kesimpulan saja sebenarnya, tapi sekarang aku yakin jika itu benar."

"Wajahnya pucat dan dia tegang saat kau memperkenalkan kami. Lagipula setelah aku mengantarnya pulang waktu itu, dia langsung pindah kampus. Kupikir itu karena dia tidak ingin mengingat masa lalu. Setiap orang pasti mempunyai masa lalu yang ingin dia sembunyikan dan dia hapus, benarkan?"

Itu adalah sesuatu yang juga Naruto tujukan untuk dirinya sendiri, dan Shikamaru bisa mengerti. Sebenarnya itulah yang membuat Shikamaru masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Naruto yang dia kenal sebelumnya adalah seorang pria yang ingin menghapus masa lalu, tapi Naruto yang ada di hadapannya sekarang adalah seorang pria yang dengan santai menceritakan masa lalunya.

Lagi-lagi Shikamaru hanya bisa tersenyum senang dengan perkembangan pesat Naruto, selalu dan selalu Shika berharap hal yang terbaik untuk sahabat pirangnya itu. Seperti yang pernah dia katakan, penderitaan yang terlalu lama tidak cocok untuk orang baik seperti Naruto.

.

.

.

Kamar itu terlihat sepi tapi bukan berarti tidak ada kegiatan disana. Seorang pria berambut pirang baru saja selesai memakai kaosnya lalu meraih jaket kulit berwarna coklat dari atas ranjang. Dia berjalan menuju cermin sambil memakai jaket itu dalam diam. Selanjutnya dia mematri penampilannya yang terlihat rapi meski tidak mencolok.

Dia mengangguk saat merasa pas dengan hal itu, "Tunggulah." Gumamnya singkat lalu berjalan berbalik arah menuju pintu. Kunci mobil yang berada di atas nakas dekat pintu dia sambar dengan cepat sekali lewat tanpa melirik sedikit pun. Dia siap… menjemput wanitanya.

.

.

"Hah.." Hinata mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di ruangan pegawai itu sambil memijit pelipisnya. Mungkin karena terlalu lelah, membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing. Jika diingat, dia memang menyibukkan dirinya seminggu ini untuk melupakan sesuatu yang bahkan selalu terbayang di kepalanya. Dan jelas usahanya tampak sangat sia-sia.

Mata peraknya beralih menatap pemandangan luar dari jendela. Hari sudah gelap, sudah jam delapan malam, satu jam lagi café tempatnya bekerja akan tutup. Pulang dan mandi air hangat mungkin akan merilekskan pikiran dan juga tubuh. Hinata tersenyum membayangkannya.

"Hinata?" Matsuri memanggil saat melihat rekan dan sahabatnya itu duduk melamun. "Apa kau lelah? kulihat tadi kau memegang kepalamu terus."

Menggeleng pelan, Hinata kembali berdiri. "Hanya pusing sedikit, tidak masalah kok, sebentar lagi juga hilang."

"Kau yakin? Kau sebaiknya istirahat saja disini."

"Tidak apa, Matsuri. Sebentar lagi kita tutup kan? Aku akan bekerja sedikit lagi lalu setelah itu baru mulai membereskan dapur."

"Hah, kau ini."

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat raut menyerah Matsuri dalam membujuknya. Sudah hampir setahun mereka kenal tapi Matsuri belum juga bisa mengalahkan Hinata kecuali tentang lamaran pekerjaan waktu itu. Matsurilah yang memaksanya melamar di Miku's Corp tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan banyak hal. Matsuri juga yang meminjamkannya pakaian untuk sesi wawancara. Setelah semua itu, mereka berpisah saat apartemen itu di jual.

.

Hinata melangkah menuju tempat pemesanan dan melihat kertas-kertas kecil yang menjadi pesanan pelanggan. "Hinata," dia menoleh saat seseorang memanggilnya. "Bisakah kau antarkan minuman ini ke meja nomor 8?"

Dengan senyuman Hinata mengangguk dan meraih nampan yang disodorkan padanya. "Sip." Jawabannya singkat lalu mulai melangkah ke luar.

Dengan langkah pasti dia menuju satu arah dimana meja nomor 8 terletak, jelas dia sudah hafal tata letak café itu meski baru seminggu bekerja.

Seseorang yang duduk disana dengan wajah yang tertutup majalah bisnis membuat Hinata semakin mendekat. "Maaf Tuan, ini pesanan Anda." Dengan hati-hati Hinata menaruh gelas minuman itu keatas meja. "Silahkan dinik –"

Deg

Hinata terdiam seketika saat majalah bisnis yang tadi dibaca orang itu turun dan menunjukkan wajah dari sang pelanggan. Seorang pria yang dia coba lupakan seminggu ini. Pria yang masuk dalam daftar orang penting di hatinya dan seseorang yang telah… mengambil cintanya.

Dia hanya bisa terdiam di tempat, menelan ludah pun terasa menyakitkan di tenggorokkannya yang kering. Hinata tidak mengerti harus apa dan bagaimana? Apalagi saat pandangan _sapphire_ biru disana begitu lurus menatap matanya, membuat Hinata mengingat bagaimana biru dan menghanyutkannya bola mata itu ketika dia memandangnya dalam jarak dekat penuh desah nafas menghangatkan.

Semenit kemudian, Hinata mulai melangkah mundur dengan pelan. Pria yang hanya menatapnya dalam diam itu tidak melakukan apapun selain menatap dengan aura menguasai bagi Hinata. Kaki mungilnya yang bergetar kembali melangkah mundur dua langkah… selanjutnya dia langsung berbalik dan setengah berlari melangkah menuju ruangan pagawai yang ada di belakang.

Meninggalkan seorang pria yang masih menatap kepergiannya tanpa ekspresi.

.

Brak.. tap tap..

Hinata segera mendudukkan dirinya kembali di kursi yang tadi ia duduki, matanya terpejam mencoba tenang.

"Ada apa, Hinata? Kau benar-benar sakit? Wajahmu pucat."

Perkataan Matsuri menyentakkannya dan membuatnya mendongak, menatap wajah khawatir Matsuri. Dengan lihat Hinata menarik nafasnya dan memasang senyum di wajah. "Itu… tadi kepalaku sedikit pusing lalu hampir jatuh di kamar mandi. Makanya aku kembali lagi kesini."

"Astaga! Sudah kubilang kau istirahat saja." Matsuri langsung menghampirinya dan memegang keningnya. "Tidak terlalu panas sih. Tapi pokoknya kau istirahat saja. Sudah malam begini biasanya tidak terlalu ramai lagi. Apa kau perlu obat?" Hinata menggeleng singkat. "Baiklah, istirahat saja disini, oke?"

Hinata mengangguk nurut. Melihat itu, Matsuri kembali berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan.

Kedua telapak tangan itu langsung menutup wajahnya begitu Matsuri keluar. "Kenapa dia ada disini?" gumamnya lirih.

.

.

.

Suasana café masih terlihat cukup ramai meski tak banyak pengunjung lagi. Setengah jam lagi café sudah akan di tutup tapi masih terlihat beberapa pangunjung masih menikmati waktu mereka. Di balik dinding belakang, Hinata seolah mengendap agar tak terlihat ataupun melihat sosok yang dia hindari. Pelan tapi pasti dia melangkah kearah Matsuri yang baru saja kembali dari membersihkan satu meja.

"Anoo.."

Matsuri menoleh dan terkejut melihat Hinata yang memanggilnya lirih. "Hin –"

"Sttt.." dengan cepat selaan itu terdengar. Membuat Matsuri hanya mengangkat alisnya bingung. "Itu.. aku rasa aku ingin pulang lebih dulu, tidak apa kan?"

Sebenarnya Matsuri masih tidak mengerti kenapa Hinata berbicara dengan suara berbisik. "Apa kau benar-benar sakit? Tunggu sebentar, kita pulang bersama."

Tangan Hinata bergerak cepat untuk menolak, "Tidak usah. Aku masih bisa pulang sendiri kok. Oke? Aku duluan." Hinata segera berbalik dan sudah akan melangkah saat Matsuri kembali menarik tangannya. "Hm?"

"Pintu keluar lewat sana," Matsuri menunjuk pintu masuk café, "Kau mau kemana?"

Hinata tersenyum kikuk, "Masih ada palanggan, tidak enak kalau aku lewat sana. Aku akan lewat pintu belakang saja. Jaa."

Matsuri hanya bisa menghela nafas saat Hinata sudah melangkah pergi dengan sikapnya yang terasa aneh.

.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya keluar dengan melihat situasi di dalam ruangan, memastikan jika tidak ada yang mengikutinya curiga. Dengan pelan dia menutup kembali pintu belakang lalu menghela nafas setelah dia rasa cukup. "Aku harus secepatnya pergi." gumamnya kemudian.

Dia berbalik dan… terdiam.

Jalan keluar dari pintu belakang itu adalah lorong satu setengah meter menuju jalan di samping café.

Dan disanalah Hinata berdiri, terdiam di depan pintu dengan mata yang menatap horror pada sosok yang berdiri bersandar pada dinding depannya dengan begitu santai. Meski hari sudah malam dan lampu yang ada di sana lebih redup, tapi Hinata masih bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa sosok itu. Seseorang yang dia hindari dari setengah jam yang lalu, kini berdiri di hadapannya.

Tap… set.. bruk..

Inginnya Hinata langsung berlari dari sana, tapi siapa sangka jika orang itu kini bergerak dengan cepat dan menghimpitnya ke dinding?

"Kau menghindariku."

Mata Hinata terpejam saat suara berbisik dengan nafas hangat itu menerpa wajahnya, sedikit menghindar, Hinata memundurkan kepalanya hingga terantuk dinding. "Uzumaki-san… kenapa kau disini?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Hinata, Naruto justru semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, berniat meraih bibir peach disana yang seolah menarik perhatiannya.

". . ."

Gerakkan Naruto terhenti saat Hinata semakin menoleh ke samping untuk menghindari ciumannya. Hanya helaan nafas yang dia perdengarkan.

"Uzumaki-san, to-tolong menjauh." Hinata mendorong dada bidang itu. Kuat tapi tak bertenaga, seolah tak benar-benar menginginkan kehangatan itu menjauh.

Hal yang membuat Naruto sedikit pun tidak menjauh. "Aku merindukanmu." Dua kata yang membuat Hinata menggingit bibirnya, melarang kalimat yang sama keluar dari mulutnya. "Hinata…" Naruto kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, kali ini menuju samping kepala Hinata dan membisikkan sesuatu. "Ayo pulang!"

Set… dorongan kuat dari Hinata berhasil membuat Naruto menjauh meski tak ada raut keterkejutan di ekspresinya. "A-apa maksudmu, Uzumaki-san. Aku harus pulang, ketempatku sendiri."

Naruto menghela nafas saat Hinata sudah berjalan pergi. Tidak berniat melepaskan, Naruto mengikuti langkah itu dari belakang. Langkah kaki yang bergetar dari Hinata tak mampu membuatnya melangkah cepat ataupun berlari hingga dapat dengan mudah diikuti oleh Naruto.

"Kurasa kita harus bicara, Hinata." Kalimat itu membuat Hinata menyangkal dalam hati, tak ingin mengakui jika dia begitu senang karena namanya di panggil berulang kali. "Tidakkah seminggu cukup untuk kita berpikir? Hinata, dengarkan aku."

Hinata berusaha mempercepat langkahnya saat dia sudah dekat dengan jalan raya. Dia harus menyebrang dan menyetop taxi dari sana, biarlah ongkosnya lebih mahal dari naik bus, yang penting dia cepat lari dari pria di belakangnya.

Tiin tiiin…

Jantung Hinata semakin berdegup kencang saat beberapa kendaraan membunyikan klaksonnya setiap kali dia ingin menyebrang. Samar dilihatnya Naruto yang semakin mendekat dan tanpa perduli lagi, dia segera melangkah melewati beberapa mobil yang sedang melaju. Suara klakson yang terdengar berisik tak dia hiraukan, cepat cepat dan cepat, dia harus cepat pergi dari sana atau usahanya menghindar seminggu ini akan sia-sia.

"Hinata.."

Tiiiiinnnnn… bruaaakkk…

Deg

Langkah itu terhenti, matanya melebar dengan detak jantung yang seakan meloncat keluar. Suara ribut disana membuatnya semakin sulit bernafas. Itu… bukan dia… kan?

Dengan pelan dia menoleh ke belakang dan terkaku begitu melihat seorang pria yang tadi mengejarnya kini sudah terbaring di pinggir jalan dengan dikerubungi beberapa orang.

"U-u-u…" suaranya terputus, tak mampu untuk terus, langkahnya lurus walau tak secepat yang dia harus.

Tap…

Tap…

Tap tap tap… "Uzumaki-saaann.." entah kekuatan darimana, Hinata berlari cepat dan menghampiri sosok itu. Dengan segera dia mendorong orang-orang yang menghalangi dan segera mengangkat kepala bersurai kuning itu ke pangkuannya. "Uzumaki-san, Uzumaki-san kenapa… hiks.."

Naruto membuka matanya sayu dan tersenyum melihat Hinata yang kini ada di hadapannya. "Aku tidak apa, jangan menangis."

"Kau berdarah." Teriak Hinata tertahan. Tapi sepertinya Naruto tak perduli, justru senyumnya semakin lebar mengetahui jika Hinata masih begitu khawatir dengan keadaannya.

.

.

.

' _Matsuri, aku mungkin tidak akan pulang. Aku ada urusan dengan teman kerjaku sebelumnya. Maaf ya, tidak perlu khawatir.'_

Hinata menekan tombol send di ponselnya setelah memastikan isi pesan itu benar. Helaan nafas terdengar di saat dia keluar dari kamar mandi ruangan itu, ruangan yang berada di rumah sakit pusat Konoha, tempat Naruto sekarang terbaring di atas ranjang dengan mata tertutup.

Pelan Hinata menghampiri kursi yang ada dan duduk disana. Pandangannya tak lepas dan tertuju lurus pada wajah tan disana. "Uzumaki-san, kumohon jangan sakit. Jangan menderita karena aku." Gumamnya lirih di ruangan sepi itu.

Tadi Naruto langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit dan segera diobati. Dia tertabrak mobil hingga terdorong dan menghantam trotoar, lukanya tidak terlalu parah namun tetap membuat kepala bersurai kuning itu kini mendapat balutan perban putih. Hinata tidak tahu dia harus apa jika sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Naruto karena kesalahannya.

Padahal dia sudah memilih pergi demi kebaikan Naruto, dia memilih menahan perasaannya walau sakit dan sulit, dia memilih bertahan sendiri dengan desakan hatinya yang berontak menolak keputusannya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa pria itu datang mencarinya, membisikkan kata yang membuatnya ingin ikut terbuai dan menangis, lalu membuat dirinya dalam bahaya yang kini membuatnya diliputi rasa bersalah?

Hinata meraih tangan kiri Naruto lalu menumpukan kepalanya disana, mencoba menahan air matanya yang ingin keluar. Sesungguhnya Hinata ingin pergi, tapi dia tak sanggup meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Lupakan untuk menghubungi Shikamaru, dia bahkan tidak tahu harus menjelaskannya seperti apa dan bagaimana? Yang ada dia akan ditahan oleh pria Nara itu dan diintrogasi lantaran menghilang tanpa jejak selama seminggu ini.

"Uzumaki-san, komohan sadarlah."

"Hm."

Eh? Suara siapa itu? Hinata mendongak dan menatap terkejut kearah Naruto yang kini menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Dapat Hinata rasakan genggaman Naruto yang membalas genggaman tangannya. "Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Iya, ini aku. Aku baik-baik saja jadi tenanglah."

Sekarang Hinata benar-benar tidak mengerti. Kondisi Naruto terlihat baik-baik saja meski perban dikepalanya menunjukkan bekas kecelakaan beberapa saat yang lalu. Maksudnya apa? Naruto mengerjainya? Tidak mungkin, Naruto bukan tipe pria yang suka bercanda dengan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Naruto adalah tipe pria dingin yang serius.

Hinata langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan lagi-lagi berjalan mundur. Membuat Naruto hanya menghela nafas melihat sikap menghindar itu. "Tidak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan untuk bicara, Hinata? Meski tidak parah, setidaknya lukaku cukup sakit, akan sulit untuk mengejarmu."

Mengabaikan itu, Hinata segera berbalik menuju pintu.

Cklek cklek…

Hinata hanya terdiam saat pintu itu tidak bisa terbuka. Dengan patah-patah dia menoleh kebelakang dan menatap tak percaya Naruto yang kini sudah berdiri dari ranjangnya. Gerak tubuh Naruto yang sedikit mengernyit jelas menunjukkan jika luka di kepala pria itu adalah luka asli. Membuat Hinata antara ingin khawatir dan ingin pergi.

"Saat kau di kamar mandi, aku menyuruh orang lain untuk mengunci pintunya dan berjaga dari luar."

"Kau… kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti ini, Uzumaki-san?"

"Sudah kubilang, jika tidak seperti ini, kau akan pergi lagi, dan kondisiku saat ini sedikit sulit untuk mengejarmu." Hinata menggigit bibirnya saat Naruto berjalan sedikit pincang kearahnya, kecelakaan tadi ternyata juga menciptakan luka dikaki berbalut jins hitam itu.

Hinata menarik nafasnya dalam saat lagi-lagi Naruto menghimpit tubuhnya, tak mampu melihat, Hinata memejamkan permata peraknya. Wanita itu tidak tahu sejak kapan Naruto terbiasa dekat dengan wanita seperti itu. Dari tadi pria itu selalu dan selalu mendekatinya. Apa mungkin Naruto sudah sembuh sepenuhnya? Lalu untuk apa pria itu mencarinya sekarang?

"Aku merindukanmu." Dua kata yang seolah menjawab pertanyaan tak terucap itu. "Aku membiarkanmu pergi pagi itu… hanya untuk memberimu waktu, bukan untuk melepaskanmu. Jadi jangan berpikir untuk pergi lagi dari sisiku, Hinata."

"Tolong hentikan, Uzumaki-san. Apa yang kau bicarakan dan apa yang kau inginkan? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Jadi tolong buka pintunya dan biarkan aku pergi."

Rahang Naruto mengeras meski tatapannya sendu. Dia yang tidak pernah berurusan dengan wanita selama 25 tahun, mana mungkin bisa mengerti dengan pikiran perempuan ini? "Maaf." Satu kata itulah yang akhirnya terlontar. "Aku seharusnya sadar jika kau membenciku sekarang."

Eh? Mata Hinata terbuka. Apa yang dikatakan pria itu sekarang? Hinata membencinya? Kesimpulan macam apa itu?

Dengan pelan Hinata melirik, melihat kepala Naruto yang tertunduk di hadapannya. "Membuatmu terlibat dengan kondisiku. Menjadikanmu seseorang yang bisa untuk membantuku…" Naruto menarik nafasnya panjang sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku bahkan melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya padamu. Wajar jika kau membenciku dan ingin pergi dariku. Karena itu aku minta maaf, Hinata. Maafkan aku."

Lutut Hinata terasa lemas. Bukan itu alasannya pergi, tapi pria itu justru salah paham.

"Tapi aku tidak menyesalinya," Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan mempertemukan tatapan mereka, hampir membuat Hinata berhenti bernafas. "Aku tidak menyesalinya, dan aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Biar saja kau bilang aku egois, aku… hanya ingin kau selalu ada di sisiku."

"Hah," Hinata mendorong tubuh itu menjauh dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Uzumaki-san, apa kau pikir sekarang kau sudah sembuh?" tatapan mereka kembali bertemu, kali ini dengan sorot tegas dari manik perak Hinata. "Apa kau sudah bisa dekat dengan wanita? Wanita manapun? Jika kau belum sembuh, itu berarti kau harus melupakan aku dan berusahalah sembuh agar bisa dekat dengan setiap wanita. Jika kau sudah sembuh, untuk apa lagi kau mencariku?"

Naruto berkedip bingung, "Aku tidak mengerti."

Hinata menghembus nafasnya kasar, "Aku hanya membuatmu terbiasa denganku. Jika begitu, kau tidak akan pernah sembuh."

"Jadi karena itu kau pergi dan menghindariku?" Naruto menyela cepat dengan kesimpulannya. "Kenapa kau berpikir hal-hal yang terlalu rumit, Hinata? Aku bahkan tidak perduli aku sembuh atau tidak asalkan kau bisa bers –"

"Tapi aku ingin kau sembuh!" suara Hinata naik dan memotong.

Untuk beberapa saat, keduanya terdiam. Mencoba menenangkan diri dari emosi, keegoisan, perasaan, dan pikiran masing-masing. Meski jarak satu meter terbentang diantara mereka, tapi keduanya merasa sesak seolah dihimpit ribuan kayu dan dinding. Ruangan yang luas dan ber-AC itu tak mampu menyejukkan perasaan mereka yang saling bertabrakan.

"Kau ingin… aku dekat dengan wanita lain?"

Deg

Bagai tertusuk duri yang begitu menyakitkan, Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba dia ingin menangis sekarang. Dia sadar akan perasaannya, tapi perkataan Naruto begitu menusuk dalam hatinya. Naruto dengan wanita lain? Meski itu yang selalu dia pikirkan tentang kesembuhan Naruto tapi tak sekalipun dia bisa membayangkan hal itu. Dia hanya berpikir akan baik bagi Naruto jika bisa hidup normal seperti pria lainnya dan menemukan wanita yang dia cintai. Tapi jika sudah disuruh membayangkan Naruto bersama wanita lain…

"Kenapa kau diam?"

Hinata hanya menelan ludah, membasahi tenggorokkannya yang terasa kering.

Saat Naruto kembali melangkah maju dan membuat tubuhnya lagi-lagi berada dalam rengkuhan pria itu, Hinata hanya bisa memejamkan matanya tanpa sedikit pun niat untuk menjauh. Rasanya kehangatan itu sangat ia inginkan saat ini. Ya, kehangatan tubuh pria itu dan juga hangat desah nafasnya yang begitu nyaman.

"Lihat!" suara itu berbisik, "Aku bahkan bisa sedekat ini denganmu. Aku yakin kau masih ingat apa yang bahkan sudah pernah kita lakukan malam itu." rasa senang menelusup di hati Naruto saat wajah Hinata merona dengan ekspresi malu saat dia membahas itu. "Setelah lebih dari 20 tahun, akhirnya aku bisa kembali berdekatan dengan seorang manusia berjenis perempuan. Menurutmu, apa aku akan perduli dengan perempuan lain dan membiarkanmu pergi dariku?

"Tidak, Hinata!" dia menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri dengan cepat, tak berniat menunggu jawaban dari sang wanita di pelukannya. "Aku tidak perduli dengan penyakitku dan juga wanita lain, asal kau ada disisiku dan tidak pergi lagi, itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Ta-tapi…"

Naruto menyentuhkan kening mereka, memutuskan kalimat dengan suara lirih itu. "Percayalah, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa aku masih bisa jauh darimu atau tidak. Tapi aku yakin aku bisa gila jika kau pergi lagi." Naruto semakin mendekap tubuh mungil Hinata dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher sang wanita, sukses membuat Hinata merasa aliran darahnya mengalir cepat.

"Kau yang hadir dihidupku dan berhasil meraihku, bukan wanita lain. Kau yang membuatku nyaman ditengah ketakutanku, bukan wanita lain. Kau yang membuatku merasakan satu perasaan ini, bukan wanita lain. Dan kau yang membawa cahaya ditengah gelapnya hidupku, bukan wanita lain. Lalu kenapa harus perduli dengan wanita lainnya? Cukup kau saja, Hinata. Cukup kau saja."

"Hk,, hk… hiks… Uzumaki-san.." Hinata tak mampu lagi menahan tangannya untuk tidak membalas pelukan itu. Sedari tadi dia terdiam mendengar semua kalimat itu, membuat hatinya semakin terbujuk rayuan dan terhanyut dalam perasaannya. Melupakan semua alasan yang pernah dia ciptakan hingga membuat jarak diantara mereka.

Bukankah dia sudah berjanji untuk membantu Naruto agar pria itu bisa menghapus jarak dengan wanita? Kenapa sekarang dia ingin menciptakan kembali jarak diantara mereka?

Mungkin Naruto benar, dia hanya perlu memikirkan kebahagiaan sang Uzumaki yang sejalan lurus dengan keinginannya tanpa harus memikirkan wanita lain yang tidak terkait dengan hidup mereka.

Naruto membelai sayang rambut indigo lembut terurai itu. Membuat dirinya menjadi sandaran ternyaman untuk sang wanita. Siapa bilang jika hanya dia yang membutuhkan Hinata? Naruto yakin jika mereka saling membutuhkan. Dan keyakinan itulah yang membuat Naruto menarik kembali wanita itu dalam dekapannya. Mungkin sebelumnya dia merasa bersalah karena telah menyakiti wanita itu, tapi kini Naruto yakin jika Hinata pun merasakan perasaan yang sama dengannya. Yang harus Naruto lakukan adalah, membuat Hinata juga yakin jika perasaannya terbalas.

Dan untuk itu, Naruto rela menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya untuk meyakinkan Hinata akan perasaannya.

.

.

.

Waktu kembali berputar, matahari kembali terbit pada waktunya. Sinar mentari yang cukup terik pagi itu seolah membuat beberapa orang merasa bisa buta. Kota yang cukup maju dengan perekonomian yang tak kalah dengan Negara lainnya disisi sebelah timur bumi itu terlihat menunjukkan semangatnya melalui orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang melakukan kegiatannya.

Gedung menjulang, jalan membentang, tumbuhan yang berkembang. Jelas terlihat betapa hidupnya Negara itu. Negara yang memiliki satu kota bernama Konoha, kota yang memiliki banyak perusahaan terkenal dan besar yang bahkan bersaing dengan perusahaan manca-Negara, dan salah satu perusahaan di kota itu… merupakan perusahaan yang dijalankan oleh seorang pria muda yang menjalani hidup dalam kegelapan.

Selain pria itu yang menjadi direktur utama, jelas banyak orang-orang lain yang mendukung. Sebutlah salah satunya seorang pria keturunan Nara yang kini sedang duduk nyaman dikursi sang atasan sambil membaca satu berkas ditangannya. Segelas kopi dan camilan pagi tersaji diatas meja dan terlihat sudah dinikmati setengah. Benar-benar hidup seorang bawahan yang tak takut pada atasan, penurunan gaji, pemindahan tempat dinas, atau bahkan sistem pemecatan.

Cklek

Pintu yang tiba-tiba saja terbuka membuat dahinya mengernyit, merasa jika orang yang membuka itu cukup tidak sopan karena membuka pintu tanpa izin. Menutup berkas pekerjaannya, dia mulai mengoceh. "Berani sekali kau membuka pintu tanpa iz –ow,, hai… bos.." dia tersenyum manis sambil melambaikan tangannya pada seorang pria berambut pirang yang tadi membuka pintu. Pandangan _sapphire_ biru sang pria diambang pintu itu membuat Nara Shikamaru berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah memutari meja itu hingga berada di posisi yang cukup pas untuk seorang bawahan.

"Kau terlihat sangat senang dengan hidupmu, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya dan menatap keatas pura-pura innocent. "Apa boleh buat, kan? Atasan utama diperusahaan ini tidak masuk kerja selama lebih dari seminggu karena urusan pribadi tanpa kabar dan melimpahkan semua pekerjaan padaku sebagai bawahannya yang paling bisa diandalkan."

"Ehem." Naruto berdehem singkat saat kalimat dan lirikan mata Shikamaru terasa membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Gila! Atasan yang takut dengan bawahan baru sekali ini terjadi… mungkin.

Tanpa bicara lagi, Naruto berjalan menuju kursi yang sudah seminggu tak ia duduki. Dia sudah bisa menebak sebanyak apa pekerjaan yang menunggu, tapi tak apa, selama masalahnya dengan Hinata sudah selesai. "Shikamaru, apa rapat hari selasa kemarin sudah ada keputusan?"

"Hm, mereka sudah melihat property yang ada dan setuju untuk berinvestasi. Rencananya sekitar tiga ming –"

Tok tok

"Masuk."

Shikamaru menoleh kepada seseorang yang menghentikan penjelasannya. Inginnya sih protes juga dengan Naruto karena tidak mendengar penjelasannya selesai dulu baru meladeni orang luar, tapi saat dilihatnya siapa yang masuk, Shikamaru hanya bersiul jahil. "Oh hai, Hyuuga. Kelihatannya kau senang karena tidak masuk kerja seminggu tanpa kabar."

Hinata terdiam dan tersenyum kikuk menanggapi sindiran itu, "O-ohayou, Nara-san."

"Ohayou. Itu respon yang tidak nyambung." Jawab Shikamaru lagi-lagi menyindir telak, sementara Naruto hanya ikut diam dan mengabaikan. "Ya sudahlah, aku juga tidak mungkin memotong gajimu." Lanjutnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya bosan.

Wanita Hyuuga itu berjalan mendekat ke meja Naruto dan memberikan sebuah berkas. "Laporan ini ada di meja Saya dan baru saja Saya periksa. Beberapa data sudah Saya perbaiki dan back up. Ini berkas yang perlu tanda tangan Anda."

Ditempatnya, Shikamaru menatap malas pemandangan di depannya. Begitukah interaksi dua orang yang bahkan sudah melakukan hal itu? Terlalu formal atau… canggung. "Oi oi, kalian sudah bicara dan berbaikan, bukan?" tanyanya tanpa disaring, tak perduli dengan bagaimana ekspresi malu yang ditimbulkan kedua orang di depannya itu.

"Ehem," Naruto kembali berdeham setelah membubuhkan tanda tangan. "Shikamaru, jika kau tidak ada kerjaan, sebaiknya kau membantuku saja."

"Kau bilang aku tidak ada kerjaan? Aku sibuk seminggu ini." kilah pria Nara itu kesal. "Ck, terserahlah. Bantuan apa yang kau mau?"

"Tolong kau carikan WO untuk acara pernikahan bulan depan."

". . ."

". . ."

"Hah?" respon yang sama keluar dari Shikamaru dan Hinata. "Siapa yang akan menikah?"

Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata dan menatapnya polos, "Kita. Tentu saja."

"Apa? Ta-tapi belum ada pembicaraan apa-apa…" Hinata terdiam sendiri karena tidak tahu harus bicara apa?

Jujur saja, setelah mereka saling menerima semalam, Hinata meminta diantar ke rumah Matsuri. Rencananya, hari ini dia akan kembali tinggal di rumah Naruto, jadi ingin menjelaskan hal itu pada Matsuri agar perempuan itu tidak khawatir. Walau enggan, Naruto tetap memenuhi permintaan itu. Mereka kembali bertemu pagi ini saat Naruto menjemputnya, tidak ada pembicaraan apapun, dan sekarang pria itu mengatakan tentang acara pernikahan? Yang benar saja.

Melihat ekspresi terkejut Hinata, Naruto menghela nafas dan kembali menyerahkan berkas yang tadi kepada wanita itu. "Hinata, kita bicara nanti, oke?" dan dengan kebingungan, Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk lalu melangkah keluar.

Jelas saja hal itu membuat alis Shikamaru terangkat, apa-apaan adegan yang barusan itu? Pengusiran? "Jadi," dia berjalan dan duduk di kursi sebrang meja Naruto. "Kau menyuruhnya keluar agar bicara denganku, bukan? Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya lagi? Tadi sudah kubilang agar mencari WO untuk acara pernikahanku bulan depan." Jelas Naruto kembali dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Kau serius? Tidakkah ini terlalu cepat? Kalian baru berbaikan tadi malam, dan kau bahkan belum melamarnya. Apa kau tidak lihat raut keterkejutan darinya tadi?"

Naruto mengerti akan adat istiadat tentang lamaran, tapi… "Atau kau tidak tahu caranya melamar?" ..terkadang Naruto merutuki cara berpikir Shikamaru yang selalu tepat sasaran.

Menarik nafas sejenak, dia mencoba bersikap tenang. "Aku hanya ingin mengikatnya secepat mungkin. Tidak ingin dia pergi lagi seperti kemarin, apa itu salah?"

Ya, Shikamaru tidak bisa protes sih kalau memang itu niatnya. "Hah, kau benar-benar jatuh cinta, Naruto." Alis sahabat pirangnya itu hanya naik sebelah mendengar kalimat Shikamaru, "Kau ingat saat dulu kita SMA? Aku penasaran bagaimana kau yang sedang jatuh cinta, ingin sekali rasanya menggodamu jika hal itu terjadi. Tapi… yah," Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya. "Fakta yang kuterima membuatku berpikir jika kau tidak akan merasakan hal itu. Tapi lihatlah sekarang.. kau bahkan tidak sabaran untuk menikahi seorang wanita."

Naruto hanya menunduk melihat kilat jahil dimata hitam Shikamaru. Kalau mengingat masa lalu sih, Naruto sendiri juga tidak pernah mengira hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Hidup sendiri tanpa keluarga adalah pilihan utamanya, tapi sekarang? Jujur saja Naruto ingin secepatnya memiliki keluarga sendiri. Benar-benar keluarganya sendiri. Biar kecil tapi hidup bahagia.

Kedengaran seperti dongeng, huh? Terserah!

"Tapi Naruto, kau tetap perlu lamaran." Shikamaru mendekat tanpa perduli dengan sorot malas dari mata Naruto. "Karena ini pertama kalinya kau berurusan dengan wanita, jadi aku yang sudah menikah dan berpengalaman ini akan mengajarimu. Dengar! Wanita itu lebih rumit dari kelihatannya, jadi kau harus memb –" bletak…

Dan buku bisnis setebal 400 halaman menghantam kepala nanasnya.

.

.

.

Sore itu, Hinata kembali ke rumah Naruto. Setelah berpamitan dengan Matsuri dan menjelaskan semuanya, Naruto menjemputnya dan mereka kembali bersama. Langkah pertama Hinata kembali ke rumah itu setelah pergi lebih dari seminggu sedikit menimbulkan suasana canggung diantara mereka. Bagaimana pun, kegiatan terakhir yang mereka lakukan di rumah itu masih terbayang jelas di benak keduanya.

Naruto menjelaskan jika barang-barang Hinata masih berada di tempatnya semula, yaitu kamar tamu di sebelah kamar Naruto. Hanya anggukan yang di berikan Hinata tanpa suara, tapi saat dia memasuki kamar itu, selang sepuluh menit, dia sudah berniat menyusun barang-barangnya di lemari yang ada. Dulu, Hinata bahkan tidak menyusun pakaiannya dalam lemari karena berencana untuk pindah secepatnya, tapi kali ini dia tidak mampu menahan diri untuk segera menyusun sedikit barang-barang yang dia punya.

Sejak bekerja menjadi sekretaris Naruto selama hampir tiga bulan kemarin, Hinata sudah bisa menambah satu atau dua pakaiannya. Dia tidak harus membayar uang sewa dan gajinya besar, tentu saja dia memanfaatkan hal itu untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya. Karena itulah, sekarang barang-barang yang dia miliki bertambah.

Tapi bagaimana pun, Hinata tidak ingat jika punya pakaian sebanyak itu. Pertama kali dia membuka lemari di kamarnya, tujuh sampai delapan stel pakaian sudah tergantung dalam lemarinya, bagian bawah terisi tiga pasang sepatu dan di bagian sampingnya terpajang empat tas mewah yang semuanya pasti mahal.

Hinata pernah membuka lemari itu sekali dulu, tapi barang-barang itu tidak ada. Lalu punya siapa semua itu?

"Semuanya milikmu." Satu suara yang dia kenal membuatnya menoleh, menatap bingung Naruto yang berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya. Pria itu berjalan mendekat dan ikut memandang isi lemari yang terbuka itu. "Semua baju itu satu ukuran dengan gaun yang kau pakai waktu itu, sepatunya juga satu ukuran dengan yang selalu kau pakai. Kalau tasnya aku pilih yang sesuai denganmu saja, sederhana tapi tetap elegan."

Pria itu… bicara apa? Hinata masih tidak mengerti. "Maksudmu… semua.."

"Aku membeli semua ini untukmu." Naruto mempertemukan pandangan mereka dan tersenyum tipis. "Tiga hari kemarin disaat aku mengawasimu dari jauh, aku entah kenapa tiba-tiba ingin membelikanmu semua barang yang ku lihat. Jadi membelinya dan mengisi lemarimu yang kosong. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau membiarkan lemari ini kosong."

Mata perak indah itu hanya bisa berkedip tak percaya. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini, Uzumaki-san."

"Bisakah kau memanggilku 'Naruto' mulai sekarang?" lagi-lagi mata Hinata hanya bisa melebar yang sejujurnya membuat Naruto gemas. "Panggil namaku, Hinata. Seperti aku memanggil namamu."

Pandangan _sapphire_ itu membuat Hinata benar-benar merasa malu. Dapat ia rasakan wajahnya yang memanas dan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Tapi sorot mata yang penuh harapan itu sepertinya tak mungkin dia tolak. "N.." dia kembali menutup mulutnya, tapi Naruto masih sabar menunggu. "Na… Naruto… kun?"

Ppfftt..

Naruto mendengus geli saat pertanyaan yang justru keluar, senyumnya semakin melebar saat dirasanya Hinata benar-benar terlihat lucu kali ini. Perbuatan yang semakin menambah kadar merahnya pipi Hinata. "Kau lucu sekali, Hinata. Kenapa namaku malah jadi pertanyaan?"

Cukup! Hinata tidak sanggup lagi. Suara Naruto yang terdengar sangat lembut dan seolah penuh rasa sayang itu membuat Hinata semakin deg-degan. "Ehm,, itu… a-aku akan memasak makam malam." Pamitnya dan langsung melangkah pergi, tak perduli lagi dengan apa yang dia tinggalkan.

Dan hal itu sukses membuat Naruto terkekeh kecil. Yang sebenarnya adalah tawa pertama yang pria itu tunjukkan setelah bertahun-tahun. "Ternyata dia sangat manis." Ucapnya seolah baru sadar. Ya, selama ini Naruto hanya melihat Hinata sebagai wanita yang berhasil membuatnya nyaman. Mana tahu dia tentang menggoda wanita dengan kata-kata 'manis', 'lucu', 'cantik', dan sebagainya.

"Hah, dia bahkan tidak jadi menyusun pakaiannya." Naruto mengambil pakaian yang tadi Hinata tinggalkan dan menyusunnya dalam lemari. Tersenyum saat akhirnya Hinata benar-benar menjadi bagian dari penghuni di rumahnya. Bagian yang menjadi penghuni hidupnya pula.

.

.

.

Naruto kembali merasakan kehangatan keluarga dari makan malam yang dia lakukan. Meski hanya berdua, tapi itu cukup baginya. Mungkin nanti dia bisa makan malam bersama Hinata dan Kakashi, atau beberapa tahun kemudian, dia juga bisa makan malam bersama para buah hatinya.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri?"

"Hg?" dia tidak sadar jika pemikiran itu sudah membuatnya tersenyum sendirian. Dia menggeleng dan kembali tersenyum, "Hanya membayangkan keluarga kita beberapa tahun ke depan, mungkin bukan hanya kita berdua saja diwaktu makan malam."

Hinata tidak pernah tahu jika darahnya mudah sekali naik dan berkumpul di wajah. Tapi perkataan Naruto tadi, juga memancing suatu bayangan di kepalanya. Dulu, makan malam yang dia jalani akan sangat ramai dengan rombongan anak panti. Bercanda, tertawa, berebut makanan dan saling membantu baik dalam memasak atau mencuci piring. Tapi kehangatan dan kebersamaan itu hilang dalam dua tahun terakhir. Kini, berkat Naruto, dia tidak lagi sendirian saat makan malam.

Bukan hanya Naruto saja yang begitu bersyukur akan hal ini, dia pun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Kau sangat cantik jika sedang malu."

"Hah?"

Naruto kembali terkekeh saat melihat respon lucu Hinata. Sebenarnya dia hanya mempraktekkan apa yang Shikamaru katakan padanya hari ini, awalnya dia ragu dan merasa geli sendiri jika memang harus mengucapkannya, tapi jika hasilnya semenyenangkan ini, mungkin Naruto akan sering melakukannya.

Bibir Hinata sedikit mengerucut, "Ja-jangan menggodaku… N-Naruto-kun." Naruto hanya menurut saja dan kembali menikmati makanannya. Sementara Hinata melirik dari ujung matanya, menatap wajah pria itu dengan pandangan sedikit sendu. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin dia bicarakan.

"Hinata, ada apa? Kau tidak makan dari tadi."

"Uhm… Naruto-kun,"

"Ya?" Naruto menatapnya setelah meneguk air sejenak. "Kenapa? Ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

Haruskah aku mengatakannya? Batin Hinata bingung. "Itu… tentang pernikahan yang kau katakan tadi siang." Dia melirik sejenak lalu kembali menunduk. "A-apa tidak… terlalu cepat –maksudku.." Hinata menghela nafas saat tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjelaskannya. Yang sebenarnya ingin Hinata katakan adalah tentang alasan Naruto menikahinya, pria itu bahkan tidak pernah mengucapkan kata cinta. Dan Naruto juga belum melamarnya. Itu yang ingin Hinata utarakan walau dia tidak bisa menyusun kata.

Naruto menghilangkah senyumnya dan berdiri, melangkah pergi tanpa kata, sukses membuat Hinata memandang punggungnya sendu. Wanita itu kembali menunduk menatap makanan di piringnya yang sudah tak ingin lagi dia makan. Kenapa pria itu masih begitu dingin? Hinata ingin sekali protes.

Tap

Suara langkah yang kembali dan seseorang yang duduk disampingnya membuat Hinata mendongak, menatap bingung kehadiran Naruto yang kembali. Apa pria itu lupa menghabiskan makanannya hingga kembali?

Tanpa diduga, Naruto meraih tangan kanan Hinata yang masih memegang sendok hingga sendok itupun terlepas menciptakan suara denting pelan. Wajah sendu Hinata yang sebelumnya langsung menjadi wajah merona malu akan hal itu. Padahal mereka pernah melakukan hal yang lebih tapi Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa responnya selalu begitu jika Naruto bersikap lebih dekat padanya.

Set… eh? Hinata menatap ke tangannya, tepatnya ke jari manisnya yang kini sudah tersemat sebuah cincin putih yang cantik dengan permata berkilau disana. Dia berkedip tak percaya sambil menatap Naruto dengan sorot mata minta penjelasan.

"Untuk pertama kalinya… ada seseorang datang dalam hidupku yang membuatku sangat takut kehilangan. Jadi untuk mengikat orang itu sesegera mungkin, aku tidak pernah merasa terlalu cepat." Hinata mengerti arah pembicaraan itu. "Kau tahu aku tidak punya pengalaman apapun dengan seorang wanita, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana mereka dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana saat menyatakan perasaan, lamaran, atau hal sejenisnya."

Naruto mengangkat bahu, "Aku tidak pintar berbicara, Hinata. Dan penjelasan Shikamaru tentang proses lamaran sepertinya lebih rumit daripada meyakinkan investor untuk bergabung dalam bisnis. Aku tidak percaya Shikamaru sendiri melakukan apa yang dia jelaskan tadi saat melamar Ino. Tapi tadi dia bilang tentang makan malam, cincin, lilin, dan ucapan romantis."

Senyum tipis Naruto tercipta saat memandang sajian di meja makannya. "Sekarang kita sedang makan malam, sudah ada cincin meski tidak ada lilin." Pria itu kembali menatap permata perak sang wanita. "Tapi aku tidak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa yang berbentuk romantis, Hinata. Aku…"

Mata Hinata berkedip polos saat Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya untuk menarik nafas.

"Menikahlah denganku. Kau satu-satunya wanita yang membuatku nyaman, kau satu-satunya wanita yang kubutuhkan, jadi hiduplah bersamaku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkannya, tapi perasaan yang saat ini aku rasakan… mungkin itulah yang disebut cinta. Apapun itu, aku ingin kau percaya kalau aku sepenuhnya menginginkanmu dalam hidupku."

Bagai bendungan yang penuh, bolehkah jika kiranya perasaan meluap ini ia curahkan dengan tetesan air mata. Sebuah hal yang tidak pernah bisa dia duga akan seindah ini nyatanya berhasil membuat perasaannya membumbung ke angkasa.

Mungkin terlalu tinggi, tapi sungguh Hinata mengerti, perasaan dihati sangat ingin ia bagi. Orang berkata, senyum adalah satu kebahagiaan yang dibagi. Jadi kini hanya itulah yang mampu Hinata beri. Senyumnya melebar dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca, sempat membuat Naruto tersentak terkejur tak mengerti. Tapi saat anggukan kepala Hinata terlihat, Naruto pun tak mampu berbicara.

"Aku mau.. aku mau menikah denganmu, Naruto-kun."

Dan benar saja… senyum adalah kebahagiaan yang di bagi. Jika kebahagiaan itu berhasil menular, maka senyuman juga bisa menular.

Dalam keheningan keduanya tersenyum. Cukup dengan pandangan mereka yang terkunci dalam raut wajah penuh kebahagiaan, meski tanpa suara, mereka sudah mampu memeluk perasaan masing-masing.

Perasaan yang akan selalu mereka jaga dengan sebaik-baiknya.

.

.

.

Shikamaru's Pov

My name is Nara Shikamaru, and I'm not a teroris.

Jelas, mana ada teroris yang mau mengurusi pernikahan orang? Jikapun iya, mungkin teroris itu sedang mengurus pernikahan kepala teroris yang merupakan bosnya. Dan posisiku sekarang, meski bukan teroris, tetap saja sebagai anak buah yang mengurusi pernikahan bosnya. Walau statusku mungkin juga berada di list sahabat, tapi di kantor, aku bawahan dan dia dengan gampangnya memerintahkan hal itu di kantor, wilayah dimana aku menjadi bawahan.

Mungkin jika nanti aku punya bawahan, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Ah, mendokusai. Aku baru saja selesai memasak sarapan atas permintaan istriku, _'ngidam'_ katanya, alasan yang membuatu tidak bisa menolak. Setelah itu, aku harus mengantarnya periksa rutin ke klinik nanti siang setelah waktu makan karena dokter yang menanganinya sedang ada kerjaan lain di pagi seperti ini. Dan untuk menunggu waktu itulah, dia ikut denganku yang ingin menentukan dan memesan tema pernikahan untuk sahabatku itu.

Masalahnya, sahabatku yang sedang dimabuk asmara setelah sekian lama itu entah terlalu percaya atau terlalu banyak menyuruh padaku, sampai semuanya aku yang menentukan dan memilih. Yang benar saja! Memangnya dia dan calon istrinya itu tidak punya bayangan tentang bagaimana pernikahan yang mereka inginkan. Dan karena itulah sekarang aku hanya bisa menghela nafas karena Ino yang menguasai percakapan dan sepenuhnya memilih sesuai seleranya.

Terserahlah, toh bukan salahku jika acara mereka nanti tak sesuai harapan mereka. Aku hanya mencoba melakukan yang terbaik.

.

Ya, melakukan yang terbaik. Selama sebulan ini aku melakukan yang terbaik untuk pernikahan mereka disamping pekerjaanku sebagai manager di salah satu bagian perusahaan.

Ck, Naruto kau harus menaikkan gajiku nanti.

Hah, tapi tak sia-sia apa yang sudah kulakukan. Semua terbayar hari ini. Hari dimana sekarang aku duduk disalah satu kursi tamu ditengah acara yang sacral ini.

Bagi setiap pengantin, jelas mereka bahagia. Tapi saat ini, mungkin aku juga sama bahagianya dengan mereka. Melihatnya yang kini berdiri gagah menunggu pengantinnya datang sungguh sesuatu yang tak pernah ku bayangkan sebelumnya.

Dulu aku selalu membayangkan bagaimana dia yang bisa setidaknya duduk santai dan mengobrol dekat dengan perempuan. Itu saja rasanya sudah cukup melegakan bagiku. Mungkin dia tersiksa dengan kondisinya, tapi aku tidak percaya jika aku ikut prihatin dan perduli dengan kondisinya melebihi siapapun.

Dia, Uzumaki Naruto, adalah seseorang yang sejujurnya paling enak untuk kudekati. Sikapnya yang tidak perduli terkadang membuatku lebih santai dalam bersikap. Bahkan dihari pertama kami bertemu di asrama, hal yang pertama yang kuucapkan adalah 'Jangan mengangguku jika sedang tidur.' Umunya, orang lain akan memandang aneh atau bahkan mengoceh jika orangnya cerewet. Tapi dia hanya memandang datar sambil bergumam pelan sebelum kembali pada pekerjaannya. Dengannya aku merasa lebih bebas dan lebih ingin maju walau ditengah kemalasanku.

Mungkin itulah yang membuatku bisa akrab dengannya dan sangat perduli dengan kondisinya.

Selalu dan selalu aku mencoba segala cara untuk menyembuhkannya, tapi selalu berakhir pula dengan kegagalan. Saat pertama aku menyadari kedekatannya dengan Hyuuga, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak melakukan hal yang mendorong mereka lebih dekat. Beberapa cara nyatanya membuat sesuatu semakin memburuk, tapi aku tak menduga kalau semua akan berakhir melebihi apa yang aku bayangkan.

Dan sekarang, lihatlah. Sahabatku yang dingin dan bodoh itu sedang berdiri didepan pendeta, berdampingan dengan wanita yang ia cintai, dan sedang mengucapkan janji suci. Senyumnya melebar, tak mampu menahan rasa senang yang tercipta. Di bagian lain, kulihat Ayah angkatnya juga tersenyum dan menatap bahagia kearahnya.

Aku menoleh ke samping, menatap istriku yang juga tersenyum melihat acara ikat janji suci di depan. Tangannya menggenggam erat tanganku entah sadar atau tidak.

Aku menatap sekeliling, menatap wajah para tamu yang walau tak banyak tapi semuanya menunjukkan raut kebahagiaan.

Saat itulah aku sadar jika memang bukan hanya aku yang bahagia. Dan kebahagiaanku lebih besar lagi saat mengetahui banyak orang yang juga ikut bahagia.

Naruto… kau adalah orang baik yang berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Kuharap penderitaanmu selama ini akan terganti dengan kebahagiaanmu yang berlimpah. Jagalah wanita itu baik-baik, karena dia berharga untukmu. Sama berharganya dengan senyummu yang sangat jarang terbentuk.

Ck, walau kalimat ini terasa merepotkan, tapi kurasa tetap penting di ucapkan.

Happy Wedding, kawan!

.

.

.

===== Owari =====

.

.

.

6 tahun kemudian…

"Baju ini pasti akan sangat cocok untuk Putri Anda, Tuan. Silahkan dilihat dulu."

Naruto memasang wajah sedatar dan secuek mungkin pada pegawai toko yang sedang bicara padanya itu. Apa pegawai itu tidak bisa membaca ekspresi seseorang? Kenapa tidak menyerah dan pergi saja sih?

"Maaf, kami akan melihatnya nanti." Suara lembut Hinata membuat pegawai tadi menoleh dan menampilkan wajah yang sedikit kecewa karena mengerti arti penolakan halus Hinata.

"Ck," Naruto berdecak setelah pegawai tadi pergi dan meninggalkannya bersama keluarganya. "Dasar! Kenapa dia tidak mengerti kalau pelanggannya tidak mau?" Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. "Lagian apa-apaan yang dia tawari tadi? Baju yang cocok untuk Himawari? Yang benar saja! Kenapa anak-anak sudah diajari memakai baju terbuka seperti itu? Jika mereka sudah dibiasakan dari kecil memakai baju terbuka, bagaimana jika mereka sudah besar?"

Naruto sedikit menunduk dan membawa Himawari dalam gendongannya dan menatap Putrinya itu dengan tegas. "Dengar Himawari! Kau tidak boleh memakai baju yang terbuka, mengerti?"

Mata biru Himawari mengerjap dua kali sebelum dia memiringkan kepalanya, tanda jika bocah 2 tahun itu tidak mengerti apa yang Ayahnya katakan.

"Boruto, berhentilah memandangi patung itu!" kini Naruto mendelik pada Putranya yang menatap lekat patung tinggi di hadapannya.

Boruto menoleh dan menekuk alisnya, "Kenapa? Aku hanya melihatnya saja, patung Oneechan ini cantik."

"Bukan patungnya, tapi pakaiannya." Naruto mengoreksi lalu segera meraih tangan mungil bocah pirang berusia 5 tahun itu. "Ya ampun, sebaiknya kita pergi dan cari toko yang lebih aman." Gerutunya lalu mulai melangkah pergi.

Meninggalkan Hinata yang hanya bisa menghela nafas di tempatnya. Selalu begitu, Naruto terlalu over protective pada Boruto dan Himawari walau semua itu demi kebaikan kedua anaknnya.

Sesaat kemudian, dia hanya tersenyum kikuk pada beberapa pelanggan yang dari tadi menatap mereka. Sedikit menunduk hormat, Hinata melangkah pergi menyusul suami dan kedua buah hatinya.

.

.

.

Naruto melangkah pelan menuju sang istri yang tampak tak menyadari keberadaannya, dengan lihai dia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Hinata, membuat wanita itu sedikit terkejut namun langsung tersenyum kemudian. "Mereka sudah tidur?" suara itu bertanya berbisik, tak ingin mengganggu tidur kedua buah hati mereka yang kini telah terlelap.

Hinata mengangguk pelan dan menyandarkan punggungnya di dada bidang sang suami yang terasa hangat. "Mereka benar-benar mengagumkan." Puji Hinata tak tahan melihat betapa menakjubkannya Putra-Putri mereka. Di satu kamar yang berbeda ranjang. Boruto tidur dengan bantal supermannya, sementara Himawari tidur di ranjang yang ada pembatas di setiap pinggirnya sambil memeluk boneka panda kesayangannya.

"Kalian bertiga adalah hal termengagumkan yang kumiliki." Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya dengan pandangan serius mengarah pada Boruto dan Himawari. "Akan kulakukan segalanya untuk melindungi kalian, takkan ku biarkan mereka merasakan apa yang pernah kurasakan."

Senyum Hinata sedikit memudar mendengar hal itu, pelukan Naruto yang mengerat di pinggangnya jelas bagi Hinata jika yang Naruto maksud sekarang adalah masa lalu kelamnya yang walau sudah bisa ia lalui, tapi tetap membekas tak terbersih.

Menarik nafas, Hinata berbalik dan menghadap kearah suaminya. Menangkup rahang tegas Naruto dan meminta perhatian Naruto agar tertuju padanya. Saat pandangan keduanya bertemu, Hinata tersenyum teduh lalu mengangguk. "Iya, kita akan menjaga mereka bersama. Apa yang kita alami, tidak akan terjadi pada anak-anak kita, hm?"

Naruto berkedip menyurutkan ingatannya tentang masa lalu itu, lalu dia langsung memeluk erat tubuh mungil Hinata dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher sang istri. Menghirup aroma menenangkan yang selalu berhasil meredakan setiap kepanikan, kemarahan, ketakutan, dan segala perasaan negatifnya. "Kau, Boruto dan Himawari adalah harta berhargaku. Aku menyayangi kalian, sangat… menyayangi kalian. Terima kasih sudah hadir dalam hidupku."

Hinata mengelus punggung kokoh sang suami sembari tersenyum. "Terima kasih juga telah hadir di kehidupanku. Aku juga sangat menyayangi kalian."

Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan berhasil membuat Hinata terpekik kecil saat dia dengan mudahnya mengangkat tubuh mungil sang istri. Dengan langkah pelan dia berjalan keluar dari kamar buah hati mereka dan menutup pintu disana.

"Naruto-kun.." lirih suara itu terdengar kala Naruto memberi jarak pada pelukan mereka meski tidak membiarkan kaki jenjang Hinata turun menginjak lantai. Wajah Naruto yang mendongak menatapnya, membuat pipi Hinata merona tipis dengan manisnya. Dan saat Naruto semakin dekat lalu meraih bibirnya, Hinata tak kuasa untuk tetap mempertahankan netra peraknya agar tidak terpejam.

Hinata menumpukan tangannya di pundak Naruto dan memeluk leher sang suami saat lumatan pelan dari Naruto selalu berhasil menghanyutkan. Membawa perasaannya pada sesuatu yang menakjubkan yang tak pernah bisa ia jelaskan dengan kata-kata. Saat Naruto melepaskan bibirnya, saat itulah Hinata sadar jika mereka sudah berada di kamar mereka dan kakinya telah menginjak lantai.

Desah nafas Naruto terasa di wajahnya saat pria itu mempertemukan kening mereka. "Aku jarang mengatakannya, bukan?"

"Hg?" Hinata menatap tak mengerti akan pertanyaan itu.

 _Sapphire_ biru Naruto terbuka dan langsung menatap lurus amethyst disana, kembali membuat tingkat kemerahan dipipi gembil istrinya semakin menjadi. "Aku mencintaimu."

Dua kata yang terucap dalam… sukses membuat Hinata menjadikan dada bidang Naruto untuk menjadi tempat dimana wajahnya tenggelam.

Mengiringi larutnya malam… dengan menyatukan mereka dari kisah yang telah tersulam.

.

.

.

=== The End ===

=====.=====.=====.=====.=====

.

.

.

A/n : Ini adalah apa yang bisa aku sajikan dalam waktu yang singkat ini. Bagian terakhir sengaja aku buat Shikamaru's pov untuk menggambarkan kebahagiaan dari sisi sahabatnya yang sudah perduli padanya sejak lama. Bagaimana pun, keluarga, kekasih dan sahabat adalah tiga hal terpenting, bukan?

Apa chap ini terkesan alurnya terlalu cepat dan memaksa? Maaf, aku tidak bisa lebih menjabarkan lagi jika memang begitu. Aku sudah berusaha untuk membuatnya berjalan tanpa terlalu cepat atau lambat. Mungkin juga ada yang penasaran tentang bagaimana Kakashi dan Hinata bertemu, bagian itu aku skip. Alasan pertama, jika aku menceritakan itu kurasa akn menghilangkan beberapa feel (yang aku juga nggak tau), karena aku juga nggak merasakan feelnya disana, malah jadinya berlebihan makanya scene itu yang sempat terpikirkan tidak kutulis.

Dan maaf kalau masih banyak hal lainnya yang kurang membuat kalian nggak puas. Prediksi awalku sebenarnya hanya 6k, tapi ternyata sampai 10 k. Padahal kemarin masih 5k, nggak tau kenapa hari ini udah 10k aja, mungkin efek tanggal merah. Semoga mata kalian nggak berkunang-kunang.

Nggak aku baca ulang, maaf kalau banyak typo.

Semoga nggak mengecewakan ya, minna. Aku akui aku masih punya banyak kekurangan, jadi kritik, saran dan pendapat akan selalu aku tunggu.

Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah tetap setia menunggu dan mendukung fic ini. Yang selalu mendoakan yang terbaik, memberi semangat, mem-faf, follow, dan review tentang pendapat kalian. Terima kasih. Sampai jumpa di fic ku yang lain (entah kapan), jika memang masih ada yang berkenan untuk berkunjung.

\- Zeno Ouryuu -


End file.
